Universo 13
by Ana Zaira Stark
Summary: Amaya-sama es la Diosa de la Destrucción del universo 13 que misteriosamente algo lo salvó de ser destruido en el arranque de furia de Zeno-sama como los otros universos, pero ahora debe contar con sus diez guerreros para sobrevivir de nuevo a la destrucción que amenaza junto con otros universos. Coautora: sesshoxcris
1. Fase preliminar (Reescrito)

**Hola a todos**

 **Como están**

 **Eh estado viendo los capítulos de DBS del Torneo de fuerza y me preguntaba de que pasaría si hubiera un universo cuya Diosa fuese idéntica a Bulma, una Kaio-shin mujer y una asistente.**

 **Este capítulo esta reescrito ya que por error describí a mis personajes en es que Chapter como Mary Sue y no quiero que los lectores crean que así será, además que quise corregir algunos detalles, espero que esta versión les guste, el capítulo original fue subido el Agosto 13 del 2017 y esta nueva versión subido el 29 de Abril del 2018**

 **Por desgracia y dolor de mi alma los personajes le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama pero los personajes del universo 13 si me pertenecen.**

 **Este fic fue escrito con ayuda de sesshoxcris**

 **Aclarado todo disfruten el fic**

 **Sin más que decir,**

 **¡A LEER!**

* * *

 **En un universo entre el Universo 12 y el hogar del Rey de Todo yace un Universo que es muy vigilado por los otros Dioses pero hay otros que ignoran su existencia ya que envidian las cosas que solo existen ahí.**

 **Entre esos dos lugares se encuentra el Universo 13, un Universo que misteriosamente sobrevivió de ser destruido junto con el Universo 14, 15, 16, 17 y 18, nadie tiene idea de cómo se salvó pero lo único que saben es que una escudo dorado salvo a todos los que viven ahí y hasta ahora nadie sabe de dónde vino.**

 **En ese Universo vive Amaya, Diosa de la Destrucción, ella es la razón por la que la mayoría de los Dioses vigilan su hogar ya que ella es una mujer hermosa de apariencia de adolescente de 17 años, cabello celeste oscuro, ojos carmesí, piel pálida, usa una cinta gris oscura en la frente, falda blanca que llega poco antes de los pies partida de la pierda izquierda, blusa carmesí, cinta dorada en la cintura, un collar con una estrella y un pequeño tatuaje de una estrella dorada en la mejilla izquierda, ropa egipcia negra con blanco, dorado, amarillo, azul con decoraciones circulares y con estrellas**. **Es muy hermosa al igual que temida en su Universo.**

-Mmmmm muy bien-dice mientras veía en una esfera la vida en otros planetas- parece que todo va perfecto, el equilibro está en orden, no hay fallas y… Xandar de nuevo con sus fiestas-sonriendo- bueno, quien no desea festejar otro año de paz- levantándose

-Veo que todo sigue en orden Amaya sama- dice Michela su asistente que al igual que los demás tiene piel celeste, ojos purpura, cabello blanco y un aro celeste que recorre su cuello, pero ella el cabello suelto hasta la cintura con una diadema dorada, su atuendo es de color carmesí con una cinta dorada y símbolos como los de Amaya

-El equilibrio sigue intacto, ya revise donde guardamos las Gemas de las Realidades siguen bajo llave-dice tranquila

-Le dije que siguen a salvo

-Lo sé, pero sabes que me gusta verlo personalmente, al igual que la vida en los planetas, se que de eso se encarga Rei pero no pierdo nada en ver que no traten de tomar mi puesto que no es la primera vez que ocurre-saliendo a su jardín- debemos mantener el equilibrio de la vida

-Y así ser uno de los Universos de alto nivel-dice sonriendo

-Tu si sabes Michela, acuérdate que tu padre nos dijo que éramos de los mejores, incluso hace 100 años superamos al Universo 11

-Pero aún seguimos bajo el nivel de los Universos 5, 12, 1 y 8 Amaya-sama

-Por poco tiempo-sentándose en su gran jardín lleno de diferentes árboles frutales, flores, un lago donde pasan muchos peces y un estanque para aves- pero no eh encontrado rastro de Cindy, hace meses que no se de ella

-Ni siquiera yo la encuentro, es más… ni sus hermanas saben dónde esta

-¡Rayos!, sabe bien que necesita entrenar sus poderes… ella es candidata como futura Diosa de la Destrucción

-Por favor, sé que es importante pero para eso falta demasiado

-Eso espero, pero uno nunca sabe… siempre quiero tener todo preparado

-Hablando de preparado, acaba de llegar la hermanita de Cindy

-¿Topaz? –pregunta sorprendida y Michela asiente- la última vez que la vi fue hace cuatro meses en su boda, que amable fue en invitarnos

-No será que usted la amenazo para que nos invitara

-Se lo pedí amablemente-corrige orgullosa- dile que pase, seguramente nos trajo información de Cindy

-Enseguida-alejándose

-¡Amaya-sama! –dice al momento que aparece frente a ella una hermosa y joven Kaio-shin de piel morada, orejas puntiagudas y utilizando unos Pothala amarillo. Su cabello es de tamaño medio llegando por debajo del cuello y es de color azul claro y ojos azul celeste. Posee una camiseta sin mangas y cuello alto, de color gris claro, por encima, un traje típico de los Kaio-shin, de color carmesí con mangas blancas, un pañuelo dorado que cubre su cintura, unos pantalones gris oscuro al igual que las botas de taco alto. Es un poco más baja que Amaya ya que le llega hasta los hombros.

-¡Rei!- viéndola sorprendida y enfureciéndose- ¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que anuncies tu llegada?!

-Perdone, pero… me llamo Anat, el Kaioshin del Universo 1 y…

-¿Te invito a salir y no sabes que hacer? –cruzando los brazos

-¡¿AH?!- sonrojándose- ¡NO!, no… como cree, es que me dijo que…

Buenas tardes Amaya-sama-dice una bella jovencita de veintiún años, ojos azul cielo, piel blanca, cabello rubio que parece de oro, blusa naranja con una flor negra brillante en la parte izquierda baja, pantalón y botas de tacón bajo negro. Se acercaba cargando un pastel de chocolate de un piso cuadrado- ¡Ay!, perdón no sabía que…

-No, no importa-dice Amaya levantándose-a pasado tiempo Topacio

-Sí, desde mi boda, solo me fui dos meses de luna de miel y dos meses me la pase en concursos de cocina con mi marido, además me entere que Amelia tuvo su bebita hace casi un mes-sonriendo

-Si me entere, le envie un regalo pero no eh visto la pequeña en persona… no me gustan los bebes-dice Amaya- por cierto Topacio, ¿Te acuerdas de Rei?

-Claro, hola Rei… ¿Hace cuánto que no te veo?, ¿Unos dos o tres…

-Cinco años-dice Rei sonriendo-siento haberme alejado pero estaba ocupada ya que estaba creando en un planeta lejano y antiguamente desierto una nueva forma de vida-sonriendo

-Si oí de ella, sin ofender pero esa gente no deja que nadie se le acerque-dice Topaz nerviosa al recordar lo que les pasa a la civilización que se acerca a ellos

-Es que ellos deben evolucionar por su propia cuenta-sonriendo- pero déjame verte- alejándose un poco para verla mejor-vaya… veo que esa jovencita se convirtió en una bella mujer-viéndola- estas hermosa Topacio

-Jijiji gracias, pero ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo?, llámame Topaz-dejando el pastel en la mesa- hice pastel de chocolate y como hace mucho que no las veo pues aproveche en preparárselos ya que mi marido salió de viaje a una convenció de chefs

-¡ALFIN! –grita Amaya y Michela corriendo hacia el pastel

-Aaammm Amaya-sama, Michela… Ana me advirtió de algo y es necesario que me escuchen-nerviosa

-Ahora no Rei, hace mucho que no comemos este pastel-dice Amaya sirviéndose y lo prueba-Mmmmm ¡Que delicia! –comiendo

-Ni que lo diga-dice Michela comiendo- como extrañaba este sabor en mi boca, definitivamente la vida de casada te está yendo de maravilla Topaz

-Jejejeje, incluso aprendí nuevas recetas

-¿Preparas el pastel de bodas para tu hermana Liby?- pregunta Michela

-¿No se enteraron?- pregunta Topaz llamando la atención de ambas- Luthais termino con ella por la modelo de su tienda de novias y la corrió-dice rápidamente

-No me sorprende, llevaban dos años comprometidos y siempre evadía el tema de la boda-dice Amaya ganándose una mala mirada de Topaz- ¿Cómo esta ella?

\- Pues lo último que supe es que fue al planeta de las estrellas a calmarse de que sigue soltera-dice Topaz preocupada- pienso ir a verla, ¿No quieres Rei?- viéndola

-Me encantaría, pero… vine porque el llegara pronto -nerviosa

-¡¿No me digas que Shu?! –pregunta Amaya rápidamente

-¿Qué?, no- dice Rei rápidamente

-¿Quién es Shu?- pregunta Topaz confundida

-Olvida ese nombre-dice Amaya viéndola de forma letal asustándola- ¿Quién viene entonces?

Antes de que Rei pudiese contestar en el cielo apareció un vórtice de color morado donde aparece inesperadamente el Gran Sacerdote

-Buenas tardes señoritas del Universo 13, ha pasado tiempo- tranquilo

-¡G… GRAN SACERDOTE! –gritan Amaya y Rei aterradas, la Diosa deja el pastel en la mesa y junto a la Kaio-shin se arrodillan ante él

-¡¿Ah?!- exclama Topaz viendo sorprendida la reacción de ambas

-¡TOPAZ! –grita Amaya yendo por ella para ponerlas de rodillas

-¡AUCH!

-Por lo que veo tienen una invitada-dice el Gran Sacerdote viendo a Topaz

-Es una vieja amiga, hermana de una guerrera que Michela entrena de vez en cuando-dice Amaya nerviosa- _y ella anda desaparecida-_ piensa molesta

-¿A que debemos su presencia Gran Sacerdote?- pregunta Michela viéndolo

-Vine a darles un anuncio de Zeno-sama-dice abriendo un pergamino- En el día 3,135,500,603 del calendario del Rey en la hora 157, diez guerreros seleccionados de cada Universo participara en el Torneo de Poder, el premio será las Súper Esferas del Dragón

-¡¿Las Súper Esferas del Dragón?! –pregunta Topaz impactada- ¿Eso qué es? –confundida

-¿No escuchaste sus historias?, son las esferas que te conceden cualquier deseo-dice Rei

-¡¿AH?!- impactada

-¿Un Torneo de Artes Marciales?- pregunta Michela sorprendida ya que no se lo esperaba

-Debe de estar basado al torneo que hubo entre los Universos 6 y 7-dice Rei levantándose

-Claro, si Zeno- sama le encanto-dice Amaya levándose con Topaz

-Exacto, el torneo se celebrara en el Reino de la Nada-dice el Gran Sacerdote

-¿Reino de la nada? –pregunta Topaz confundida

\- Tal como su nombre lo dice, es una dimensión diferente donde no hay nada, y por lo tanto los conceptos de espacio y tiempo no se aplican ahí-dice Rei

-Un lugar perfecto para el torneo-dice Michela tranquila- muy bien, comenzaremos a reunir a nuestros guerreros

-Pero antes de eso, en el palacio se realizara un pequeño torneo entre los Universo 7 y 9, por lo que quiere que todos los Universos estén presente para verlo en quince minutos-dice el Gran Sacerdote

-El Universo de Bills y Sidra, me esperaba de otro Universo pero el de Sidra-dice Amaya sin creerlo

-Sera divertido verlos en acción-dice Michela sonriendo

-Las esperamos en el palacio-dice el Gran Sacerdote elevándose- nos vemos-desapareciendo

-¡Las Super Esferas del Dragon!, ¿Que deseo pediré?- pregunta Amaya emocionada

-El premio es para el ganador del torneo-corrige Michela sonriendo- además no tenemos idea de a quienes reclutar

-Pues ya tenemos a dos-dice Amaya viendo a Topaz quien mira detrás de ella para ver a Michela

-Aaammm te puedo asegurar que habla de Cindy y de ti-divertida

-¿Cindy y yo? –pregunta Topaz sorprendida- jejejeje no lo creo, nunca fui una gran guerrera, además hace años que no entreno-nerviosa

-Es cierto, además Cindy anda de desaparecida, aunque ahora que lo pienso… sus hijos también podrían participar-dice Amaya sonriendo

-Tienes razón esos niños están muy bien entrenados, muchos les teme y son muy respetados a pesar de su edad-dice Michela sonriendo- bueno… dos porque uno es muy tranquilo…, por cierto Rei, ¿Quién dijiste que vendría pronto?- pregunta viéndola

-Pues se acaba de ir-dice Rei nerviosa- jejejej

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡QUIEN HIBA A VENIR ERA EL GRAN SACERDOTE Y NO NOS AVISASTE PARA ESTAR PREPARADAS! –grita Amaya furiosa

-N… no me dejaban hablar-dice nerviosa

-Amaya sama, será mejor irnos, en siete minutos se realizara el torneo entre los Universos 7 y 9-dice Michela

-Bueno, ya que-dice Amaya acercándose a Rei- tu también vienes Topaz

-¿Ir con ustedes? ¿Al palacio de los Reyes de Todo?- pregunta sorprendida y nerviosa-jejejeje no gracias, yo las espero aquí y me cuenta como les fue

-¡DE NINGUNA MANERA! –grita Amaya molesta- siempre que te dejo aquí termina un jarrón destruido

-Jejejejeje, fueron unos accidentes-dice nerviosa

-Topacio vendrás con nosotros, ven aquí ahora-dice Amaya con un aura maligna

-¡Claro, claro! –acercándose a Rei aterrada

-De acuerdo, júntense todas-dice Rei y todas la agarran -bien, Kai-kai

Las cuatros desaparecen y en menos de un parpadeo aparecen a las afueras del Palacio de Zeno-Sama

-Llegamos-dice Michela sonriendo

-¡WOW! –grita Topaz viéndolo emocionada-¡Es enorme!, me alegro de traer mi cámara-sacándola para tomar fotos

-¡No hagas eso! –dice Amaya quitándole la cámara y rápidamente se toma una selfie

-Siempre modelando-dice Michela divertida

-Muy bien Topaz, no quiero que grites ni hables con nadie, entendido-dice Amaya mientras le devolvía la cámara-aparte del Rey, digo… Los Reyes de Todo conocerás a los Dioses de las otras dimensiones-entrando al palacio

-¡Wow! –dice Topaz viendo su alrededor- ¿Dónde están los muebles?

-No tienen, este no es un palacio que estas acostumbrada a ver-dice Rei

\- ¿Por qué tanto interés a que veamos este torneo?-pregunta Amaya cruzando los brazos- si nos pidió reclutar diez guerreros debemos estar reclutándolos, esto es una pérdida de tiempo

-Lo se pero… son ordenes de los Reyes de todo y no podemos negarnos-dice Rei

-Ya que-dice molesta

Topaz seguía viendo su alrededor pero se detiene impresionada a ver los Dioses, asistentes y Kaio-Shin de los universos 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 8, 10 y 12 dentro de algo parecido unas gradas exclusivas para cada Universo

-¡Órale! –emocionada

-Cuanto tiempo, amigos de todos los universos-dice Rei sonriendo

-Placer verte Rei-dice Ea **(Kio-Shin del universo 3)**

-¡Amaya-sama!- dice Liquir son ojos de corazón **(Dios de la Destrucción del Universo 8)** \- te aparte una grada junto a la mía

-Yo también te aparte – dice Rumoosh **(Dios de la Destrucción del 10)** pero en ese momento esa grada es alejada inesperadamente en las sombras- ya llego él

-Y como siempre, en las sombras-dice Michela mientras que Amaya suspira de tristeza mientras se va a la grada disponible donde se encuentra la Diosa de la Destrucción del Universo 3

-¿Por qué actuaron así? ¿Por qué de Amaya sama se puso triste? –pregunta Topaz parándose en las gradas confundida

-Jo, jo,jo… los Dioses de la Destrucción de los Universos 1, 4, 5, 8, 9, 10 y el 12 están enamorados de ella-susurra Michela divertida-la segunda pregunta no te lo puedo responder

-Hola Jerez-dice Amaya

-Hola Amaya, ¿Lista para ver las habilidades de los guerreros que participaran en este mini torneo?

-Por favor, Bills se la pasa comiendo y durmiendo, me sorprende que no engorde como Champa-dice Amaya viéndolo- aunque ahora que lo mencionas, es un buena oportunidad para ver sus habilidades y conseguir guerreros apropiados para el torneo-dice con malicia- ¿Cómo va el universo 2 con su "belleza"?

\- Vamos mejorando, pero te puedo decir que el amor hara que mi Universo salga victorioso -dice orgullosa

-Aja-dice Amaya no muy convencida ya que a veces Jerez tiene raros gustos de la belleza y del amor- pero miren quien viene, el universo del payaso-viendo a los del universo 11 acercándose con alguien encapuchado- ¿Dónde están los globos?- divertida pero Vermoud se va a la grada que queda sin verla

-Vaya, veo que tienen un acompañante- dice Margarita **(asistente de universo 11)**

-Ustedes también Margarita-dice Michela sonriendo tranquila- ¿Quién es?

-Es Toppo, lo trajimos como guardaespaldas por si hay un rayo que pueda dirigirse hacia nosotros durante el torneo-dice tranquila

- _Ojala solo le dé a Kai_ -piensa Rei viéndolo mal

\- Jerez, aquí está el lápiz labial que me pediste –dice Amaya dándoselo

-Gracias-dice Jerez agarrándolo para aplicárselo- como adoro este color, lástima que solo lo hacen en tu Universo-dice un poco celosa

-Eso lo hace único-dice Amaya orgullosa

-Y eres cruel en no darme la receta-dice un poco molesta

-Por eso es único en tu Universo-dice divertida ganándose una mala mirada de Jerez

-¡Reúnanse los Dioses! –ordena Gran Sacerdote

En eso todo en su alrededor comenzó a brillar y de pronto aparecen flotando en una pista de combare cuadrada que en las dos esquinas esquina había gradas donde estaban el universo 7 y 9, los universos se dispersan para flotar alrededor para ver mejor.

-Vaya-dice Michela viendo los guerreros de cada universo

-¡Increíble! –dice Topaz emocionada viendo su alrededor-de aquí puedo ver mejor a los Dioses, son muchos- viéndolos sorprendida y en especial uno que se mira muy aislado de los demás-oigan porque e…

-Topaz hagas lo que hagas no hables con lo superiores, no hagas ruido, es más… trata de verde invisible para todos-susurra Amaya

-Claro-sonriendo y mira los Dioses y sus acompañantes que están a los extremos de la plataforma- ¿Ellos son los Universos que pelearan ahora?

-Sí, el gato es Bills-sama del universo 7, el enano de barba roja es Sidra-sama del universo 9… un universo débil-dice Amaya cruzando los brazos

-Wow… pues los guerreros dicen lo contario-dice Topaz nerviosa viendo a los del Universo 9

\- Sidra-sama… ahí está Amaya-sama -susurra Rou **(Kaio-Shin del universo 9)**

Sidra se pone nervioso al verla y rápidamente se peina para dar una buena impresión

-Los Kaio-Shins, Ángeles y Dioses de la Destrucción de los trece universos-dice Wiss tranquilo

-Ah-exclama Shin a ver a Rei- sigue tan hermosa- piensa sonriendo

-¡¿AH?! ¿Trece?... pero… nos dijiste que eran 12-dice Goku confundido

-Perdón Goku, pero Bills sama no me gusta que hable del Universo 13 y del Uni…

-¡Cierra la boca Wiss!-dice Bills no muy fuerte para no llamar la atencion

-Órale, trece Universos-dice Gohan sorprendido- ¡Ah! –Viendo a Amaya- ¡Papa!, mira

\- ¿Qué? –pregunta Goku confundido viendo a Amaya- ¡¿QUE?! ¡¿BULMA ESTA AQUÍ?!- grita aterrado- ¡Ya sabía que era agresiva pero nunca creí que estuviera disfrazada para ser diosa!

-¡Cállate! –dice Bills golpeándolo en la cabeza

-¡AUCH! –grita adolorido

-Ella es Amaya-sama, Diosa de la Destrucción del universo 13-dice Wiss tranquilo- ¿Verdad que es idéntica a Bulma?

-Sí, se parece mucho cuando era una jovencita-dice Goku sorprendido

-Papa, sabes que si Bulma se entera le dijiste vieja te asesinará-dice Gohan causando que se aterre

-Jejejeje Gohan, por favor dime qué no ves a tú madre por ahí- escondiéndose detrás de Majin Buu

-Por suerte no-dice aliviado viendo a Amaya-eh visto fotos de Bulma cuando era joven que si no fuese por sus ojos y cabello diría que son gemelas

-¿Bulma sabe que hay una Diosa Idéntica a ella?-pregunta Satán sorprendido

-No, y espero que no se entere-dice aterrado-¿Ah?-viendo a Topaz que lo saluda desde su lugar- ¡HOLA! ¡AUCH! –Recibiendo otro golpe- ¿Ahora porque?, estaba saludando

-¡No puedes simple saludarla, es acompañante de la Diosa más hermosa, e irritante, de los Universos, así que si le faltas al respeto es como si yo le faltara al respeto! ¡¿Entendiste?!- dice Bills molesto

-¡¿Qué crees que haces Topaz?!-pregunta Amaya molesta

-Ser amable, dijiste no gritar ni nada, pero nunca dijiste saludar con la mano –dice Topaz divertida

Amaya suspira molesta mientras Michela reía divertida

-¡HOLA! ¡CHAMPA-SAMA! ¡CUÁNTO TIEMPO! –grita Goku desde su lugar

-G… Goku-san, ¿Estás seguro que puedes hablarle a un Dios?- pregunta Satán nervioso

-Claro que sí, nos conocemos- tranquilo

-Goku-san, guarda silencio por favor-dice el Gran Sacerdote

-¿Ves?, te llamo la atención-dice Satán escondiéndose tras de él

-Jejejeje

-Kaio-Shin y Dioses de la Destrucción de todos los universos, tal como les informamos el Rey de todo anhela un torneo de artes marciales al que nombro torneo de fuerza, pero antes de eso realizaremos unos combates públicos para que el Rey de todo del futuro vea en que consiste dicho torneo, prepárense para recibir al Rey de Todo

En eso ambos Zenos-sama aparecen sentados cada uno en un trono con sus dos guardaespaldas, todos los Dioses al verlos, invitados y los guerreros de los dos universos hacen reverencia ante ellos.

-¡HEY! ¡ZEN-CHAN! ¡ESTOY AQUÍ!-grita Goku sonriendo

-¡Papa!

-Lo... llamo... Zen-chan –dice Champa impactado

Goku vuela hasta ambos y se pone cómodo

-Zen-chan, gracias por dejarnos pesar primero

-¡OYE! –grita Bills agarrándolo de la camisa- ¡BAJA DE AHI! -lanzándolo de vuelta

-¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- estrellándose en su sitio

-Disculpe el escandalo –dice Bills haciendo reverencia ante los reyes de todo y se regresa

-Jejejejeje- ríe Amaya divertida-Michela dime por favor que lo grabaste

Michela sonríe divertida como señal de que si

-Los del universo 7 no tienen modales/ espero que no disgusten al Rey de todo/ jamás vi nada semejante- murmuran los Dioses

-Para ser musculoso es algo infantil-dice Amaya

-Y mal educado-dice Rei

-Disculpe, Gran Sacerdote-dice Topaz llamando su atención y él se acerca- ammm ¿Por qué… aammm Goku, como usted lo llamo, lo llamo así?, si se puede saber –pregunta confundida

-¡¿Qué crees que haces niña?!- piensa Rei aterrada

-Jejejeje, Goku-san es el mejor amigo del señor de todo, tanto del presente como del futuro –dice el Gran Sacerdote sonriendo divertido

-¿Su amigo?- pregunta sorprendida y el Gran Sacerdote asiente

-¿Quién es? –pregunta Zeno-sama viéndola confundido aterrando a Amaya y Rei

-¡Ay!-exclama Topaz asustándose al ver que los Reyes de Todo la vieron

-Disculpen Zenos-sama-dice Amaya haciendo reverencia- ella es Topaz una guerrera de mi universo

-Pero si yo…- se calla porque Amaya la mira mal

-Estaba conmigo cuando me llamaron y no me atreví a dejarla sola-dice Amaya nerviosa

-Hola, un placer-dice Topaz nerviosa haciendo reverencia

-Es linda-dice Zeno-sama sonriendo

-Es muy linda-dice Zeno-sama del futuro

-jejejeje gracias -sonrojada

-Espero que no les moleste que las hayamos traído-dice Rei nerviosa

-Rey de Todo, ¿Les molesta la presencia de esta pequeña? –pregunta el Gran Sacerdote viéndoles

\- No, queremos que se quedé-dice Zeno-sama

-Que se quedé-dice Zeno-sama del futuro

-Póngase cómoda y disfrute del torneo-dice el Gran Sacerdote

-Gracias-sonriendo mientras que Amaya y Rei suspiran aliviadas

-Jejejeje se nota que es una niña-dice Bills viendo a Topaz

-Señores, el torneo de fuerza se llevara a cabo a petición de Son-Goku del universo 7, ¡Son Goku-san! –dice el Gran Sacerdote viéndolo

-Si-dice Goku pasando al frente- ¡Me entere que hay tipos muy fuertes que no conozco, y por eso le pedí a Zen-chan que me dejara enfrentarlos! –emocionado

\- ¿Por eso se hará el torneo? –piensa Amaya enojada

-Así que no fue por idea de los Reyes de Todo-dice Michela sorprendida

\- Oye, Goku-dice Zeno-sama

-Oye, Goku-dice Zeno-Futuro

-Quiero verte pelear-dice Zeno-sama emocionado

-Empieza pronto-dice Zeno-Futuro ansioso

-Entendido, seguro que será entretenido-dice Goku sonriendo

-Sí que tiene tanta libertad con los Reyes de Todo para ser un simple mortal-dice Amaya cruzando los brazos

-Me pregunto ¿Cómo pudo lograr ser amigo de ambos reyes? –pregunta Rei confundida

-Seguramente tiene que ver que apareciera el Rey del Futuro-dice Michela

-Si puede ser-dice Amaya seriamente

-Señores, por solicitud del Rey de Todo, los combates serán peleas individuales, entre los tres elegidos del universo 7 y 9. No hay límite de tiempo, uno de los dos debe admitir su derrota o quedar incapacitado para continuar, hasta que suceda peleen con todas sus fuerzas-dice el Gran Sacerdote seriamente

-Gran Sacerdote ¿Qué recompensa recibirán los ganadores?-pregunta Rou con malicia

-Ro como siempre un interesado, me sorprenda que sea un Kaio shin -dice Rei cruzando los brazos molesta

-Estos combates públicos son simplemente para mostrarle al Rey de Todo el encanto de las batallas, no se realizan para comparar a sus guerreros. Si no pelean con todo con lo que tienen, podrían cancelarse.

-Así que si el Rey de Todo se aburre, ¿Nos eliminara?-pregunta Sidra asustado

-Solo diré que existe esa posibilidad, hágase la merced del Rey de Todo-dice seriamente y después sonríe-que los primeros combatientes vayan a la pista

-¡Yo peleare primero! –dice el perro de color rojo saltando a la pista

-¡Wow!... los 6 se miran fuertes –dice Topaz viéndolos sorprendida- ¿Ah?... se durmió- viendo a Buu divertida

\- ¡¿Ah?! –exclaman Amaya, Rei y Michela viéndolo

-Jajajaja, vaya guerrero-dice Rei divertida

-Es un niño, miren, lo despertaron con un chocolate-dice Amaya divertida- jajaja esto será divertido, quiero verlo llorar- sonriendo con malicia

-Que criatura tan extraña-dice Topaz viendo a Buu-nunca vi criatura así

-Los Universos tienen especies diferentes, como sabes cada universo tiene un gemelo… pero a veces tienen especies diferente-dice Michela sonriendo- o tienen la misma especie pero con cualidades y talentos diferente como tu especie, ¿Ves a esos dos tipos? –pregunta viendo a Goku y Gohan

-Si

-Son Saiyajines

-¡Saiyajines! –dice impactada

-Si como tú… pero son muy diferente, no tienen seres que tienen poderes de controlar un elemento como tú y tus hermanas-dice Michela tranquila

-I…Increíble-dice Topaz sorprendida- además se ven tan… ¡KYA! –viendo a Buu cayendo al suelo bruscamente

-¡Eres muy débil! –dice Basil con burla y malicia-¡Ni siquiera sirves para entretenerme!

-¡Es un grosero!-dice Topaz enojada

-Es una pelea Topaz, y ese gordito no muestra ningún esfuerzo-dice Rei

-¿Qué opinan de los mejores guerreros de mi Universo 9? –pregunta Rou a los del universo 7 con malicia –se los conoce como: ¡Trio los peligros!

-¿Trio los peligros? –preguntan Amaya y Jerez viendose confundidas

-El que vieron pelear ahora es el hermano menor, ¡Basil el pateador!

Basil sonríe con malicia y vuelve a patear unas cuantas veces más a Buu lanzándolo nuevamente al suelo

-Ríndanse, no tienen posibilidades de ganar-dice Rou con malicia

\- Que Kaio-shin tan vulgar, ni merece ser uno-dice Rei molesta

-Tienes razón-dice Peru **(Kaio shin del universo 2)**

-Jajajajajajajajajaja- ríe Buu a carcajada

-¿Por qué está contento?, si va perdiendo-dice Jerez confundida

\- Se está riendo-dice Zeno-sama

-Parece divertirse-dice Zeno-Futuro

-Parece que le hizo cosquillas-dice Topaz sonriendo pero mira seriamente al Trio los Peligros

-Jajajajajaja- ríe Buu levantándose y abrazar a Basil-¡Que divertido fue eso! ¡Hazlo otra vez!

-¡No te burles de mí! –dice Basil molesto alejándolo de una patada

-¡Muy bien, muy bien! ¡Otra vez! –ríe Buu emocionado

\- Es un niño-dice Rei cruzando los brazos y mira a Shin-pobrecito, el guerrero que escogió- Shin la mira y ella rápidamente aparta la mirada

-El cree que está jugando… pero… hay algo en el universo 9 que no me gusta-dice seriamente

\- ¿Cómo qué? –pregunta Rei interesada

-No siento la energía, ósea el Ki de ninguno del universo 9-cruzando los brazos- es como si supieran ocultarlo fácilmente

-Mmmm parece que en el torneo tendremos problemas para sentir el Ki de algunos guerreros-dice Rei-entonces debe… ¡KYA!

El universo 13 mira a Basil lanzando ¡Shinig Blaster! Que ocasiona que donde esta Buu explote con gran fuerza

-¡El universo 7 no es rival para nosotros!-dice Basil orgulloso

-¡Bien hecho Basil, del trio los Peligros! ¡Sigue así!–dice Rou orgulloso

-¡Un señor del universo 7 está herido! –dice Topaz preocupada

-Ay Topaz, por eso eres el ángel de tu familia, te preocupas por todos-dice Michela sonriendo

-Sin importar quien sea, por suerte no te fijas en seres de mal corazón-dice Amaya

-Algo me dice que los del Universo 7 no son malos, ¿Ah?-viendo a Buu saliendo del humo con un agujero en el estómago

-Es resistente, perfecto… necesitaremos seres resistentes-dice Amaya

-Anotado-dice Michela

-¿Estas tomando nota? –pregunta Jerez

-Todos lo estamos haciendo Jerez, debemos de estar preparados para el torneo-dice Amaya y su amiga asiente

\- ¿Cómo te atreves? –pregunta Buu acercándose un poco a Basil- ¡Como te atreves! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a lastimar a Satan?! –dice furioso haciendo desaparecer el agujero en su estomago

-¡¿AH?! –exclaman los del universo 9

Buu totalmente furioso comienza a prepararse para pelear en serio con todo su poder

-¡Te abriré otro agujero en el estómago! –dice Basil lanzando otra bola de energía

Buu logra detener la bola de energía logrando que se divida en dos y alejarlas de él enviando a uno hacia los del Universo 11

-¡TOPPO! –grita Kai

-Yo me encargo-dice el hombre encapuchad deteniendo la bola de energía y con un poco de dificultad lo desaparece- ¡Es una falta de respeto a los Dioses!

-¿Quién es ese? –pregunta Champa sorprendido

-Un guerrero del Universo 11-contesta Vados

-¡Oigan!, el lanzo dos bolas de energía… ¡¿Dónde está la otra bola de energía?!-pregunta Gohan buscándola al mismo tiempo que los demás lo hacen

-Parece que desapareció-dice Wiss buscándolo

-¿Dónde estará? –pregunta Liquir

-¡CUIDADO! –grita Goku viendo la bola de energía dirigiéndose al universo 13

-¡CUIDADO! –grita Rei aterrada

-¡AH!-exclama Topaz volteando para ver la bola de energía dirigiéndose hacia ella- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! –cerrando los ojos con fuerza lanzando un grito ultrasónico logrando eliminar la bola de energía pero causando que todos se cubran los oídos por el grito- ¡Ah! –viendo que ya no está- ¡Ay! –nerviosa al ver a todos con los oídos tapados- lo siento-apenada

-¡La próxima vez avisa!, tengo tapones para los oídos-dice Jerez molesta

-Su grito es muy fuerte-dice Zeno-futuro sorprendido

-Lo desapareció con su grito-dice Zeno-sama sorprendido

-Tiene un poderoso grito ultrasónico-dice Gran Sacerdote-aunque debe controlarlo-sobándose los odios

-Aaayyy… lo siento-dice Topaz apenada

Michela mira fijamente a Topaz, ella es una Saiyajin diferente a los de su especie, es una Saiyajin elemental, seres que nacen con un solo elemento: Agua: **pueden también a quien sea a través de la sangre,** Fuego: **pueden controlar la lava o arrebatar la energía vital de quien sea** , Tierra: **pueden incluso controlar madera, metal y lava** y por último el Aire, incluso tiene la habilidad de autorecuperarse al sufrir alguna herida y mas si es mortal, lo único que pueden morir es que los desintegren, por una enfermedad o muerte natural . Topaz controla el elemento del Aire pero tiene habilidades que muy pocos que poseen ese elemento, como tienen inhalar tanto aire es suficiente para crear un grito ultrasónico, pero el problema es que Topaz no lo puede controlar causándole un gran problema cuando lo usa.

-¡OIGAN! ¡TENGAN MÁS CUIDADO! ¡POR POCO Y NOS DAN!-grita Amaya furiosa a Buu y a Basil - ¡SIDRA! ¡BILLS! ¡CONTROLEN A SUS GUERREROS O LOS CONTROLO YO! – viéndolos

-Aaayyy… es idéntica a Bulma en temperamento-dice Goku asustado

-jejejeje lo sentimos-dice Gohan nervioso

-Tengan cuidado-dice Wiss viendo a los dioses del universo 1, 4, 5, 8 y 12 con un aura maligna- algunos dioses están enamorados de Amaya-sama

-¡KYA!- exclaman Goku, Gohan y Bills al ver a los Dioses mencionados viéndolos mal

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! –grita Basil al caer de la pista

-¡No esperaba menos de Manji Buu! –dice Goku emocionado

-¡Bien, ganamos nosotros! –dice Bills emocionado

-¿Se acabó? –pregunta Zeno-futuro decepcionado

\- ¿Por qué? –pregunta Zeno-sama decepcionado

\- Universo 7, el rey de todo aún no quedo satisfecho-dice Gran Sacerdote

-¡OYE ZEN-CHAN! ¡EN NUESTROS TORNEOS DE LAS ARTES MARCIALES SI SALES DE LA PISTA, QUEDAS ELIMINADO! ¡POR ESO HABRIA GANADO BUU! –grita Goku

-Esas son las normas del universo 7, en estos combates públicos lucharan hasta complacer al rey de todo o hasta que uno no pueda continuar -dice el Gran Sacerdote

-Jmph-Amaya mira a Basil regresando a la pista- nos quedaremos un buen rato entonces-cruzando los brazos

-¡OYE REI! ¡HAS QUE TU GUERRERA APRENDA A CONTROLAR SU GRITO! –grita Kai

-Kai, tus gradas está flotando a lado de nosotras-dice Rei terroríficamente tranquila- ¡¿NO TE ATREVAS A GRITARME?!

-¡MIRA QUIEN GRITA! –grita Kai molesto

-¡GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! –se miran con odio

-Esos dos se atraen-susurra Shin con tristeza que lo noto su antepasado

Todos los Dioses miran la pelea con atención, miran como Basil se toma un fármaco para hacerse más grande y tener más poder causando una discusión entre ambos universos pero fueron callados por el Gran Sacerdote, no importaba lo que Basil hacia Buu se recupera. Buu lanza un gran rayo potente hacia Basil que logran salir en pie en tan solo unos segundos para después desmayarse porque había llegado al límite.

\- Que divertido-dice Zeno-Futuro

-Fue divertido ¿Eh?- dice Zeno-Sama

-El rey de todo quedo complacido, ¡Doy por finalizado el primer combate!, ¡Gana Majin Buu del Universo 7!- anuncia el Gran Sacerdote

-¡SATAN, GANE! –grita emocionado

-Para ser un gordiflón con mente de niño es poderoso-dice Amaya sonriendo- creo saber que guerreros usaremos… pero hay que ver los otros guerreros para saber que otros tipos de guerreros necesitaremos

-Estoy contigo, aunque sabemos que necesitamos guerreros astutos para derrotar al universo 9 que son unos tramposos-dice Rei seriamente

-Ahora para el segundo combate, que los siguientes combatientes vayan a la pista-dice Gran Sacerdote al momento que repara la pista con un chasquido

-El de lentes va a participar-dice Topaz viéndolo y sonríe- él es bueno, no veo maldad en él

-Peleara contra el lobo amarillo que parece estar loco-dice Rei

-Son Gohan, tengo entendido que es el hijo de Goku-dice el Gran Sacerdote

\- ¡El hijo de Goku!-dice Zeno-Futuro emocionado

-¿Es fuerte?- dice Zeno-Sama

-¡¿Su hijo?!... pero... si se mira muy joven-dice Jerez sorprendida

-Jejejeje, vera… los Saiyajines tenemos una juventud muy larga, hasta los 80 envejecemos-dice Topaz sonriendo

-Qué suerte tienen, de seguro otras formas de vida les tienen envidias-dice Jerez sonriendo

-No todos, hay quienes también tienen una larga juventud-dice Michela tranquila sacando la bolsa con los pedazos de pastel y se lo reparten entre ellas- me asegure de traerlos

-Bien hecho-dice Amaya emocionada

-¡Gohan! –dice Goku llamando su atención- No te pares a observar a un tipo del que no notas el Ki,

-Padre

-Eres fuerte, no te contengas, dalo todo-dice Goku sonriendo

-Muchas gracias, lo intentare-dice Gohan sonriendo

-¡Que comience el segundo combate! –anuncia el Gran Sacerdote

-Aquí están los cubiertos-dice Michela repartiéndolos- servilletas y ahorita les doy los pasteles

-Qué bueno trajiste los pedazos de todo el pastel-dice Topaz sonriendo -¡AH!... ¡Lo cegó! –dice Topaz viendo a Gohan

-¿Ah? –exclaman las Diosas al ver a Gohan ciego recibiendo más golpes de Lavender

-Parece el canino posee una capacidad de infligir toxinas al oponente-dice Michela

-Hace que el oponente puede perder la vida o que se inmovilice-dice Rei seriamente

-Bueno, hora de comer-dice Michela comiendo

-¿Ah? ¿Huele a pastel? –pregunta Bills olfateando

-¡PASTEL! –grita Champa olfateando y viendo su alrededor

-Los tragones del univers ya nos descubrieron-dice Amaya molesta y después sonríe- Zeno-Sama, Gran Sacerdote ¿Desean pastel?

-¿Pastel? –pregunta ambos viéndola

-Oh gracias, suena delicioso-dice el Gran Sacerdote agarrando los tres platos- Zeno-Sama -dándole los platos

-Gracias-contestan ambos y prueban el pastel- ¡YUMI! ¡RICO, RICO! –gritan comiéndolo encantados sin dejar de ver la pelea

-Cielos, esta delicioso-dice el Gran Sacerdote impresionado- Mil bendiciones al chef

-Jejejeje gracias-dice Topaz sonriendo encantada al ver que les encanto su pastel

-¿Quieres Jerez? –pregunta Amaya

-Estoy a dieta, pero gracias-dice Jerez sonriendo pero su Kaio-shin y su asistente agarran los platos encantados

-¡Delicioso! –dice Peru comiendo encantado

-Cielos, esta delicioso-dice Sour comiendo **(asistente del universo 2)**

-¡¿OIGAN Y PARA NOSOTROS?!- grita Champa furioso

-¡VE LA PASTELERIA DE TU MUNDO! –grita Amaya

-¡NO SEAN GROSERAS Y CONPARTAN!-grita Bills furioso

-¡EN CUANTO TU UNIVERSO PIERDA HABLAMOS! –grita Amaya sin verlo

-¡GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

\- Hasta su voz y carácter se parece a Bulma-dice Goku atrás de Satán quien asiente de acuerdo

-Puede pelear sin ver-dice Rei viendo a Gohan peleando sin problema- tuvo buen entrenamiento-comiendo

-¿Pero cómo le hará si su oponente está volando?-pregunta Topaz viéndolo flotar

-Pues…-Michela mira a Lavender golpeando a Gohan aprovechando que no lo puede percibir- no se, algo me dice que… ¿Ah?

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! –grita Gohan convirtiéndose en Súper Saiyajin

-¡WOW! –grita Topaz emocionada-¡Se transforma en Súper Saiyajin!

\- ¡WOW! ¿Qué es eso?-dice Zeno-Futuro emocionado

-Un Súper Saiyajin-contesta Gran Sacerdote

\- Que bonito, está brillando- dice Zeno-Futuro emocionado

-Y es fuerte- dice Zeno-Sama

\- ¿Un Super Saiyajin? –pregunta Kai confundido

-Parece que es un ser capaz de modificar su fuerza-dice Toppo viéndolo

-Así que ese guerrero y su padre son Saiyajines que se pueden transformar-dice Amaya cruzando los brazos- Topaz, tu eres una Saiyajina elemental, ¿Qué otras transformaciones tenemos aparte de ese en los Saiyajines como tú y normales?

-Aparte de ese tenemos el Blue, Saiyajin nivel cuatro para los que conservan la cola, el Rosa que solo los de corazón cruel pueden transformarse… el Berserker y son todas las que se

-¿Berserker?- pregunta Amaya confundida

-Así llamamos a los Super Saiyan Fuera de Control-dice Topaz nerviosa al recordar como son

En eso, Gohan y Lavender caen bruscamente al suelo creando un cráter en la pista, Gohan se levanta mostrando un cuerpo totalmente afectado por el veneno, pero dura poco de pie ya que después se desmaya.

-¿Quién gano? –pregunta Rou

-Ambos quedaron fuera de juego, el segundo combate es un empate-anuncia el Gran Sacerdote

Todos los universos se sorprenden al escuchar eso, estaban creyendo que Gohan iba a perder por el veneno pero al final ninguno gano.

-¡Gohan!- Goku se acerca a su hijo-¡Gohan, comete esta semilla! –dándoselo logrando que se cure rápidamente y logre despertar recuperando la vista

-Papa, lo siento-dice Gohan apenado

-Lo hiciste bien-dice sonriendo

-Creí que podía ganar en más de una ocasión, pero… fui un ingenuo

-Tu combate logro entusiasmarme-dice Goku logrando que su hijo sonría-¡Eres muy fuerte, Gohan!-orgulloso

-No, tengo mucho que aprender

-Mmmm fue muy interesante, y lo mejor… un torneo más y nos podemos ir-dice Amaya comiendo pastel

-Ni que lo digas-dice Jerez

-Estimados Dioses, el rey de todo desea dedicarles unas palabras-anuncia Gran Sacerdote y todos prestan atención- El Rey de Todo está complacido, por ver tales combates del nivel inferior de los humanos

-El nivel…-dice Shin confundido

-… de los humanos-termina Bills la frase confundido

-El rey de todo valoro a los 14 Universos

-¿14? –pregunta Gohan sorprendido viendo su alrededor- _Solo veo 13_ , _a lo mejor escuche mal_ \- piensa confundido

-Eso significa que el nivel de universo 7… -dice Bills impactado

-La nota de nivel de humanos del universo 7 es de 3.18, es la segunda más baja-anuncia el Gran Sacerdote aterrando a Bills

-¿Y qué universo está por debajo? –pregunta Wiss

-Ya lo vieron-contesta el Gran Sacerdote viendo al Universo 9

-No puede ser… -dice Rou impactado

-En efecto, el universo 9 es el de peor puntuación, es 1.86-dice Gran Sacerdote aterrando a Rou-el torneo de fuerza se celebra porque el rey de todo cree que hay demasiados universos, pero la petición de Son Goku llego en el mejor momento-viéndolo- el rey de todo pretende eliminar los universos que pierdan en el torneo

-¡¿ELIMINARLOS?! –grita Champa impactado

-¡¿AH?! –exclaman Amaya, Rei y Topaz aterradas

Todos los Dioses de los universos se aterran al oír eso

-¡¿Perder estos combates implica lo mismo?! –pregunta Rou aterrado

-No, no es el caso-dice el Gran Sacerdote y Rou suspira aliviado

\- ¿Eliminarnos? –pregunta Topaz aterrada- no entiendo, no entiendo nada-retrocediendo

-Yo menos-dice Amaya aterrada

-Gran Sacerdote, me gustaría corroborar una cosa-dice Shin arrodillándose

-Adelante, habla

-Dijo que eliminaría los universos que perdiera, ¿Significa que destruirá a todos menos el ganador?

-Así es, no obstante, los universos 1, 12, 5 y 8 están exentos de participar-los universos mencionados suspiran aliviados- su nivel está por encima de 7, así que no serán eliminados

-Nuestro universo no está exento-dice Rei temblando de terror

-D…Destruir-dice Topaz desmayándose

-Oh cielos-dice Michela agarrandola

-¡DESPIERTA! ¡DESPIERTA! –grita Amaya agarrándola y dándole una abofeteada despertándola

-¡AUCH!

-Gran Sacerdote-dice Rei llamando su atención-usted dijo que el universo 13 es uno de los mejores

-Sí, pero su puntuación es de 6.8, si hubieran tenido 7 hubiera exentado-dice tranquilamente

-Ay no-dice Topaz aterrada

-Ya quiero ver el torneo-dice Zeno-sama emocionado

-Rey de todo, mi universo peleara en lugar del universo 13, y si perdemos aceptaremos la eliminación de nuestro universo, pero por favor perdone al 13-dice Iwen **(Dios de la destrucción del Universo 1)**

-¡Claro que no, el universo 8 tomara el lugar del 13!-dice Liquir

-¡¿Están locos?! –dice Amaya confundida

-No lo creo, piénsalo… si uno de ellos toma nuestro lugar nuestro universo estará a salvo-dice Michela

-Cierto-dice Rei

-Rey de todo, ¿Que universo tomara el lugar del universo 13?-pregunta el Gran Sacerdote

-Mmmmm-pensando mientras que los Universos lo miran- ¡NINGUNO!

-El universo 13 participara y si pierde será eliminado-anuncia el Gran Sacerdote

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! –gritan los Dioses del universo 1, 4, 5, 8, 9, 10 y 12 aterrados

-¡NO!- grita Amaya aterrada

-Ejem... disculpen ¿Ahora si me podría desmayar por favor?- pregunta Topaz seriamente

-Adelante-dice Amaya

-Gracias-desmayándose

-Vayamos preparando el tercer combate

-Espere, por favor, Gran Sacerdote-dice antepasado llamando su atención- Si perdemos ¿Qué les pasara a los Dioses?

-También serán eliminados-dice Gran Sacerdote- Todos excepto los ángeles

-¡WISS TU…! –grita Bills impactado

-jajajaja mi posición es distinta a la suya, Bills-sama –ríe Wiss tranquilo

-¡MICHELA! –grita Amaya aterrada y furiosa mientras que la mencionada sonríe tranquila

-¡¿Tu tampoco, Vados?! –pregunta Champa aterrado

-Aquí termina la explicación, el próximo ser el último combate público-chasqueando los dedos reparando la plataforma

-¡Genial! –dice Goku emocionado

-Si perdemos… eliminara nuestro universo-dice Ea aterrado

-Serán unas batallas pavorosas-dice Jerez aterrada

-¡GRRRRRRRRRRR! no podemos permitir que elimine nuestro universo,-dice Amaya furiosa viendo a Goku- si él fue quien pidió y ocasiono esto debemos saber que guerrero usar para para el torneo... Michela, opciones de guerreros

-Topacio, sus hermanas y sus tres sobrinos son muy buena opción

-¡¿Qué?!-exclama Topaz despertándose- Pero… pero… yo hace mucho que no peleo

-Pues llamaste mucho la atención de todos con tu grito, que por cierto nos servirá de mucho-dice Amaya sin verla

-Pero yo no puedo controlarlo

-No importa, es un arma perfecta, además necesitaremos Saiyajines elementales que son tus hermanas y tú y los normales que son tus sobrinas-cruzando los brazos

-Pero… yo no…

-¡CIERRA LA BOCA ESCORIA! –grita el ultimo participante del universo 9 llamando la atención de todos

-¿Ah? –Goku lo mira confundido

-¡ESCUCHENME DIOSES! –grita viéndolos

\- ¿Qué hace?- dice Zeno-Futuro confundido

-¿Qué hace, que hace?-dice Zeno-Sama confundido

-Soy el mayor del trio los peligros, ¡Bérgamo el Aplastador!, un guerrero del Universo que el rey de todo considera más débil, no obstante, ese hombre tiene un poder inferior incluso al nuestro-apuntando a Goku

-¿Yo?

-Habríamos viviendo en paz de no ser por su estúpida petición-dice Bergamo furioso-¡Es un idiota que no piensa en nada!

-Creo que te estás pasando-dice Goku

-¡Silencio demonio! ¡Eres el enemigo de todos los universos! ¡Por eso te aplastare!-dice con odio y después se arrodilla ante ambos Zenos-Rey de Todo, si logro vender a este hombre te ruego que olvides lo de eliminar los universos

Todos los dioses lo miran impresionados

-¡BIEN DICHO! –grita Rou orgulloso

-¡HERMANO! –gritan sus hermanos emocionados

-Si no fuera por el…-dice Jerez furiosa

-Todo esto es su culpa-dice Amaya furiosa

-¿Qué responde a su petición? –pregunta el Gran Sacerdote a ambos Zenos

-Toma eso, te enfrentas con todos los Universos-dice Bergamo a Goku con malicia

-No me importa, si peleo al límite podré sacar más poder-dice Goku

-¿Te llamas Bergamo? –pregunta Zeno-Sama

-¡Sí!

-Ya lo decidí-dice Zeno-futuro

-Sí, ya está decidido-dice Zeno-sama

-Tu discurso estuvo bien-dice Zeno-futuro

-Estuvo bien-dice Zeno-sama

-Gracias Rey de Todo

-En caso de que el Universo 9 gane este combate, la regla de eliminar a los universos perdedores será eliminada-anuncia Gran Sacerdote y los Dioses de los universos sonríen emocionados- No obstante, Goku-san –viéndolo- si te contienes para ayudar a cumplir esa condición, el rey de todo eliminara a todos los universos

-De acuerdo, yo tampoco quiero perder, lo daré todo-dice orgulloso

-Pero que terco y presumido es-dice Amaya molesta

-¿Cómo ves tu a ese tal Son Goku? –pregunta Kai a Toppo

-Para ti debe ser un ser intolerable-dice Vermoud

-Primero veamos cómo se desenvuelve peleando, daré mis impresiones luego

-¡FUERA! ¡FUERA! –grita Champa

-Dios de la Destrucción del Universo 6-habla Ea- ¿Quién es ese hombre del Universo 7? ¿Por qué es tan insolente con el rey de Todo?

-Exacto ¿Y porque el Rey de Todo y el Gran Sacerdote se lo consienten? –pregunta Jerez

-Y nunca le levantan la atención-dice Amaya

-No lo sé-contesta Champa sinceramente- Son Goku es incomprensible –mira al universo 1-El universo 1 está un poco tranquilo ¿No?

-Por suerte pudimos librarnos del torneo de fuerza-dice Anat **(Kaio del universo 1)**

-Qué pregunta tan tonta hizo Champa, obviamente están tranquilos porque se salvaron-dice Amaya molesta

-Tienes razón, fue una pregunta tonta-dice Champa

-¡Que comience el tercer combate!

-Amaya, ahora sí quiero el pastel-dice Jerez

-Aquí tienes-entregándoselo-el temor de ser destruida te hizo romper la dieta

-Es necesario romperla-dice Jerez comiendo-¡DIOS! ¡QUE DELICIA! –impactada

-Debemos de ver como es ese Goku para tener a nuestros guerreros, debemos pensar bien los últimos tres guerreros-dice Amaya seriamente sin dejar de ver la pelea-son muy rápidos-dice después de un rato viéndolos

-Un momento, ¿Qué hay de las dos piratas del Vindicta?- pregunta Michela

\- ¿La gemelas Vindicta?-pregunta Amaya impactada y se queda pensando-Son unas buenas guerreras, nadie ha podido atraparlas, la capitana es experta en esconderse en las sombras

-¿Hablan de esas ladronas? –pregunta Rei confundida

-No, hablamos del Chapulín colorado, claro que ellas –susurra Amaya molesta

\- Solo preguntaba

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! –transformándose en Súper Saiyajin Blue

-¡Esta opresión! –dice Kai impactado

-¡Se transforma en Super Saiyajin Blue! –dice Topaz impactada

-Definitivamente necesitamos de ti y de tus hermanas-dice Amaya impactada

- _Pero no podemos transformarnos en eso, nadie lo ha hecho desde hace trecientos años-_ piensa nerviosa

-Tiene el poder de un Dios-dice Rou impactado

-El universo 7 es aterrador-dice Sidra aterrado

Todos los Dioses miran impactados la pelea y más al ver como Goku lanza un poderoso rayo logrando que Bergamo vuelva a su estatura y se desmaye siendo derrotado.

-Se acabó, el tercer combate queda resuelto, ¡Gana el universo 7!

-Eso significa que pelearemos para salvarnos-dice Rei con tristeza y temor

-¡No puede ser!-dice Peru aterrado

-¡ZEN-CHAN! –grita Goku llamando su atención- ¡NO ME CONTUVE!

-¡Fue asombroso!-dice Zeno-sama

-¡Y muy divertido!-dice Zeno-futuro

-¡MUY BIEN! ¡ME ENFRENTARE A CUALQUIERA QUE ME RETE! –grita emocionado viendo los otro Dioses-¡QUE VENGAN LOS MAS FUERTES DE TODOS LOS UNIVERSOS! ¡LOS DERROTARE A TODOS Y CADA UNO!

-Idiota-dice Amaya furiosa al tiempo que los Dioses se quejaban de él

-Rey de Todo del Futuro ¿Quedo satisfecho con estos combates?-pregunta Gran Sacerdote

-Sí, fue divertido-dice Zeno-futuro

-Y muy emocionante-dice Zeno-sama

-¡Me muero por ver el torneo de fuerza! –dicen emocionados

-Ya lo oyeron Dioses, el rey de todo quedo satisfecho con los combates entre los universos 7 y 9-dice el Gran Sacerdote llamando la atención de todos–fueron un éxito… Ahora, procederé a explicar las reglas del torneo de fuerza- mostrando una plataforma en forma de trompo- esta es la pista que tenemos previsto construir en el Reino de la Nada, quien logre tirar a su oponente fuera de ella vencerá

-¿Y si lo dejas inconsciente en la pista?- pregunta Goku

-Lo lanzarás fuera-contesta el Gran Sacerdote- Tras ver estos combates publico establecimos varias prohibiciones: no se permite el uso de armas, no se permite matar al adversario, se inutilizaran las técnicas que permitan volar

-Muy justo eso-dice Michela

-Esas prohibiciones no le gustaran a Dan-dice Topaz

-El tiempo límite serán de 100 taks

-¿48 minutos? –pregunta Rei sorprendida

-Es bastante tiempo-dice Wiss- pasara una eternidad hasta que terminen todos los combates

-No es así, todos los luchadores intentaran tirarse al mismo tiempo… solo habrá un combate

-¡UN COMBATE! –grita Amaya impactada

-¿No sería muy complicado?, todos los participantes en una pista al mismo tiempo-dice Rei

-No se preocupen, construiremos una pista grande, el universo ganador será el que tenga la mayor cantidad de participantes supervivientes, o en caso de que solo uno quede en pie, el universo al que pertenezca ese combatiente será el ganador.

-Definitivamente necesitamos a los guerreros que escogimos-dice Amaya rápidamente

-Eso es todo-dice Gran Sacerdote-esperamos una gran batalla

-48 minutos que depende nuestro universo-dice Rei molesta

-¿Un único combate-dice Ea nervioso-¿Eso es lo único que decidirá el destino de los Universos?

-Es intolerable-dice Kai molesto

-Disculpe-dice Toppo saltando a la plataforma- ¡SON-GOKU! –parándose frente a él y Goku sonríe

-¿Quién es usted? –pregunta Gran Sacerdote

-Sé que es descortés pero permítame-dice quitándose la capucha mostrando ser un hombre bastante alto y corpulento, con bigote en forma de tijeras, orejas puntiagudas, prominencias en su cabeza y ojos amarillos

-Ese uniforme-dice Rei molesta

-Me gustaría hablar con Son-Goku

-¡No veo!-dice Zeno-futuro

-¡Quiero verlo!-dice Zeno-sama

El Gran Sacerdote y sus guardaespaldas se quitan dejándolos ver

-Soy el líder de las Tropas del Orgullo del honorable y hermoso Universo 11 ¡Toppo el guerrero de la libertad! –dice haciendo poses- ¡Enfréntate a mí Son-Goku! Si me confrontas con tu malicia, mis puños se aseguraran de enterrarte

-¡Tropa del Orgullo! –dice Rei molesta

-¿Qué no nosotros tenemos una Tropa del Orgullo? –pregunta Topaz confundida

-Tramposos copiones-dice Rei temblando de ira

-Disculpe sus modales, Rey de Todo-dice Kai

-¿Qué pasa?-dice Zeno-sama

-¿Qué pasa, que pasa?-dice Zeno-futuro

-Soy Kai, el Kaio-Shin del universo 11, tras observar el anterior combate, quedamos atónitos ante la fuerza de Son Goku

-Veremos otro combate-dice Amaya molesta

-No lo dudes, el Rey de todo aceptara justo…

-Permitido, permitido

-… ahora-dice Michela

-¡El rey de todo da su permiso!

-Un momento Rey de todo, creo que también sería justo que otro guerrero participe-dice Kai viendo a Topaz- ¿No lo crees Rei?

-¡KAI! –grita Rei molesta

Todos voltean a verla ya que entendieron lo que Kai se refería y Topaz mira a Michela ya que ella estaba tras de ella

-Aaaammm te puedo asegurar que te miran a ti-sonriendo

-¡AH!

-Mmmmm creo que entiendo tu punto, para que los Universos se hagan la idea de cómo será en el torneo-dice el Gran Sacerdote y Kai asiente- ¿Ustedes que dicen Zeno sama?

-¡Que participe! –dice Zeno-futuro

-¡Participe, participe! –dice Zeno-sama

-Aaammm disculpen, debe haber un error… es que… yo no soy una guerrera soy una simple chef-dice nerviosa

-Pues para ser Chef pudiste desaparecer esa bola de energía con tu doloroso grito-dice Liquir sobándose las orejas al recordar lo que dolió

-Jejejejeje lo siento-apenada

-Además escuche a Amaya que quiere que participes-dice Peru

-¡PERU! –gritan Amaya y Jerez molestas aterrándolo

-Lo siento, pero si Zeno-sama quiere que participe deberá hacerlo-dice el Gran Sacerdote frente a las gradas del Universo 13- así que por favor le pido que vaya a la plataforma para pelear contra…- viendo el Universo 9

-Aaammm lo siento Gran Sacerdote, pero el Universo 7 dejo herido a nuestros guerreros que no pueden participar-dice Sidra rápidamente nervioso ya que no quería humillar al Universo 13

-Pero si nosotros estamos b…- Bergamo no termina de hablar ya que Sidra lo mira de forma amenazadora-digo… ¡AY! –fingiendo dolor con sus hermanos

-Pero que pena, parece que no se podrá hacer-dice Rei siguiéndole el juego

-Cobarde-dice Kai molesto ya que su plan no está funcionando

- _Por primera vez el Universo 9 me agrada-_ piensa Amaya agradecida ya que no quería que Topaz la humillara

-No hay problema, aún tenemos los guerreros del Universo 7, por lo que pido a Son Gohan que regrese a la Plataforma para pelear-dice Gran Sacerdote

-Aaaammm ¿Qué hago? –pregunta Gohan a Bills

-No hay opción, además a mí no me interesa en humillar una simple chef, debe pagar por no darme pastel-dice molesto- participa

-Si-dice dándole los lentes a Satán y salta a la plataforma parándose a lado de su padre

- _Estoy… acabada_ -piensa Topaz aterrada

-Señorita, por favor baje a la plataforma-dice Gran Sacerdote

-C… Claro-dice dando un salto hacia la plataforma parándose a un lado de Toppo

-Muy bien, esto será como una muestra de cómo pelearan en la pista del torneo de fuerza-dice Gran Sacerdote viéndolos-pero claro, Son Goku peleara contra Toppo, Son Gohan contra Topacio, no pueden interferir en el otro combate, claro que en el torneo si se podra

-Esto será divertido-dice Goku

-¡No perdonaremos que pusieras en peligro a nuestros universos!-dice Toppo apuntando a Topaz- ¡Desaparece sin dejar rastro, Son Goku!

-Me dices que cierre la boca, pero tú no te callas

Topaz mira aterrada a Gohan mientras que él se pone en pose de combate

 **-** _Eh visto pelear mucho a mis hermanas… pero pelear yo es muy diferente-_ asustada

-Señorita-dice Toppo llamando su atención- no tema, no permita que el enemigo la vea temblando, debe llevar el honor de su Universo y si usted pudo desaparecer la bola de energía con su grito podrá con esto

-S… si- no muy convencida

-Maldita sea, si Goku continua peleando, el resto de los universos estudiaran sus estilos de pelea-dice Bills preocupado

-Nosotros también estudiaremos el estilo de pelea de Toppo y de la joven Topacio-dice Wiss

-¡Amo a la gente! ¡Amo a mi país! ¡Amo mi planeta! ¡Amo mi universo! –dice haciendo sus poses- Soy Toppo, líder de las tropas del Orgullo

-Pero que presumido y aburrido-dice Amaya bostezando- me da sueño

-Ya somos dos-dice Rei- tu puedes Topaz

-¡TU PUEDES TOPAZ, NO SE TE OCURRA PERDER! –grita Amaya

-¡TU PUEDES NIÑA!- grita Sidra

-¡QUE EMPIECE EL COMBATE! –grita el Gran Sacerdote

-¡Vamos, Son-Goku! –dice Toppo lanzándose hacia el

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA! –grita Gohan lanzándose hacia Topaz

-¡KYA! –grita Topaz esquivando sus ataques con dificultad

-Bien… ahora que ellos pelean tengo algo de decir-dice Rei sonriendo- ¡UNIVERSO 11 SON UNOS MALDITOS COPIONES! –grita furiosa

-¡¿COPIONES?! –grita Kai molesto llamando la atención de algunos Dioses

-¡NOSOTROS TENEMOS UNA TROPA DEL ORGULLO QUE LUCHA POR LA JUSTICIA! ¡COMO SE ATREVEN A IMITARNOS!

-¡NOSOTROS NO COPIAMOS NADA!-

-¡GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!-ambos se miran con odio

-jejejeje ¿Cuándo fue la boda que no nos invitaron?- pregunta Gran Sacerdote divertido

Ambos se sonrojan, se miran asqueados y se dan la espalda, Shin los mira y suspira

-¡AY! –grita Topaz mientras esquivaba los ataques de Gohan con dificultad pero aprovecha un ataque para golpearlo en la cara- ¡SI!

Gohan le agarra el brazo y la tira bruscamente hacia el suelo

-¡AUCH!

-Tsss esto será pan comido para ese chico-dice Bills tranquilo

-Parece que el Universo 13 caerá primero del torneo-dice Champa con malicia

-¡GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR TU PUEDES TOPAZ! –grita Amaya mientras que Topaz se levanta

-Sera mejor que luches en serio, si Zeno sama se aburre… podrá destruir tu Universo-dice Gohan viendo como ellos la veían seriamente

-Mi… hogar-dice Topaz recordando a su familia

-¡KYA! –grita Gohan lanzándose de nuevo hacia ella pero Topaz lo mira molesta y lanza una especie de esfera de aire hacia él golpeándolo brutalmente alejándolo un poco de ella- ¿Eso fue… aire?

-¡KYA! –grita Topaz creando una rueda de aire dirigiéndose hacia él pero Gohan lo destruye y se lanza hacia ella peleando entre ellos

-¡Por fin reacciono! –dice Rei sonriendo al verla pelear

-Al sentirse amenazada en especial sus seres queridos sus instintos despertaron recordando cuando peleaba-dice Michela sonriendo- aunque sus habilidades están un poco oxidadas aún recuerda como pelear-viéndola

-¡GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! ¡KYA! –grita Topaz lanzando golpes y patadas de aire pero Gohan las esquiva y vuelven a pelear

- _Es muy rápida_ -piensa Gohan peleando contra ella

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAA! –grita Topaz lanzando puñetazos de aire que Gohan los esquiva

-KAME KAME HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-grita Gohan lanzando

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! –lanzando su grito ultrasónico logrando que el rayo poco a poco cambiara de dirección hacia Gohan quien trataba de sostenerse en la plataforma

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! –gritan Goku y Toppo cayendo fuera de la plataforma por el grito

-¡JEREZ TU TAPONES DE LOS OIDOS! –grita Amaya viéndola tranquila usándolo

-¡¿QUÉ?!

Topaz deja de gritar cayendo débilmente de la arena al igual que Gohan, el Gran Sacerdote, quien se quitaba los tapones para los oídos, se acerca para comprobar que ambos estén bien y después un rato sonríe

-¡Se acabo! Ambos quedaron fuera de juego, el combate entre los Universos 7 y 13 queda en empate-anuncia el Gran Sacerdote

-¡GENIAL! –gritan ambos Zenos emocionados

-¡¿Qué?! –exclama Kai

-Mmmm por mi está bien, nadie perdió y nadie gano-dice Rei tranquila

-Topaz necesita de nuevo entrenar-dice Amaya seriamente- pero sé que sus hermanas y sobrinos le darán la motivación para pelear en serio durante el torneo

-Aaayy- se queja Topaz sentándose adolorida- hace cuanto que no peleo-sobándose la cabeza pero siente a alguien frente a ella y alza la mirada- ¡KYA! –viendo a Gohan

-¿Estas bien? –extendiendo su mano para ayudarla

-Aaammm-agarrándola-si- levantándose- sí, gracias

-Qué bueno, por cierto… buena pelea-sonriendo

-Bueno… jejejeje estoy algo oxidada pero gracias-apenada

-Sí, también hace tiempo que no peleo -dice Gohan un poco apenado- aunque no me esperaba esa pelea con el aire

-Jejejeje, oye… ¿Eres un Saiyajin? –pregunta interesada y Gohan asiente- ¡Genial! yo también soy una Siayajin –sonriendo

-¡¿Enserio?!-pregunta sorprendido

-¡¿Una Saiyajin?! –dice Bills impactado

-Pero… es rubia, no creo que este en modo Súper Siayajin-dice Satán sorprendido

-Sí, Saiyajin elemental, controlo el elemento del aire-dice sonriendo

-¿Saiyajin elemental?- pregunta confundido

-¿Ah?... ¿No sabes lo que es? –pregunta confundida

-Jamás oí de un Saiyajin elemental… es que soy un hibrido de humano y Saiyajin, mi papa es un Saiyajin de sangre pura-dice Gohan

-Oh… bueno… es raro que no sepas que es un sa…

-¡KYA! –grita Goku al ser aplastado por Toppo

-¡LO ESTA LASTIMANDO! –grita Topaz aterrada

-¡PAPA!

-¡KYA! –grita Goku liberándose al transformándose en Super Saiyajin Blue

-¡BIEN! –grita Gohan sonriendo

-Por poco y lo mata-dice Topaz asustada

-No me sorprende de mi padre-dice Gohan sonriendo- por cierto-viendo a Topaz- ¿Eres hibrida?... es que tengo entendido que los saiyajines puros tienen el pelo negro

-Los elementales podemos nacer de cabello negro o de otro tono-dice Topaz sonriendo- por cierto… ¿Podría ver tu mano?

-¿Mi mano? –pregunta confundido

-Si-dice Topaz y Gohan se la da- Mmmm aquí dice que tu mama se llama Milk y es la matriarca de la familia, ella te ha puesto a estudiar para que te conviertas en un gran investigador, tienes un hermano pequeño llamado Goten, estas casado con una joven llamada Videl, el hombre que los acompaña es su papa y que tú eres padre de pequeña niña llamada Pan

-¡WOW!... así es-dice Gohan sorprendido- ¿Sabes leer manos?

-Jejejeje conocí una adivina cuando era niña-dice Topaz sonriendo-ella me enseñó a leer manos y cartas… pero casi nunca lo uso, no me gusta leer mucho el futuro

-Otra vez haciendo amistad-dice Amaya seriamente

-Así es ella, lo sabes-dice Michela

-¡CUIDADO! –grita Gohan llevándosela Topaz a una parte lejana de la pista antes de que Toppo cayera bruscamente cerca de donde estaban- ¿Estas bien?

-Eso creo, ¿Gano tu papa?

-Pues… no-viendo a Toppo de pie- aun no y… ¡MUEVETE! –quitándola

-¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! –grita Goku lanzando su ataque a Toppo

Todos miran con atención donde estaba Toppo, esperan a que el humo se dispersa y cuando lo hace se muestra a Toppo un poco herido y con una parte del uniforme roto

-¿Cómo pudiste ensuciar el uniforme especial que solo pueden llevar las Tropas del Orgullo? –pregunta Toppo molesto

-Creo que ahora si se enojó-dice Amaya viéndolo

-Tú te enojas si destruyen tu manicure-dice Michela

-Cierto

-Creo que debemos salir de la pista-dice Topaz asustada al ver a Goku y Toppo apunto de mostrar todo lo que tienen

-Papa se está divirtiendo mucho

-¡¿Qué te pasa?!, ¡Salgamos de a…

-Se acabó-anuncia Gran Sacerdote sorprendiendo a todos

-¡QUE! –gritan ambos Zenos

-¡Quiero ver superar sus límites! –dice Zeno-sama

-Si siguen así, uno de los dos acabara muerto, eso echaría a perder el torneo de fuerza, podrán verlos pelear de nuevo en el torneo

-¿Sera más emocionante? –pregunta Zeno-sama

-Si

-¿De verdad?- pregunta Zeno-futuro

-Si

-Mmmmm, está bien, se acabó por hoy-dicen emocionados

-Entendido

-Fiuf-suspira Topaz aliviada

-Toppo-dice Goku acercándose a él- me sorprendiste, no sabía que hubiera tipos como tú, no puedo esperar al torneo, ¡Peleemos con todo!-extendiendo su mano

-No pienso tomar la mano del enemigo-dice Toppo dándole la espalda sorprendiendo a Goku-No es mi intención darte buenas noticias, pero yo no soy el más fuerte del universo 11, espera a conocer mi amigo Jiren el Gris, estas a mi nivel, así que jamás podrás ganarle-alejándose

-Jiren-dice Goku seriamente

-¡Papa! –dice Gohan acercándose a él

-Señorita- dice Toppo acercándose a Topaz- ¿Está bien?

-Sí, gracias-dice Topaz viéndolo- aammmm ¿No me tratara como villana?

-No tengo nada en contra de usted -extendiendo su mano-nos vemos en el torneo

-Claro-dice Topaz estrechándola nos vemos-viéndolo irse a las gradas con su Universo y se acercan con Gohan hacia Goku- ¿Está usted bien?

-Tú más que nadie me impresionaste-dice Goku sonriéndole

-¡AH!

-Sí, nos sacaste de la plataforma con ese grito que diste, tienes un gran poder

-Jejejeje no es nada-apenada

-Claro que si, demos lo mejor en el torneo-extendiendole la mano

-Aaammm claro-estrechándola

-¡Papa!, ¡Ella es una Saiyajin!

-¡¿AH?! –grita Goku impactado

-Sí, una Saiyajin de otro universo-dice Gohan sonriendo

-¡No me la esperaba! –dice Goku impactado

-¡TOPAZ! ¡REGRESA AHORA! –grita Amaya molesta

-Claro, nos vemos-dice Topaz yéndose

-¡ADIOS! –grita Goku

-Buen trabajo Toppo-dice Kai orgulloso

-Siento mucho no haber acabado con el-dice Toppo apenado

-Tus batallas siempre son entretenidas-dice Vermoud

-No merezco esas palabras, Vermoud-sama

-¿Crees que podemos ganar?-pregunta Vermoud

-No lo sé, pero aunque yo caiga quedara mi amigo Jiren, pero no sabemos sobre el verdadero poder del universo 13

-Obviamente les ganaremos porque tenemos los mejores, ellas solo tienen miedosos-dice Kai orgulloso

-Por si lo sabían –dice Rei cruzando los brazos- estamos flotando junto a ustedes y los escuchamos, nuestro universo ganara Kai, además, nuestra tropa del orgullo y la reina del mal son igual de poderosos que no siempre terminan en empate, la reina del mal no dudara en tener ganas de conquistar planetas de su universo -con malicia- y sus hijos no dudaran en usar a su tropa como juguetes

-¡NO NOS GANARAN! –grita Kai

-No tengo oportunidad con ella-dice Shin con tristeza

-Kaio-Shin sama -dice Goku acercándose ya que se dio cuenta- acaso… ¿Te gusta la Kaio del universo 13? –poniéndolo rojo

-Jejejej se llama Rei-dice Wiss

-Gracias… ¡OYE REI! –grita Goku llamando su atención-¡SHIN TE DESEA SUERTE!

-¡GOKU-SAN!-grita aterrado

\- ¿Me deseas suerte a pesar de que Universo pueda ser destruido? –pregunta confundida

-Pues... Yo... Yo

-Olvídalo Shin, si su universo desaparece ella también-dice su antepasado aterrándolo

-Y ahora, me centraré en construir la pista del torneo de fuerza, llevara un tiempo terminara, podría tomarme un tiempo hasta que empiece el torneo, con esto terminan las festividades de hoy, la siguiente será el torneo de fuerza, cebrado el dia 3,135,500,603 del calendario del rey a la hora 157

-¡GRAN SACERDOTE!- grita Goku

-Dime

-¿Cuándo estará terminada la pista?

-Dentro de 5 tiks

-¿Cuánto es 5 tiks? –pregunta Goku confundido

-En tiempo de la tierra son aproximadamente 40 horas-contesta Gran Sacerdote

-¡TAN PRONTO! –grita Topaz impactada

-¿Qué? ¿Es muy pronto? –todos los Dioses hablan aterrados

-Nos volveremos a ver en 40 horas, pueden marcharse

Todos los dioses se van de uno por uno

-Tenemos mucho que hacer, tenemos que pensar bien la situación-dice Amaya

-Es muy pronto-dice Topaz asustada

-Entonces a apurarnos-dice Michela

-Cierto-dice Rei-vamos- Kai-Kai

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado esta nueva versión, espero que Topaz ya no parezca una Mary sue**

 **Muy pronto actualizare la historia, nos leemos pronto**

 **Adios**


	2. Segunda Guerrera

**Hi Everyone**

 **Aquí vuelvo con otro capítulo, sé que estarán confundidos que en el cap pasado estuviese situado en tres capítulos durante el torneo de muestra, pero obviamente no iba a escribir exactamente lo que paso en esos tres capítulos XD**

 **Aquí les dejo la continuación, está situado en el capítulo 83**

 **Bueno, sin más que decir**

 **¡A LEER!**

* * *

 **Universo 13**

-¡CASA! ¡POR FIN! –grita Amaya sentándose en el pasto- nunca creí que estaría contenta de irme del palacio de Zeno-sama

-Creo que todos los Dioses quienes por desgracias sus universos también están en juego piensan lo mismo-dice Topaz

-Además, siempre se alegra cuando se va del palacio-dice Michela

-Bien, tenemos 40 horas para conseguir a los guerreros, pero no solamente debemos pensar en los guerreros si no también una estrategia-dice Rei

-No puedo creerlo, nos salvamos milagrosamente que nos destruyeran hace mucho tiempo con los otros universos que ahora tenemos que luchar para sobrevivir-dice Amaya sentándose molesta- todo por culpa del universo 7

-Pues sus guerreros no parecen tan malos, creo que ese Goku no tenía la intensión de eso, solo quiere pelear con alguien fuerte-dice Topaz nerviosa

-¡PUES QUE BUSQUE A ALGUIEN DE SU UNIVERSO O PELEE CON BILLS O WISS! –grita Amaya furiosa asustándola

-Por favor no peleen-dice Michela poniéndose en medio de ambas- debemos estar unidas, ya tenemos a Topacio ahora solo falta nueve guerreros por reclutar-dice tranquila

-Sí, puedes estar tranquila porque no te destruirán-dice Amaya cruzando los brazos

-Jajajajaja, sabes muy ben que yo solo soy una guía-dice Michela tranquila

-Sí, cuando te conviene-dice Amaya enarcando la ceja

-Podemos concentrarnos por favor, ya sabemos a quién reclutar, el problema es que acepten, aunque ya tenemos al equipo llama…

-Jejejejeje olvide contarles, ahora se llaman el equipo Fire, es que la gente a veces cree que se llaman Llama por los animales y no por el fuego-dice Topaz nerviosa

-Gracias-dice Rei viéndola seriamente y aclara su garganta-como decía, el problema es que acepten, aunque ya tenemos al equipo Fire ya que en cuanto sepan que se trata de guerreros de otros universos no dudaran en ir por mas victimas para sus juegos

-Ese trio del mal son los únicos niños en este universo que han sido los más temidos para su corta edad, hasta Alessa que quiere que todos sepan y teman su nombre, creo una canción que me encanta… ¿Quién soy yo?, ¿Quién soy yo? _¡Alessa!._ ¡Dilo alto!-cantándola

-Sí, sí muy buena-dice Amaya viéndola- _no lo dudo, tiene ritmo-_ piensa divertida

-Mientras los reclutamos hay que tener cuidado, hay que evitar que la gente se entere sobre a destrucción de nuestro universo, podrá haber pánico, revueltas, caos… muchas cosas-dice Rei preocupada.

-De todas formas se enteraran-dice Amaya sin importancia

-Pues… que tal si decimos que es un torneo para calificar que universo es poderoso y el que gane se convertirá en el universo 1-dice Topaz

-Mmmm podría funci…

-¡TENGO UNA IDEA!-grita Amaya levantándose interrumpiendo a Rei-Si decimos que es un torneo para calificar que universo es poderoso y el que gane se convertirá en el universo 1, ¡Soy un genio!-dice orgullosa

-Aaammm esa fue mi

-¡Buena idea, Amaya-sama!-dice Rei nerviosa tapándole la boca a Topaz

-Muy bien, hora de ir a reclutar nuestros guerreros, Michela-dice Amaya viéndola

-Claro-dice al momento de crear una pizarra frente a ellas-muy bien-poniendo las fotos de tres chicas identica a Topaz solo que una tiene el cabello pelirrojo, otra pelinegra con maquillaje oscuro, mirada maligna, bronceada y ojos de un tono azul oscuro, la otra de cabello castaño un poco bronceada.

-Muy bien, estas son las saiyajinas seleccionadas para este torneo, Amelia-dice Amaya apuntando la pelirroja- Liby-apuntando la pelicafe- y la reina del mal Cindy-apuntando la pelinegra

-También-dice Rei sacando de quien sabe una foto de dos niños gemelos de siete años y una niña de cinco idénticos a Cindy- los hijos de la Reina del Mal, el Equipo Fire: Dan, Dylan y Alessa-dice seriamente-con ellos llevamos siete

-Más Elina y Sarai-dice Michela sacando una foto de dos chicas gemelas rubias de piel pálida y ojos azul Capri

 _Sarai es la del cabello casi a los codos, usaba una blusa de maga corta gris oscuro, shorts cortos, guantes que llegan casi hasta los codos y botas hasta las rodillas de tacón alto del mismo tono de la blusa, cinta en la cintura y collar de color naranja oscuro, sombra de ojos oscuro, lápiz labial carmesí y u tatuaje en su pierna derecha de un escorpión y una mariposa en su cola._

 _Elina es la del cabello hasta las rodillas, vestido corto que muestra el ombligo de color gris claro, usa una tela que cubre un poco su cuello hasta un poco debajo de los hombros de color naranja claro, su diadema y cinto es del mismo tono de naranja, un diamante en su cinto de color amarillo, tela que cubre desde sus muñecas hasta casi cerca de los hombros y botas que llegan un poco arriba de su rodilla del mismo tono de su vestido, usa sobra de ojos de color naranja al igual que su brillo labial._

-Y no olvidemos al líder de nuestra Tropa del Orgullo-dice Rei poniendo una foto de un hombre de mediana edad, flaco, cabello blanco, ojos rojos y piel bronceada- sé que nos ayudara con gusto-sonriendo

-Son muy buenas opciones, pero tenemos que tener en cuenta que los guerreros del universo 7 son muy fuertes, en especial Goku y su hi…

-¡PERO VAMOS A GANARLES!-grita Amaya sacado fuego por los ojos

-Sí, si… vamos a ganarles-dice Topaz ocultándose asustada tras de Michela

-No admires a nuestros enemigos Topacio-dice Michela divertida

-Bueno… ¿A quién reclutamos primero? –pregunta Amaya viendo las fotos

-Empecemos como un juego, busquemos por orden alfabético-opina Michela sonriendo

-Seria Amelia-dice Topaz rápidamente-pero a ver si quiere participar, recuerden que su pequeña tiene un mes y dejo las artes marciales y ahora se dedica a la familia y la protección de las criaturas marinas-dice preocupada

-Mal momento para dejarlo, pero aun así sigue siendo una Saiyajin Elemental del Agua muy poderosa, además, ella es la única que conocemos que sabe bloquear el Chi, una habilidad casi extinta-dice Rei preocupada

-Lo sé, pero quien sabe si vaya a querer-dice Topaz cruzando los brazos

-Debemos ir a verla y hablar con ella, ¿Dónde crees que este ahora? –pregunta Amaya

-En nuestro planeta, a esta hora siempre está viendo a las criaturas marinas que cuida

-Ósea en el mar, traeré el bloqueador solar-dice Michela alejándose

-Y un sombrero por favor, no quiero quemarme la cabeza-dice Amaya cruzando los brazos

-Que sean dos por favor-dice Topaz rápidamente

* * *

 **Universo 7**

 **Planeta Tierra**

- _Bebe, ven al mundo desnudo. Bebe sal cuando quieras_ -canta Milk dando vueltas por la terraza con un plato lleno de carne recién hecho y en las mesas están llenos de platos con comida recién hecha- ¡Ah! –volteando para ver a Goku, Gohan, Satán, Buu, Shin, Antepasado, Wiss y Bills

-¡Vaya! ¿Y este festín, Milk? –pregunta Goku sorprendido al ver tanta comida

-Goku, llegas en el momento perfecto, rápido, comételo antes de que se enfríe-dice Milk dándole el plato con la carne

-¡Ah! ¡¿Puedo?!-pregunta emocionado

-Lo prepare corriendo cuando supe que el bebe de Bulma está por nacer, pero por lo visto aun tardara en dar a luz-dice Milk con tristeza

-Bueno, que más se puede hacer-dice Bills agarrando el plato y se va a sentar-esto no se debe desperdiciar

-¡Oye! ¡Espere señor Bills! –dice Goku sentándose junto a el

-¡DELICIOSO! –grita Bills comiendo- ¡Esta riquísimo!

-Todo esto huele delicioso-dice Wiss sentándose junto con el Antepasado y comienza a comer- ¡Mmmmm delicioso!, aunque, ahora que lo pienso es la primera vez que como algo hecho por tu esposa Goku-dice sorprendido- señora Milk mis felicitaciones

-Muchas gracias-dice Milk sonrojada- ¡AH! –viendo a Gohan- ¿Y esa ropa? –pregunta viéndolo usar ropa idéntica a Goku

-Jejejeje, Videl me dijo que acompañara a mi papa-dice nervioso y Milk lo mira no muy convencida

-No puedo creer que Videl te dejara, bueno iré a ver como esta Bulma, coman todo lo que quieran-dice Milk entrando a la corporación

-¡Gracias Milk! –dice Goku sonriendo

-¡Que rico!-dice Buu comiendo en una mesa aislada

-¡Que rico!, no comí nada desde que terminaron los combates-dice Goku contento

-¡Traigan más! –ordena Bills

-Aaammm creo que deberíamos centrarnos en elegir a los guerreros-sugiere Shin parado frente a ellos

-No importa quienes, pero elígelos ya-ordena Bills sin dejar de comer-Eso sí, que puedan ganar-dice en tono amenazante

-C…Claro-dice Shin asustado alejándose

-¿Cómo pueden comer en un momento así? –pregunta Satán confundido

Shin suspira ya que se pregunta lo mismo

-En fin, empecemos-dice Shin

-Antes que nada, Kaio Shin-sama-dice Gohan llamando su atención- ¿Cuántos planetas con mortales hay en el universo 7?

-Los planetas Sadla, Vegeta y Namek desaparición… así que ahora quedan 28

-¿Hay alguien que crea que puede combatir en el torneo de fuerza?

-La verdad es que no lo sé, no los observaba teniendo en cuenta la fuerza-dice Shin seriamente ya que se da cuenta que nunca pensó en ver la fuerza en los otros planetas

-Por eso dicen que somos un universo de nivel bajo-dice Bills molesto

-El segundo universo según el nivel mortal…

-No nos defiendas, tú también desaparecerás-dice Bills callando al Antepasado

-No sirve de nada alterarse-dice Antepasado viéndolo

-No se preocupe, Bills-sama-dice Goku tranquilo-me muero por ver lo fuertes que son los guerreros-emocionado

-Eres incorregible-dice molesto

-No sabemos mucho del resto de los planetas, así que centrémonos en la tierra-dice Wiss

-Tiene razón, tenemos a los tres que combatimos en los combates públicos, a Vegeta…

-¡Monaka! –sugiere Goku interrumpiendo a Gohan

-¡Mona…-exclama Bills aterrado-M… Monaka no podrá participar, se encuentra… mal-dice nervioso

-¿Qué? –pregunta sorprendido- pero si aún no sabe lo del torneo, ¿No? –confundido

-Ya se lo comente-dice en voz baja- ¡MONAKA NO PARTICIPARA!- grita desesperado

-Descartémoslo padre, si se encuentra mal no hay nada que hacer-dice Gohan

-Es una lástima, Monaka es un buen guerrero-dice Goku un poco decepcionado

-Si supiera la verdad-piensan Satán y Gohan

-Quieres quitar tu cara de preocupación Shin-dice Bills viéndolo- ¿O a que le tienes tanto miedo?, a que seremos destruido o que si el universo de tu novia pierda signifique que será destruido

-¡AH! –exclama Shin poniéndose pálido al imaginarse a Rei desaparecer

-Debo admitir que no tienes malos gustos, pero tienes la mala suerte que se trate del universo 13-dice Bills volviendo a comer

-E…E… Ella no es mi novia-dice Shin extremadamente rojo y nervioso- además… ella está enamorada del Kaio-shin del universo 11-triste

-No parece estarlo, yo la note que le no le agrada pero no vi ninguna atracción-dice Gohan

-Nunca has escuchado que en el odio y el en amor hay un solo paso… o algo así escuche-dice Wiss comiendo

-Y que si ella pierde desaparecerá y tendrás que olvidarla para siempre-dice Bills comiendo

-Bills-sama no sea cruel-dice Wiss

-Oye Bills-sama… ¿Por qué nunca nos contaron sobre la Diosa que se parece a Bulma? –pregunta Goku confundido

-Por favor… cuando conocí a Bulma me sorprendí un poco por el parecido pero como físicamente más grande que Amaya, aparte que no tiene los mismo ojos y su cabello es más claro no me preocupe-dice Bills comiendo-además, no tengo que explicarles nada, además ambas son muy diferentes

\- ¿Diferentes? –pregunta Gohan viéndola

-Amaya odia la ciencia, tiene un temperamento con el que hay que tener mucho cuidado, es calculadora, fría y hace lo imposible para conseguir lo que quiere-dice Bills sin verlo- además, sigue teniendo la personalidad de una adolescente fresa

-Su universo casi iba a ser destruido hace siglos cuando Zeno-sama se enfureció y causo la destrucción de los otros universos, el de ella se salvó de milagro-dice Wiss tranquilo

-Pues me muero por pelear con los guerreros del universo 13, en especial con sus saiyajines-dice Goku emocionado- aunque ahora que recuerdo… Vegeta nos dijo que los Saiyajines tienen el cabello negro, ¿Entonces porque ella lo tiene rubio?

-Ella dijo que es una Saiyajin Elemental pero… no sé qué son esos Saiyajines, seguramente Vegeta lo sabrá-dice Gohan confundido

-Lo dudo, en este universo no hay Saiyajines elementales, solamente los tienen el universo 13, antes lo tenía su universo Gemelo pero fue destruido hace tiempo-dice Wiss comiendo

-¿Sabes la diferencia entre los Saiyajin como nosotros y los elementales señor Wiss? –pregunta Gohan viéndolo

-Michela, el Ángel del universo 13 me cuenta un poco cuando nos vemos en muy raras ocasiones, un día me conto sobre ellos, hay Saiyajines como ustedes en su universo pero tienen también unos únicos, los Saiyajines elementales son seres que muy rara vez nacen y cada uno controla un elemento y también nacen con un color diferente de cabello o nacen con el cabello negro-dice Wiss seriamente-no es interesante-sonriendo

-¡¿POR QUÉ NO ME CONTASTE SOBRE ELLOS?! –grita Bills molesto

-Jojojo nunca me lo pregunto-dice Wiss tranquilo

-Pues me muero por pelear contra esos Saiyajines-dice Goku emocionado

-Enserio, eres incorregible-dice Bills molesto volviendo a comer

-Oye Bills-sama, ya díganos… ¿Está enamorado de Amaya-sama? –pregunta Goku divertido

Bills escupe la comida que cae directamente hacia la cara del antepasado

-¡IUC! –grita limpiándose

-R…Repite eso-dice Bills temblando de furia

-Dice que por fin admite que la ama jajajaja señor Bills no tiene malos gus... ¡KYA! -esquivando un plato- ¡KYA! –grita esquivando los rayos

-¡DI ESO DE NUEVO Y TE ASESINARE!

-Y nos quedaremos con un guerrero menos señor Bills-dice Wiss haciendo que Bills gruña

* * *

 **Universo 13**

 **Planeta Sadla**

Cerca de la costa estaba un lujoso Jet siendo rodeados por peces Betta de cuarenta centímetros de muchos colores

-Ya voy, ya voy pequeñines-dice una chica idéntica a Topaz solo que tiene el cabello pelirrojo haciendo que se vea mucho más hermosa con su piel pálida y ojos azules- tengan-lanzando comida al agua y los peces rápidamente se lo comen encantados-jijiji –sacando una grabadora- 2:23 pm, los peces Betta les encanto la comida con el medicamento para que puedan reproducirse más y así salvar a la especie-sonriendo viéndolos comer y rápidamente saca una cámara de video- muy bien- encendiéndola- estamos con los peces Betta que están nadando en la propiedad de **SEA** donde mi esposo y yo nos encargamos de cuidarlos, estos peces dejaron hace quinientos años el agua dulce y se adaptaron al agua salada evolucionando y creciendo y alargando su periodo de vida, por desgracia esta especie es amenazado pero nosotros hemos logrado salvar y hacer que la especie logre reproducirse y así sacarlo de la lista de criaturas amenazadas-sonriendo mientras apaga la camara

 _ **-¿Todo listo amor?-**_ se escucha la voz de un chico por la radio

-Si amor, los peces Betta se comieron la comida con el medicamento, tenemos que esperar una semana para revisar que hicieron efecto-dice sosteniendo el radio- ¿Cómo esta nuestra hija, dime que aún sigue durmiendo?

- **No te preocupes, sigue dormidita, pero aquí tengo la leche que me dejaste por si tiene hambre**

 **-** Bien, alimentare las cinco especies que me faltan y regreso a casa

 **-Muy bien, revisare las cámaras para ver que los nidos de las tortugas**

 **-** Perfecto-dice Amelia al momento que deja el radio en la mesa y abre la hielera- muy bien-viendo la comida para todas las especies-a ver... ¿Dónde deje la comida para los delfines?-buscándolo

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo, señora Amelia-dice Michela tras de ella

-¡AH! –volteando a ver a Michela, Amaya, Rei y Topaz paradas en medio del Yet

-Hola-dice Amaya sonriendo

-Amaya-sama, Michela-sama, Rei-sama… cuanto tiempo-haciendo una leve reverencia

-¡HERMANA! –grita Topaz abrazándola

-Jejejeje, que gusto verte Topaz-dice Amelia abrazándola

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?, deberías estar con tu hija-dice Topaz rápidamente

-Estoy bien, esto haciendo mi rutina en ver a mis criaturas que nadan en mi propiedad de protección de criaturas marinas-dice Amelia tranquila- pero ¿En qué puedo ayudarlas? –viendo a las diosas

-Señora Amelia, necesitamos de su ayuda-dice Michela

\- ¿Mi ayuda? –confundida

-Queremos que participe en el torneo Multi-Universal que será dentro de 39 horas y 5 minutos-dice Michela

\- Torneo Multi-Universal-dice Amelia sorprendida

-Sí, somos uno de los nueve universos que participaran, cada universo tendrán diez guerreros que pelearan en el torneo, hay de todos, fui testigo de un torneo entre el universo 7 y 9, además… el universo 7 tienes Saiyajines-dice Topaz sonriendo

\- ¿Qué? ¿Saiyajines en otros universos? –pregunta Amelia más sorprendidas

-Aja, pero parece que son diferentes ya que no tienen idea de que son Saiyajines Elementales… bueno, Michela me dijo que en ese universo no tienen seres como nosotras

-Pues con lo que nos contaron de los universos obviamente deben ser diferentes-dice Amelia cruzando los brazos analizando lo que dijo

-Incluso en el universo 11 hay un hombre llamado Toppo que no lo pueden derrotar ni con el estado de Saiyajin Blue-dice Topaz nerviosa

\- ¿Peleaste? –pregunta Amelia confundida

-No… bueno… solo grite y los saque de la arena-dice Topaz nerviosa

-Tu grito ultrasónico, Topacio sabes bien que tienes que tener cuidado con ese poder, no lo controlas-dice Amelia viéndola seriamente

-Lo sé-dice Topaz bajando la vista

-¿Pero dices que un guerrero del universo 11 soporta el poder del estado Blue y alguien del universo 7 puede transformarse en eso? –pregunta sorprendida y Topaz asiente- ¿O es muy fuerte o ese Saiyajin le falta entrenar más? –suspira- lo siento, pero no creo que pueda, tengo una bebita y criaturas que cuidar, además me retire del combate para formar una familia

-Vamos hermanita, solo será durante 48 minutos, además tenemos pensado reclutar a Cindy y tú eres la única que puede contra ella y sus hijos

-¿Reclutar a Cindy y al equipo Fire?... debe de ser algo muy serio para querer reclutarlos-dice Amelia confundida

-En realidad si… nuestras vidas depende de que ganemos este torneo-dice Rei

\- ¿Nuestras vidas? –pregunta Amelia confundida

-Hermanita, ¿Prometes no decir nada?

-Depende-dice cruzando los brazos

-Lo que pasa es que los universos que pierdan en este torneo, serán eliminados

-¡¿QUE?!-grita impactada pero rápidamente se cubre la boca retrocediendo un poco-¡¿E…Eli… Eliminados?! –sin quitar su mano de la boca- ¿Estas mintiendo?

-No mentiría en algo tan serio-dice Topaz ofendida

-Por desgracia es verdad, nuestro universo depende en que ganemos este torneo-dice Rei preocupada

-Sera mejor que te sientes para explicarte mejor con lujo de detalle sobre el torneo-dice Michela

* * *

 **Universo 7**

 **Planeta Tierra**

-Echalotte… no está mal-dice Vegeta pensando en el nombre para su bebe

-¡VEGETA!-saluda Goku acercándose con Gohan

\- ¿Estas de vuelta? –pregunta Vegeta dándole la espalda

-Alégrate Vegeta, podrás enfrentarte a gente muy fuerte, en el cosmos hay de todos…. A Toppo, del universo 11, no supe si le ganaría ni siendo Blue-dice Goku emocionado

\- ¿Cómo dices? ¿Ni siendo Blue? –pregunta sorprendido

-Si, además no crearas esto, hay una Diosa de la destrucción del universo 13 idéntica a Bulma cuando era una adolescente

-¡¿QUE?!-grita impactado ya que eso nunca se lo espero- ¡¿Cómo que alguien idéntica a mi esposa?!

-Bueno... su cabello es algo oscuro y ojos son rojos, pero su voz su gesto cuando se enoja eran idénticos-dice Goku sonriendo- incluso estaba acompañado de una mujer Saiyajin-emocionado

-¡¿Una... Mujer Saiyajin?! –pregunta más sorprendido

-Sí, y es una Saiyajin elemental-dice Gohan

-Saiyajin elemental… ¿Qué tontería es esa? –pregunta un poco molesto

-Bueno, no me sorprende que digas eso ya que solamente hay en el universo 13, es una especie que rara vez nace con diferente color de cabello y que controlan un elemento-dice Gohan

-Eso lo explica todo-dice Vegeta

-Me toco pelear con esa chica, se llama Topacio y es muy buena esquivando y con un grito ultrasónico nos sacó a todos de la arena-dice Gohan

-¿Los saco con un grito ultrasónico? –pregunta Vegeta sin dejar de sorprenderse y en el fondo furioso por lo que se perdió

-Si, por si fuera poco, pelearemos 90 a la vez-dice Goku sorprendiéndolo aún más

-En un grupo de diez, los guerreros de nueve universos se enfrentaran y ganara el último que quede-dice Gohan

-Noventa a la vez… una batalla Campal-repite Vegeta

-Se celebrara pasado mañana-dice Wiss

-No cuenten conmigo-responde finalmente Vegeta sorprendiendo a todos-no sé si habrá nacido mi hijo todavía

-Pero… podrás pelear contra los más fuertes de los universos-dice Goku rápidamente sorprendido del comportamiento de Vegeta

-Ven con nosotros Vegeta-dice Gohan rápidamente

-Qué raro, ¿Por qué se empeñan tanto en invitarme? –pregunta confundido- generalmente te alegrarías de que no pudiera ir, Kakarotto. Así podrás pelear contra 90… o 80 oponentes sin que yo interfiriera

-Ya pero…

-¡DEJA DE PARLOTEAR Y PARTICIPA! ¡ES UNA ORDEN! –grita Bills desesperado

-¡Convenzan a Bulma, si quieren!, sino, no me moveré de aquí

Bills traga duro ya que no quiere enfrentarse a Bulma y mucho menos estando embarazada, además de que no quiere aclarar la verdadera situación sobre el torneo y mira a Wiss

-Está bien-dice Wiss rendido

* * *

 **Universo 13**

 **Planeta Sadla**

-Ya está el té-dice Amelia haciendo un movimiento con las manos sacando el líquido de la tetera y dividiéndolo en las cinco tazas

\- Muchas gracias-dice Michela agarrando su te

-No puedo creer lo que me cuentan, así que por la petición del Saiyajin del universo 7 de nombre Goku es que está pasando todo esto-dice Amelia aun impactada

-Y Zeno-sama lo aprueba y lo deja ser irrespetuoso, solo porque es su amigo-dice Amaya molesta

-Quizás él también sea el responsable que ahora haya dos Zenos-sama, porque el otro también le permito todo-dice Rei seriamente

-¡¿Fue el?! –pregunta Amaya rompiendo el cubierto con el que jugaba

-Jejejejeje- ríe Rei nerviosa

-Esto sí que es un problema-dice Amelia preocupada

-Por favor hermanita, participa, eres la única que sabe cómo bloquear el Chi, el movimiento extinto, aparte eres mejor guerrera que yo-suplica Topaz

-No lo sé, tengo un centro de protección de criaturas marinas, incluso tengo una hija… ¿Qué hago?, ¿Qué le digo a mi esposo? –pregunta Amelia viéndola

-Sencillo, tu esposo puede cuidar el centro, su madre puede cuidar a la bebe y dile que el torneo es para convertirnos en el universo 1, así la gente no se espantara ya que no queremos que sepan las consecuencias si perdemos el torneo-dice Amaya

-Mmmm tienes razón, habrá pánico en el universo si se enteran-dice Amelia preocupada y cruza los brazos- mi suegra no dudaría en cuidar a Violet, pero mi esposo me hará preguntas y no me gusta mentirle

-Sera una mentira necesaria, si se entera seguramente tu suegra se enterara y ella le cuente a todos, las suegras chismosas-dice Amaya

-¿Volvió a leer esas revistas, verdad? –pregunta Michela viéndola

-¿Cuánto tiempo durara el torneo?

-El torneo durara 48 minutos, así que técnicamente estaríamos fuera una hora-dice Rei

-Ves, no estaremos fuera mucho tiempo-dice Topaz sonriendo

Amelia se queda pensando y mira a su hermana que la mira con ojos de cachorro abandonado, suspira sonriendo un poco ya que esa mirada siempre consigue lo que quiere.

-Está bien, participare-responde sonriendo

-¡SI! –grita Topaz abrazándola

-Jejejejeje-Amelia le acaricia la cabeza- y… ¿Quiénes más van a reclutar?

-Pues al resto de tus hermanas, el trio del mal que son tus sobrinos, el jefe de la Tropa del Orgullo y por ultimo las dos piratas del Vindicta-dice Michela

\- ¿Sarai y Elina? –pregunta Amelia confundida

\- ¿Algún problema?-pregunta Amaya viéndola seriamente

-Aaammm jejeje ¿Es que no lo saben?- pregunta Amelia nerviosa

-¿Saber qué? –pregunta Amaya cruzando los brazos

-Bueno… Cindy me conto que Elina dejo hace cinco años su vida de pirata, se fue a vivir a un planeta que viven en un estilo de época feudal donde se convirtió en una mujer samurái y ahora es una Ronin-dice Amelia retrocediendo un poco

\- ¡¿QUE?! ¡REI!–grita Amaya viéndola furiosa

\- Yo... yo no sabía, hace años que no eh sabido de ese par-dice Rei asustada

-¡¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE NO LO SABIAS?!

-Ni se queje Amaya-sama, usted tampoco lo sabía-dice Michela tranquila

-Tu ni te defiendas, es obvio que no lo sabias-dice Amaya viéndola molesta

-Jojojojo, si lo sabía, Elina me mandó una carta hace cinco años-dice tranquila

-¡¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?!

-Porque usted estaba ocupada castigando un planeta por ser irrespetuosos con usted

-¡GRRRRRRRRRRRR!

-Ni yo lo sabía eso, ¿Por qué dejo la piratería espacial? –pregunta Topaz confundida

-Elina no era muy así pirata, ella si tenía piedad de mucha gente, su hermana lo único que perdonaba era a los niños-dice Amelia tomando su te- no me sorprendió cuando me entere que dejo esa vida

-Yo la verdad no me lo esperaba-dice Rei levantándose-bien, hay que buscar a Elina

-Michela-dice Amaya viéndola

-Si-dice comenzando a buscar con su cetro

-Oye Amelia, ¿Sabes dónde están tus hermanas y sobrinos? –pregunta Amaya viéndola

-Pues, Liby volvió al planeta de las estrellas para restaurar su carrera como cantante, de Cindy y sus hijos no tengo idea, le perdí el rastro hace meses-dice molesta por lo ultimo

-Yo me encargare de buscarlos, al igual que Sarai y si puedo contactarme con el líder de las Tropas del Orgullo-dice Rei seriamente

-Les recuerdo que Cindy y sus hijos son difíciles de encontrar-dice Topaz nerviosa

-Lo sé, espero poder encontrarlos antes del torneo, si no debemos conseguir otros guerreros-dice Rei

-No, la reina del mal y sus mocosos son perfectos para esto, además… nadie pensara en llevar niños al torneo ¿O me equivoco? –pregunta Amaya cruzando los brazos

-Pues… lo dudo-dice Rei

-Bueno, iré a buscar a Liby… ¿Amelia me prestas una de tus naves?-pregunta apenada

-Claro-sacando una llave- agarra la gris-dándosela

-¡THANKS!

-Pero esperen… Cindy y sus hijos querrán algo a cambio, no lo hacen gratis se los recuerdo-alerta Amelia rápidamente

-Al igual que Sarai-dice Topaz

-El premio del torneo será las Super Esferas del Dragón-dice Rei

\- ¿Súper Esferas del Dragón? –pregunta confundida

-Son esferas del tamaño de un planeta que concede cualquier deseo-explica Rei

-¡AH! ¡ESO NO LO PUEDE SABER CINDY NI SUS HIJOS! –grita Amelia rápidamente aterrada-si lo hace querrán el poder supremo, el poder de controlar universo o lo que quiera

-¡AH! –todos la miran impactadas

-T… tienes razón-dice Amaya pensando- les daré oro, con eso no se negaran

-Sí, buena idea-dice Amelia tranquilizándose-espero que no mencionen el premio en el torneo

-También espero eso-dice Topaz preocupada

-¿Cuánto falta para el torneo? –pregunta Amaya viendo a Rei

-38 horas y 20 minutos-dice Rei

-Hay que apurarnos, nos reuniremos en mi casa en 37 horas, si no pueden Rei ira por ustedes-dice Amaya yendo a la salida- vámonos Michela

-Sí, nos vemos-dice Michela saliendo del Jet para irse a su planeta

-La llamare en 36 horas para saber si querrá que la lleve a su planeta-dice Rei sonriendo

-Claro-dice Amelia sonriendo

-Hasta entonces, Kai-kai-desapareciendo

-Topaz, cuando sepas donde esta Cindy avísame para acompañarte, sabes que a mi apenas me obedece-dice Amelia siguiéndola hasta la cubierta

-Claro hermanita, iré a ver a Liby… sé que tendré un poquito de problemas para convencerla-dice un poco preocupada

-Sabes cómo es Liby, y más cuando está en un estado delicado como el rompimiento de su compromiso, no me dejo acompañarla-dice Amelia preocupada

-Lo sé, pero este torneo le ayudara a desahogarse

-No lo dudo

-Nos vemos al rato, saluda a mi sobrina de mi parte, llénala de besitos-dice divertida

-Jejejeje claro-dice Amelia abrazándola-cuídate

-Siempre-dice Topaz sonriendo para después irse volando

-¿En que nos metio ese tipo Goku? –pregunta Amelia preocupada


	3. El Tercer y Cuarto Guerrero

**Hi Everyone**

 **Aquí les dejo la continuación, está un poco situado en el capitulo 85**

 **Bueno, sin más que decir**

 **¡A LEER!**

* * *

 **Universo 13**

-Vaya… llevo casi una hora en esta silenciosa nave, por la prisa olvide traerme música para entretenerme, que viaje tan aburrido-dice Topaz tratando de mantenerse despierta mientras que la nave espacial estaba en piloto automático- bueno-sacando una guía galáctica- nunca había ido a ese planeta, pero según aquí el Planeta Star es un planeta donde viven famosos y futuros famosos pero solamente les eh permitido vivir ahí si tienen talento en cantar, componer canciones, baile, deporte, gimnasia, actuación… en pocas palabras la cocina no es parte de los talentos de ese planeta-cerrando la guía

* * *

 **Planeta Sadala**

-¿Ah?... ¿Qué yo vaya al cuartel de la Tropa del Orgullo? –pregunta Amelia sorprendida viendo a Amaya y Michela desde un comunicador

-Así es, tu eres muy bienvenida a su tropa, a Topaz la tratan como una niña, Cindy es muy buscada por ellos al igual que dos de sus hijos y Liby no tiene ningún contacto con ellos. Además… ¿Que no el líder es tu padrino?- pregunta Amaya viéndola

-Sí, pero hace dos años y medio que no lo veo ni se nada de él, además su estación está más o menos un día de aquí-dice Amelia cruzando los brazos- tendría que salir ya

-Es necesario que tu padrino participe, es uno de los dos más poderosos del cuartel-dice Michela

-Sí, su hija es igual o más poderosa que él, pero casi no me llevo con ella, desde que mataron a su madre ella se ha dedicado a proteger a los inocentes para que no pasen por lo mismo que paso ella-dice Amelia preocupada-además, hace seis años que no la veo

-No nos importa eso ahora, es importante reunir a los guerreros y apenas tenemos 37 horas para el torneo, no podemos dejar a Topaz que vaya por los guerreros, sería muy grosero-dice Michela

-Así que te tocara a ti reunir a un guerrero de la tropa del orgullo-dice Amaya

-Está bien, partiré en una hora-dice Amelia

-Perfecto, contamos contigo-dice Michela desconectándose

-Bueno, será mejor empacar… pero… ¿Qué le diré a mi esposo? –pregunta nerviosa

* * *

 **Templo del Dios de la Destrucción**

-Vaya, tenemos suerte de que Amelia tiene un familiar en la Tropa del orgullo y es el mismísimo líder

-Es verdad… pero ahora que lo pienso… no sabía que el líder tuviera una hija-dice Amaya viéndola seriamente

-Jojojo, eh oído que su hija es muy letal al igual que hermosa, a decir verdad… ella podría ganarle a ese guerrero del universo 11 llamado Toppo o a su amigo Jiren quien según él es más poderoso-dice Michela sonriendo

-Mmmmm –cruzando los brazos- interesante, ¿Cómo va la búsqueda de Elina?

-Aún no se sabe nada, hay muchos planetas que y una gran cantidad de habitantes con sus características-dice Michela sonriendo

-¡Rayos!... espero que la encuentren pronto-dice Amaya

* * *

 **Universo 11**

 **Planeta Kaishin**

Kai entra a una especie de habitación donde hay muchas pantallas en forma de televisión redonda que de pronto comienzan a brillar convirtiéndose en ventanas donde se miran los Kaio-shin de los universos 2, 3, 4, 6, 9 y 10.

-Bienvenidos, ¡Al planeta sagrado de Universo 11!-dice Kai sonriéndoles y después vuelve a su postura seria- señores Kaio-Shin, mantengan en secreto la decisión del Rey de Todo a los habitantes de sus universos.

-Estoy de acuerdo-dice Gowasu- por cierto, ¿Dónde están los Kaio-Shin del Universo 7 y 13? –pregunta confundido

-No les avise, al fin y al cabo, el Torneo de Fuerza fue cosa suya y a Rei no deseo verla

-¡PUES ME TENDRAS QUE VER! –grita Rei molesta apareciendo por una ventana tras él

-¡KYA! –grita Kai casi cayéndose por el susto- ¡¿Rei?!- impactado de verla

-Ups, no sabía que ella no estaba invitada pero le avise-dice Ea divertido acomodándose los lentes mientras que los otros Kaio tratan de no reírse

-Gracias por avisarme Ea-dice Rei guiñándole el ojo sonrojándolo- ¡Oye Kai! ¡¿Cómo te atreviste a no convocarme para esta reunión?!

-No quería que mi templo se contaminara-dice Kai enfureciéndola mas

-¡GRRRRRRRRRR! –Suspira- bueno... por la situación me calmare esta vez Kai, no creo que hayas llamado a los Kaio-shins de otros universos para pedirles que no digamos nada del torneo a nuestros habitantes

-Estas en lo correcto Rei

-¡OIGAN! ¡Estamos perdiendo el tiempo! –dice Rou molesto- ¿Qué querías hacer? –pregunta interesado

-Consultar este asunto con ustedes-dice Kai

-¡Es una pérdida de tiempo! ¡Yo estoy ocupado reuniendo guerreros! –dice Rou molesto desconectándose

-Muy bien... es muy obvio que su universo va a ser el primero en desaparecer, ¿No lo creen?-pregunta Rei viendo a los otros Kaio-shins quienes asienten de acuerdo

-Vaya, es un problema-dice Fuwa

-¿Qué problema hay, universo 6?, será divertido ¡A pelear! ¡El universo 2 sobreviviera! –dice Peru orgulloso

-Permíteme la intromisión, universo 2-dice Ea tranquilo llamando su atención- ¿Acaso no conocen la inteligencia de nuestro Universo 3?

-¡La inteligencia no importa! ¡Es un torneo de Fuerza! –dice Peru un poco molesto- ¡Esto es lo que contara! –presumiendo sus músculos

-Jamás entender a los que son solo musculo-dice Ea sarcástico

-¡¿Qué dijiste?! –pregunta Peru molesto

-Mira como reaccionas, eso demuestra tu nivel

-¡Eso me lo pagaras!

-¿Qué harás?

-Y se quejan de nuestras discusiones-dice Rei a Kai

-Cierto-dice Kai sin creer que concuerda con ella- tranquilícense, por favor-calmándolos con su mirada

-Jajajaaj conflicto entre escuelas-dice Kur divertido

-Hombres-piensa Rei cruzando los brazos

-Que les parece si intentamos que el rey de todo cambie de idea?, lo convenceremos para que nos dé más tiempo, hasta que alcancemos el nivel mortal de 7 posponiendo la eliminación de los universos-propone Kai

-¿De eso querías hablas? –pregunta Ea cruzando los brazos

-Es demasiado tarde, El Rey de Todo ya lo decidió-dice Peru seriamente

-Opino lo mismo, además… si lo enojamos nos eliminara al instante, si me disculpan… estoy ocupado-dice Kur antes de desconectarse

-Por favor, si se trata de una decisión del Rey de Todo no hay nada que hacer, ya mi universo se salvó una vez y este torneo es otra oportunidad que tenemos para sobrevivir-dice Rei seriamente

-¿Ah?... ¿Aún no descubren que fue lo que los salvo? –pregunta Ea viéndola

-No, ni siquiera tenemos una mínima pista-dice Rei

-Es un problema, es un problema-dice Fuwa

-Lamentablemente coincido-dice Gowasu antes de desconectarse

Al momento que se desconecta los otros universos se desconectan también volviendo a aparecer las pantallas

-No me dejan otra opción-dice Kai suspirando- y lo siento mucho Rei, nuestros padres eran hermanos y eres el único pariente que me queda, yo quería encontrar una forma para que todos los universos sobrevivieran, pero solo uno seguirá existiendo-dice al momento que las pantallas muestra la siluetas diferentes- es doloroso, pero está claro que sobrevivirá el universo 11, nosotros tenemos los guerreros mas fuertes

* * *

 **Universo 13**

Topaz se ha quedado dormida después de no encontrar algo que hacer, pero de pronto la nave comienza a sonar brutalmente despertándola.

-¡KYA! ¡YO NO FUI! –grita incorporándose- ¿Ah? –viendo que está en la nave- jejejejeje me quede dormida-divertida mientras apaga la alarma- ¡WOW! –viendo un planeta color dorado con un hermoso mar azul- ¡Planeta Star!, sí que brilla como el oro-dice quitando el piloto automático y vuela hacia el planeta y enciende el comunicador- atención control espacial del planeta Star, pido permiso para aterrizar en su planeta, vengo a buscar a mi hermana, se llama Liby una Saiyajin

- _Entendido le enviaremos las coordenadas que le indicara donde aterrizar, bienvenida al planeta Star_

-Gracias-dice amablemente al momento de recibir las coordenadas- perfecto- siguiéndolas

La nave se dirige a un especie de estacionamiento espacial donde muchas naves se estacionan o se retiran, con cuidado se estaciona donde un guardia le indica con cuidado de no estar cerca de otra nave para evitar problemas.

-Sea bienvenida al planeta Star-dice el guardia dándole un mapa

-Gracias-dice Topaz sonriendo- vaya-viendo la ciudad- creo que no me fije que pudiese ser muy grande y no tengo mucho tiempo-preocupada- disculpe, conoce a esta chica- dice mostrando la foto de una chica idéntica a ella excepto por el cabello que es castaño

-Ah… Liby, está en la ciudad de plata a dos horas de aquí-dice apuntando la dirección- ¿Quiere que avise si hay estacionamiento para su nave allá?... si no puedo pedirle un auto

-No se preocupe, puedo volar-sonriendo

-Muy bien, le será más rápido-dice el guardia sonriendo-no se preocupe, su nave está en buenas manos

-Gracias-flotando- ¿Por allá verdad? –Apuntando al este y el guardia asiente- ¡Gracias! –volando- vaya… ojala Liby ya este mucho mejor, que la hayan cortado antes de la boda debe ser horrible

* * *

 **Universo 6**

 **Mundo del Dios de la Destrucción**

-¡Oigan, ustedes!, Los Kaio-shin se reunieron hace un rato, ¿No?-pregunta Champa desde el cetro de Vados- Espero que no tramen nada indebido para el torneo de fuerza

Algunos dioses los miran con malicia u ofendidos tras las palabras de Champa

-Jamás cometerían tal deshonra-dice Jerez

-Tendrían que estar locos para hacer eso-dice Amaya cruzando los brazos

-Qui, qui, qui, ¿Trampas?, nunca-dice Quitela con malicia- El rey de todo los eliminaría si se enterase

-Mosco-sama pregunta ¿Porque no llaman al Dios de la Destrucción del Universo 7? –interpreta Campahri

-Cierto, ¿A qué se debe, Champa? –pregunta Jerez interesada

-Qui, qui, qui. Ellos fueron los promotores de Torneo de Fuerza. Son Goku es de su Universo, ahora Bills es un marginado-dice Quitela

-Son Goku es su salvador, si no hubiera propuesto celebrar el torneo de fuerza, todos los universos de nievel bajo habrían sido eliminados-dice Vados

-No pueden negar que tiene razón-dice Michela sonriendo

-Tu ni hables-dice Amaya enojada

-¡Son-Goku! –dice Sidra molesto- es inaceptable, su actitud en los combates público fue preocupante

-Coincido- dice Rumoosh-si insolencia ante el rey de todo… ¡Se toma muchas libertades! ¡Es imperdonable! –dice molesto

-Yo percibo hermosura en ese hombre-dice Jerez sonriendo

-Es casado, tiene dos hijos y una nieta-dice Champa cruzando los brazos

-¿Te pregunte su biografía? –pregunta molesta

-Solo te estoy advirtiendo-dice divertido

Jerez se desconecta ofendida ante la mirada burlona de Champa

-El universo 7 no tiene nada que hacer ante nosotros, el universo 11, las tropas del orgullo lideradas por Toppo los derrotaran-dice Vermoud orgulloso

-Y el universo 11 no tiene nada que hacer en contra del universo 13-dice Amaya con malicia- mis guerreros los derrotaran uno por uno o a todos juntos- ganándose una fea mirada de Vermoud

* * *

 **Universo 13**

 **Planeta Star**

-¡Ahí esta! –dice Topaz sonriendo al ver la ciudad

En la carretera estaba un gran letrero de plata con imagen brillante de una pareja de cantante y con focos formando palabras de "Bienvenidos a la Ciudad de Plata"

-¡Wow! –viendo la ciudad sorprendida, todo iluminado, gente vestida elegantemente y otras con estilo propio de punk, rock etc.-vaya-aterrizando frente a un edificio viendo todo fascinada ya que nunca había estado en una ciudad como esta- ¡Genial! ¡KYA! –sacudiendo su cabeza- No, debo concentrarme, debo buscar a Liby rápidamente pero… creo que debí tomar en cuenta que va a ser como una aguja en un pajar-viendo a toda la gente- pero bueno, la gente debe de conocerse seguramente-sacando la foto- si el de seguridad la reconoció la gente también lo hará

 **Media hora después**

-No-dice una mujer viendo la foto

-No-dice un hombre viendo la foto

-Ah, ah-dice un hombre

-¡Esa mujer no acepta salir conmigo! ¡Nadie me rechaza! –dice un hombre molesto

-No hija mía-dice un sacerdote

-Gracias padre-dice Topaz alejándose- genial… algo me dice que no dormiré por buscarla, disculpe-acercándose a una mujer- ¿Ah visto a mi hermana? –mostrándole la foto

-Si es Liby, ella canta en el antro two Star en la calle diamante-dice una mujer tranquila

-¡¿Dónde está esa calle?! –pregunta emocionada

-Está aquí derecho, a siete cuadras está el antro, creo que hoy cantara

-Muchas gracias-dice Topaz volando- ¡Genial!, al fin una pista, a ver… 3, 4, 5, 6 y ¡7! –Aterrizando frente al antro- wow… gran estilo- entrando

Al entrar mira a muchos jóvenes entre 18 y 25 bailando y conviviendo divertidamente en el ambiente mientras que una pareja cantaba en el escenario.

Running, climbing, to get to the place to be all that we can be.  
Now's the time,  
So we're breaking free.  
We're breaking free, ooh yeah

More than hope, more than faith,  
This is true, this is fate,  
And together we see it coming.  
More than you, more than me  
Not a one boy in need  
Up above, breaking free!

-Una Soda fría por favor-dice Topaz a la mesera

-Enseguida-yéndose

Topaz se sienta en una mesa viendo el ambiente, desearía estar como ellos, disfrutando y riendo pero con la amenaza de su universo no puede unirse a la diversión, al verlo no puede dejar de pensar de que si pierden todos ellos desaparecerán y sabía que si se los decía habrá un caos y no desea preocuparlos.

We're running, ooh climbing to get to that place to be all that we can be.  
Now's the time (now's the time)  
So we're breaking free. Ohhh we're breaking free

We know the world can see us  
In a way that's different than who we are.

-Aquí tiene-dice la mujer dándole la bebida

-Gracias-sonriendo

-¡Esos fueron Kazuma y Saori con el tema Breaking Free! ¡Fuerte el aplauso! –dice el encargado del karaoke y todos aplauden- ¡Y ahora, nuestra cantante estrella! ¡La flor de la música! ¡Nos presentara su nueva canción Boogie Back! ¡LIBYYYYYYYYY! **(la versión de la canción es de Paz Veliz que se los recomiendo mucho"**

-¡¿Liby?! –volteando a ver rápidamente al escenario

Las luces se apagan al momento que el público se calla y en cuanto la música comienza a sonar las luces parpadeaban al ritmo de la música

Boogie Back

El escenario se ilumina mostrando a Liby usando una blusa verde oliva oscuro de manga corta que llega poco antes del ombligo, cabello medio agarrado que llega hasta la cintura, pantalón gris oscuro, botas del mismo tono de gris que llega poco antes de la rodilla de tacón alto, collar de plata con un dije con forma de flor.

-Liby-dice Topaz emocionada

Boogie Back

.

Mire frente al espejo, reflejarse mis sueños

Y desaparecieron como una ilusión

Las noches dolorosas vienen y se van

No las puedo parar, caigo sin cesar.

.

Boogie back

.

Mi corazón se acelera, cada vez que quiero perseguirte más

.

Boogie back

.

Me enamoré en un instante, un sueño dame una vez más

.

Boogie back

Boogie back

Boogie back

Boogie back

Topaz saca su teléfono y comienza a grabarla emocionada

Ya es momento de saltar, los cláxones me llaman *llaman*

una sonrisa amarga, de nuevo apareció.

La noche enloquece, mi pecho se estremece

Una y otra vez, caigo sin cesar.

.

Boogie back

yo solo quiero abrazarte, espero que hoy pueda alcanzarte al fin

.

Boogie back

.

de este ardiente dilema, ya me es imposible huir.

.

Boogie back

Boogie back

Boogie back

Boogie back

.

1,2,3,4

¿Por qué no me esperas 5 minutos?

Quiero escuchar este sonido hasta mañana.

.

Una historia esto no es, no es

Y no es el mismo tiempo, ya no

Ya no me importa quien sea *hey, hey*

Quiero que fuerte sea.

.

Boogie back

Mi corazón se acelera, cada vez que quiero perseguirte más

.

Boogie back

.

Me enamoré en un instante, un sueño dame una vez más

.

Boogie back

Boogie back

Boogie back

Boogie back

Todos aplauden emocionados al escucharla cantar

-¡Ella fue Liby y su canción Boogie Back!

Todos siguen aplaudiendo mientras que Liby hace reverencia sonriéndole a todos y baja del escenario

-Buena canción-dice Saori sonriendo

-Gracias-dice Liby sonriendo

-¡LIBY! –grita Topaz acercándose

-¿Ah? –volteando

-¡LIBY!

-¡¿T…T… Topaz?! –impactada

-¡LIBY HERMANITA! –abrazándola

-Wow… ¿Tu aquí? –pregunta abrazándola- ha pasado tiempo

-Mucho-dice Topaz sonriendo- hermana ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

-Claro, vamos a mi casa, no está lejos-dice Liby llevándosela

* * *

 **Universo 7**

 **Tierra**

 **-** Bien, Goku reunio a su amigo Kuririn y a su esposa que tiene un numero como nombre-dice Bills comienzo

-Con ellos llevamos cinco, ose la mitad-dice Wiss sonriendo

-¿Están seguros que no podremos ir a ver a ese torneo? –pregunta Bulma arrullando a Bra

-Lo siento señora Bulma, pero necesitamos que los guerreros se concentren-dice Shin viéndola-además, usted acaba de tener a su bebe, ella la necesita en estos momentos

-Sí, tienes razón-dice Bulma viendo a Bra apunto de despertar- ay, es hora de darle de comer, en seguida regreso-yéndose

-Lo único que me gusta de esa bebe es cuando se queda dormida, por eso no deseo casarme-dice Bills comiendo

-Aunque sería bueno que sentara cabeza-dice Wiss divertido

-Ni lo vuelvas a repetir-dice en tono amenazante

-Ahora hay que esperar que el señor Goku y su hijo Gohan reunan a mas pronto-dice Shin un poco tranquilo de que ya tienen a la mitad

-Hola-dice Kibito apareciendo

\- ¿Kibito? –dice Shin sorprendido- no esperaba verte por aquí-parándose

-Sí, lo que pasa es que lo buscan

-¿Me buscan? –pregunta Shin confundido

-Hola Shin-dice Rei parándose a lado de Kibito

-¡REI! –dice Shin retrocediendo que se resbala por la impresión

-Jijiji-rien Kibito y Rei un poco divertidos

-Wow… Conque… ¿Esta es la tierra? –pregunta Rei sorprendida- Ah, Bills-sama, Wiss un placer verlos- haciendo una respetuosa reverencia

\- ¿Qué hace la Kaio-shin del universo 13 en mi universo? –pregunta Bills en tono amenazante

-Vine a hablar con Shin, eso es todo-dice Rei pero Bills la mira desconfiado- escuchen, Amaya-sama no sabe que estoy aquí además, solo vine a hablar cosas de Kaios

-Muy bien, dile lo que tengas que decir y vete-dice Bills regresando a su mesa

-Claro

-Ven Rei, hablemos en privado-dice Shin llevándosela a una mesa que se encontraba al otro extremo de la balcón

-Bra no tiene hambre-dice Bulma saliendo de su casa con la bebe- pero olvide mi limonada-agarrando el vaso- ¿Ah? –viendo a Rei con Shin- ¿Quién es ella?

-Es la Kaio del Universo 13 y la novia de Shin-dice Bills comiendo mientras que Wiss sonríe divertido

-¡Su novia! –dice Bulma impactada- Trunks- viéndolo acercarse- llévale a Shin y a su novia un pastel y limonada- sonriendo

-¿Y por qué yo?- pregunta molesto

-Porque si no lo haces le diré a tu padre que te comiste el pastel de chocolate que guardo en el refrigerador-dice Bulma divertida

Trunks rápidamente va por una charola y va por el pastel y la limonada ante la mirada divertida de su madre.

-Siempre funciona-yéndose

-Wow Shin, yo crei que era la única que tenía amistades con los humanos-dice Rei sentándose sorprendida

-Jejejejeje, yo también lo creía-dice Shin sentándose nervioso- y… ejem… ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

-Bueno, sé que no lo sabes pero… Kai reunió a los Kaio-shin de los otros universos hace poco

-¿Qué? –pregunta sorprendido

-Sé que no lo sabes porque él no te llamo, Goku fue quien empezó esto del torneo y es de tu universo-dice Rei

-Si… me lo imagino

-Incluso si no fuera por Ea yo tampoco me hubiese enterado, Kai no tenía la intención de llamarme-dice molesta

-Aaaammm sí, claro-dice con un poco de tristeza- y… ¿Qué paso?

-Él quería que todos pidamos tiempo al Rey de Todo para llegar al nivel de 7 para estar exentos

-Pero… eso será difícil, una vez que el Rey de Todo quiere algo es difícil que cambie de opinión-dice Shin sorprendido

-Lo sabemos, por eso no aceptamos, pero Shin yo conozco a Kai y buscara a los más poderosos e irán contra tu universo en la mínima oportunidad, para que tú y tu universo tengan cuidado con ellos-dice Rei

-Vaya-dice Shin sorprendido

-Aquí les traigo pastel –dice Trunks sirviéndoles un pedazo- y limonada –dándoselos- si desean algo más, solo avísenme-alejándose un poco

-Aaammm gracias… joven Trunks-dice Shin

-¿Le pediste un niño servirnos? –pregunta Rei molesta

-¿Qué?, ¡No!... en realidad… esta es su casa, seguramente fue su mama quien lo mando a atendernos-dice Shin nervioso ya que le daba miedo cuando se enoja

-Oh... bueno-dice tranquilizándose-... eso explica mucho esta casa, es… grande y lujosa-sorprendida-bueno, aparte de Kai también de advierto que Rou está desesperado buscando guerreros

-No lo dudo, gracias Rei… pero… ¿Por qué me estas advirtiendo? –pregunta Shin confundido

-Sé que la culpa de esto la tiene Goku, no tu-dice Rei tomando su limonada-bueno, es hora de irme-levantándose- si Amaya-sama no me encuentra terminare en cama por un buen tiempo

-Cierto-dice Shin levantándose-ten –dándole el pastel-llévatelo-un poco sonrojado

-Muchas gracias-dice Rei agarrándolo- la limonada estuvo deliciosa-sonriendo- hasta el torneo Shin, Kai-Kai-desapareciendo

Poco después de irse Shin se desmaya con ojos de corazón y una gran y boba sonrisa

-Wiss, despiértalo

-Enseguida-dice Wiss divertido haciendo aparecer una cubeta con agua sobre Shin y le cae todo encima

-¡KYA!

* * *

 **Universo 13**

 **Planeta Star**

-Entra-dice Liby abriendo la puerta de un departamento de soltera elegante de loseta de piso con apariencia de madera oscura, pared café oscuro, techo de color marrón claro, muebles oscuros, televisión de pantalla plana y muchas cajas llenas y vacías- perdona por las cajas, aun no termino de desempacar

-Wow… es muy bonito-dice Topaz viéndolo

-Me falta pintar algunas paredes, deben tener estilo-dice Liby sonriendo-siéntate-apuntando el sillón y Topz12 obedece- ¿Un refresco?-yendo a la cocina

-Si por favor-dice Topaz sentándose-veo que te va bien, aunque me costó encontrarte

-Sí, somos muchos y no todos ven los talentos de otros-dice Liby regresando con refresco

-¿Eres feliz aquí?

-Algo, pero me siento cómoda aquí, compongo mis propias canciones y música, a muchos les gustan-dice Liby sonriendo

-Me alegro que te vaya bien-dice Topaz sonriendo

-Ahora dime… ¿Qué es lo que querías hablas conmigo? –sentándose

-Pues, dentro de 36 horas habrá un torneo, nosotros contra ocho universos, aunque con nosotros seremos nueve universos que participaran-dice sonriendo

-¿Cómo que un torneo de nueve universos? ¿Qué no son trece?- confundida

-Sí, pero los otros están exentos-dice Topaz12 agarrando el refresco-vamos a pelear contra otros universos por la supervivencia del nuestro

-¿Supervivencia? –confundida

-No se lo digas a nadie pero… si perdemos, destruirán nuestro universo y todo el que pierda-dice Topaz12 nerviosa, Liby escupe su bebida justo en su cara- ¡IUC!

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Destruirnos! -impactada

-Lo que pasa es que nuestro universo y los otros tenemos el nivel debajo de 7, nosotros tenemos 6.8 por lo que no fue suficiente para encentar, cada universo contara con 10 guerreros y debemos pelear todos al mismo tiempo-dice Topaz nerviosa y Liby gruñe-hasta estamos Amelia y yo en el equipo

-Creí que se retiró de las peleas-dice confundida

-Sí, pero regresara porque esto es una emergencia, y… Amaya-sama quiere que participes

-Me niego-dice rápidamente

-Muchas gra… ¡Espera! ¡¿QUÉ?!

-Que no pienso participar, busquen a alguien más-dice Liby tomando su refresco

-Pero Liby… nuestro universo desaparecerá si perdemos y tú eres muy buena guerrera incluso con tu poder de la tierra podrías controlar la arena y salvarnos de ser expulsadas-dice Topaz con tono suplicante- además... pelearas contra guerreros muy fuertes y saiyajines de otros universos

-¿Lo que nos salvó hace casi mil años no nos puede salvar de eso?

-No lo sabemos, pero no debemos confiarnos, Amaya-sama aún no sabe que nos salvó y si nos volverá a salvar si perdemos, por favor hermana

-Lo siento, pero no quiero-dice Liby dándole la espalda- busquen a otro

-¿Me obligaras a hacerlo, cierto? –pregunta Topaz levantándose- muy bien, pero solo recuerda que te di la oportunidad

-¿De qué ha… ¡Oh no! –volteando a verla asustada

-Así es –agachando la vista-el arma nuclear

-No, Topaz, prometiste ya no hacerlo-dice Liby nerviosa y Topaz alza su vista con ojitos de cachorro abandonado- ¡Topaz, basta!- retrocediendo un poco al momento que suelta lagrimas- ¡No te atrevas! –Tratando de apartar su mirada pero Topaz le tiembla el labio soltando más lagrimas- Esta bien, participare en el torneo –abrazándola soltando lagrimas- te odio, te odio tanto

-Siempre funciona-dice Topaz sonriendo mientras la apapacha- fiuf, ¡AUCH! –recibiendo un zape

-Por usarlo-levantándose secándose las lágrimas- bueno… ahora que participare debo entrenar ¿Cuales son las reglas?

-Pues sacar al enemigo de la arena, no armas, no matar al oponente, no volar, y no usar ninguna medicina que aumente habilidades o te cure

-¿No volar?... ahora entiendo del porque mi poder es importante, y lo de medicinas fiuf es bueno que los saiyajines elementales tenemos el don de la auto recuperación –sonriendo- bueno, iré a ver que me pongo para el torneo-yéndose

-¡Bien! –dice emocionada- por cierto Liby, ¿Dónde están Cindy y sus hijos?

-De ella y de dos no tengo idea, pero Dylan de seguro si sabe, está quedándose conmigo-dice Liby sonriendo

-¿Dylan está contigo? –pregunta sorprendida

-Sí, sabes que él no le gusta muchas cosas que hacen su madre y hermanos así que vino a aquí a encontrar su camino, y creo que lo encontró, es muy bueno en Futbol que hasta tiene admiradoras-dice Liby sonriendo

\- ¡Genial! –emocionada-pero… ¿Dónde está?-viendo su alrededor

-Vamos, te llevo-dice Liby

* * *

 **Templo del Dios de la Destrucción**

-¡¿AH?! ¡¿Qué te de los ingredientes del lápiz labial que te gusta por si desaparezco?! –pregunta Amaya molesto viendo a Jerez por el cetro de Michela

-Naturalmente, necesitó ese lápiz labial, solo en tu universo lo venden y no has querido pasarnos la receta-dice tranquila

-Porque los ingredientes de mi universo se quedan en mi universo-dice cruzando los brazos- además, naturalmente yo necesito sobrevivir

-Todos queremos sobrevivir-dice Jerez un poco preocupada

-¿Cómo vas con la reunión de guerreros?

-Por ahí va, estamos haciendo una audición para seleccionar los mejores-dice Jerez sonriendo

-Tú y tus audiciones-dice Amaya golpeándose la frente-Jerez, esto no es concurso de belleza es un torneo

-Lo sé, pero recuerda, el amor es el arma más poderosa-dice orgullosa

-Ves muchas telenovelas Jerez-dice Amaya divertida-hay veces que es poderosa pero hay otras armas igual de poderosa-dice orgullosa

-Pero el amor y la belleza es más poderoso, es más… propongo una tregua en el torneo-dice Jerez sonriendo

-¿Tregua? –confundida

-Hay que tratar de que nuestros universos ganen, si ambas ganamos será un empate y sobreviviremos-dice Jerez sonriendo

-Los Reyes de todos querrán una revancha-dice Sour

-Es una posibilidad ya que el Gran Sacerdote nunca dijo nada de equipos empatados-dice Michela

-Tienes razón-dice Sour sonriendo

-Ya lo dijeron, es una posibilidad… pero Amaya, ¿Que te parece que nuestros universos no peleen entre ellos?-dice Jerez sonriendo

-Explica eso-dice Amaya interesada

-Escucha, nuestros universos no pelearan entre ellos, se apoyaran si es necesario pero nunca atentaremos contra ellos-dice Jerez

-¿Estas tratando de decir que nuestros universos no peleen entre ellos?

-Así es-dice Jerez sonriendo

-Me parece una buena, entonces antes del torneo hay que presentarlos para que no se equivoquen a la hora de pelear y nos reclamen por no decirles-dice Amaya

-Tienes razón-dice Jerez sonriendo

-Va a ser muy extraño que dos universos estén unidos-dice Michela

-Pero el Gran Sacerdote nunca dijo que no se podía-dice Sour

-Tienes mucha razón Sour, muy ben Jerez, tregua en nuestros universos-dice Amaya sonriendo

* * *

 **Planeta Star**

-¡Wow!... ¡En esa tienda venden tus discos!, sí que te va muy bien-dice Topaz emocionada

\- Si, algo, lo material no me interesa mucho-dice Liby poniéndose los lentes

-Por cierto, siento mucho tu rompimiento con Luthais-dice Topaz con tristeza pero aterra al escuchar el gruñido de su hermana-jejejeje

-No me lo recuerdes-dice con resentimiento

-Claro, claro-dice asustada

\- Aquí está –dice Liby apuntando un campo de futbol-en estos momentos debe estar jugando

-¿Dónde está? –pregunta Topaz buscándolo

-¡Ahí esta! –dice Liby

Topaz mira a un pequeño niño de siete años de piel bronceada, ojos azul oscuros y cabello negro ademas que usa una camisa roja con partes blancas y que la parte de atrás tiene el número siete, pantalón blanco, calcetas blancas y zapatos deportivos negro golpeando el balón pasándoselo a sus compañeros.

-¡Wow!, es veloz-dice Topaz sorprendida

-Es el mejor del equipo-dice Liby orgullosa- hasta… tiene admiradoras-apuntando a las niñas quienes lo miran enamoradas

-Jejejeje

Dylan corre le pasa la pelota a uno de sus compañeros quien rápidamente lo atrapa y se lo regresa para que Dylan lanzara una gran patada metiéndolo a la portería

-¡GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL! –gritan todos

-¡GANAMOS! –gritan el equipo de Dylan alzándolo- ¡GANAMOS!

-Jajajajajaja

-¡BIEN HECHO DYLAN!-grita Topaz emocionada

-¿Ah? –volteando a verlas- ¿Tía Topaz? –sorprendido mientras se aleja del equipo

-Permiso- dice Topaz pasando a la gente- ¡DYLAN! –abrazándolo

-¡KYA! –siendo apachurrado

-Aaaawwww hace casi un año que no te veo y mira cómo has crecido-dice sin dejar de abrazarlo

-No…. Respiro-dice poniéndose morado

-¡AY! –soltándolo- perdón

-¡COF! ¡COF!

-Upsi… jejejejeje

-No… COF, te preocupes COF, que alegría verte tia

-Aaawww como te extrañe, pero… mira que sucio y sudado estas-cargándolo- a bañarte-llevándoselo

-¡ESPERA! ¡TIA!

-Ay no… olvide que para ella sus sobrinos siempre serán bebes-siguiéndolos- ¡ESPEREN!

* * *

 **Templo del Dios de la Destrucción**

-¿Qué dices Rei?-pregunta Amaya sorprendida

-Que al parecer Amelia está yendo a la misma dirección que la nave de Sarai se encuentra, si sigue derecho la encontrara-dice Rei

-Eso… eso es perfecto-dice Amaya emocionada-asi sabremos donde esta Elina, es perfecto

-¿Estas segura que ella podría saber su ubicación? –pregunta Michela

-Claro, ellas vienen de una especie como Las Miburias del universo 2, solo que a diferencia de ellas en mi universo ellas tienen un veneno de cualquier criatura, el veneno de Sarai es de escorpión por eso la llaman La Escorpiona mientras que el veneno de Elina es de una cobra, por suerte ellas controlan su veneno y si usan en pequeña cantidad debilitan al enemigo, lo suficiente para derrotaros-dice Amaya saliendo a su balcón- los del universo 9 obviamente usaran a su perro venenoso así que nosotras usaremos nuestros venenos

-Pero… las reglas…

-Vamos Rei, el Gran Sacerdote nunca menciono nada sobre venenos-dice Amaya sin verla-además… es parte de ellas no un arma

-Tienes razón-dice Rei sonriendo

* * *

 **Planeta Star**

 **Media hora después**

-¡Listo! –dice Topaz terminando de peinar a Dylan- hueles limpio

-Tia… no era necesario que me bañaras y me cambiaras… ya… no tengo dos años-dice Dylan avergonzado

-Snif…. Lo siento, es que… siempre serás uno de mis bebes… BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- llorando

-¡KYA!, no llores tía, por favor no llores-dice Dylan nervioso ya que no le gustaba hacerla llorar- está bien, está bien… sigo siendo tu bebe

-¡SI! –abrazándolo emocionada

- _Caí de nuevo_ -piensa Dylan rodando los ojos

-Bueno a lo que vine, Dylan… necesitamos que participes en el torneo contra los otros universos-dice Topaz

-¿Torneo contra otros universos? –pregunta confundido

-Sí, un torneo de fuerza contra otros universos-dice Topaz

\- ¿Quieren que yo solo participe?- nervioso

-Claro que no, será en equipo de 10, lucharemos contra ochenta guerreros, pero en nuestro equipo hasta ahora somos tus tías y yo nada más, también queremos reclutar a tu mama y hermanos para que nos ayuden

-¿Qué no son trece universos? –confundido

-Sí, pero solo ocho, bueno nueve incluyéndonos, participaran

-Oh… pero… reclutar a mis hermanos, sin ofenderlos pero… ellos en vez de pelear traumaran a todos, Dan y Alessa saben cómo usar los miedo de la gente en su contra para tener más poder y mama ni se diga, ella es la Reina del Mal y todos le temen-dice Dylan preocupado

-Lo sé, que hasta ahora la Tropa del Orgullo no ha podido capturarla-dice Topaz nerviosa de recordar el caos que hay cuando la encuentran.

-¿Por qué los quieren reclutar?, ¿No es solo un torneo?-confundido

-Por desgracia no… veras… hace horas acompañe a Amaya-sama, Michela y Rei al palacio del Rey de todo

-¡El palacio de Zeno-sama!-exclama impactado

-Sí, fueron convocadas y no querían que destruyera los jarrones ya que fui a entregarles mis pasteles-dice nerviosa

-Eso explica todo

-Bueno, vi a los dioses, asistentes y kaios de otros universos, incluso un torneo entre el univers como ejemplo de como son los torneos entre dos universos, ahí nos dijeron como estará el torneo y los que pierdan sus universos serán destruidos-dice nervioso

-¡DESTRU….-tapándose la boca impactado-No… no puede ser-retrocediendo- ¿De verdad?

-Si

Dylan la mira sin poder creerlo, jamás se imaginó que un torneo dependiera la existencia de su universo, ese torneo dependía la existencia de una enorme cantidad de vidas en su universo que si dependerán de diez guerreros.

-No puede ser-sentándose- no… no puedo creerlo

-Los otros universos que no participaran es porque tienen un nivel alto de 7, el nuestro tiene 6.8 y no fue los suficiente para exentar, tratando de tomar nuestro lugar pero el Rey de Todo no quiso

-¿Quién más sabe de esto?

-De los que no son Dioses Amelia, Liby tu y yo… no queremos que los demás se enteren o habrá pánico

-Tienen razón, es mejor que no se enteren-dice Dylan analizando la situación- por eso quieren que mi mama y hermanos participen ¿Verdad? –viendo a su tia quien asiente- tia, participare en el torneo-decidido

-¡¿Enserio?! –emocionada

-Hay cosas que no quiero perder, no quiero perder a mi familia-sonriendo

-Muy bien Dylan, contigo somos cuatro guerreros, por cierto… ¿Sabes dónde están tu mama y hermanos?

-Claro, ellos están en el planeta K-35, está a cuatro horas de aquí, entrenaran nuevas técnicas, yo iba a alcanzarlos mañana en la tarde ya que no quiero atrasarme en ese entrenamiento, no quiero que Dan lo use contra mi-dice Dylan sonriendo

-Sí, lo creo capaz-dice Topaz sonriendo

-Ya está lista la comida, hora de comer–dice Liby acercando

-¡AY! –los dos se agarran el estómago fingiendo dolor

-Pedi pizza-dice ofendida

-¡Yo quiero! –dicen rápidamente emocionados

-Oye Topaz, será mejor que vaya con ustedes… tu famosa arma no funciona con Cindy-dice Liby sonriendo

-¡Genial! ¡Partiremos al amanecer! –dice Topaz emocionada

-Si por favor, estoy algo agotada, después de comer me dare un rico baño y me ire a dormir-dice Liby cruzando los brazos

-¿Quiénes más planea Amaya-sama reclutar?- pregunta Dylan curioso

-Al líder de la Tropa del Orgullo y las hermanas Vindicta-dice Topaz

\- ¿Las hermanas Vindicta?... confió en Elina pero Sarai es un poco traicionera, bueno… no con nosotras-dice Liby

-Pero es muy buena luchando, y con sus habilidades podríamos tener ventaja-dice Topaz sonriendo

-No lo dudo-dice Liby sonriendo- vamos a comer

-¡SI! –gritan Topaz y Dylan como niños chiquitos


	4. La Capitana del Vindicta!

**Planeta Star**

 **Ciudad de Plata**

El sol apenas salía comenzando a iluminar la ciudad mostrándola un poco desierta, algunos jóvenes salían de los antros agotados, los guardias cambiaban de turno, en pocas palabras es una ciudad o mejor dicho un planeta donde las actividades nunca se acaban.

-Esta blusa es vieja, apretada, muy provocativa-dice Liby buscando en su armario

-Cielos Liby, vamos a un torneo no a un concurso de belleza o a un casting-dice Topaz12 mientras termina le corta el cabello a Dylan

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero conoceremos a guerreros de otros universos, quiero que vean que hay estilo en el universo 13-dice Liby desde el armario

-Como si les importara-divertida dejando el cabello de su sobrino hasta un poco bajo de las orejas- Listo-sonriendo

-Gracias tía-dice Dylan levantándose y quitarse la sabana que lo cubría mostrando que usa un traje parecido al de los saiyajines solo que gris oscuro, guantes y botas gris un poco más claro que el traje, partes doradas como las hombreras que no son anchas y en las puntas de sus botas.

-Me alegra que uses ese traje, me recuerdas tanto a tu tío Arata… que en paz descanse-dice con algo de tristeza

-Lo use en su honor, además… me queda no como el traje del tío Tsukasa-dice Dylan sonriendo

-Jejejeje lo sé-dice abrazándolo-estoy segura que tu tío Arata estaría feliz de que uses el traje de los guerreros Saiyajin en un torneo donde habrá otros saiyajines de otros universos-besándole la frente

-¡ALFIN! ¡Encontré mi collar!-dice Liby desde el armario

-A este paso nunca nos iremos, voy por ella-dice sentándolo en el sillón-barre los restos de tu cabello por favor-dice apuntándolo- no tardo-yendo al armario

-Si-dice Dylan yendo por la escoba- Pero no te vayas a enamorar de alguna blusa de la tía Liby

-Claro que no, ¡Liby ya debemos ir… ¡UY! ¡Este blusón me gusta! –dice Topaz desde el armario

-Tenían que ser mujeres-dice Dylan rodando los ojos- bueno… tenemos 27 horas para que empiece el torneo

* * *

 **Templo del Dios de la Destrucción**

-¡27 horas con 35 minutos y 20 segundos para que empiece el torneo!-dice Amaya viendo su reloj de arena aterrada- ¡Cada vez se acerca más la hora!

-Pero mire el lado bueno, ya tenemos Amelia, Topaz, Liby y Dylan en el quipo, con ellos son cuatro-dice Michela tranquila

-Tú lo dijiste, cuatro… y deben ser diez… ¡NOS FALTAN 6! –grita desesperada caminando por todo el jardín

-Tranquila, ya Amelia está cerca de encontrar al Vindicta

-De eso estamos hablando… del Vindicta, la nave más oscura que puede mezclarse fácilmente por el espacio siendo imposible de encontrar aun con los mejores rastreadores no la pueden localizar-dice Amaya sentándose- si fuese fácil de encontrar las tropas del orgullo ya hace mucho hubiera arrestado a todos los de esa nave, los que dicen haberlo encontrado desaparecen y los encuentran días después muertos

-Lo sé, lo se… Sarai es una de las criminales más peligrosas de nuestro universo, pero alégrate, Rei fue con Amelia a buscarla, con ella será más sencillo-dice Michela sonriendo

-Espero que tengas razón, espero que la tregua con el universo 2 nos de ventaja -preocupada

* * *

 **Universo 11**

Toppo aterriza en un elegante, fino y exclusivo restaurante usando un esmoquin elegante grande de color azul con corbata roja

-Bienvenido Toppo-sama-dice forma respetuosa un empleado

-Encárgate del resto-dice entrando al Bar

-Como ordene

Toppo se sienta en una barra frente a la ventana, desde que regreso del palacio de Zeno-sama a estado muy preocupado por el torneo, ya que de ahí dependa la existencia de su mundo y todo sus habitantes a quienes él protege con su vida, piensa también en la fuerza de los guerreros del universo 7 y 9, en la guerrera del universo 13 ya que ese grito fue capaz de sacarlo y sobre todo en la fuerza y la dificultad que tuvo al pelear con Goku, no quería imaginarse como son los guerreros de los otros universos.

-¿A qué viene esa cara? –pregunta un hombre sentando junto a él de mediana edad de tez ligeramente morena, musculoso, usando lente oscuro, porta una boina, un ojo mecánico, un micrófono y usa un saco rojo con chaleco de un tono más claro, camisa azul y corbata negra

-General

-Eres el líder y un héroe que protege este universo, debe ser digno de admiración y respeto de la gente, pero con ese rostro inspiras miedo-sonriendo

-Si le dijera que el futuro de toda esa gente está en nuestras manos-dice Toppo preocupado alertando a General

-Oí que fuiste con Vermoud-sama a ver al Rey de todo ¿Qué sucedió?

Toppo se queda callado viendo la mesa, no sabía que decir ya que temía que si el General gritaba por la reacción repitiendo lo que pasaría si perdieran en el torneo provocara un caos en ese planeta que podría extenderse por todo el universo, por suerte su transmisión que usa como reloj se activa alertando a los dos ya que significa que un miembro de la tropa necesita refuerzos.

* * *

 **Universo 13**

 **Espacio**

-¡No puedo creer que hayamos salido del planeta casi al medio día! –dice Liby molesta conduciendo la nave

-Aaaaammm tardamos porque pasaste horas buscando que ponerte-dice Topaz cruzando los brazos

-Ni digas nada tía Topaz, tú te la pasaste buscando que podría combinar con el blusón que llevas puesto-dice Dylan divertido

Topaz se sonroja y mira que usa un blusón con manga un poco más abajo de los hombros de color amarillo cromo, diadema del mismo color, pantalón y botas de tacón largo que llega hasta arriba de las rodillas de color ocre rojo

-Shhhhh

-Sé que es mi ropa lo que estas usando hermanita, creíste que no lo reconocería-dice Liby molesta

-Jejejejeje lo tome prestado-dice nerviosa

-Si claro, aunque… te queda mejor que a mí y es una muy buena combinación lo que estas usando-dice sorprendida

-Jejejeje de ve…

-¡Pero la quiero de vuelta! –dice rápidamente

-Sí, claro-dice Topaz nerviosa

-Muy bien, mientras vamos con Cindy y el resto de sus hijos quiero adelantarme a lo importa-dice Liby tranquila

-¿De qué?-pregunta Dylan confundido

-A ver hermanita cuéntanos de los tres guerreros del universo 7, 9 y 11... ¿Cómo son?, digo para tener una idea de lo que nos enfrentamos y planear una estrategia o lo más importante… ¿Son guapos? –pregunta emocionada

-Es cierto, ¡Cuenta tía! –dice Dylan emocionado

-Pues... los tres guerreros del universo 9 son algo parecido a lobos o perros, uno es rojo lanza rayos al dar patadas, otro es amarillo y tiene veneno y el ultimo quien es el líder es azul y se vuelve muy fuerte con cada golpe... o eso entendí

-Ósea… ¡¿Tendré que pelear contra unos pulgosos?!- dice Liby

-Creí que te gustaban los perros-dice Dylan confundido

-Sí, pero de mascotas-dice Liby rápidamente- bueno dime, el universo 7... Son humanos, saiyajines... ¿Son apuestos?

-Pues… eran padre eh hijo, el hijo usa lentes

-Ay Dios, un Nerd… que decepción-dice Liby cruzando los brazos

-Pero fueron muy amables, el guerrero del universo 11 es un hombre de mediana edad pero dice que Goku es el enemigo, conmigo fue amable y esos saiyajines se sorprendiendo de saber que soy una Saiyajin, como… si nunca hubieran visto una-dice Topaz confundida

-Topaz… fueron amables ahí pero en el torneo serán todo lo contrario-dice Liby seriamente

-¿De qué hablas? – pregunta Topaz confundida

-Mostrarte de tu poder, se portaron amables contigo pero falsamente porque a la hora de pelear ellos irán con unos guerreros que harán lo posible para sacarte de la arena-dice Liby seriamente

-¿Tú crees eso? –pregunta Topaz nerviosa

-Mi mama dice que las apariencias engañan, puede que se miren amables pero cuando pelean muestran su otro rostro-dice Dylan

-Pues… algo-dice Topaz recordando cuando peleaban

-No miente, no te confíes hermana, pero claro… eres muy inocente y eso que ellos nunca han visto una mujer Saiyajin eso es imposible-dice Liby viéndola un poco-si tiene un hijo obviamente su esposa es una Saiyajin

-Cierto, pero… no saben de los Saiyajines elementales

-Eso es otra cosa, Michela nos dijo que cada universo es diferente-dice Liby algo tranquila-pero… deseo ver a mi especie de otro universo-sonriendo

* * *

 **En otra parte del espacio**

-A ver Rei... ¿Segura que por aquí está el Vindicta?- pregunta Amelia viendo su alrededor

-Claro que si-dice Rei buscándolo- siento que esta por aquí

-Bueno... estamos hablando de la nave imposible de encontrar en el universo

-Claro que sí, estás hablando con una Kaio-dice orgullosa- por cierto, cuéntame… ¿Qué le dijiste a tu esposo para poder salir de tu planeta?

-Que Cindy de nuevo metiéndose en líos, con eso fue suficiente ya que sabe cómo es mi hermana-dice Amelia sonriendo- mi suegra estaba ahí y ella no dudo en decirme que suerte con controlarla

-Jajajaja pues claro, tu hermana es muy famosa-dice Rei divertida- me cuesta trabajo creer lo distintas que tú y tus hermanas son

-¿De qué hablas? –pregunta confundida

-Pues, tu eres la líder y tomaste el rol de mama desde que tus padres y hermanos murieron, Cindy es malvada, ruda y quiere gobernar por medio de los miedos de los demás, Liby es libre, presumida y ansiosa por casarse y en cuanto a Topaz ella es alguien libre, tierna e inocente-dice Rei sonriendo- son iguales pero al igual que su cabello y poderes son muy diferentes

-Mama decía que por dentro somos como gotas de agua, pero por dentro somos como el agua y el aceite-dice Amelia sonriendo

-Sin duda alguna-dice Rei sonriendo pero de pronto se pone alerta- estamos my cerca

-¿Dónde?-viendo su alrededor- no veo nada

-Frente a nosotros-dice nerviosa

-¡¿AH?! ¡KYA! –sintiendo como algo jala su nave hacia delante- ¡Te creo! –tratando de retroceder- ¡Rayos! ¡Es muy fuerte!

En eso se abre algo frente a ella mostrando ser una enorme puerta que se mira la parte interior de la nave, Amelia trataba de retroceder pero lo que las jalaba era muy fuerte logrando meterlas con todo y nave y se cierra la puerta atrapándolas

-Ahora entiendo como algunas de las naves desaparecen-dice Rei sorprendida viendo su alrededor

-Creo que… en vez de que nosotros los encontremos ellos… nos encontraron-dice Amelia viendo algo frente a ella

-Oh oh-viendo lo que ella está viendo

Frente a ellas estaba un grupo de hombres fuertes y de diferentes especies acercándose a ellas con armas en las manos sonriendo con malicia.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya-dice un hombres de apariencia humana de piel morena, calvo, musculoso y sin camisa poniéndose frene a todos- Que tenemos aquí

-Luca, ¿Cuánto tiempo sin verte?-dice Amelia divertida saliendo de la nave

-Diez años-dice Luca sonriendo con malicia- vaya, pero si es una Kaio-shin

-Hola Kale, cuanto tiempo, queremos ver a su capitana-dice Rei saliendo de la nave parándose junto a Amelia

-¿Quieren ver a nuestra capitana?... ¿Para?- pregunta interesado

-Es importante, en verdad importante-dice Amelia

-Venimos de parte de la Diosa de la Destrucción-dice Rei

Con solo decir eso la tripulación se asustan ya que conocen a la Diosa de la Destrucción, y si venían de parte de ella significa que era algo muy serio, Luca hace una seña haciendo que todos bajen sus armas.

\- Síganme-dice Luca caminando

Amelia y Rei se miran, Amelia pone seguro en la nave y rápidamente junto con Rei lo sigue con la tripulación que desean escuchar la paticion, mientras lo seguían veían algunos de los objetos de valor que han robado de otras naves ya que cada objeto venia de diferentes civilizaciones de planetas.

-Y dime Kale... ¿Cómo un hombre alto y bien parecido como tu no ha querido sentar cabeza?- pregunta Amelia divertida

\- No estoy interesado-dice tranquilamente- además… como si me interesara

-Oye, solo intento conversar

-Podemos hablar de otra cosa-dice Luca sin verla

-Ok... ¿Saben que fue de Elina?, porque lo último que supe de ella es que dejo esta vida y se fue a un planeta y se convirtió en una samurái... ronin o lo que sea-dice Rei

\- No exactamente, solo se alejó para encontrar un camino hacia el mundo y aprender más de las artes marciales-dice Luca tranquilo

-Ya me lo imaginaba, pero… ¿Sarai sabe dónde está?-pregunta Amelia

-No lo dude-dice Luca parándose frente una gran puerta, la abre y entran a un salón lleno de cajas y joyas incluso un trono dándoles la espalda, él le hace seña de que no se muevan y se pone frente al trono donde estaba Sarai una bella jovencita de piel blanca, ojos color capri, rubia cuyo cabello esta agarrado a una cola de caballo, usa una blusa gris oscura de manga corta y que llega arriba del ombligo, falda negra que llega casi a las rodillas y botas que llegan a las rodillas de tacón bajo de color gris oscuro que veía una película de terror por una televisión de pantalla plana-Capitana tiene visitas

-¿Visitas?... Ja... ¡¿Quien se atreve a venir a verme sin anunciarse e interrumpir cuando veo la película de Saw VIII?! – dice molesta pausando la película

-Unas viejas amigas Sarai-dice Amelia cruzando los brazos

-¡Ah! –girando su trono para verlas-vaya, vaya… la Kaio del universo y Amelia, cuánto tiempo sin verlas-divertida

-Que respetuosa eres con la Kaio-shin de tu universo-dice Rei cruzando los brazos-... pero te lo dejare pasar, a lo que vinimos, necesitamos que participes como una de los diez guerreros del universo 13 en un torneo que será dentro de 26 horas y 15 minutos a pelear en el torneo de las artes marciales contra 8 universos

La tripulación se miran sorprendidos, un torneo de artes marciales contra 8 universos, jamás habían escuchado un torneo así, pero que le pidieran a la capitana del Vindicta a participar era algo de no creer.

-¿Es chiste verdad?-pregunta Sarai sin creerlo

-No-dice Amelia

-Jejejejeje me niego, no me interesa ese torneo-dice Sarai sacando un cigarro de la nada y lo enciende

-Pues lo siento, la Diosa de la Destrucción quiere que participes, al igual que mis hermanas y yo participaremos-dice Amelia

-Y te necesitamos de verdad, a ti y a tu hermana, es de vida y muerte este torneo-dice Rei

-Momento-dice Sarai viéndola confundida-tengo entendido que te retiraste de las Artes Marciales para formar una familia… ¿Por qué vas a participar? Y ¿Cómo que de vida y muerte?-muy confundida

-¿De qué hablan? –pregunta Luca viéndolas

-Que… si ganamos nos convertiremos en el universo 1 –dice Rei rápidamente sonriendo

-Jajajajaja eso es de vida o muerte, buen intento-dice Sarai cruzando los brazos

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? –pregunta Luca molesto

-Lo que pasa es que Zeno-sama quiere un torneo de los 9 universo que tiene menos de 7 puntos de nivel, nosotros participaremos por tener 6.8 y los universos que pierdan serán eliminados-dice Amelia enojada

-¡¿AH?!/ ¡¿QUÉ?!-exclaman Luca y la tripulación impactados quienes empiezan a murmurar entre ellos

-¡Dijimos que no debemos decirles la verdad! –dice Rei molesta a Amelia

-Estamos hablando con la capitana y tripulación de la nave pirata más peligrosa del universo que obviamente no nos creerían en eso-dice Amelia cruzando los brazos-además, ellos no pueden ir a avisarle a todos de ese problema

-No… pues…. Tienes razón-dice Rei calmándose un poco

-¿Es cierto eso? –pregunta Luca impactado

-Si... por eso te necesitamos Sarai, pelee con nosotras-dice Amelia

-Pues lastima, no quiero-dice Sarai sin dejar de fumar

-¡¿AH?! –exclaman todos viéndola

-Pero… pero… el universo-dice Rei impactada

-El universo apenas se a preocupado por nosotros, además somos piratas no la patrulla ni la tropa del orgullo-dice Sarai fumando- busque a alguien ma… ¡KYA! –recibiendo un ataque por parte de Amelia tirándola del trono- Ay, ay, ay-levantándose mientras se soba la mejilla

-¡Si por mi fuera no te lo pediría, pero la Diosa de la Destrucción quiere que participes… además si perdemos todo lo que conocemos, nuestras familias, amigos y nosotros desaparecemos!-dice Amelia molesta

-Si quieres que participe, tendrás que ganarme-dice Sarai levantándose

-Con gusto-dice Amelia poniéndose en guardia

-Ya lo dijiste-dice Sarai sonriendo con malicia mientras que sus ojos se tornan negros

Luca y la tripulación retroceden rápidamente, Rei los mira y no duda en retroceder con ellos.

-¡POR LA VENGANZA DEL ESCORPION! –grita Sarai al momento que comienza a brillar de color naranja- ¡CAMBIO!

Amelia se pone alerta mientras que todos miran el aura naranja oscura con forma un escorpión apareciendo tras de Sarai y que de pronto desaparece y su aura comienza a mezclarse con el de ella haciendo que ahora brillo naranja se oscurezca un poco y que su vestuario comience a cambiar por una blusa de manga corta y un shorts corto gris oscuro, guantes que llega casi a los codos y botas de tacón alto que llega hasta arriba de las rodillas del mismo tono gris de la ropa, collar de tela y cinta en la cintura naranja oscura, su cabello aparece suelto hasta casi llegar a la cintura y usa un maquillaje de sombra de los ojos negro y brillo labial carmesí cuando deja de brillar aparece en el muslo de la pierna derecha el tatuaje de un escorpio con una mariposa pegada en su pierna.

-¡Un veneno pequeño, el más mortal de todos! –dice Sarai al momento que sus ojos vuelven a la normalidad- El veneno Vindicta- dejando de brillar por completo

-Vaya, llegaste un nuevo nivel de tu transformación-dice Amelia poniendo pose de combate

-Jejejeje, ¿Lista? –pregunta Sarai poniéndose en guardia

-Siempre

-Lo dudo-dice Sarai lanzándose a ella

* * *

 **En otra parte del espacio**

-Ya encontraron a Sarai, y parece que llego a un nuevo nivel en su transformación-dice Michela viéndola por su centro

-Porque no me sorprende, algo me dice que no quiere participar-dice Amaya cruzando los brazos

-No lo dudes-dice Michela sin dejar de ver el cetro-pero que Amelia tenga cuidado, Sarai viene de una especie que nace con venenos de diferentes criaturas, a ella le toco el del escorpión y Elina es de la cobra rey, la serpiente más venenosa del mundo.

-Lo bueno es que ellas saben controlar sus veneno lo suficiente para que solo puedan aturdir o debilitar a sus víctimas por un tiempo indefinido-dice Amaya tranquila- y como son parte de ella no podrán descalificarlas

-Tienes razón Amaya-sama, solo espero que no sea necesario tener que ir por Sarai para que acepte ayudarnos-dice Michela sentándose

-Uuuuyyy no les conviene para nada-dice Amaya tronando sus puños

-¿Enserio es buena idea la alianza con el universo 2? –pregunta Michela viendola

-Jerez es mi mejor amiga, ella nunca me traicionaría… espero

* * *

 **Universo 11**

-Así que eso es lo que sucede-dice Dyspo parando en la nave después de haber escuchado la situación y del torneo- El torneo de fuerza es aterrador

-Al igual que la eliminación de nuestro universo-dice el General

-Por eso pensé traer de vuelta a los miembros de la Tropa del Orgullo que están en otros planetas-dice Toppo

-Necesitaremos a Jiren-dice Dyspo

-Sí, si no me equivoco debe estar entrenando-dice Toppo

-Como siempre-dice Dyspo aun preocupado-cuente conmigo para el torneo

-Gracias Dyspo, ¿Qué dice usted General?, lo necesitamos-dice Toppo viéndolo

El General mira a ambos pero en vez de contestar suspira y se levanta

-Debo irme, con permiso-dice el General retirándose de la sala de controles

-Tiene miedo-dice Dyspo a Toppo

-No lo culpo, es un torneo que dependerá de nosotros para que nuestro universo sobreviva, tiene razón de tener miedo pero le daremos tiempo-dice Toppo volteando a ver a Dyspo- pero eso sí, tengo una misión importante para ti en el torneo

-¿Para mí? – pregunta Dyspo viéndolo confundido

-Si-levantándose- pedí que hiciera retratos hablado de los guerreros que vi en la preliminares en el palacio del Rey de todo-acercándose a la pantalla, se lo diré a los demás en cuanto los reunamos-activando la pantalla mostrando a los tres guerreros del universo 7, 9 y la guerrera del universo 13- hasta ahora sé que pelearemos contra ellos

-¿Son los guerreros del Univers que nos dijiste?-pregunta Dyspo viéndolos- pero… ¿Quién es ella?

-Es una chica del universo 13, no hable de ella porque quiero hablarlo contigo, ¿Qué opinas de ella?

-Pues, es una chica hermosa pero… se mira frágil

-No puedo negar que es una buena chica, pero tú te tienes que encargar de ella, tiene un poderoso grito ultrasónico que puede sacarnos de la arena-dice Toppo

-¡¿Qué?! –pregunta sorprendido

-Sí, hasta a mí me logro sacar, hasta puede destruir un rayo

-No… no es posible-dice Dyspo sin creerlo

-Por eso quiero que te encargues de ella, con tu velocidad espero que puedas esquivar su grito, ¿Crees que puedas contra ella?

-Por supuesto señor, no se preocupe-dice Dyspo

-Perfecto, no seas rudo con ella, se mira que es buena chica-dice Toppo y Dyspo asiente- además, en su universo nos enfrentaremos a algo que temo

-¿Qué nos enfrentaremos?

-Ellos tiene su propia tropa del orgullo-dice Toppo seriamente

-¿Otra Tropa del Orgullo? ¿A… Acaso nos copiaron? –pregunta impactado y furioso

-No tengo idea, pero lo que te dije a ti sobre los otros universos se lo diré a los otros… hay que estar prevenidos, quien sabe a qué nos enfrentamos, según lo que escuche tienen una reina del mal que piensan reclutar, y alguien del universo 7 con el poder de un Dios... no tengo idea de lo que nos enfrentaremos en el torneo-dice Toppo preocupado

-Hay que estar alertas-dice Dyspo

* * *

 **Universo 13**

 **Nave Vindicta**

Amelia y Sarai seguían peleando mientras todos miraban sorprendidos de que este durando demasiado ya que nadie había durado tanto peleando contra la capitana cuando esta transformada

-¡Que alguien haga algo! ¡No podemos permitir que sigan peleando! ¡Que alguien haga algo por favor!- dice Rei aterrada

-Claro, claro-dice alguien de la tripulación que usa lentes- ¡DIEZ DOLARES A QUE GANA LA CAPITANA!

-¡Y YO QUINCE MIL DÓLARES A QUE GANA LA SEÑORA AMELIA! –dice otro

-¡ASI NO! –grita Rei molesta

-¡¿QUÉ?! –dice Sarai viéndolo- ¡¿Me estas traicionando?! -molesta

-No, No-dice asustado

-¡COMO QUE SEÑORA!, ¡Sé que me case pero no estoy vieja! –dice Amelia ofendida asustándolo mas

Sarai se prepara para atacarla por la espalda pero Amelia la esquiva y le aplica una llave

-¡KYA!

\- Deja de portarte como una malcriada-dice Amelia molesta- ¡Cielos!... ahora entiendo porque eres muy amiga de Cindy-soltándola- ¿Y ahora qué?, ¿Participa… ¡KYA! –recibiendo un golpe en el estómago- ¡AY! –arrodillándose mientras se abraza el estomago

-La respuesta sigue siendo un no-dice Sarai levantándose- No importa lo que hagas no participare, y nadie puede hacerme cambiar de opinión ¿Verdad chicos? –pregunta orgullosa pero no recibe respuesta- ¿Chicos? -volteando a ver una tripulación molesta- ¿Qué les pasa? ¡Luca!

Luca solamente cruza los brazos viéndola mal

-Parece que tu tripulación entiende mejor la situación y además ellos también tienen seres queridos que de seguro no desean que desaparezcan y tú tienes un ser querido, tú hermana... que de seguro si aceptara participar-dice Amelia levantándose

Sarai gruñe mientras que su tripulación la seguía viendo mal, ellos aparte de Elina y Luca la protegen y obedecen en todo sin criticar, aunque rara vez lo hacen, pero cumplen con su deber.

-Está bien, participare-dice de mala gana y la tripulación y Luca le sonríen y se arrodillan ante ella- solo por ustedes –des transformándose

-De haber sabido que ellos son los únicos que podían hacerte cambiar de opinión me ahorraría los golpes-dice Amelia cruzando los brazos

-No hubiese sido divertido-dice Sarai con malicia

-Perfecto-dice Rei emocionada- muy bien Sarai estas son las reglas: están prohibidas las armas, prohibido matar y no podrás volar

-¿Qué? ¿Entonces para que me quieren ahí?-pregunta confundida ya que eliminaron la mayor parte de sus habilidades

-Sencillo, eres muy buena peleando, sabes controlar tus venenos y los puedes debilitar, tus garras y veneno son parte de ti y por eso no estarás en contra de las reglas-dice Rei sonriendo- solo evita matar-dice rápidamente nerviosa-, además... sabes esconderte en la oscuridad, podrá sernos útil eso

-Como digas-dice Sarai cruzando los brazos

-Además… trabajaras con un miembro de la tropa del orgullo-dice Amelia divertida

-¡¿AH?!-exclaman la tripulación aterrados y molestos

-¡¿Tienen idea de lo que hacemos para huir de ellos?! –pregunta Sarai molesta

-No te preocupes, como recompensa te daremos joyas, te diremos el premio haya en el palacio de Amaya-sama antes de que inicie el torneo y nosotros les pediremos que borren sus listas de crímenes por ayudar al universo-dice Rei sonriendo

-Mmmmm no suena mal-dice Sarai sonriendo

-Suena excelente, píenselo, si nos arrestan evitaremos esos años de condena por esas muertes y robos-dice el de lentes

-Cierto-dicen todos mientras murmuran entre ellos

-Pero, nunca nos atraparan Rats-dice Sarai sonriendo

-Perfecto, ahora necesito que me lleves con tu hermana-dice Rei sonriendo

-Ya que-dice Sarai chasqueando los dedos alertando a la tripulación- ¡Pongan curso al planeta Goyama!- ordena y la tripulación se pone a trabaja -¡Rápido!

-Bueno, mientras ustedes van por Elina, yo iré al Comando de la Tropa del Orgullo para reclutar a mi padrino-dice Amelia sonriendo

-Suerte-dice Rei sonriendo

-Tranquila, dudo mucho que se nie… ¡KYA! –aterrándose- ¡Oh no!

-¡¿Qué pasa?! –pregunta Rei asustada

-Ay no, olvide decirle a Topacio que la nave que le preste necesita cambio de aceite-dice Amelia aterrada

-Oh, oh-dice Rei asustándose mientras que Sarai trata de no reírse a carcajada

* * *

 **Planeta Magome**

 **Taller Galáctico**

-¡La nave necesita cambio de aceite!-dice Liby molesta sentada en la cafetería del taller- ¡y eso no es todo, ahora deben de cambiar unas piezas!

\- No me dijeron nada-dice Topaz rápidamente y en eso suena su teléfono y lo revisa- bueno… apenas Amelia me lo dijo

-Ay Amelia-dice Liby molesta- la mayor de nosotras olvida ese detalle, por suerte estábamos cerca de este planeta o si no estaríamos flotando por el espacio

-Tranquila, en una o dos horas nos entregaran la nave e iremos por Cindy y sus hijos-dice Topaz sonriendo-además… ya reclutaron a Sarai

-¿Lograron encontrarla? –pregunta Liby sorprendida y confundida

-Según este mensaje, ella las encontró, iba con Rei en su búsqueda-dice Topaz dándole su celular

-Vaya-dice Liby leyendo el mensaje- ahora ella va por su padrino y Rei va por Elina con la ayuda de la capitana de esa maligna nave-devolviéndole el celular

-Por suerte acepto, porque no puedes negar que la necesitamos-dice Topaz

-Si… aunque con mi habilidad con la tierra es mucho mejor-dice Liby orgullosa- oye Topaz… ¿Qué recuerdas de mama?

-No mucho, éramos niñas cuando ella murió, solo recuerdo que era muy hermosa, cariñosa, dulce y una gran guerrera, además… recuerdo pocos dichos de ella-dice Topaz sonriendo con tristeza- ¿Tú la recuerdas?

-No mucho, tu lo dijiste, teníamos 8 años cuando ella murió con papa y nuestros hermanos-dice Liby con tristeza- ella decía que en el cielo toda la familia se reúnen para nunca volver a separarse, si eso es cierto yo deseo volverla a ver-bajando la vista- a ella, a papa… a nuestros hermanos

-Los volveremos a ver-dice Topaz sonriendo

-No, no si perdemos porque si desaparecemos… nuestro cielo también-dice con tristeza

-Eso no pasara-dice Topaz sonriendo

-¡TRAJE NIEVE! –grita Dylan dándoles un cono a las dos

-¡RICO! –grita Topaz sonriendo

-Gracias- dice Liby agarrando el cono- a este paso cuando menos lo esperemos será el torneo

-Pero alégrate, ya reclutaron a Sarai, ahora solo falta al líder de la tropa del orgullo, Elina, Cindy, Dan y Alessa y ya estaremos completos-dice Topaz sonriendo

-¡FALTAN MUCHOS! –grita Liby molesta

-No de todo, Cindy está con sus hijos, reclutaremos a tres a la vez, hay que ser positivas, solo faltan 25 horas para el torneo-dice Topaz sonriendo

-En realidad 24-dice Liby molesta

-Aún falta-dice Topaz sonriendo-además… podemos aprovechar para entrenar entre todos, seguramente Amaya-sama querrá que entrenemos en su mundo y así estaremos todos para la hora del torneo

-Ay Dios… ¿Por qué siempre ves lo positivo de todo?- pregunta Liby cruzando los brazos con cuidado de que no se le caiga la nieve

-Como decía mama, alguien tiene que serlo-sonriendo y Dylan sonríe divertido

-Y tu muy obediente-dice Liby divertida- ¿Qué crees que estará haciendo Cindy y sus mocosos ahora?

-¡OYE! –grita Dylan haciendo puchero

-Entrenando… espero-dice Topaz preocupada

* * *

 **Planeta K-35**

Una niña de cinco años de piel morena, ojos azul oscuro y de cabello negro un poco arriba de la cintura medio agarrado a un moño carmesí usando un Dogi y muñequera color carmesí pero que deja su abdomen descubierto, cinta, tobillera y camisa de manga larga color gris oscuro y botines del mismo tono de gris pero con partes carmesí salía de una cafetería y le lanza un plato con papas a un chico idéntico a Dylan

Pero la diferencia es que él tiene más largo su cabello su cabello atado a una cola de caballo bajo, mechón que casi llega a su ojos izquierdo, usa una banda carmesí en su cabeza dejando libre ese mechón, tiene una cicatriz en su mejilla izquierda de dos garras y usa un Dogi pero divido en dos piezas de diferentes colores, la parte de arriba es de color carmesí y lo tiene desfajado atado a una cinta de color gris oscuro, sus muñequeras, camisa de manga corta que el dogi oculta, muñequeras y zapatos del mismo tono de gris mientras que sus tobilleras son color carmesí

-Gracias Alessa, podrías habérmelo entregado con más amabilidad-dice el chico agarrando sus papas

-No estoy de humor-dice Alessa sentándose-esa soberbia bruja, puede que ya me haya vengado pero no olvido que me llamo mocosa debilucha-molesta

-Pero ya te vengaste, le mostraste su más grande miedo y le desfiguraste su cara-dice comiendo sus papas

-Puede que tenga 5 años pero soy muy poderosa, temida y algún día seré como mama, ¡La Reina del mal! –dice con malicia- todos temblaran al oír mi nombre

-¡Ejem!

-Nuestros nombres-dice Alessa rápidamente-tranquilo Dan, tú tienes tus propios planes

-Ya temen nuestros nombres pero… los temerán más-dice Dan con malicia-no sé por qué pero… siento que una oportunidad se nos presentara pronto

* * *

 **Espero que es haya gustado**

 **Le incluí unas partes del cap 85 que decidí omitir en el capítulo anterior**

 **Quien creen que será el siguiente de ser reclutado, ¿Cindy y sus dos hijos, el padrino de Amelia o Elina?**

 **Nos leemos pronto**

 **Adios**


	5. En Busca de la otra Vindicta

**Nave Vindicta**

-Déjame ver si entendí bien Rei, ¡¿Quieres decir que gracias a un imbécil del universo 7 se hará este torneo?! – pregunta Sarai molesta

-Así es, según él quiere pelear con seres muy fuertes de otros universos ya que parece que ya peleo con los del suyo-dice Rei sentada cruzando los brazos

-Genail… lo que me faltaba, no solo peleare contra guerreros de otros univeros sino que también peleare contra la Tropa del Orgullo pero del universo 11 y todo por culpa de ese tipejo del universo 7-dice Sarai demasiado furiosa

-Y ahora puso en riesgo nuestro universo- dice Luca furioso doblando con una mano un tubo metálico- ¡Hay que vengarnos!

-¡SÍ!/ ¡VENGANZA!/ ¡POR SU CULPA VAMOS A DESAPARECER!/ ¡¿QUIÉN SE CREE QUE ES PARA PONER EN PELIGRO NUESTRO UNIVERSO?! – gritan una furiosa tripulación

-Definitivamente hay que vengarnos-dice Sarai furiosa

-No dudo que la Amaya-sama vaya a querer vengarse por poner en peligro nuestro universo y el de su amiga Jerez-dice Rei y todos la miran confundidos ya que no saben quién es- una Diosa de la Destrucción del Universo 2- todos asienten entendiendo- pero… si gracias a él tenemos una oportunidad, de lo contrario, nos hubieran borrado a todos

-En eso tiene razón-dice uno de la tripulación y sus compañeros lo miran molesto- perdón

-Pero de todas maneras, todos los universos harán lo posible para borrarnos, debemos eliminar al universo 7 que son los culpables de todo esto-dice Ratz molesto

-No Ratz… eso no es una buena idea-dice Sarai sin verlo

-¿Por?

-Eh visto muchas batallas… si todos se lanzan a una misma persona hay de dos- volteando a verlo- una: el equipo gana o dos: todos son eliminados- todos se miran entre ellos- si todos pelean al mismo tiempo contra una persona solo tienen la mitad de probabilidades de ganar o perder

-Tiene razón… no dudo que el universo 9 vaya a enviar a todos contra de Goku-dice Rei analizando la situación- tampoco dudo del Dios de la Destrucción del universo 4, él es algo tramposo… debo de hablar del plan con Amaya-sama y Michela para tener demasiados planes

-Si mejor-dice Sarai sacando un cigarro

\- ¿Cómo sabes que podrían pelear todo un universo contra de Goku? –pregunta Rei viéndola

-Yo soy muy vengativa, si fuera una Diosa o una Kaio-shin y alguien amenazara a mi universo quería que todos fueran contra el causante de todo esto-encendiendo su cigarro

-Cierto-dice Rei cruzando los brazos

-Aparte del universo 4, 7, 9 y 11 ¿Qué otros estarán en el torneo? – pregunta Luca viendola

-Pues el 2, 3, 6 y 10

-Lo que significa que el 1, 5, 8 y 12 están a salvo y además cada universo tendrá 10 guerreros-dice Luca analizando la situación-puede que tenga razón y debamos agradecerle a ese tipo por esta oportunidad- volteando a ver a Sarai- capitana debe entrenar en este momento, va a pelear contra 80 guerreros

-Lo que no puedo creer es que me pidan a mí, la capitana más temible del espacio que ayude a salvar el universo-dice Sarai viendo las estrellas

-Tu eres una Venom, una de las especies más rápidas, letales y venenosas de nuestro universo- dice Rei viéndola- aparte, tu especie son muy conocida porque son muy vengativos-dice nerviosa con lo último además de imaginarse como le ira a los guerreros que se enfrenten a ella- si tu veneno es del escorpio… ¿Cuál es el de Elina?

-La Cobra-dice Luca sin quitar la vista al frente

-Eso explica su agilidad-dice Rei cruzando los brazos- definitivamente nos será útil en el torneo-sonriendo

-Solo faltan 21 horas para el torneo, ¿Cómo piensan reclutar al resto del equipo a tiempo? –pregunta Sarai viéndola

-Bueno, solo nos faltan la mitad y contamos con Amelia y Topaz para encontrar a los otros mientras que nosotras vamos por tu hermana, dudo mucho que ella se niegue ahora que es una Samurái-dice Rei orgullosa

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? – pregunta Sarai sorprendida al igual que la tripulación

-Que tu hermana se volvió Samurái, dejo esta vida para salvar a los…- no termina de hablar ya que Sarai y la tripulación ríen a carcajada- ¿Qué dije que fue tan divertido? -confundida

-¿Elina una Samurái?, jajajajaja no puedo creer que los Dioses se creyeran esa mentira jajajajajaja –ríe Sarai a carcajada

-¿Mentira?... ósea que… ¿No se convirtió en Samurái? –pregunta sorprendida y confundida

-Claro que no, se fue para echar raíces-dice Sarai calmándose un poco

-¿Raíces? – confundida

-¿Has escuchado esos extraños asesinatos que empezó hace 7 años y termino hace 4 años y medio? –pregunta Sarai mientras apaga su cigarro

-Sí, nunca descubrieron quien fue… como no fue algo que ponía en peligro a una galaxia o al universo no me metí

-Pues nosotros sí, esas muertes las provoco un sicario que vino de un sitio lejano buscando nuevos mundos… nunca supimos de donde venía, mi hermana se enamoró perdidamente de él, ese tipo no mostraba mucho sus emociones pero se notaba que la amaba- dice viendo la ventana- se casaron hace cinco años pero solo duro un año y medio el matrimonio… él se fue, pararon esas muertes misteriosas pero… nunca volvimos a saber de él

-¿Pero… porque no volvió? –dice sorprendida y triste por la historia

-Porque dio frutos ese matrimonio, él se fue cuando el niño tenía dos meses, ella se enteró dos meses después que esperaba otro hijo, mejor dicho una niña… como que no le gusto la vida de casado y huyo como un cobarde-dice Sarai bajando la vista- ella se fue para darle una mejor vida a sus hijos- suspira- dudo mucho que ella acepte participar- volteando a verla- tiene dos hijos ahora

-Y por ellos debe participar, para que puedan seguir viviendo-dice Rei rápidamente- siento mucho lo que le paso, ahora entiendo porque desapareció, para proteger a sus hijos como toda una madre debe hacer… pero… ¿Por qué la mentira de que se convirtió en Samurái?- confundida

\- Cindy lo dijo para que fuese difícil encontrarla, los Samurái son difíciles de encontrar hoy en día-dice Luca

-Como toda una amiga la ayudo a ocultarse-dice Sarai cruzando los brazos

-Entiendo-dice Rei analizando las cosas

-Avísenme cuando nos acerquemos al planeta-dice Sarai saliendo de la sala de control

-Si capitana-dice Luca sin verla

-Sabes que esto no es barco ¿Verdad?-dice Rei viéndolo

-Obvio que lo se

-Entonces ¿Por qué la llamas capitana?, bueno, aparte de que lo es pero… esto no es un barco

-Pero si somos piratas, espaciales y de los más temidos, además… a ella le gusta que la llamemos así-dice Luca tranquilo

Rei se encoge de hombros y mira las estrellas, sentía tanta lastima por Elina de que su marido la abandonara pero por una parte esta feliz porque no está sola, tiene dos pequeños a su lado y por los que de seguro peleara para tenerlos a salvo.

* * *

 **Templo del Dios de la Destrucción**

-Vaya, vaya… faltan 21 horas y diez minutos para el torneo-dice Michela viendo el reloj de arena

-No puedo creer lo rápido que se está yendo el tiempo-dice Amaya caminado de un lado a otro por un pequeño agujero

-Y no puedo creer que haya creado ese agujero por lo tanto que ha caminado en círculos-dice Michel viéndola divertida

-Si supieras por lo que estoy pasando no estarías nada tranquila-dice Amaya molesta- enserio Michela ¿No puedes convencer al Gran Sacerdote que nos exente? –desesperada

-Claro que no- dice Michela rápidamente

-¿Y si lo sobornamos?

-Menos, Dios… además son ordenes de los Reyes de Todo-dice Michela viéndola seriamente

-Esos… GRRRRRRRRRRRRR… no digo nada porque no quiero desaparecer para antes del torneo -dice calmándose lo más posible- necesito una pastilla- yendo a una mesa donde esta unas pastillas y un vaso con agua- que bueno que los deje aquí-tomándoselos-… no sé si los otros Dioses están igual o peor que yo, bueno… Jerez parece que no por sus concursos del mejor guerrero de su universos

\- ¿Por qué no la imito? –pregunta divertida

-Porque yo no quiero belleza ¡QUIERO GUERREROS!, esta situación debemos tomarlo con seriedad y en esa ocasión quiero a los mejores "héroes" y "villanos" para el torneo, considero que ambos bandos deben trabajar unidos para salvar nuestro hogar - enojada- tomare una ligera siesta, dile a Rei que cuando reclute a Sarai y Elina que las traigan aquí, para que entrenen- yéndose a su habitación- despiértame cuando lleguen

-Vaya… el torneo la tiene muy estresada, bueno, no ha dormido desde que fuimos al palacio de Zenos-sama, dormir le hará bien-dice Michela tranquila viendo por su báculo lo que ocurre con las demás- vaya, Topaz, Liby y Dylan siguen esperando a que la nave este lista pero bueno… están entrenando por mientras eso es excelente, Amelia sigue viajando hacia el cuartel de las Tropas del Orgullo y Sarai está llevando a Rei con Elina… todo va en orden-sonriendo- por ahora

* * *

 **Al otro lado del espacio**

Amelia conducía su nave hasta el cuartel de la Tropa del Orgullo, ya le faltaba poco para llegar pero estaba consiente que debía escoger mejor las palabras para explicarle a su padrino mejor la situación

- _No puedo creer que me esté pasando esto, justo cuando tengo la bebita que tanto soñé tener con mi esposo ahora deba pelear para salvarlos, ya perdí una vez a mi familia pienso volverla a perder_ -piensa molesta por la situación – _No podemos contar con toda la tropa del orgullo ya que con los del Universo 11, ya que no dudo que reclutaran a todos ellos, nos podemos confundir por el uniforme, pero quien mejor que mi padrino que pelee con nosotros-_ sonriendo un poco al recordarlo

Mira un pequeño zapatito frente a ella y escucha la risita de su pequeña, la extrañaba demasiado, era la primera vez que estaba tan lejos de ella pero sabía que era necesario para salvarla de la destrucción, suspira con tristeza pero poco después emociona cuando por fin ve lo que tanto buscaba, frente a ella estaba una enorme nave roja con negra con naves a su alrededor vigilando su alrededor, El Cuartel de la Tropa del Orgullo, los protectores del universo 13 con su equipo de máxima seguridad.

-Por fin… te encontré, solo espero que estés allí padrino-dice mientras aumentaba un poco la seguridad avanzando

 _-¡Nave no identificada en nuestro sistema_!- dice una voz desde la computadora de la nave- _está entrando a zona de la Tropa del Orgullo, identifíquese por favor_

-Soy Am… -no termina de hablar ya que sabia que asi no la dejarían entrar, suspira ya que no podía creer que utilizaría lo que realmente es en su planeta y ahora es muy conocida- Soy la Reina Amelia, reina del planeta Sadala y ahijada del líder Daikon y deseo hablar con él

- _Su Majestad, perdone por la forma ruda que le hable, en este momento la escoltaremos hacia nuestro líder_ \- dice algo nervioso al momento de desconectarse

Amelia suspira ya que nunca rara vez se presentaba por lo que era, la reina del Planeta Sadala, su esposo hace pocos años fue coronado después de que su padre muriera, él está de acuerdo con ella en proteger la vida marina de su planeta y abrieron su propia organización para protegerlas. Puede que como reina no es necesario que ella este personalmente todo el tiempo al pendiente de cómo están las criaturas marinas pero le encanta hacerlo y su marido y por suerte su suegra la apoyan, además está acostumbrada a hacerlo y esforzarse para conseguir lo que quiere y no obtenerlo así nada más por su poder en el planeta.

Voltea y mira que una nave se detiene frente a ella y comienza a seguirlo al momento que el campo de fuerza se abre un poco permitiéndoles acercarse más al cuartel.

-No ha cambiado nada la seguridad-dice sonriendo

El cuartel abre las puertas permitiéndole entrar, deja la nave en la estación, al momento que las puertas se cierran entran muchos miembros de la tropa del orgullo, sus uniformes son idénticos a los de Toppo pero a excepción de las mujeres ya que sus botas llegan hasta arriba de las rodillas y tiene tacón largo, sus guantes llegan arriba de los codos y usan mini falda roja con un cinto blanco.

-Bienvenida al Cuartel de la Tropa de lo Orgullo majestad-dice un hombre de mediana edad de piel morada, ojos y cabello negro con pocas canas- es un honor que nos visite- haciendo reverencia

-Ha pasado tiempo Yasai-dice haciendo reverencia a pesar que no era necesario

-El señor Daikon acaba de salir de una reunión, por favor sígame

-Yasai por favor, háblame de tu-sonriendo

-Lo siento, ahora es la Reina del planeta Sadala, debemos tratarla con respeto, por favor, sígueme-comenzando a caminar

Amelia suspira y lo sigue, desde que se volvió reina las Tropas del Orgullo comenzaron a respetarla más de lo que la respetaban antes solo por ser la ahijada del líder. Mira su alrededor y ve que casi nada a cambiado, los salones de entrenamiento, la sala de junta, el comedor y todo sigue como ella lo recuerda, solo que ve nuevos integrantes.

-Aquí es-dice deteniéndose en la oficina de Daikon- si necesita algo por favor avísenos, estamos para servirle

-Gracias-dice Amelia sonriendo al momento que Yasai se retira- bueno… aquí voy-tocando la puerta

-Adelante-dice una voz autoritaria al momento que la puerta se abre

Amelia entra a una gran oficina llena de fotografías, un mini bar, mini sala y al fondo estaba un escritorio y una gran silla dándole la espalda para ver la gran ventana que muestra el espacio

-Pa… padrino

En eso la silla gira mostrando a un hombre alto y musculoso de piel pálida, ojos amarillo, cabello negro y usa el uniforme de la Tropa del Orgullo, él era Daikon, Guerrero de la Justicia y Líder de la Tropa del Orgullo, él es un hombre que no muestra mucho sus emociones pero tiene un buen corazón y todos lo respetan

-Hola-dice Amelia sonriendo

-Amelia-levantándose tranquilamente

-¡Padrino! –corriendo a abrazarlo como niña pequeña, no pudo resistirlo ya que él fue como un padre para ella y lo adora

-Jejejeje- abrazándola- bienvenida, hace mucho tiempo que no venias a visitarme

-Perdón Padrino… han pasado muchas cosas

-No tienes por qué explicarme y mucho menos disculparte -ofreciéndole el asiento- no te eh visto desde que me diste la noticia que serias mama, por cierto, ya sé que nació tu bebita, felicidades

-Gracias Padrino, me da mucho gusto verte y… lamento no haberte visitado-sentándose

-Sé que como reina y que te convertiste reina supe que estarías muy ocupada, ¿Recibiste mi donación para tu Organización de la Vida Marina y los regalos para tu hija?- sentándose

-Sí, muchísimas gracias-dice Amelia sonriendo

-Y bien, ¿En qué puedo servirte?... sé que no viniste de tan lejos solo saludar

Amelia suspira ya que su padrino es muy listo, bueno, no por nada es Líder de la Tropa del Orgullo y ha salvado incontables de vidas y atrapado a incontables criminales.

-Me conoces bien padrino… vera, el universo necesita su ayuda-dice seriamente y preocupada

Daikon la mira seriamente

* * *

 **Nave Vindicta**

Sarai estaba entrenando en su cuarto de entrenamiento privado sin necesidad de transformarse, a pesar que no quería participar en el torneo lo haría porque su familia y su tripulación desaparecerían y ella no trabajo duro para crear su reputación para que los Reyes de Todo la destruyeran, eso definitivamente no lo permitiría, además, sabía que algo ocultan Amelia y Rei respecto al premio y averiguaría de que se tratara y si es algo que la beneficiaria no dudaría en ganar para conseguirlo.

- _Capitana, nos acercamos al Planeta Goyama-_ dice Luca por el altavoz

-Voy-dice Sarai deteniéndose – y no pienso ir toda sudada- yendo a su cuarto – puede que sea una pirata espacial pero me gusta estar limpia

Va a su baño privado para darse una ducha rápida, se pone una blusa naranja oscura que llega un poco arriba del ombligo, pantalón gris oscuro, botas que apenas llegan hasta las rodillas de tacón corto y se medió agarra el cabello y se pone un poco de maquillaje.

Sale tranquilamente a su cuarto y entra al cuarto de naves y se acerca a la nave exploradora

-¿Cómo está la nave Shio? –pregunta viendo a un hombre de piel azul, ojos verde esmeralda y cabello negro

-Todo bien señorita, listo para entrar al planeta o viajar por el espacio

-Perfecto

-Estamos cerca del planeta señorita-dice Luca acercándose con Rei y el resto de la tripulación- cerca de la ubicación de su hermana

-Perfecto

-Pero… ¿Por qué no aterrizamos? –pregunta confundida

-Porque solo iremos tu y yo-dice Sarai sin verla- Luca

-Si Capitana

-Sigan por el espacio, volveré mañana o pasado mañana, no tengo idea de qué tipo de guerreros me voy a enfrentar pero… si algo me pasa la nave es tuya-dice Sarai viéndolo

-No-dice asustado por ella mientras la tripulación se acerca preocupada

-Caballeros… créanme, si perdemos… quiero que sepan que fue un honor robar con ustedes-viéndolos con una sonrisa mientras que ellos la miran con respeto y admiración

-Ganaremos, confiamos en usted y en el equipo que peleara con usted capitana-dice uno de la tripulación sonriendo

-Vénguenos capitana-dice Ratz sonriendo con malicia

-No lo dudes, si ese Goku quiso pelear… juro, juro que lamentara haberse metido con nosotros-dice llena de rencor

Sarai y Rei se meten a la nave exploradora y la tripulación rápidamente sale de la sala justo cuando la puerta de la nave se abría, ella los mira desde una ventana de la otra habitación, ellos la miraban deseándole suerte, suspira y salen del Vindicta aproximándose hacia el planeta

-Tu tripulación sí que está molesta-dice Rei viendo la puerta de la nave Vindicta cerrándose mostrando ninguna señal de ella.

-¿Tu no estas molesta?

-Pues… si, si lo estoy pero a la vez preocupada –dice viendo su alrededor preocupada

-Pues así están ellos, molestos y preocupados por sus familias-dice sin verla

-Es entendible… oye, dime… ¿Qué hace Elina en este planeta donde apenas hay tecnología? –pregunta confundida

-Porque quiere que sus hijos tengan una feliz infancia lejos de todos tecnológico… pero les enseña cómo funciona en caso de emergencia –dice Sarai tranquila

-Bueno… oye… cuéntame la historia de tu hermana con ese sicario, por favor… me encanta las historias románticas

-Jajajaja ¿Te gustan?... no puede ser-ríe divertida

-Por si lo olvidaste, soy mujer y tengo sentimientos-dice Rei cruzando los brazos ofendida

-Sí, si lo que digas, a mí no

-Por favor… cuéntame esta historia, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por fa….

-¡ESTA BIEN! –grita Sarai molesta callándola- te lo contare, pero solo una vez ¿Está bien? –Rei asiente sonriendo y ella suspira- todo comenzó hace siete años, como que alguien lo contrato para matarnos ya que apareció en nuestra nave, pero al ver a Elina no pudo hacerlo y se fue… no se cómo sucedió pero ambos comenzaron a verse muy seguido, hasta que ella salió embarazada, se casaron y se fueron para darle una mejor vida a su bebe- sonriendo un poco- pero parece que sentar cabeza no le gusto al sicario, mi hermana quería una vida normal… él quería seguir haciendo lo suyo-algo enojada entristeciendo a Rei- y fin

-¡¿ESO ES TODO?! –grita impactada y decepcionada- ¡Esa no fue una historia!

-¿Ah? ¿Querías la historia?... yo creí que la querías resumida- dice en tono burlón

-¡GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

-Cuando me entere que la dejo la invite a volver l Vindicta, pero ella no quiere volverse a involucrar para nada en la piratería, que sus días de pirata espacial terminaron-aterrizando la nave-yo la respeto- apagando la nave

-Pobrecita, ella es tan buena… no puedo creer que ese tipo la abandonara-dice Rei con tristeza

-Por desgracia los únicos hombres fieles están en mi nave y no me gusta ninguno- dice saliendo de la nave

-No es cierto, hay hombres buenos en el universo… solo que soy difíciles de encontrar-saliendo de la nave- ¿Qué hacemos con la nave?

-Crees que dejo cabos sueltos-dice Sarai acercándose a la nave, aplasta dos botones causando que la nave se reduzca a tamaño de una canica y la guarda en una cajita- ¿Por qué crees que nadie ha podido atraparme? –divertida mientras se alejaba

-Chica lista-siguiéndola- ¡Espérame!- alcanzándola- no me dejes

-Pues no te atrases, y menos en este planeta que obviamente no saben quién eres

-Sí, tienes razón- viendo su alrededor que está lleno de árboles, flores y animales- es un hermoso lugar

-Pero muy soleado-dice sacando una sombrilla oscura cubriéndose- que molesto es el sol

Rei rueda los ojos, ya que sabía que una de las molestias de Sarai es el sol y es por eso que siempre está en las sombras y en especial del porque es buena para esconderse entre las sombras. Siempre considero que su odio al sol es una tontería pero al ver lo buena que es escondiéndose en la oscuridad convirtiéndose en una de las criminales más peligrosas del universo se sorprendía que tenga mucha ventaja ya que a la luz del sol podrían atraparla pero en la oscuridad es completamente invisible para todos.

-Vamos-dice Sarai saliendo del bosque y entrando al desierto

-Espera… ¡Vamos al desierto? –pregunta sorprendida

-Sip, por ahí vive mi hermana y sus hijos-sin detenerse

-Pero… pero… -dice Rei siguiéndola sin poder creerlo, tenían que caminar por el desierto y lo peor es que hace calor

* * *

 **Cuartel de la Tropa del Orgullo**

-Es muy serio lo que me cuentas-dice Daikon viendo la ventana después de haber escuchado sobre el torneo y las consecuencias si perdían- muy, muy serio

-Así es padrino, por favor… necesitamos que participe, con usted podríamos ganar-dice Amelia preocupada

-Lo siento mucho, no puedo acompañarte-sin verla

-¡¿Qué?! –Exclama impactada levantándose- ¡¿Cómo que no puedes acompañarme?!

-Encontramos el imperio de Frosted, el padre de Cold

Esas palabras se repitieron una y otra vez en la mente de Amelia quien lo miraba impactada y shockeada

-Frosted… el… el…

-El padre del ser que asesino a tus padres y hermanos junto con casi la mitad de los Saiyajines-dice volteando a verla- encontramos su localización, tiene pensado atacar otro planeta y planeamos arrestarlo pero está a un día y medio de aquí, llegaste a tiempo ya que si hubieses llegado una hora después posiblemente no estaría aquí

-Me alegra que lo hayas encontrado, pagara el por ayudar al ser que mato a mi familia-dice con odio soltando lagrimas pero rápidamente se limpia- pero… ¿No puedes enviar a la tropa a capturarlo y venir con nosotros?

-No… él es muy poderoso y tú lo sabes mejor que nadie, debo ir yo con la tropa, por eso no puedo acompañarte, si voy al torneo él podría atacar ese planeta y matar a la mitad o a la mayoría de la tropa iria

-Y si perdemos el universo se destruirá-dice Amelia ya que entendía que él podría detenerlo

-Entiendo tu preocupación, no sabemos si ese campo nos volverá a salvar pero si sé que tú, tus hermanas, sobrinos y las guerreras de la especie Venom pueden detenerlo-acercándose - pero si quieres a alguien de la Tropa del Orgullo para tener más posibilidades de ganar y para que nuestra Kio-shin le muestre al universo 11 que nuestra Tropa es muy poderosa llévate a mi hija- parándose frente a ella

-A Mal… la Guerrera de la Verdad- dice Amelia sorprendida

-Sé que su nombre suena todo lo contrario de lo que es, pero su madre le encantaba los nombres opuestos a lo que somos realmente-sonriendo un poco- ella es la indicada para pelear en tan importante torneo

-Se lo fuerte que es… pero nunca nos hemos llevado bien y hace… años que no la veo-no muy convencida

-Lo sé-agarrándole el hombro- pero mi hija es muy poderosa, está a muy poco de superarme y heredo el don de la especie de su madre que la convierte en una mortal guerrera- sonriendo y mira la fotografía de una jovencita de principio de veinte de piel pálida, cabello blanco que llega poco antes de la cintura, usa una diadema negra, ojos azules como el mar y que usa el uniforme de la tropa del orgullo- créeme, con lo que me contaste de los guerreros que tu hermanita vio del Universo 7, 9 y 11 Mal es la más apropiada para el torneo universal

Amelia sabia en el fondo que su padrino no mentía, desde que Mal perdió a su madre se ha empeñado a entrenar para superar a su padre y hasta ahora solo ha oído logros y admiración de ella, por eso llego al título de la Guerrera de la Verdad porque con el poder que heredo de la especie de su madre logra sacar la verdad a los criminales y así desmantelar toda la organización, pero el problema será convencerla de que participe, aunque espera que con la orden de su padre lo logre.

* * *

 **Planeta Goyama**

Sarai y Rei llevaban casi dos horas caminando, salieron de bosque y entraron a un desolado desierto, gracias al poder del escorpio Sarai no tenía problemas ya que ellos habitan preferentemente en terrenos arenosos o rocosos o en las superficies tropicales y desérticas, pero ella personalmente odia el sol.

-¿Cuánto falta para encontrarla? –pregunta Rei cubriendo su mano del sol- rayos de haber sabido que estaríamos en el desierto hubiera traído un gorro

-Creí que los Kaio-shin resisten muchas cosas-dice en tono burlón

-Ojala-dice algo molesta ya que por desgracia tenia debilidades y no planea contárselas- ¿Cuánto falta?

-Aun falta

-Entonces… ¿Por qué no usamos mi tele transportación?-deteniéndose

-¿Puedes encontrarla con eso?- volteando a verla

-Claro que si -dice acercándose- vamos Sarai

-Mmmmm veamos-dice agarrándole el hombro

-Kai-Kai-dice al momento de aparecer frente los cerros- ¡¿AH?! –viendo su alrededor y no ve ninguna señal de Elina

-Bravo... me ahorraste mucho en caminar, pero hay que seguir –dice Sarai acercándose a un cerro

-Aaaaawwwww- siguiéndola desanimada con la idea de caminar más sin darse cuenta que alguien desde arriba de un cerro la mira sin que ambas se den cuenta -¿Cuánto falta?

-No mucho... solo, estate alerta -golpeando el piso dos veces

-Porque ha…-No termina de hablar ya que de pronto se abre una cueva frente a ellas –Wow

-Sígueme-dice Sarai entrando

Rei asiente siguiéndola mientras que el ser que las observa desaparece por el cerro, Rei mira a cueva y la ve casi alumbrada un poco por las antorchas, en cuanto Sarai agarra una la entrada se cierra rápidamente

-¡KYA! –grita Rei volteando a ver la entrada cerrada

\- Creí que las Kaio-shin no se asustaban –dice en tono burlón

-Que parte que tengo sentimientos y emociones –cruzando los brazos ofendida- ¿Cuánto falta para llegar?

-Tranquila-dice cerrando la sombrilla- no mucho- caminando siendo seguida por Rei- te digo algo, sigo sin creer que mi hermana se fijara en ese sicario, rara vez sonreía-dice muy confundida

-¿Nunca has escuchado que los opuestos se atraen? –pregunta divertida

-Sí, Luca me dijo lo mismo-sin verla

-Oye, tu más deberías saberlo, por Aiol….

-¡Ah, ah, ah! –volteando a verla molesta- no se habla de ese… tipejo-dice molesta dándole la espalda- está muerto para todos- caminando

-Ok, ok… no habla… ¡KYA! –esquivando una flecha que casi le da- ¡WOW!

-Genial-dice Sarai sonriendo con malicia al ver más flechas dirigiéndose hacia ellas- me servirá para entrenar un poco- comenzando a esquivarla

-¡WOW! –grita Rei esquivándolas sin problema- ¿Quién pondría estas trampas? ¡AY! –Cayéndole una red encima- ¡Grrrrrrrrrrrrr! ¡Kai-kai! –apareciendo fuera de la red

-Te veías mejor dentro de la red-dice Sarai divertida ganándose una mala mirada de Rei

-Jajajajaja- ríe una voz infantil

\- ¿Ah? –voltea Rei para ver la sombra que las estaba observando desde hace rato- ¿Hay alguien ahí?

-¿No vendrás a saludarme? –pregunta Sarai viéndolo

-¡TIA! –grita un niño de cuatro años idéntico a Sarai solo que con sus ojos son rojos- ¡TIA! –abrazándola

-Hola Dark-abrazándolo- pero mira cómo has crecido desde la última vez que te vi

-Mami dice que sede gande-dice sonriendo

-No lo dudo-sonriendo

-¿Quién ed? –viendo a Rei curioso

-Jejejeje hola peque, yo soy Rei-sonriendo poniéndose a su altura- ¿Tu eres Dark?

-Sip… mami me lo puso igual al ladon fantasmal-sonriendo tiernamente

-Jejejeje se dice ladrón peque- acariciándole la cabeza- Me sorprende de Elina… lo creería más de ti-dice viendo a Sarai

-Muy graciosa, tiene problemas para pronunciar la r, así que trata de entenderle… Dark ¿Dónde está tu mama?

-Está jugando con la tela… vengan-dice Dark agarrando la mano de Rei y se la lleva

-No me sorprende-dice Sarai siguiéndolos- mi hermana siempre con la tela- sonriendo

* * *

 **Alguna parte del Espacio**

-¡NO LO PUEDO CREER! –grita Amelia furiosa conduciendo su nave- No puedo creer que vaya a tener que pedirle a Mal que nos ayude, bueno… mi padrino lo hará pero ir por ella, Dios… nunca creí que trabajaría en equipo con ella ¿Ah? –viendo su comunicador sonar y contesta- bueno

- _Hola alteza_ -dice Michela sonriendo _\- ¿Cómo va todo?_

-No me gusta las formalidades… y mal

 _-¿Por qué lo dices?_

-Mi padrino no podrá participar en el torneo

 _-¡¿Cómo que no participara?! ¿Por qué?-_ pregunta sorprendida ya que no se la esperaba

-Encontraron Frosted que está a punto de atacar un planeta, ira a detenerlo y él es el único que puede hacerlo

- _Si tienes razón, él es incluso más poderoso que su hijo_

-Si… ¡Un momento!, Michela ¿Podrías tu detenerlo para que mi padrino participe? –pregunta con una gran sonrisa ya que sabía que ella puede derrotarlo fácilmente, ya que fue maestra de Amaya

- _Ay Amelia, sabes bien que los ángeles no nos metemos con la vida de los demás, nos mantenemos al margen_

 _-_ Pero… pero

 _-Ni por este torneo podría meterme en esa pelea_

 _-_ Vaya guerrera-dice Amelia enojada

- _Bueno… habrá que buscar quien tome su lugar_

 _-_ Mi padrino ya contacto a alguien que participe en su lugar, bueno, le dirá que participara en el torneo pero yo le daré los detalles… aunque prefiero que ustedes lo hagan

 _-Mmmm interesante_ ¿De quién _se trata?_

-Con quien nunca pensé en trabajar en equipo-dice molesta

* * *

 **Planeta Goyama**

- _Aaaawwww es una ternurita_ \- piensa Rei sin dejar de ver a Dark

-Por la forma de que lo miras crees que es una ternurita-dice Sarai llamando su atención- No opinaras lo mismo cuando lo veas pelear

-A mí me encantan los niños… si saben pelear les hará fácil defenderse en el futuro-dice tranquila pero mira una luz indicando el final del túnel- vaya… por fin ¡AY! –cerrando los ojos por la intensidad de la luz pero lentamente los abre- ¡WOW!

-¡Bienvenidas! –dice Dark sonriendo

Rei mira un gran y bello paisaje lleno de árboles, cascadas, animales, flores de muchos colores, rio tranquilo y una casa de ladrillos de dos pisos

-Vaya… es muy hermoso este lugar-sorprendida- ahora entiendo porque tu hermana no se fue

-Querrás decir una de las razones-aclara Sarai mientras deja la antorcha

-¡MAMI! –grita Dark corriendo hacia la casa- ¡MAMI!

-Andando-dice Sarai caminando

-Si… ¿Ah? –viendo un arbusto donde alguien se oculta rápidamente y se acerca curiosa- ¿Hola? –los arbustos se vuelven a mover y mira a una pequeña de tres años de cabello rizado color lila agarrado a dos coletas casi caídas, piel blanca, ojos rojos y vestido gris con negro al igual que sus botitas y listones de su cabello- Aaaawwww hola preciosa

\- ¿Ah? –Sarai voltea a verla- ¿Shiro?

La pequeña sale corriendo a dirección a la casa sin decir nada

-¡Espe…

-Es así, no te moleste- dice Sarai caminando hacia la casa

-¡MAMI! –grita Dark acercándose a dos árboles que están junto a su casa donde está su mama colgada de unas telas- mami- sonriendo- la tía Sadai vino con una amiga

Sarai y Rei se acercan al momento que Elina baja de la tela, ella es idéntica a su hermana solo que su cabello es más largo que llega hasta el muslo y que es más amable.

-Sarai-sorprendida

-Hola- quitándose los lentes- ah pasado tres meses hermanita

Elina sonríe emocionada y corrió a darle un abrazo de oso mientras que su hermana le corresponde al abrazo

-Señorita Elina, tiempo sin vernos-dice Rei sonriendo

-¿Rei? –viéndola sorprendida separándose de su hermana ya que hace años que no la mira

-Me alegra al fin encontrarte, aunque jamás me espere encontrarte aquí y mucho menos de mama-dice viendo a los pequeños parándose junto a su madre- ¿Podríamos hablar a solas?... las tres

-¿Ahora? –pregunta Elina no muy convencida ya que sabía que Rei no venía a saludar

-Si hermanita… ahora

-Bueno-suspirando- Dark, ve con tu hermanita a pescar

-Si mami-dice Dark llevándose a Shiro al rio

-Les gusta mucho estar en el rio… vengan, pasen-dirigiéndose a su casa siendo seguida por sus visitas

-Es muy hermosa y calladita tu hija-dice Rei viendo a los pequeños corriendo hacia el rio

-Shiro-dice Elina

-¿Perdón? –pregunta Rei viéndola confundida

-Así se llama

-Es muy bonito nombre- dice Rei viendo su alrededor- wow… es que… en verdad, nunca te imagine con hijos, creí que seguirías como pirata espacial

\- Yo quería echar raíces mientras que mi hermana quería seguir robando y matando –viéndola

-Ser ama de casa no es lo mío… yo nací para la grandeza-dice orgullosa

-Mejor dicho robar la grandeza-dice Elina divertida- sabes Sarai, ellos preguntan cuándo les darás primo -divertida

-Pues sigan esperando

-Eso yo les digo-abriendo la casa- pasen

-Gracias-dice Rei entrando a la casa y lo mira, tenía un estilo rustico moderno y muy cómodo- vaya, es hermosa tu casa

-Muchas gracias ¿Quieren algo de tomar?

-Te/cerveza

-Por suerte guardo tus cervezas hermanita-yendo a la cocina- ¿Que las trae por aquí?

\- Veníamos a buscarte-dice Rei sentándose

-Si es por el jarrón antiguo de los kaio-shin que desapareció hace años... –dice Elina ocultándolo- yo no sé nada

-¡¿QUE?!-exclama volteando a verla

-Nada-saliendo de la cocina-aquí tienen- entregando lo que pidieron

-Gracias-dice Sarai tomando su cerveza

-Muchas gracias-dice Rei bebiendo su te

-Ahora… ¿Qué sucede? –dice Elina sentándose

-Bueno… en unas horas habrá un torneo Multi-Univerzal –dice Rei

-¿Torneo Multi universal? –sorprendida y confundida

-Sí, contra 8 universos, cada uno tendrá diez guerreros que pelean en nombre de su universo… y… La Diosa de la Destrucción y yo deseamos que participes

-Diría que si- dice Elina sin pensarlo emocionado a Rei- pero no puedo

-¡¿AH?!

-A diferencia de ambas yo soy madre y tengo dos pequeños que no tengo con quien dejarlos, no puedo dejarlos solos

-Te lo dije-dice Sarai tomando su cerveza

-Pero… pero… te necesitamos-dice sorprendiendo a Elina-este torneo no es nada sencillo, incluso tu hermana participara

-¿Sarai participara? –sorprendida

-Cállate-sin verla

-Veras-dice Rei acercándose a su oído- para que tus peques no escuchen si se acercan… pero... si perdemos los reyes de todos nos eliminara -susurrándole

-¡¿QUE?!- exclama impactada pero Rei le tapa la boca y ve por la ventana a los pequeños pescando y suspira aliviada- Pero... Pero –aterrada al escuchar que si pierden en el torneo los iban a eliminar- ¿Cómo que eliminaros?, pero… ¿Por qué?

-¿Quieres la versión larga o corta? –pregunta Sarai viéndola

-Corta

-Un idiota del universo 7 llamado Goku quiere pelear con los guerreros de otros universos justo cuando los Reyes de todo planeaba eliminarnos, pero con lo que dijo Goku se les ocurrió hacer un torneo para divertirse pero los universo 1, 5, 8 y 12 se salvaron de participar-dice cruzando los brazos

-Porque tienen calificación más de siete, por dos décimas no llegamos a esa calificación-dice Rei triste

Elina mira por la ventana a sus dos pequeños logrando pescar un pececito que se les escapa y ambos ríen tiernamente, ella quiere que ellos tengan una mejor vida y que no sigan sus pasos, que se enamoren y que tengan muchos hijos, pero si el universo es eliminado no podrán tener esa vida. Desde que su marido la abandono ella con esfuerzo y trabajo ha logrado sacarlos adelante, encontró este sitio donde podría crías a sus hijos a salvo, aunque salen de vez en cuando para el pueblo más cercano para que socializaran, aunque Shiro no le habla a nadie, es idéntica a su padre.

No podía permitir que sus hijos sean eliminados si perdieran sin que vivieran su propia vida, ellos son los seres que más ama en la vida, aparte de su hermana.

-No puedo permitir que eliminen a mis pequeños-bajando la vista con tristeza y la alza decidida- participare

-¡Excelente! –dice Rei emocionada

-Pero… ¿Con quién dejo a mis niños? –pregunta preocupada

Con tanta emoción a Rei se le olvido ese detalle, se queda pensando un momento pero sonríe

* * *

 **Más tarde**

 **Templo del Dios de la Destrucción**

-Amaya-sama –dice Michela entrando a su cuarto y la mira acostada en su sillón con un libro en el pecho- vaya… se puso a leer- sonriendo- Aamaya-sama –parándose frente a ella- Rei ya trajo a las hermanas Vindictas

-¡Al fin! –despertándose de golpe- ya era hora- levantándose- debo verlas – saliendo del cuarto

-Aaaammm Amaya-sama – siguiéndola divertida

-Hola, bienve… ¡¿AH?! –parándose de golpe impactada

-¡Hola! –saludan Dark y Shiro tiernamente mientras que Elina saluda nerviosa con la mano

-¡¿QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO?!- molesta

-Lo siento Amaya-sama, pero Elina no tenía con quien dejarlos y pensé que usted podría conseguir una niñera-dice Rei nerviosa mientras que Dark miraba a Amaya con ojos de corazón

-¿Elina es mama? –pregunta Amaya sorprendida

-Jojojojojo eso nunca me lo espere-dice Michela divertida

-Lo siento Amaya-sama, no tengo con quien dejarlos y temo que si los dejo solo algo les pase, son muy pequeños-dice Elina cargando a Shiro

-Pues qué remedio-dice Amaya rendida- les encontrare una niñera, mientras tanto quiero que tú y tu hermana entrenen

-Claro-dice Elina bajando a Shiro- niños iré a entrenar un rato con su tía, pórtense bien

-Si mami-dice Shiro sonriendo un poco

-Vamos-dice Sarai caminando

-¡PEZ ORACULO! –grita Amaya

-Si- dice un pez idéntico al del universo 7 solo que él es de tono carmesí

\- Dime algo... ¿Te gustan los niños? –pregunta tiernamente

-Bueno…

-Me alegro-dice rápidamente- porque durante el torneo serás niñera de esta parejita- apuntando a los peques quienes saluda tiernamente con la manita

-¡¿Ah?! –sorprendida

-Que bueno que aceptas, porque quiero mi casa intacta o te quedaras en esa misma pecera por 10 años-dicho lo último en tono amenazante aterrándola

-S…Si Amaya-sama –dice aterrada y mira a los pequeños-aunque… son una ternurita

-¿Quién es usted? –pregunta Shiro viendo a Amaya

-Con tanta prisa olvidaron presentarme… Michela

-Claro, niños ella es Amaya-sama, Diosa de la Destrucción

-Es muy hemosa-dice Dark acercándose a ella- ¿Quiede sed mi esposa?

-¡PERDON! –pregunta Amaya impactada ya que eso no se lo esperaba

-Jojojojo iré preparando la boda para cuando regresemos-ríe Michela a carcajada junto con el pez oráculo y Rei

-¡MICHELA! –grita Amaya molesta mientras que Dark se abrazó a ella- niño, suelta, suelta-tratando de apartarlo

-Jojojojo Amaya-sama, permíteme darle su regalo de bodas, una buena y mala noticia- dice Michela divertida- ¿Cuál desea?

-Muy chistosa Michela… la buena-dice Amaya logrando zafarse del niño pero lo agarra como cachorro

-Muy buena es que conseguimos un guerrero de la tropa del orgullo

-Esa si es una buena noticia-dice Rei emocionada

-¿Y la mala? –pregunta Amaya

-Que no es Daikon

-¡¿QUE?!- exclaman Amaya y Rei impactadas

-Al parecer encontraron a Frosted y él es el único que puede derrotarlo

-Genial ¡¿Y el torneo que?! –pregunta Amaya molesta

-Tranquila... Amelia dijo que la hija de Daikon, Mal peleara en su lugar-dice Michela sonriendo

-¿Mal? –pregunta sorprendida

-Eh oído de ella- dice Rei llamando la atención de Amaya- es la Guerrera de la verdad y es mitad… - diciéndole lo último en el oído

-Eso me gusta-dice Amaya emocionándose- que vaya por ella, es perfecta-sonriendo- a ver si el universo 11 puede contra alguien como ella-sonriendo con malicia- Damas, niños… la venganza del universo 13 está cerca

-Oh genial… definitivamente habrá venganza-dice Rei cruzando los brazos

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado**

 **De seguro no se esperaban lo de Elina con familia, a Amelia que es Reina de su raza (aunque no paresca) y de que Daikon no participaría en el torneo, pero obviamente pondría a alguien de la Tropa del Orgullo del universo 13**

 **Aquí les dejo la traducciones de los nombres de los personajes que debutaron en este cap**

 **Daikon - Rábano japonés**

 **Shiro- Blanco**

 **Yasai- Vegetales**

 **El nombre de Dark me base en el personaje de DNAngel, se los recomiendo en especial el anime**

 **Dejen reviews plisss**

 **Nos leemos pronto**

 **Adiós**


	6. Reclutando a Mas

**En alguna parte de algún Universo**

-Parece que… de nuevo no nos toman en cuenta-dice una voz joven masculina y molesta mientras ve a los otros Dioses a través de un Cetro

-No le parece genial, ahora están confiados por saber contra quienes pelearan, pero imagínese cuando se enteren que se equivocaron-dice otra voz joven y masculina un poco seria

-En eso tienes razón… ¿Cómo va todo?

-Excelente, ya casi tenemos a todos, solo faltan tres más y ya estaremos listos-dice mostrándole por el cetro

-Todos se van a arrepentir por nunca tomarme en cuenta, si ese Goku quiere pelear contra guerreros poderosos… eso tendrá-con malicia

* * *

 **Universo 13**

 **Planeta Magome**

 **Taller Galáctico**

-¡¿COMO QUE DEBEMOS ESPERAR OTRA HORA POR LA NAVE?! ¡EXIJO HABLAR CON LA PERSONA A CARGO! –grita Liby furiosa a la secretaria

-Perdón Señorita... pero por la falta de aceite tuvieron que cambiar unas piezas-dice asustad una joven de piel morado con ojos y cabello hasta los hombros rojo coral

-Y nosotros tenemos prisa, nos dijeron que en dos horas estaría listo pero casi llevamos ¡UN DIA ESPERANDO!

-¿Cuándo nace? –pregunta Topaz emocionada ganándose un pisotón por parte de su hermana- ¡AUCH!

-Tu cállate-sin dejar de ver a la secretaria- ¡Más vale que en dos horas esté listo y que me den un maldito descuento después de esto!- levantándose furiosa dejando a la pobre chica temblando- ¡¿QUEDO CLARO?!

La chica se encoge más y asiente aterrada y Liby sale de la oficina siendo seguida por Topaz y Dylan quienes estaban a cuatro pasos lejos de ella

\- Olvide que Liby se convierte en otra cuando se enoja –susurra Topaz a Dylan quien asiente

-¡TOPAZ! –grita Liby furiosa sin verla dándole entender que la escucho

Topaz y Dylan rien nervioso, aunque sabían que no mentían, cuando Liby se enojada cambia drásticamente de personalidad, aunque daban gracias que no se parecía a Cindy cuando se enoja ya que con ella no hay nadie que la detenga.

-Jijijiji alégrate, nos faltan 19 horas para el torneo, podemos seguir aprovechando para entrenar… así no perdemos tiempo y condición-dice Topaz rápidamente sonriendo

-A ver Topaz-dice Liby volteando a verla- ¿Que no entiendes o recuerdas por quienes vamos? – Topaz la mira confundida- no vamos a reclutar a cualquier guerrero, reclutaremos a nuestra hermana quien es la Reina del mal, sádica, manipuladora, psicópata sin consideración por la vida de los demás, oscura, le encanta el sufrimiento ajeno, presumida, ego…

-¡OYE! ¡Esa es mi mamá!- dice Dylan molesto

\- Bueno… perdón –dice Liby sin verlo- y sus hijos… bueno, dos de ellos, son como ella o están entrenándose para ser como ella, alguno de ellos aceptaran con tal de pelear y torturar a seres de otros universos y otros no aceptaran por las reglas del torneo

-Así cierto… es verdad-dice Topaz ya que no recordaba ese detalle- pero ellos lo harán si se enteran que se tratan de otros universo, carne fresca para ellos

-Pero tía Liby tiene razón, mi mama y Dan no les agradara esas reglas, además conociendo a Dan para que entre será capaz de dar condiciones para que acepte-dice Dylan cruzando los brazos

-Igual que su madre-dice Liby rodando los ojos- El Equipo Fire será algo difícil de conven…

-¿Están buscando al equipo Llama?- pregunta una niña

Los tres voltean y miran a una pequeña de seis años de piel blanca, ojos azul celeste, cabello rubio dorado atado a una trenza hasta los codos, y usa una camisa azul marino, falda con vaquera, falda con medias y botas de color gris oscuro los mira curiosa y más al escucharlos mencionar el Equipo Fire

-Aaaammm si ¿Tu eres? –pregunta Dylan confundido

-Me llamo Sayo y yo sé dónde están el equipo Fire… o mejor dicho, se dónde están dos de ellos

-Si lo sabemos, en el planeta K-35-dice Liby

-No… ellos están en este planeta-dice Sayo viéndola

Todos se miran sorprendidos ya que esa no se la esperaban, están tan cerca de ellos

* * *

 **Universo 7**

 **Planeta Tierra**

-Bill Sama alégrese, ya tenemos ocho guerreros en el equipo ya un buen tiempo-dice Wiss tranquilo

-Si pero nos faltan dos, bueno al menos aún falta más de diez horas-dice Bills tranquilo comiendo su pastel pero el lloriqueo de Bra hizo que casi se le mordiera la lengua- Grrrrr ¿No hay un botón para callarla? –pregunta molesto

-¿E… Esto va así? ¿O así? –pregunta Trunks mientras veía el pañal confundido

-No puedo creerlo Trunks, ya te lo han explicado treinta veces-dice Mai quitándole el pañal-a un lado, yo la cambiare

-Jejejeje gracias Mai-dice Trunks nervioso y sonrojado- ¡Oye Goten! –volteando a verlo- tu que tienes una sobrina bebe ¿Porque no me ayudaste?-viéndolo enojado

-Jejejejeje es que yo no le cambio los pañales-dice Goten orgulloso

-Suertudo-dice Trunks enojado

-¡Listo! –dice Mei terminando

-Jajajajajajaja- Bra ríe tiernamente

-Por lo menos ya nacio esa mocosa, si no Vegeta no hubiera aceptado en participar… pero es una molestia oírla llorar-dice Bills volviendo a comer

-Bueno señor Bills, es normal que llores ya que es una bebe recién nacida-dice Wiss tranquilo- por cierto ¿Le dirá a Bulma sobre el torneo? –divertido

-¡Estás loco! Aun no se lo digo a Vegeta y ni loco se lo dire a su mujer- dice dándole la espalda y come su espagueti ya que no quería admitir que le tiene miedo a Bulma cuando se enoja

-Si… Goku nos dijo que no es capaz de lidiar con su esposa cuando esta molesta-dice Wiss tomando su te

-Ni quiero saber cómo es-dice Bills rápidamente

* * *

 **Universo 13**

 **Alguna parte del espacio**

 **-** ¿Así que se encuentra en estos momentos en la Prisión Espacial Alcatraz?- pregunta Amelia por teléfono- Si… aja- escribiendo las coordenadas-parece no estar lejos de aquí, bueno… gracias Yasai- colgando- bueno… no parece estar muy lejos pero nunca eh entendido las coordenadas estilo Tropa del Orgullo-sacando un mapa virtual-bien… debo de estar por aquí entonces debe ser por… acá-girando la nave y comienza su ruta- espero tener razón

-Estas yendo al lado contrario-dice Sarai detrás de ella

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! –frenando de golpe y voltea para encontrarse con Sarai y Rei quien saluda nerviosa- ¡¿USTEDES?!

-Hola alteza-dice Sarai divertida

-¡Casi me provocan un infarto!, ¡¿Qué hacen aquí?!- molesta

-Amaya sama nos pidió acompañarte-dice Rei

-Corrección, a ella le pidió acompañarte ya que yo solo te guiare hacia donde está Mal, después me iré –dice Sarai mostrando un pequeño botón- Michela me dio esto para regresar rápidamente

-Pero no entiendo-dice Amelia confundida

-Déjame explicártelo-dice Sarai cruzando los brazos

 *****Flash Back*****

 _-¡SI! ¡GENIAL!, Daikon no participara y no tendré que pelear a su lado… escucho el coro de los ángeles-dice Sarai sonriendo_

 _-No escucho a mis hermanos cantando-dice Michela sonriendo_

 _-No te alegres tanto Sarai, Mal tomara su lugar-dice Amaya sentada en su trono_

 _-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Mal?! ¡¿La guerrera de la verdad?! –pregunta Sarai impactada y furiosa_

 _-¿La conocen? ¿Cierto? –pregunta Rei viéndola con Elina_

 _-Yo no-dice Elina rápidamente_

 _-Me arruino tres trabajos-dice Sarai molesta- ¡ORO Y FORTUNA PERDIDA!, además ella descubrió mi nombre–cruzando los brazos- ¿No hay otro miembro que pueda participar? ¿Cualquiera que no sea ella?_

 _-Ella es la segunda mejor de la Tropa del Orgullo así que es PERFECTA-dice Amaya seriamente- se encuentra en este momento en la Prisión Espacial Alcatraz, Sarai tu iras con Rei a guiarla hacia ese lugar_

 _-¡WOW! ¡WOW!... paren su tren, la Prisión Espacial Alcatraz es la prisión con la más alta seguridad de todas las prisiones del universo, ahí se encuentras criminales altamente peligrosos, incluso los que fueron uno de los diez más buscados- dice Sarai rápidamente_

 _-Cindy tiene el primer puesto y tú tienes el segundo-dice Elina_

 _-Sí, pero ese no es el punto, yo ni loca me acerco a ese lugar- dice Sarai cruzando los brazos_

 _-No te preocupes, no te meterás ahí-dice Michela dándole un botón- tu solo las guiaras allá ya que eres experta leyendo todo tipo de mapas y coordenadas, cuando lleguen aplasta ese botón y regresas en menos de un parpadeo-sonriendo_

 _-Mmmmm –no muy convencida- bueno… con tal de no entrar ahí, no vaya a ser que nunca salga- guardándolo- pero ella sabrá como soy y me arrestara después del torneo_

 _-Tranquila, cuando el torneo termine le borraremos la memoria y así no las reconocerá después-dice Amaya tranquila viendo a las gemelas- te doy mi palabra_

 _-Mmmm bueno_

 *****Fin del Flash Back*****

-Pues si… no vaya hacer que nunca salgas-dice Amelia analizando la situación- aunque Michela tiene razón, eres buena con los mapas y coordenadas

-No es que presuma-dice orgullosa-además… tengo que aprender a pelear sin matar

-Ya paso que perdimos-dice Amelia cruzando los brazos

-¡¿QUE ESTAS INSINUANDO?!-grita Sarai molesta

-Nada, nada

-Bueno… jejejeje- ríe Rei nerviosa- ¿Hacia dónde?

-A ver-dice Sarai agarrando el mapa virtual

-"Por favor dame el mapa"... no te cuesta nada pedirlo-dice Amelia enojada

\- También podría romper el mapa e irme por donde llegue-dice Sarai con malicia y Amelia cruza los brazos molesta- como dije, estas yendo por dirección equivocada, es para el otro lado-apuntándolo

-Gracias-dice seriamente dando la vuelta

-Déjenme recordarles que aumentare un poco más a mi paga por el torneo-dice Sarai sonriendo

-Ya que-dice Rei

* * *

 **Planeta Magome**

Sayo caminaba tranquilamente siendo seguida por Topaz, Liby y Dylan, aun no podían creer que los hermanos del pequeño Dylan estaban ahí y ellas, en especial Liby estaban desesperadas por irlos a buscar. Ahora entendían el dicho de "Por algo pasan las cosas".

-Aaammmm no entiendo nada, digo... no recuerdo que mis hermanos me hablaran de ti-dice Dylan acercándose a Sayo

-No me conocen, pero son muy populares en este planeta-dice Sayo tranquila

-¿Enserio?... pues... todos me han tratado con normalidad para ser popular-dice muy confundido ya que lo han tratado con normalidad y no con miedo

-Ahora que lo pienso… te pareces a Dan pero no te conozco-dice Sayo viéndolo confundida

-Soy su gemelo, soy Dylan

-A ver- dice sacando un poster y los compara-Mmmmm aquí sales pero no te pareces

-Dan me quito la cola y me corte el cabello, bueno… mejor dicho me lo cortaron-viendo a Topaz

-No, si te pareces algo a Dan pero…no al Dylan del poster-dice Sayo mostrándole el poster donde se miran a Dan, Alessa y un chico feo, de Piel verde, barros y Joroba y abajo decía "Dylan"

-¡DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!

-Vaya… sí que se enojó contigo por irte-dice Liby viendo el poster

-Snif... ¿No te gusto el corte que te hice? snif... ¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-No, no tía-dice Dylan abrazándola- -me encanta, puede retocármelo cuando quieras -Topaz le sonríe-¡Siempre lo mismo! –enojado

-Siempre funciona-dice Topaz orgullosa- ¡KYA! –sintiendo un temblor

-¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! –gritan todos al sentirlo

-¡KYA! –grita Sayo cayendo de sentón- ¡AUCH!

-¡¿Qué fue eso?! –pregunta Dylan confundido

-¿Fue acaso un temblor? –pregunta Topaz nerviosa

-Escuche que rara vez tiembla por esta zona, la gente se ha acostumbrado-dice Sayo

-¿Eres de este planeta? –pregunta Topaz viéndola

-No, me escondí en una nave para venir para ver a Dan, vengo del Planeta Costa Azul

-El planeta marino con apenas cinco islas-dice Topaz sorprendida- tengo entendido que ahí viven seres marinos

-Jejejejej soy una Cecaelia-dice Sayo sonrojada

-¿Cecaque? –pregunta Dylan confundido

-Cecaelia… aunque en termino sencillo y algo ofensivo, sin ofender es "pulpo-sirena", "octo-sirena" y "octo-humano"-dice Liby y Sayo asiente- criaturas con la mitad de la cintura para arriba de forma humana pero la parte de abajo tiene los tentáculos de un pulpo

-Si… pero yo me fui porque quiero vivir más cosas que estar en el mar, pero muy rara vez debo conectarme con el mar-dice Sayo

-Wow… son raros verlos fuera de su planeta-dice Topaz sorprendida

-Si me di cuenta-dice Sayo sonriendo pero otra vez ocurre el temblor- ¡AUCH! –cayendo de nuevo de sentón- otro temblor

-No lo creo-dice Liby poniendo su mano en el suelo y cierra los ojos- fue la explosión de un rayo

-¿Un rayo? –pregunta Dylan confundido

-Hay una pelea cercar, es a donde vamos… de seguro viene de ahí-dice Sayo sonriendo

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –pregunta Topaz confundida

-Porque antes de venir fui a un bar espacial, me vestí como adulto enano y di dos monedas de oro antiguo, mejor dicho replicas jijiji y me dijo, de todas maneras lo confirme y es la segunda vez que vengo, Dan y Alessa llegaron a dos horas-dice emocionada siguiendo el camino

-Dos horas de golpe que les daré-dice Liby molesta

-No te enojes, alégrate no ahorramos el viaje-dice Topaz sonriendo

-¿Enserio?... ¿Qué tal que Cindy no está aquí?

-Cierto-dice Topaz olvidando ese detalle- pero alégrate, ellos saben dónde ella podría estar

-Si eso es cierto

-Aquí es-dice Sayo parándose frente a una fábrica que se mira que ha estado abandonado desde hace mucho tiempo

-¿Aquí? –pregunta Liby confundida y asqueada

-Si aquí-dice Dylan acercándose a la fábrica-te sorprenderás de ver lo que hacen con estos lugares-tranquilo

-Por cierto… ¿Tienen dinero? –pregunta Sayo viendo a las adultas- para entrar

-Claro, tu dale-dice Liby a Topaz

-¡¿AH?!

-Yo pagare la nave, te toca

-Ya que-dice Topaz sacando cinco billetes-¿Esto es suficiente?

-Si-dice Sayo agarrándolos y camina hacia la fábrica

-Andando-dice Dylan entrando a la fábrica

-Aaaammm yo los espero afuera-dice Liby yendo a otra dirección

-Vamos… tu elemento es la tierra, el polvo no te dañara-dice Topaz jalándola a la fabrica

-¿Disculpa?, el polvo no es mi problema-dice Liby entrando a la fábrica- son las arañas- dice asustada al verlas

-Somos dos-dice asustada

Sayo se acerca a una pared y toca tres veces y una más en la parte baja, en eso aparece una puerta y Dylan la abre, las adultas se miran y entran a un oscuro pasillo apenas iluminado por tres lámparas, la puerta se cierra asustándolas ya que estaba muy poco iluminado que antes

-Tranquilas, ya casi llegamos-dice Sayo acercándose a una pequeña ventanilla iluminada- quiero dos entrada y dos participaciones-sonriendo mientras entrega el dinero

Alguien le entrega cuatro boletos y se abre una puerta muy iluminada y que se escucha música y gritos de mucha gente. Todos entran y miran a muchos seres de diferentes planetas que por su ropa se podría decir criminales de categoría baja viendo peleas clandestinas ya que la arena esta sellada por una reja para evitar que los cobardes escapen al final o que alguien se meta e interfiera.

-Conque estas son peleas clandestinas-dice Liby sorprendida

-Hogar dulce hogar-dice Dylan viendo su alrededor y mira la arena-y hablando de hogar

Los chicas miran la arena y se sorprenden al ver quien está peleando es Dan contra un hombre que podría ser su padre quien parecía no tener suerte ya que estaba muy golpeado y sangrando mientras que Dan apenas sudaba.

-Wow-dice Sayo sonrojándose ya que nunca se imaginó que Dan era guapo en persona

-Ahí esta ese enano-dice Liby

-¿Cómo haremos para que nos vean?, no quiero pelear contra él- pregunta Topaz confundida

-No se preocupen, ustedes siéntense, los números de asientos están aquí-dice Sayo dándoles los boletos- y tranquilas que Dylan y yo nos encargamos –jalándolo

-¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-Pero…. ok-dice Liby yendo a buscar su asiento

-¡KYA! –grita el chico estrellándose contra las rejas y cae inconsciente

-¡UNO, DOS TRES! ¡EL GANADOR ES DAN! –grita el Réferi viendo como el niño va a su esquina a tomar agua dándole la espalda a todos

-Idéntico a su madre-dice Topaz sentándose

-Y ahora-dice Réferi mientras sacan a arrastras al perdedor- me dicen que hay ¡DOS MAS! –viendo a Dylan y a Sayo entrar a la arena

Todos gritan emocionados al verlos entrar, Dan estaba de espaldas mientras tomaba agua, Sayo tiembla un poco y retrocede pero el ruido de la reja cerrándose casi la hace saltar de miedo.

-Es más intimidante de lo que creía –dice Sayo asustada

-Da gracias que mi hermana no está-dice Dylan viendo a Dan seriamente mientras veía como su cola salía de su ropa y agarraba la toalla- es mejor que sea solo Dan

Dan chasquea los dedos y se abre una puerta a frente a él donde entra Alessa causando que la gente aplauda

-Ay no… Alessa peleara-dice Topaz asustada y mas por Sayo

-Pues no era justo dos contra uno-dice Liby

\- ¿Era necesario invocarla?- pregunta Sayo viendo molesta a Dylan

-¡¿AH?! ¡¿Dylan?! –dice Alessa viéndolo sorprendida

-¡¿Qué?! –pregunta Dan volteando para verlos- ¡¿Tu?!

-Hola hermanos-dice Dylan sonriendo

\- ¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡¿Dos Dan?! –pregunta Réferi impactado al igual que el público ya que por el corte de cabello, vestimenta, falta de cola y falta de la cicatriz en la mejilla no vieron igualdad de cara de ambos.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!- pregunta Dan molesto

-¡Wow! No nos vemos desde hace casi un mes y así me recibes… que gran hermano eres-cruzando los brazos

-¿Sigues molesto porque te arranque la cola como despedida? –pregunta con malicia

-Ni me lo recuerdes-dice furioso poniéndose en guardia

-Jmph… esto será divertido-dice Dan poniéndose en guardia y mira Sayo quien se pone nerviosa pero se puso en guardia

\- Aww, ternura ¿No lo crees Dan?- pregunta Alessa divertida viendo a Sayo

Sayo traga duro pero Dylan se puso frente a ella en guardia

-¿Dónde está mama? –seriamente

-Jejejejeje, aquí no está… además, no es momento de hablar-dice Dan lanzando el primer ataque

Dylan lo bloquea y ambos comienzan a pelear emocionando al público olvidando a las niñas quienes se les queda viendo pelear, ambos eran fuertes y muy rápidos, aunque con más entrenamiento serían mucho más rápidos. Ambos bloquean y se atacan y de vez en cuando logran sus objetivos.

\- Otra vez empezaron a jugar-dice Alessa cruzando los brazos

-¿Siempre son así? –pregunta Sayo viéndolos

-Si-dice suspirando- se ve que les falta madurar-dice mientras que con su cola agarra su bote con agua- y dicen que yo soy la bebe

Dan golpea a Dylan causando que se dirija hacia Alessa quien rápidamente los esquiva

-Esa… sí que dolió-dice Topaz cerrando los ojos

Dan se lanza hacia él aprovechando que esta de rodillas, pero lo que no conto es que era una trampa para recibir un puñetazo causando que caiga al otro lado de la arena y lo peor, sobre Sayo

-¡AUCH!... esta me do… -no termina de hablar ya que se le queda viendo a Sayo, ella se sonroja al igual que él-Aaammm yo…

Alessa y Dylan tararean la marcha nupcial mientras que bailan divertidos, aunque estén peleando nadie podía negar que son niños. Dan se enfurece y les lanza un rayo tirándolos y se levanta

-Quédate aquí-dice Dan a Sayo pero sin verla-esto me encargo yo- lanzándose hacia Dylan

-Aaaammm claro-dice Sayo levantándose- ¡Un momento! ¡Yo vine a pelear y no me iré sin… ¡KYA! –recibiendo un golpe por parte de Alessa causando que atraviese la reja y caiga en los brazos de Liby- ¡GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

-¡TIA LIBY! –grita Alessa sin verla

-¡¿Ah?! –exclama Dan deteniéndose y voltea a verla- ¡Tía Liby! ¡Tía Topaz! ¡¿Es una broma?! –molesto

-Pues fíjate que no-dice Dylan detrás de ambos

-¿Qué hacemos Dan?... hay mucho dinero aquí en juego-dice Alessa viéndolo

-Jmph… podría estar aquí la tia Amelia, si está aquí será difícil escapar-dice molesto agarrándole el hombro-perdón Alessa

-¿Ah? ¿Por qué te… ¡KYA! –siendo arrojada hasta Dylan sacándolos de la arena

-¡AUCH! –gritan ambos estrellándose contra la pared

-¡DAMAS Y CABALLEROS EL GANADOR ES DAN!-grita el Referi y todos se levantan emocionados

-¡TRAIDOR! –grita Alessa molesta

-¿Te sorprende? –pregunta Dylan debajo de ella

Dan se va a su esquina a tomar agua pero mira a Sayo quien aplaude emocionada por su victoria algo tramposa

* * *

 **Universo 6**

Cabba conducía su nave hasta su planeta natal donde podía reclutar al guerrero indicado para el torneo, aunque en el fondo estaba demasiado preocupado ya que sabía las consecuencias si perdían.

- _Nunca imagine que se combatiría por la existencias de los universos… por muy fuerte que sea Hit no sé si podrá vencer a 80, la clave la tendrán los demás guerreros. En ese caso, no hay mejor elección que_ …- piensa decidido y preocupado mientras mira que va llegando a su destino

Cabba entra al planeta y aterriza en medio del bosque frente a una pequeña cabaña, suspira armándose de valor para ir ya que no sabía aun como explicar sobre el torneo pero no podía perder más el tiempo, sale de la nave y se acerca a la puerta

-Rensou san, soy Cabba-dice tocando la puerta

-¡¿Cabba?! –se escucha alguien poco antes de que se escuchara algo caerse- ¡KYA!

-¡¿AH?! –entrando a la casa viendo a un hombre Saiyan de mediados de treinta, alto y de gran corpulencia que posee piel canela, su cabello es moreno, poseyendo una coleta con un sujetador y posee vello facial y barba, su ropa de civil consta de un hábito de color vino tinto con un dogi de ropajes color añil quejándose de su pierna- ¡Rensou san! –ayudándolo- ¿Esta bien?

-Lo siento, al oír tu voz me olvide de mis piernas-sonriendo un poco adolorido

Cabba suspira ya que olvido ese problema, Rensou no solo fue su maestro también fue un soldado Saiyan y el anterior capitán de las Fuerzas de Defensa de Sadala, pero hace años durante una batalla se lesiono la pierna gravemente que tuvo que dejar el cargo.

-Déjeme ayudarlo-ayudándolo a sentarse

-Gracias Cabba ¿Un poco de té?

-Aaammm si por favor

-Por suerte ya lo estaba preparando-dice tranquilo levantándose con cuidado con su bastón y le sirve- no es por presumir pero mi te es el mejor del universo-entregándoselo

-Gracias

-Cuanto tiempo sin verte-sentándose frente a él- oí hablar de tus hazañas-dice apenándolo- eres el as del escuadrón de elite de las fuerzas de defensa de Sadala

-Gracias a sus enseñanzas, capitán-dice sonriendo agradecido

-Ex capitán

-Si-dice con tristeza

-Tengo entendido que obtuviste un nuevo poder ¿Me lo enseñas?

-Claro-dice dejando el vaso y se levanta

Suelta un gran grito transformándose en Super Saiyajin frente a Rensou, después de aprender esa técnica con Vegeta estuvo entrenando para controlarlo sin necesidad de la ira lográndolo. Hasta ahora es el único de su universo que puede transformarse

-¡Que… potencia!-dice Rensou sorprendido- este universo está a salvo si cuenta contigo-orgulloso

Al escuchar eso Cabba recuerda la razón por la que vino a verlo, sabía que no es cierto, el universo no estaba a salvo en sus manos ni menos con ese poder.

-Respecto a eso…-dice des transformándose y acercándose un poco más a él confundiendo a Rensou

* * *

 **Universo 13**

 **Alguna parte del espacio**

-No puedo creer que Sarai se haya ido, no sé por qué digo eso si no es nada nuevo-dice Amelia enojada

-Pero alégrate, según ella ya casi llega… mos-dice Rei viendo impactada lo que hay frente a ella

Frente a ambas se encuentra la Prisión Espacial Alcatraz, la prisión donde se encuentra los criminales más poderosos y peligrosos del universo ya que es imposible de escapar de ahí gracias a su tecnología y seguridad

-Wow… escuche mucho de esta prisión pero es diferente verlo en persona-dice Rei sorprendida

-No tienes idea-dice lanzando una señal- mi padrino dijo que le explicara todo a Mal, pero dudo mucho que acepte aunque sea una misión de su padre, ella se a hecho su propia misión así que prepárate para la discusión que ambas tendremos

-Algo me dice que… no se llevan bien

-Mejor ni preguntes-dice al ver una nave de la tropa acercándose a ella- Soy la reina Amelia del Planeta Sadala, vengo a ver a la Guerrera Mal-dice por el comunicador

- _La estábamos esperando Majestad, sígame-_ dice el piloto de la nave escoltándola

-Sí, ya mi padrino aviso-siguiendo la nave

-Ay Dios… entrare a alcatraz-dice algo emocionada y asustada

La prisión abre la compuerta permitiéndole entrar y dejar su nave en un área segura, había diferentes hangares para las naves en esa prisión, para las visitas, tropas y para entregar prisioneros, asi no podrían los criminales robar una nave y escapar. Amelia estaciona su nave y sale de ahí siendo recibida por los oficiales del lugar

-Majestad, sea bienvenida, es un honor tenerla aquí-dice un hombre de mediana edad, un poco canosos y piel un poco azulada haciendo reverencia al igual que los demás

-Gracias-dice Amelia cortésmente- quisiera hablar con Mal

-Enseguida, favor de seguirme-dice el oficial guiándolas al interior de la nave

-Vaya-die Rei viendo el lugar, se veía como los otros cuarteles de las Tropas del orgullo por lo que le hace imposible creer que sea una prisión- creí que estaría algo… gris y deprimente

-Así es en donde tenemos a los prisioneros, no donde estamos nosotros-dice el oficial

-Los prisioneros están en la parte baja del lugar, así que no esperes verlos por aquí-dice Amelia algo tranquila

-Bueno… es bueno saberlo-dice Rei tranquila- pero...

-Vaya, llegaron más pronto de lo que crei-dice una voz femenina tras de ellos

Los tres se detiene, en especial una enfurecida Amelia y voltean para encontrarse con Mal, la hija de Daikon y guerrera de la verdad, una de las poderosas de la Tropa del Orgullo y a quien estaban buscando.

-Mal, lo siento las llevaba a su oficia-dice el oficial firme

-Está bien, retírate-dice seriamente sin dejar de ver a Amelia y el oficial hace reverencia y se va- A pasado tiempo

-Que agradable recepción-dice igual de seria liberando un aura oscura al igual que Mal

-EJEM- Rei se para en medio de ambas-hola… aaaammm Mal, soy Rei, Kaio-shin del universo- Mal la miró de reojo sin quitarle lo seria- venimos de nombre de la Diosa de la Destrucción jejejeje po…

-Sé que vinieron, mi padre me lo conto todo-dice Mal sorprendiéndola excepto a Amelia- y es una conversación que debe discutirse en privado, síganme-caminando

-Vaya… escuche que es seria pero no me imagine que tanto-dice Rei sorprendida

-No digas nada-dice Amelia enojada

* * *

 **Universo 6**

 **Planeta Sadala**

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿El universo peligra?! –pregunta Rensou impactado después de escuchar la situación en que se encuentra su universo

-Por favor, participe en el torneo de fuerza-suplica Cabba haciendo reverencia- Necesitamos su fuerza

-Ya no formo parte de las Fuerza de defensa de Sadala-dice preocupado- además, mis piernas…

-Aunque no sea tan fuerte como antes, es una batalla campar contra 90, su experiencia en el combate no será útil

-Me sobrevaloras

-Por favor, nuestro universo está en peligro-suplica pero Rensou niega- Rensou san

-Ahora no puedo cargar un peso tan grande-dice con pesar ya que si deseaba ayudar pero no quería causar problemas por culpa de sus lesiones- pero si es necesario, llévate a mi hermana Caulifla

-¡¿AH?! ¡¿La famosa Califula?!- pregunta sorprendido

-¿Estas en contra?

-Aaammm no, no es eso, es que no sé cómo tratarla-dice algo nervioso ya que la conoce y no es amistad lo que tienen ambos si no rivalidad que empezó cuando eran niños

-Jejejejeje puede parecer una delincuente, pero el potencial de mi hermana me supera con creces-dice orgulloso

-¿De verdad?- sorprendido

* * *

 **Universo 13**

 **Prisión Espacial Alcatraz**

-¡¿Cómo es posible que los Dioses lo permitieran?! –pregunta Mal entrando molesta a su oficina que es igual a la de su padre

-Resulta que ese tipo es amigo de Zeno sama-dice Rei entrando después que Amelia y cierra la puerta

-¿Enserio? ¿Zeno sama?

-Si-dice Rei

-¿El Rey de todo? –pregunta sorprendida y confundida

-Por favor Mal, no hay otro Dios capaz de destruir todo un universo en menos de un parpadeo-dice Amelia parándose en medio del salón

-Como siempre, ellos pensando en ellos mismo, no les importa nada ni a nadie, mi madre siempre me decía que es mejor estar lejos de ellos y así sobrevivirás-yendo a su escritorio

-Pues parece que ni lejos estamos a salvo-dice Amelia

-¡Óyeme! ¡No somos egoísta!-dice Rei molesta

-¿Ah no?, poner el riesgo de otros universos para divertirse sin importar cuántas vidas se perderán, se nota que no son egoístas-sin verla

-Bueno…. No todos-corrige Rei rápidamente-pero se nos dio esta oportunidad para salvarnos

-Como sea, enviar a alguien de la Tropa para demostrar a los del Universo 11 que nosotros somos mejores, se me hace a la vez o no infantil-dice Mal guardando unos papeles a unos cajones- también desearía ver lo fuertes que son, pero no quiero ser parte de las cosas de los Dioses

-Tu padre confía en ti para eso y para salvar el universo-dice Amelia

-Confía en mi para trabajar con criminales a cambio del perdón por petición de la Diosa de la Destrucción, sí que están todos dementes-dice guardando otros documentos

-Esto es de vida y muerte, ahora no hay criminales ni justicia… bueno, solo hay justicia para nuestro universo-dice Amelia cruzando los brazos

-Sí que están dementes, pensar que yo hare equipo con ellos

-Tu sabes bien que no hay opción, pero piénsalo, si perdemos todo lo que conocemos morirá incluyéndonos… si eso pasa no podrás cumplirle la promesa a tu madre-dice Amelia logrando que Mal se detenga- ni siquiera el cielo ni el infierno se salvara, todo se borrara… nunca podrás reunirte con tu madre como deseas, ni yo con mis padres y hermanos

-¿Y cómo sabemos que al ganar no nos destruirán? –pregunta molesta- eh escuchado que el Rey de Todo tiene un carácter infantil e irresponsable y hace un mal uso de sus poderes

-Creí que era la única que pensaba en eso -dice Rei sentada en la mini sala

-Ganaremos las Súper Esferas del Dragón, piénsalo si ganamos podemos pedir lo que sea… revivir a los muertos o proteger a nuestro universo de su poder, pero si perdemos todos moriremos, necesitamos realmente tu ayuda y al igual que yo tienes un gran poder, por favor –suspirando- ayúdanos

-Me sorprende que vayas a pelear… escuche que te habías retirado al tener a tu hija-dice Mal sin verla

-Si… pero como su vida está en riesgo no hay otra opción, soy capaz de lo que sea para salvar a mi hija-dice Amelia acercándose a ella- Mal por primera vez, y no puedo creer que yo lo diga hagamos nuestras diferencias a un lado y salvemos al universo

-Por culpa de un criminal perdí a mi madre y ahora me piden trabajar con criminales para salvar el universo, ¿Crees que pueda aceptar algo así? –pregunta seriamente

-A diferencia de él estos criminales tienen familia que quieren proteger y tres de esos criminales son mi hermana y sus hijos

Mal suspira ya que olvido ese detalle, aunque es cierto hay criminales que no tienen familia pero hay otros que si la tienen y hacen lo imposible para salvarlos. Hasta hay historias de que criminales se unieron a la ley para salvar a otros y parece que ella formara parte de esos hechos.

\- Cierto, ok, participares-dice emocionándolas- ¡Pero!, a cambio debes dejar que mi Tropa vaya a tu planeta una vez por semana a inspeccionar-dice con malicia

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-Es eso o no hay trato-cruzando los brazos

-Eres una…. GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

-Jejejejejeje, parece que ya se están llevando bien-dice Rei nerviosa

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado**

 **La escena del Universo 6 es del capítulo 88**

 **Jejejejejeje debieron adivinar que Amelia y Mal no se llevaban bien, pero ahora deben dejar a lados sus diferencias XD**

 **No se esperaban que los hermanos de Dylan estuviesen ahí, ¿Aceptaran participar después de saber la realidad del torneo? ¿Sayo se enterara y alertara al planeta sobre el torneo?**

 **¿De que Universo son los seres que hablaron en el inicio del cap?**

 **Nos leemos pronto**

 **Adiosito!**


	7. No todo es un si

**Planeta Magome**

El lugar estaba casi abandonado, a gente se había ido y solo quedaban muy pocas en el bar, contando a Liby, Sayo, Dylan y Alessa quien estaba en brazos de Topaz

-Cómo has crecido, cada día estas más hermosa-dice Topaz abrazándola

-¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA TIA! –separándose enojada- tengo una reputación que cuidar

-Jejejeje si, lo siento-apenada

-¿Pedirán algo mas o se quedaran con su agua? –pregunta el cantinero de mediana edad de piel morena, calvo y no tan musculoso viendo como Sayo mira el bote de propinas

-Una margarita-dice Liby y el cantinero va a prepararlo- tú tranquila

Sayo asiente apenada

-¡Ah!, Dan… como siempre te ganaste el premio mayor-dice el cantinero viéndolo sentarse

-Si lo se… dame mi dinero y quiero un Hurricane-dice Dan sentándose y el cantinero le entrega el dinero para después irse a prepararlo

-¿No eres muy joven para beber eso Dan? –pregunta Liby molesta

-Vaya, vaya… pero si es mi tía Liby ¿Viniste a unirte a la vida divertida? –pregunta con malicia

-Muy gracioso, no permitiré que bebas eso, tienes idea del licor que le pon…

-No le ponen licor, lo reemplazan con soda-dice tranquilo empezando a contar su dinero

Liby mira al cantinero poniéndole soda a la bebida de Dan, suspira aliviada al ver que su sobrino no bebe alcohol a pesar de que parece.

-¿Qué haces aquí Dylan?... ¿Sigues furioso porque te arranque la cola? –pregunta divertido sin verlo

-Me volverá a crecer, por suerte-contesta molesto- y no, no vine por eso… ¿Dónde está mama?

-En K-35… tomaremos una nave y regresaremos allá, solo vinimos a distraernos y ganar dinero-dice Alessa divertida

-Dinero fácil… y sucio-dice Topaz enojada

Dan rueda los ojos y sigue contando su dinero mientras que Sayo lo mira un poco sonrojada, él la mira y rápidamente ella mira su vaso

-Oye niño-dice el sujeto con quien peleo anteriormente antes que Dylan y Sayo- me debes dinero

-Vámonos cariño, deja al niño-dice una joven y hermosa mujer agarrándolo del hombro

-Ningún mocoso de esa edad puede resistir tanto a una pelea ni puede ser tan temido-dice con rencor y se acerca más a el- ¿Qué cosa tú y la mocosa son?

-Perdiste tu dinero, si no te largas perderás algo mas-dice Dan en tono amenazante sin verlo

El chico se da la vuelta enojado pero saca una navaja dispuesto a atacarlo por detrás

-¡CUIDADO! –grita Sayo aterrada

Alessa saca una navaja y se la lanza clavando su brazo en la paren y lanza otro clavándolo en su otro brazo asustándolo, se revisa aterrado y ve que solo le atravesó la ropa pero sentía el frio de la hoja de la cuchilla a pocos milímetros de su piel.

Todos la miran y retroceden un poco, excepto su familia, todos los que escucharon del Equipo Fire saben que Alessa es muy famosa y temida por su habilidad con las cuchillas, navajas o todo tipo de arma filosa, las lanza con agilidad dando al blanco e incluso sin ver lo logra, no solamente dependía de ellas también puede crearlas con su propio Ki por lo que es imposible encontrarla desarmada o atacarla por sorpresa.

-Wow… cada vez es mejor en eso-dice Liby sorprendido

-Pero no puede usar eso en el torneo, recuerda que no se puede usar arma-dice Topaz asustada y triste ya que esa regla impedía la gran habilidad de su sobrina

-Ah, ah, ah… la regla del torneo es de no usar armas pero nunca dijeron que no puede por medio del Ki-dice Liby orgullosa

-Cierto-dice emocionada

-Largo-dice Alessa liberando al chico quien corre aterrado -cobarde-sentándose

-Wow-dice Sayo sorprendida

-Sayo, mira hay unas maquinitas… gracias a Dios-dice Liby viéndolas al otro extremo del lugar-ten-dándoles unas monedas-ve a jugar

-¿Por qué? –confundida

-Obedece-dice Liby seriamente

-¿Por qué siempre me pierdo lo bueno? –se pregunta molesta yéndose a donde le indicaron

Liby ve que el cantinero le entrega su bebida y después el de Dan y se va con sus compañeros a revisar las rejas de la arena, por suerte estaba también al otro extremo por lo que debía aprovechar esa oportunidad de hablar sin crear caos

-Oigan niños-dice Liby llamando la atención de Dan y Alessa- ¿No les encantaría a ustedes dos pelear en un torneo contra diez guerreros de 8 universos?

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Contra 8 universos?! –pregunta Alessa emocionada

-¡¿De verdad?!-dice Dan sorprendido

- _No entiendo porque la obedecí, ella no es mi madre-_ piensa Sayo molesta regresándose al bar

-Pues en 13 horas y 20 minutos habrá un torneo multi universal contra 8 universos y estamos reuniendo guerreros y Amaya sama quiere que tú, tus hermanos y tu mama participen-dice Topaz y Sayo se esconde para escuchar

-Peleare contra… ochenta guerreros de otros universos, muchos sabrán mi nombre y me temerán en diferentes mundos-dice Alessa emocionándose al imaginarse eso- ¡Acepto!- emocionada

-¡Perfe…

-Alto-dice Dan interrumpiendo a su tía Topaz- ¿Qué ganamos nosotros?

-¿Ganar ustedes? –pregunta Liby enojándose

-Sí, no trabajamos gratis… nuestros servicios son caros-dice Dan tomándose su bebida

-Vamos Dan, pelearemos contra otros universos, yo acepto con gusto-dice Alessa emocionada

-Alessa, no trabajamos gratis y si no hay una buena razón

-Escucha Dan, acepta el oro y que si ganamos no seamos destruidos-dice Liby ya que sabía que debía ser directa con ellos ya que Dan es de dar muchas condiciones si no hay una buena razón

-¿Destruidos?- pregunta Alessa confundida y Sayo se asusta al oír eso

-Dijimos que se los diríamos delicadamente-dice Topaz enojada

-Con ellos no hay delicadezas-dice Liby cruzando los brazos

-¿Cómo que destruirnos? –pregunta Dan seriamente

-Un Saiyajin del universo 7 llamado Goku le pidió a los reyes de todo que se hiciera un torneo universal, pero aprovecharan el torneo para destruir universos que tengan menos de calificación de 7, y nosotros tenemos 6.8 por eso participaremos, los que vayan perdiendo irán siendo eliminados, tenemos que sacar a todos los guerreros y ser el único que quede en la arena para ganar- explica Topaz

Sayo se cubre la boca aterrada al oír eso, ella morir si su universo perdía ese torneo contra otros universos y todo por culpa de Goku, escucho historia del rey de todo los universos pero nunca imagino que fuese real y mucho menos que fuesen dos.

-A ver, a ver… expliquen con todo detalle-dice Dan seriamente

* * *

 **Templo del Dios de la Destrucción**

-Enserio Elina, en el torneo me asegurare que Goku conozca el veneno del escorpión para que aprenda a cerrar la boca y pedir torneos-dice Sarai molesta mientras bebía agua

-No lo sé, ya escuchaste a Rei él nos dios la oportunidad para salvarnos-dice Elina tomando agua-imagínate… nos hubiesen borrado sin que nos diésemos cuenta

-Es mejor eso que saberlo-dice Sarai viendo a sus sobrinos- solo por mi tripulación y por ustedes peleare

-No entiendo hermana, ¿Por qué no sientas cabeza?... ser madre es maravilloso

-Y agotador-dejando el vaso

-Sí, pero es maravilloso-sonriendo al ver a sus hijos jugando- no hay noche que no de gracias por tenerlos

-Y después de tener una aventura de no tenerlos-dice mientras se estira- yo no soy de madre de familia

-¿Qué hare contigo? –dice Elina cruzando los brazos

En eso tras de ellas aparece Rei con Amelia y Mal quienes se daban la espalda ignorándose

-Jejejeje ya llegamos

-¡KYA! –exclama Sarai volteando a ver a Mal

-¡Wow!, un miembro de la Tropa del Orgullo-dice Shiro emocionada

-Una de vedad-dice Dark corriendo hacia ella

-Iré a avisar, por mientras eviten matarse entre ustedes-dice Rei alejándose

-¿Cómo si ella pudiera? –pregunta Mal orgullosa ganándose una fea mirada de Amelia- ¿Ah? –bajando la vista para ver a los niños frente a ella

-Hola- sonriendo tiernamente

-Hola niños-arrodillándose para quedar a su altura- ¿Cómo se llaman?

-Yo soy Shiro, él es mi hermano Dark

-Shiro y Dark, lindos nombres-sonriendo

-Y ella es nuestra mama-dice Dark viéndola acercándose

-Jejejeje hola

-Mmmm hola-dice no muy confiada

-¿Qué se siente ser un policía de la justicia? –pregunta Shiro emocionada

-¿Todos son fuetes? –pregunta Dark emocionado

-Debes ser fuertes para poder entrar, ya que los villanos tienen un gran poder y si queremos vencerlos debemos superarlos-dice Mal levantándose

-Wow

-Ah pasado tiempo-dice Amelia a Elina

-No tienes idea-dice Elina sonriendo

-Veo que no perdiste el tiempo-viendo a los niños-son tan hermosos

-Gracias, oye por cierto felicidades, supe que tuviste una princesita-sonriendo

-Jejeje gracias

-¿Así que tú eres la hija de Daikon? –pregunta Amaya acercándose

-Amaya sama-haciendo una leve reverencia, aunque no le gustaba los Dioses aun así los respetaba

-Bienvenida señorita Mal, le agradecemos mucho por su ayuda-dice Michela sonriendo y Mal asiente- veo que ya conoces a Amelia- viendo como las dos se ven mal- te presentare a las demás, Topaz, Liby y Dylan fueron a reclutar a los demás pero te presentare a las que están aquí, ella es Sarai- la mencionada cruza los brazos- y ella es su hermana gemela Elina- viéndola

-Hola-sonriendo

-Por poco creí que los niños también participarían-viéndolos

-No, es que no tenía con quien dejarlos y se quedaran aquí durante el torneo-dice Elina

-Pero queremos ir-dice Shiro haciendo puchero

-En otra ocasión-dice Sarai- _que espero no haya_ \- piensa rápidamente

-Pero otros niños de Cindy si-dice Amaya

-De ellos no me sorprende nada-dice Mal cruzando los brazos- pero… ¿De verdad creen que Cindy, Alessa y Dan participaran sabiendo las reglas?

-Alessa participara con tal de que su nombre sea el más temido de todos, pero mi hermana y Dan… de ellos temo su respuesta- dice Amelia preocupada

* * *

 **Universo 7**

 **Kame House**

-¿Eh? ¿No está? –pregunta Goku confundido a Oolong

-Sí, fue al Dojo de Ten Shin Han como invitado de honor-dice tranquilamente

-¿Al Dojo de Ten Shin Han?, ¿Ten Shin Han tiene un Dojo? –confundido y a la vez sorprendido

-Y muchos discípulos, por lo que oí… debe estar ganando bastante dinero- imaginándolo

-Eh, Ten Shin Han es un maestro-dice Goku sonriendo- se volvió muy respetable en tan poco tiempo, bueno si el viejo esta con el me ahorro tiempo, ¡Adiós! –yéndose

-¿Ya te vas?, ¡DILE QUE ME INVITE A ALGO LA PROXIMA VEZ! –viéndolo alejarse- ese Goku, como siempre, viene y se va- sonriendo

* * *

 **Universo 13**

 **Planeta Magome**

-¡¿Qué?!, solo porque alguien se lo pidió el Rey de Todo hará el torneo-dice Alessa analizando lo que le contaron- ¿Eso es posible?- sorprendida

-Bueno… Goku es su amigo -dice Topaz

-Además, no es el primer torneo de un universo contra otro, hubo un torneo entre el Universo 6 contra el 7-dice Dylan

-Sí, pero a diferencia de este sus hogares no estaban en riesgo-dice Liby

-Pues por lo que me contaron de seguro ya planeaban destruirnos, sí que esta es una oportunidad para salvarnos-dice Dan cruzando los brazos

-Para tener siete años eres muy listo –dice Liby sonriendo

-¿Qué reglas hay en el torneo?

-Pues… jejejeje … nada de armas, volar, ni matar-dice Dylan algo nervioso

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡No volar!, olvídenlo -dice Dan levantándose

-¡OYE! – grita Dylan parándose frente a el- solo es por casi una hora, no te hará daño

-Además, aquí tampoco nos dejan volar-dice Alessa cruzando los brazos

-Pero estas peleas duran tres minutos, aunque yo lo termino en uno-dice Dan

-Lo ves ya has peleado torneos así, ¿Cuál es la diferencia en este?- pregunta Topaz

-Que no sabré donde están el resto de los guerreros para darles pataditas-dice Dan

-¿Solo por eso? –pregunta Liby molesta

-Snif, snif

Todos voltean y miran a Sayo viéndolos con lágrimas y temblando asustada

-Hay no…. Sayo-dice Topaz nerviosa

-Es cierto… ¿Vamos morir?- pregunta asustada

-¿P… porque preguntas? –pregunta Liby nerviosa

-¿Por qué no contestan?- Todos se miran entre ellos, con eso es respuesta suficiente y corre llorando rápidamente hacia la salida, Topaz vuela hacia ella y la carga -Snif, snif…. No quiero morir- abrazándola

-Ya, ya peque... eso no pasara, lo vamos a evitar ya verás-dice Topaz arrullándola

-¿Participaran? –pregunta Dylan a sus hermanos

-¡Sí! –dice Alessa emocionada

-Ni loco-dice Dan cruzando los brazos

-¡¿Qué?!... pero… si ya has peleado en torneos similares y… y el universo-dice Dylan confundido y enojado

-Pelear contra uno o máximo tres en menos de tres minutos es una cosa pero es muy diferente contra 80 guerreros en menos de una hora-dice Dan tomando su bebida

-Pero suena divertido, de seguro no esperan ver niños-dice Alessa emocionada

-Eso piensa Amaya sama-dice Topaz

-Ya dije que no-levantándose- suerte en el torneo- yéndose

-Les dije que no sería sencillo-dice Dylan viendo a sus tías

-¿Qué tal si reclutamos a Cindy y ella lo obligue?... digo… es su madre-dice Liby

-La regla de no matar no le gustara a mama-dice Alessa

-¡Rayos! –dice Liby enojada- entonces… debemos pensar en algo más, yo iré a ver si ya está la nave, ustedes traten de convencerlo-yéndose

-Ok-dicen todos viéndola salir

-Tu hermana da miedo cuando se enoja-dice Sayo abrazándola

-No conoces a la madre de Dan, Dylan y Alessa-dice Topaz acariciándole la cabeza

* * *

 **Templo del Dios de la Destrucción**

-Así que… ¿Él es un miembro de la Tropa del Orgullo del Universo 11? –pregunta Mal viéndolo por el Cetro de Michela

-Así es, además dijo que es… es… aaammmm- Amaya trata de recordar- ¿Qué dijo que era?

\- Guerrero de la libertad y Líder de las tropas del Orgullo-dice Michela

-Eso

-¿Eso es el líder? –pregunta Mal viéndolo impactada- es un exagerado y más con la pose, mi papa es líder y no hace eso

-¿Crees que podrás darle una lección? –pregunta Amaya viéndola

-Creo que si unas clases de respetar el uniforme sin hacer esos movimientos-viéndolo

-Ustedes también hacen poses cuando se presentan-dice Rei confundida

-Solo un poco, pero no así-aclara seriamente

-Pero ellos dicen que tienen a alguien más fuerte que él, Jiren el Gris-dice Rei cruzando los brazos

-Por desgracia no tenemos ninguna información de él y eso de gris… no ayuda mucho-dice Amaya

-Hasta ahora de tres guerreros del Universo 9, uno del Universo 11, cinco del Universo 6 y seis del universo 7 –dice Rei seriamente- pero tenemos que tener en cuenta que no sabemos nada de sus otros guerreros y menos de los guerreros de los Universo 3, 4 y 10

-Aaammm… creo que olvidaron un universo-dice Mal confundida

-Si perdón… aun no le decimos a los demás pero… hicimos una tregua con el Universo 2 de no atacarnos y tratar llegar a un empate al final del torneo-dice Amaya

-¿Y si es una trampa? –pregunta Mal seriamente

-No, ella es mi mejor amiga de hace miles de años, yo creo en ella además… puede que sea algo fresa y fanática del amor y la belleza pero ella es como tú le gusta honrar no deshonrar-dice Amaya

-Si tú lo dices-dice Mal

-Ah-dice Michela al ver su Cetro brillar-pero que buena noticia, encontraron a los hermanos de Dylan y Alessa acepto participar

-¡¿De verdad?! –pregunta Rei emocionada y Michela asiente

-Sabía que ella no se negaría-dice Amaya emocionada- ¿Y Dan?

-Trataran de convencerlo-dice Michela sonriendo

-¡¿QUÉ?! –exclaman Amaya y Rei

-Al parecer la idea de no volar en el torneo no le gusta ya que le encanta pelear en el aire

-Ese mocoso-dice Amaya furiosa

-¡¿No entiende la situación?! –pregunta Mal viéndola

-Si la entiende, pero… es muy orgulloso y siente como si fuese solo una mentira, no tiene idea del poder del Rey de todo y más con su yo del futuro de quien sabe de dónde salió-dice Michela

-¿No podemos buscar otro guerrero? –pregunta Rei viendo a Amaya- ¿O buscar primero a su madre y que ella lo haga cambiar de opinión o lo obligue?

-Cindy también será alguien difícil de convencer-dice Mal cruzado los brazos- créanme la conozco

-Dylan y sus hermanos son muy fuertes si trabajan juntos y quiero que los otros Universos aprendan a no meterse con mi Universo-dice Amaya enojada

-Si no fuese por el equipo de Sarai ella no hubiese aceptado y no hubiéramos encontrado a su hermana quien acepto por sus hijos-dice Rei preocupada

-Amelia solo acepto participar porque su familia, amigos y su Clan están en peligro-dice Michela

-Y yo solo acepte porque no quiero perder a mi padre y a mis amigos, además de cumplir con la promesa que le hice a mi madre antes de morir-dice Mal viéndolas- él está justificado en creer que nada malo pasara porque es un niño y no tiene su propia familia pero… sé que tiene algo que adora con toda su alma aparte de su madre… a Alessa

-Es cierto, él y Dylan la cuidan y la protegen como el oro, a pesar que ella no lo necesita-dice Rei

-Si le hacen ver que si perdemos todo lo que conoce, su popularidad y su familia morirá podría cambiar de opinión y entrar al torneo-dice Mal

-Eso podría funcionar… espero-dice Rei aun preocupada- ¿Y si enviamos a Amelia para que lo convenza?

-Dan huiría al sentirla, lo conozco, le tiene mucho respeto ya que es muy fuerte más que su madre-dice Amaya cruzando los brazos-debemos planear como hacer que se una al equipo

* * *

 **Planeta Magome**

-Ya casi llegamos a donde aterrizamos-dice Alessa guiando a Topaz, Dylan y Sayo

-Espero que lleguemos a tiempo-dice Topaz preocupada

-¿Qué pasara si el no acepta participar? –pregunta Sayo confundida

-No lo sé, pero tendremos que convencerlo y si no trataremos con su madre y ella podría obligarlo-dice Topaz

-Si no quiere aaammmm ¡Ya se!, yo participo-sonriendo

Alessa se cubre la boca para no reír a carcajada mientras que Topaz y Dylan se miran entre ellos nervioso

-Jejejeje Sayo, no te ofendas pero… no estas lista para estas peleas-dice Topaz sonriendo

-Lo se… mi pelea con Dan es una prueba de que no puedo-dice Sayo bajando la vista- pero… no entiendo, ¿Por qué nadie sabe del torneo?, no recuerdo haberlo oído en las noticias

-Piénsalo Sayo, si todos se enteran habrá pánico y caos en el universo-dice Dylan

-Si, además… recuerda cómo te pusiste cuando te enteraste-dice Topaz

-Ay caray… tienen razón, si yo reaccione así no quiero imaginarme al resto-dice Sayo asustada de solo imaginarlo

-Yo ya vi un planeta en caos cuando era niña, ni quiero ver el del Universo completo-dice Topaz y en eso suena su celular- un momento- contestando- hola Liby

 _-Ya me entregaron la nave, ¿Pudieron convencer a Dan?_

 _-_ No, es más… lo estamos buscando para convencerlo

- _¡Rayos!... y se nos está yendo el tiempo rápido, yo iré por Cindy ustedes traten de convencerlo y nos vemos en K-35 o en la casa de Amaya_

-¿Iras por Cindy tu sola? –pregunta sorprendida alertando a los niños

- _Claro, además a mí no me hará nada somos hermanas_

-Cierto, bueno… nos vemos hermana, me avisas si tu lograste primero

- _Nos vemos y suerte_

-Adiós-colgando-la tía Liby se fue por Cindy, tratara de acepte participar mientras nosotros convencemos a Dan

-Y falta doce horas y media para el torneo-dice Sayo nerviosa y todos la miran-escuche cuando les dijeron el tiempo

-De hecho quedan doce horas y cuarenta minutos-dice Dylan viendo su reloj

-Y después empieza la emoción-dice Alessa emocionada

-¿Cómo puedes emocionarte sabiendo que si perdemos nos mataran?, además… el plazo límite para el torneo se está acercando peligrosamente–pregunta Sayo cruzando los brazos

-¿Enserio le preguntas eso a mi hermana? –pregunta Dylan enarcando la ceja

-Si es cierto, que pregunta tonta-dice Sayo cruzando los brazos

-Bueno niños sigamos-dice Topaz caminando con ellos- que Sayo tiene razón, el plazo límite peligrosamente se acerca

-¡AHÍ ESTA! –grita Sayo viéndolo entrar a su nave espacial- ¡OYE!

-¿Ah? –volteando y los mira acercándose- ¿Ustedes? ¿Qué no se rinden?

-Como si no nos conocieras-dice Dylan parándose frente a la nave con los demás

-Dan por favor, te necesitamos, es más Liby ya fue a buscar a tu mama para que entre al torneo-dice Topaz

-Le deseo suerte con mama-dice Dan cruzando los brazos

-Sí, todos le estamos mandando suerte-dice Topaz

-Hermano por favor entra al torneo-dice Alessa flotando cerca de él- no dijiste que darias todo para que otros universos teman nuestros nombres

-Si pero hay unos ataque que me gusta lanzar desde el aire y con esa regla no podre-dice Dan seriamente

-Pero D…

-Escuchen, sé que aunque me meta a esa nave evitaran que me vaya- parándose frente a ellos

-Eres muy listo-dice Alessa

-Otra, yo no trabajo gratis porque hasta ahora no me han dicho ninguna recompensa para nosotros y más para mí-dice Dan

-Eso… es cierto-dice Alessa y Dylan viendo a Topaz quien sonríe nerviosa

-Y además se y porque los conozco, o casi-viendo a Sayo- que no me dejaran en paz hasta que acepte pero quiero que me digan, aparte de salvar el universo una buena razón para que participe-viendo a todos quienes se miran entre si- así que… los escucho

-Si no peleas el universo se destruirá y todo lo que…/ Esta es una buena oportunidad para que todos nos teman…/ Por favor pelea no quiero morir tengo mucho por que vivir…/ Escucha no puedo creer que no te interese este universo y se me hace extraño que no quieras participar…

Todos lo rodean hablando al mismo tiempo que apenas se le entiende

- _Ay para que dije que los escucho-_ piensa Dan tapándose los oídos

* * *

 **Planeta K-35**

 **En un Bar**

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! –grita un hombre de media edad, un poco musculoso, piel gris, cabello oscuro con canas y ojos azules quien tenía la mano clavada en la mesa con un cuchillo- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-¡SUELTALO! –grita otro hombre idéntico a él pero calvo apuntando con su pistola a una mujer que le da la espalda

La mujer voltea revelando se una bella chica idéntica a Liby solo que su cabello es oscuro como la noche y que usa una blusa de tirantes de color carmesí, pantalón negro, botas negras que llegan hasta la rodilla con imagen de fuego carmesí desde la suela hasta el collar, muñequera negra con el mismo símbolo de fuego en la muñeca derecha, una cinta negra en el cuello y un tatuaje de un fénix en su brazo izquierdo, usa delineador de ojos negros, sombra de ojos y brillos labial carmesí.

Ella le sonríe con malicia y lanza un rayo atravesándole el pecho matándolo instantáneamente y comienza a encender su cigarro tranquilamente

-P… Por favor, solo obedecíamos ordenes-dice el hombre adolorido y aterrado

-Y no les importo no matarlo a él-viendo en la mesa la foto de un niño de piel blanca, ojos oscuros y cabello negro saludando- ¿Por qué me importaría ustedes? –fumando

-¿Q… Quién eres? –pregunta aterrado

-Digamos… que soy la reina del mal-viéndolo con odio acercándose a él- ya elimine a mi creador… pero busco a sus ayudantes-lanzándole un rayo en la cabeza – extender el terror en todo el universo- sonriendo con malicia-temerá al oír mi nombre


	8. Strike 1

**Planeta Magome**

Han pasado tres horas y Dan seguía rodeado por sus hermanos, Topaz y Sayo quienes seguían dando sus razones al mismo tiempo sin parar y ni siquiera parece que terminara pronto

\- _No puede ser, llevamos tres horas así_ -piensa desesperado - ¡CALLENSE!

-¡Y POR ESO CHOQUE LA NAVE ESPACIAL DE DAN!-grita Dylan al momento que los demás se calas

-¡¿CHOCASTE MI NAVE?! –viéndolo furioso

-Jejejeje… si ¿Tú crees? -nervioso

-¡Conque fuiste tú!, ¡ESA NAVE ERA DEL AÑO! ¡TE VOY A….

No termina de hablar ya que Alessa agarra a sus dos hermanos de la oreja jalándolas muy fuerte

-¡AUCH! ¡AUCH! ¡AUCH!

-Ya, ¿Se calman?- dice soltándolos- estamos aquí para convencer a Dan de que participe no causa una guerra entre ustedes o que le arranque algo más a Dylan

-¿Que más me puede hacer?, me arranco la cola y aun no me crece la nueva-dice Dylan cruzando los brazos

\- Te podría arrancar un ojo, o quemarte la cara... Cortarte un brazo...-dice Sayo y todos la miran – jejejeje lo siento

-Oigan, yo no creo que destruyan el universo... de seguro lo dijeron para que peleen con todas sus fuerzas-dice Dan tranquilo

-¿Y si lo hace? –pregunta Sayo asustada

-Neh, oí que ese Rey es un niño tonto cara de idiota así que olvídenlo, en cuanto destruya más universos se pondrá a llorar porque no tendrá a quienes gobernar-dice tranquilo

Sayo baja la vista pero en eso se le prende el foco

-Que malo eres Dan-dice Alessa molesta

\- Ya no importa... En este momento compruebo lo que todos en mi planeta decían-dice Sayo cruzando los brazos llamando la atención de todos

-¿Qué decían?, espero que al mencionar mi nombre temblaban –dice Alessa sonriendo

\- Muchos dicen que el equipo Fire era el mejor equipo del mundo pero que Dan solo era un chiquillo mimado que no dispara ni en defensa propia y que huiría al primer indicio de peligro porque no era lo suficientemente valiente para enfrentar un problema –dice Sayo tranquila alertando a Dan - Así que regresare a mi planeta y les diré que Dan es un cobarde y que el verdadero héroe es Dylan- comenzando a alejarse

-¡ALTO! –grita Dan parándose frente a ella- espera, espera, espera nena, ¿Tu planeta dicen eso?

-Pero si Dan es el primero en disparar incluso sin que sea defensa –susurra Dylan a Alessa pero ella le da un codazo ya que entendía el plan- ¡AUCH!

\- Claro por qué dicen que una vez preferiste huir a pelear-dice Sayo cruzando los brazos

-¿Crees que tengo miedo nena?, te equivocas, yo he peleado y vistos cosas que solo has vistos en tus pesadillas si crees que tengo miedo en pelear en ese tonto estas muy equivocada-dice orgulloso

-Si claro-siguiendo su camino enfureciéndolo

-¡Ok peleare!-dice Dan y Sayo sonrió orgullosa y se detuvo- pero… si ganamos tendrás que ser mi novia y cuando seamos adultos mi esposa –sonriendo con malicia

-¡¿AH?! –volteando a verlo impactada

-¡¿AH?! –exclaman los demás impactados ya que eso no se lo esperaban

-Jejejeje Dan, ¿Tienes idea de lo que estás diciendo? – pregunta Alessa nerviosa y Dan la mira de reojo- dijiste que cuando quieras sentar cabeza tu chica debe ser alguien fuerte y apenas tienes 7 años

-¡¿QUE ESTAS INSINUANDO?!- pregunta Sayo ofendida- Bien, acepto ser tu novia pero verán que me volveré muy fuerte y digna para ser tu esposa

-Bien-dice Dan sonriendo complacido- me tienen en el equipo, espero una buena paga después de esto

-Oye-dice Topaz acercándose a Sayo- ¿Cómo le hiciste?

\- Sólo le pique el orgullo, no hay nada peor que decirle al mejor que prefieres a su gemelo-dice Sayo orgullosa

-Cierto-dice Topaz sonriendo y saca un comunicador- Amaya sama, ya tenemos a Dan en el equipo

- _¡YA ERA HORA!, enviare a Rei por ustedes_

-Sera mejor que disminuya mi nave-dice Dan

-Sera mejor que vengas con nosotros Sayo-dice Topaz

-No como creen, yo me quedare aquí y rezare por ustedes-dice Sayo

-Pe…

-Un momento-dice Dan mientras guarda su nave en miniatura- ¿Dónde está la tía Liby?

-Pues…

-Hola-dice Rei apareciendo tras de ellos- hola niños, ha pasado tiempo

-Hola Rei-dice Dylan sonriendo

-¿Ah? –viendo a Sayo- ¿Quién es ella?

-Es una nueva amiga y escucho del torneo por accidente pero si no fuese por ella, Dan no hubiese aceptado, Sayo ella es Rei la Kaio-shin de universo, Rei ella es Sayo-dice Topaz sonriendo

-Konichi-wa- dice Sayo haciendo una tierna reverencia

-Konichi-wa – dice Rei sonriendo- si sabe del torneo es riesgoso que se quede aquí, además es perfecta para ayudar en una misión durante el torneo

-¿Ah sí? –pregunta sorprendida

-Sí, nos ayudaras mucho-dice Rei

-Bueno… aunque sea déjenme llamar a mis padres, me fui sin avisar y de seguro deben estar preocupados-sacando su celular

-Puedes-dice Rei y Sayo se aleja-es una ternura- a Topaz

-Lo sé-sonriendo

-¿Y Liby?- pregunta Rei buscándola- ¿No está con ustedes?

-Fue a buscar a Cindy, al darse cuenta que el tiempo está en nuestra contra decidió apurarse y nos dejó aquí para convencer a Dan-dice Topaz

-Sí, falta nueve horas para el torneo-dice Rei preocupada- tu hermana hizo bien- en eso mira a Sayo acercándose triste- ¿Qué tienes pequeña? –viéndola

\- Nada -sonriendo como siempre- ¿Nos vamos?

-¿Que tienes?- pregunta Dan acercándose

-Nada-sonriendo

-Bueno… todos agárrense de las manos-dice Rei y todos lo hacen- Kai- kai- desapareciendo con los demás

* * *

 **Universo 7**

 **Dojo de Tenshin**

-Ya veo, así que por eso nos viniste a buscar al Maestro Roshi y a mí- dice en Ten Shin Han mientras toma el té con Goku

-¿Participaras? –pregunta sonriendo

Ten Shin Han se queda pensando por unos momentos ya que significaría dejar su Dojo solo, ademas de que podría pelear contra guerreros de otros universos

-Lo siento, pero debo rehusarme –dice decidido sorprendiendo a Goku- pelear contra guerreros de otros universos es un buen entrenamiento, pero no puedo abandonar a mis discípulos

-No seas tan frio, si ganamos nos dará diez millones de zeny

-El dinero no es el problema-dice Ten enojado

-¿No hay forma de convencerte?

-No

-¿Qué ahora que hago?- dice Goku decepcionado-Sin ti no conseguiremos diez guerreros

-¡TEN SHIN HAN! –grita un hombre golpeando desesperadamente la puerta- ¡Es terrible! ¡Uno de tus discípulos está destrozando el pueblo!

-¡¿Ah?! –exclaman ambos sorprendidos al oír eso

-¡¿Qué?! –dice Ten levantándose

-¿Qué? ¿Qué?- pregunta Roshi levantándose con un chipote en la cabeza

-Unos de mis discípulos esta…

-Sujétate de mi Ten-dice Goku levantándose- te llevare a donde esta él

Ten lo mira y asiente

* * *

 **Universo 13**

 **Templo del Dios de la Destrucción**

-¿Que Topaz y yo acompañemos a Liby a ir por Cindy?-pregunta Amelia sorprendida

-Claro, aparte de ser su hermana y la mayor eres la única que puede contra ella, tus otras hermanas no pueden-dice Amaya seriamente- Michela me enseño que ha estado haciendo tu hermana últimamente, ha cambiado mucho y por lo tanto dudo mucho que acepte de inmediato, por lo tanto Topaz, Liby y tu deben ir a reclutarla

-No te lo niego, deseo ver que problemas a causado últimamente-dice Amelia seriamente

-La oportunidad perfecta para que te enteres-dice Amaya

-Ya llegaron-dice Michela sonriendo

-Ya era hora-dice Amaya saliendo de su sala de estar

Amelia y Michela la siguen y encuentra Rei con los demás en el jardín trasero donde Sarai, Elina y Mal están entrenando

-¡WOW! –exclaman los niños viendo su alrededor sorprendidos, el equipo Fire jamás habían ido a hogar de la Diosa de la Destrucción y obviamente Sayo menos

-Es increíble-dice Sayo sorprendida

-Es muy hermoso-dice Alessa viendo su alrededor

-Bienvenidos-dice Michela acercándose y todos la mira- vaya, otra niña- viendo a Sayo quien se esconde tras de Topaz asustada

-Se llama Sayo, se enteró del torneo y gracias a ella Dan acepto participar-dice Rei

-Así que la pequeña bestia fue domada-dice Michela divertida y Dan la mira mal

-¡Oyeme! –dice Amaya jalado a Dan de la oreja

-¡AUCH! ¡AUCH! ¡AUCH!

-La próxima vez que mande a alguien para decir que te necesito ¡Tu solo acepta! –dice molesta soltándolo

-¡AUCH! –agarrándose la oreja- ¡Eso dolio!

-Creo que ese era el punto-dice Sayo

-¿Y ella quién es? –pregunta Amaya viendo a Sayo

-Ella es Sayo-dice Michela acercándose- Sayo ella es Amaya sama Diosa de la Destrucción y yo soy Michela su sirviente

-Hola-dice rápidamente haciendo reverencia- encantada, soy Sayo Akuarium del Planeta Costa Azul, soy una Cecaelia

-¿Una Cecaelia? –pregunta Amaya enarcando la ceja

-Es muy raro verlas fuera de su planeta o muy lejos del agua-dice Michela viéndola

-Jejejeje sí, me di cuenta al irme

-¿Pero para que la trajeron? –pregunta Amaya viendo a Topaz

-Se enteró del torneo y sería peligroso que se quedara ahí preocupada y se le escapara alertando el universo-dice Topaz

-Mmmm tiene razón-dice Michela

-Y ella puede ayudar al pez oráculo a cuidar a los pequeños en el torneo-dice Rei y Sayo la mira confundida

-Buena idea-dice Amaya sonriendo- no confió en 100% al Pez Oráculo para eso, bien Sayo tu cuidaras a dos niños que en estos momentos están durmiendo su siesta, más tarde te los presentaremos- la pequeña asiente

-¡TIA AMELIA! –grita Dylan y sus hermanos corriendo a abrazarla

-Vaya, no se olvidaron de mi- abrazándolos- pero que grandes están

-Rei lleva a Amelia y a Topaz con Liby para que recluten a Cindy, además… solo Amelia puede contra la Reina del Mal-dice Amaya

-Sin duda –dice Rei

-Aaaawww, hola preciosa-dice Amelia arrodillándose frente a Sayo quien se sonroja apenada- pero que linda niña, ¿Cómo te llamas?

\- Sayo Akuarium del Planeta Costa Azul

-Sayo, que lindo nombre, yo soy Amelia la hermana mayor de Topaz-sonriendo

-Wow, solo el cabello las diferencia-dice Sayo sonriendo- ¿Puedo?- acercando sus manita, Amelia la mira confundida y Sayo comienza a escanear su rostro ya que le parecía muy hermosa- es muy linda-sonriendo y en eso se aterra al ver el collar que solo las reinas de los planetas portan- ¡KYA! –retrocediendo sorprendiendo a Amelia- ¡LO SIENTO!, lo siento mucho majestad, de haber sabido no la habría tocado con mis sucias manos, yo... yo... – desmayándose

-¡WOW! –dice Alessa sorprendida

-Azoto como mosca en parabrisas-dice Dylan

* * *

 **Universo 6**

 **Planeta Sadala**

Cabba fue a hablar con Caulifla en su escondite que no tardó mucho en encontrar, ahí se encontraba ella comiendo un gran pedazo de carne mientras era rodeada por muchos guardaespaldas y una chica de su edad que parecía ser tímida pero trataba de no mostrarlo.

-¡Me niego! –dice Caulifla mientras comía

-¡Pero… el destino del Universo depende de este torneo! –dice Cabba tratando de convencerla

-No me importa-dice sin dejar de comer- ¡Vete! –haciendo señas a uno de sus hombres

Cabba sabía que no será tan sencillo, Caulifla es conocida por ser una delincuente de menor nivel ya que solo roban y hieren, por suerte ella y sus hombres jamás han matado a alguien.

-¿Es que no la oíste? –pregunta uno de los hombres acariciándole la cabeza con burla

Cabba lo mira mal y se transforma en Super Saiyajin logrando que su onda de energía lo aleje estrellándolo a unas cajas sorprendiendo a todos ya que nunca vieron una transformación como esa, en especial a Caulifla.

-¡No! –exclama otro de los hombres yendo a ayudarlo- ¡Hermano!

-¿Qué hiciste? –pregunta Caulifla interesada

-Soy un Súper Saiyajin-contesta Cabba viéndola- si quieres saberlo te lo contare

-De todas formas no participare en el torneo

-Tu hermano Rensou-san valora tus habilidades, podrías aspirar más alto ¿Seguro que quieres encerrarte aquí?

Caulifla se le queda viendo pensando en lo que le dijo de su hermano, hace mucho que no tienen contacto con él por lo que se sorprendia que a pesar de su vida él la valore

-¡Desgraciado!- dice el hombre que se estrelló en las cajas sacando su navaja

-Alto-ordena Caulifla llamando la atención de todos- Las fuerzas de defensa de Sadala no tienen pelos en la lengua-sonriendo- Vayan a comprarle un jugo- a sus hombres

-S…Si- dice uno de ellos yéndose

-Despertaste mi interés-dice sonriendo viendo a Cabba- con eso de aspirar más alto que los Súper Saiyajin

* * *

 **Universo 13**

 **Paneta K-35**

Liby camina por la ciudad tranquila usando una gorra y lentes ya que estaba segura que por su parecido a su hermana todos creerán que es ella y así no podría conseguir información de donde posiblemente encontrarla.

- _Bien Liby, actúa como alguien no desesperada aunque lo estés-_ piensa mientras mira su alrededor- _¿A quién le pregunto? ¿A qu… ¡Uy! ¡Una revista de moda!_ –acercándose rápidamente al puesto de revistas y lo agarra viendo la moda del día- _¡Es una broma!, ¡Estos vestido son anticuados!, aunque las blusas no… pero a lo que vine_ –viéndolas- disculpe, ¿Dónde puedo encontrar a la Reina del Mal?

-¿Ah?... ¿Acaso quiere morir?- pregunta la vendedora sorprendida pero Liby no le contesta- se encuentra en el norte en uno de los volcanes- apuntando a dos volcanes, uno pequeño y otro grande- pero le sugiero que no vaya, vivimos en paz gracias a que pagamos la cuota para que no nos ataque- nerviosa- oí que tiene hermanas y una de ella es la reina, no quiero imaginarme como son, de seguro con maniáticas y crueles como ella –temblando

Liby la mira mal al oírla hablar mal de sus hermanas, no duda en quitarse los lentes viéndola

-Si sigue así va a ver mi lado cruel-dejando la revista y se va dejando a la mujer aterrada- y no la querrá conocer- poniéndose los lentes

-¡PERMISO!- grita un chico

Liby se detiene y voltea a ver a un muchacho de su edad, alto de ojos verdes y cabello rubio largo hasta la espalda huyendo de una multitud yendo hacia ella

-Oh, oh –tragando duro y comienza a correr para encontrar un lugar para esquivar la multitud

* * *

 **Templo del Dios de la Destrucción**

-¿Y… ya despertó?- pregunta Topaz acercándose a todos que rodean a una Sayo inconsciente

-No y tú ya no te ves pálida-dice Amelia viéndola

-Sí, no sé pero me dieron unas náuseas y eso que hace cuatro o cinco horas que no cómo-dice Topaz confundida

-Y tres horas estaba hablando al mismo tiempo con los demás sin parar-dice Dan recordándolo

-¿Ya vistes tus análisis? –pregunta Amelia viéndola

-No, pero creo que ahora los veré –dice Topaz sacando el sobre

-Miren, ya está despertando-dice Dan viendo a Sayo abriendo poco a poco los ojos

-O puede seguir esperando-guardándolo

-¿Estas bien?- pregunta Amelia y Sayo asintió atontada

-Azotaste como mosca en parabrisas-dice Alessa

-¿Yo? –confundida

-Si, al enterarte de que mi tía es reina te desma...

-¡KYA! –levantándose interrumpiendo a Alessa- ¡LO SIENTO! –arrodillándose frente a Amelia

-No, no, no te preocupe, me incomoda que me traten con formal ida y yo lo que quiero es que me traten con normalidad-dice Amelia sonriendo

-Snif, lo siento

-No, no llores-abrazándola- tranquila

\- Snif, no hago nada bien –llorando- Tal vez por eso me abandonaron

-¡Espera!... ¿Abandonaron?- pregunta Amelia sorprendida y Sayo se cubre la boca -nena -sentándola en sus piernas- nena... ¿Qué paso?

-Nada

-Ok, como reina te ordeno que me digas-dice Amelia usando su poder ya que no había opción

-Snif… es que… me fui de mi casa sin avisar...-dice Sayo soltando lagrimas- Pensé que... Mis papas se preocuparían por mí... Un poco

-¿Pero qué paso?- pregunta Dan confundido

\- Llame a casa y... Vendieron la casa... Snif... Papá vendió mis cosas... Snif... Y se fueron al planeta SPA- llorando y Amelia la abraza- ¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-Dios mío-dice Elina horrorizada

-No puede ser-dice Topaz aterrada

-Esto no es aceptable- dice Mal sacando su comunicador- Necesito que manden una patrulla al Planeta Spa es un 7k983- llamando la atención de todos- una pareja del Planeta Costa Azul abandonaron a su hija y vendieron la casa y sus cosas y manden a una patrulla al planeta natal para que las recupere- colgando

-Una guerrera de la Tropa del Orgullo-dice Sayo sorprendida ya que no la había visto

-Listo, arrestaran a tus padres-dice viéndola- lo que hicieron es un delito y uno de los imperdonables, soy Mal guerrera de la verdad de la Tropa del Orgullo

-Por primera vez haces bien tu trabajo-dice Amelia ganándose una fea mirada de Mal-No te preocupes, por mientras te quedas con nosotros hasta saber que hacer contigo, ¿Ok?- Sayo asiente sin dejar de abrazarla

-Bien, arresten a esa familia y luego vean que hacer con esa niña ya que por ahora debemos ver lo del torneo-dice Amaya seriamente- Amelia Topaz es hora de irse

-Claro-dice Amelia levantándose- Elina ¿Puedes cuidarla

-Claro, ven nenita-dice Elina cargando a Sayo

\- Andando Topaz-dice Amelia siguiendo a Amaya

-Aaayyy… de nuevo tengo ascos-dice tapándose la boca

-¡AHORA!

Topaz la siguió rápidamente olvidándose de los ascos

* * *

 **Universo 7**

 **-** ¡NO PUEDE SER! –grita Yurin molesta- ¿Cómo pudo pasar esto?, ¡Me esforcé para aprender brujería! ¡QUE RABIA!

-Ya está bien-dice Ten llamando su atención

-¿Q… que? –confundida -¡Lo pagaras, calvo de tercer ojo!- molesta- entrenare más y la próxima vez si te hare pedazos- dándose la vuelta

-¡Espera! –deteniéndola- Si quieres entrenar ¿Por qué no vienes a mi Dojo?

-¡Ten-san! –dice Chaoz sorprendido

-¿Qué… entrene en tu Dojo? –sorprendida y confundida

-Sea cual sea el motivo, no hay duda de que quieres hacerte más fuerte-dice Ten sonriendo- ¿Qué me dices?, así podrás pelear contra mi

La chica se le queda viendo sorprendida, sabía que había impresionado a Ten cosa que es difícil y más para las mujeres

-Qué remedio, si insistes me convertiré en tu discípula

-Sí, te entrenare a fondo…. Pero antes de esp, discúlpate con los otros discípulos y la gente del pueblo-dice seriamente lo último

Yurin gruñe un poco, pero se da cuenta que tiene razón ya que ella causo daños a gente inocente solo por su venganza, los mira y hace reverencia

-Este…. Lo siento

-Al final todo salió bien-dice Goku parándose detrás de Ten

-Goku-dice Ten viéndolo-respecto al Torneo de Poder creo que participare-sonriendo

-¡¿Lo dices en serio?!

-Sí, esta vez mis discípulos trajeron problemas al pueblo – viendo el desastre- Pero con diez millones de Zeny puedo agar las reparaciones

-¡¿Diez millones de Zenys?!-pregunta Roshi viéndolos- ¡Yo también me apunto!

-¡Genial! ¡Ya tenemos a los diez! –dice Goku emocionado

* * *

 **Universo13**

 **Paneta K-35**

Liby caminaba en medio del bosque muy pensativa por lo que paso hace rato

 **Flash Back**

- _¡DEJENME! –grita el chico huyendo y mira a Liby corriendo a punto de chocar con un carro de frutas- ¡CUIDADO!_

 _-¡KYA! –grita Liby estrellándose con el carrito cayéndose los lentes- ¡AUCH!_

 _-¡ES LA REINA DEL MAL!- grita un hombre de la multitud_

 _-¡CORRAN! –grita una mujer huyendo con los demás dejando al joven_

 _-Ay… ¿Qué es lo que Cindy les hizo? –pregunta Liby levantándose adolorida y mira el chico que la miraba sonrojándola por lo guapo que es pero se sacude la cabeza- No sé lo que hiciste pero da gracias que mi cara los espanto_

 _-Jejejeje si, gracias-dice apenado_

 **Fin del Flash Back**

No podía negar que el chico es muy atractivo pero aun cargaba el corazón roto que le ocasiono su ex que le es difícil de cerrar

-Vaya-viendo el volcán- iría volando pero Cindy me vería y huiría

-No lo dudes

-¡KYA! –volteando para ver a Amelia y Topaz -¡¿Ustedes?!

-Ha pasado tiempo Liby-dice Amelia cruzando los brazos

-Jejejejeje si-dice Liby nerviosa-¿Que están haciendo aquí?, ¿Topaz tu deberías estar con los niños?

-Amaya nos envió- dice Topaz

-Considera que debemos ser las tres para reclutar a Cindy-dice Amelia- ¡Además quería ver a una de mis hermanas quien no se ha parado a conocer a su sobrina!- Liby traga duro- luego hablamos de eso, ahora debemos ir por Cindy

-Y respecto a los niños logramos que Dan aceptara participar

-¿Así? –pregunta Liby sorprendida- ¿Cómo?

-Sayo lo convenció

-¿Sayo?... órale-sorprendida

-Lo sé-dice Topaz sorprendida

\- Vamos chicas, debemos apurarnos que tenemos 8 horas-dice Amelia seriamente

-¿8 horas para qué?

Las tres se detienen y lentamente voltean para encontrar a su hermana recargada en un árbol fumando tranquilamente

-Cindy-dice Topaz sorprendida

-Hola hermanas, ha pasado mucho tiempo-con malicia-hace mucho que las cuatro no estamos reunidas

-Podrías mostrarte contenta de vernos, desde mi boda no nos hemos visto-dice Amelia enojada mientras que Cindy bosteza aburrida- o podrías llamar

-Tenia cosas que hacer, ser reina del mal requiere tiempo

-Yo también soy reina y tengo tiempo para todos-dice enojada y suspira-pero ese no es el punto, Cindy necesitamos tu ayuda, ya tus hijos aceptaron y estoy segura que también tú lo harás

-¿Mis hijos aceptaron? –pregunta enarcando la ceja- ¿Hasta Dylan?

-Si-dice Amelia- veras… en ocho horas se realizara un torneo de poder contra ocho universos, nueve contándonos

-¿Qué no somos trece universos? –pregunta Cindy confundida

-Sí, pero el universo 1, 5, 8 y 12 están exentos-dice Topaz

-En cada universo contara con diez guerreros-dice Topaz sonriendo- y Amaya quiere que participes, en el equipo estamos nosotras tres, Elina, Sarai, tus hijos y Mal

-¿Sarai y Mal trabajando juntas?- enarcando la ceja

-Michela le borrara la memoria y limpiara su historial para que no los arresten y sigan haciendo sus maldades-dice Amelia cruzando los brazos- créeme que no me agrada la idea de estar en el mismo equipo que Sarai y Mal

-Mmmmm un Torneo de Fuerza, me es difícil creerlo- dice Cindy dándoles la espalda

-Lo sé, me fue difícil de creer-dice Liby

\- Entiendo porque mis hijos aceptaron-sonriendo un poco- y quieren que participe

-Asi es-dice Topaz

-No lo hare

-¡¿AH?! –sus hermanas exclaman impactada

-¿Pero porque?, Tu hija está ansiosa de que su nombre sea el más temido y se extienda en los Universos-dice Liby

-No me sorprende, pero sé que no me buscan solamente para participar, hay algo mas-dice viéndolas seriamente y ellas la miran confundidas- no me están diciendo toda la verdad y debe ser muy serio, tan serio para reclutar a Sarai, que tu aceptaras sabiendo que te retiraste por tu bebe y reclutarme a mí la Reina del Mal

-Chica lista-dice Amelia sorprendida

-Y sea lo que sea el motivo no me interesa-dice Cindy alejándose

-Pero… pero… -dice Topaz

-Fue un gusto verlas… pero busquen a otra- yéndose

-Supe que sería difícil pero peor que Dan no me lo imaginaba-dice Liby

-A mí no me sorprende, pero algo debemos hacer-dice Amelia y Topaz asiente- en cuanto sepa las consecuencias si perdemos

-Bueno… buena suerte a las dos –dice Liby yéndose por otra dirección pero Amelia se puso frente a ella- ¡KYA!

-¡Vamos todas!-dice Amelia jalándola por detrás

-¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-Esto... será largo-dice Topaz siguiéndola- oigan ¿Y si uso mi arma mortal?

-Recuerda que ella dijo que te arrancara los ojos antes-dice Amelia sin verla

Topaz traga duro mientras las sigue


	9. Strike 2 Pero No Habra 3

**Templo del Dios de la Destrucción**

-Muy bien-dice Rei viendo en la pizarra las fotos de los guerreros reclutados hasta ahora- hasta ahora tenemos nueve guerreros, eso es bueno tomando en cuenta el tiempo que nos queda –a Amaya y Michela

-Solo nos falta una y la más difícil-dice Amaya preocupada

-Según usted ella aceptara fácilmente-dice Michela sonriendo

-Grrrrrr olvide que cambio mucho estos últimos años, la última vez que acepto algo sin problemas fue la invitación de la boda de Amelia-cruzando los brazos- Ahora es una mujer fría, seria, cruel, psicópata y muchas cosas… todo porque logro al remover sus emociones positivas ya que no quería sentir debilidad gracias a alguien-viendo a Michela molesta

-Usted me dijo que hiciera lo que sea para que ella sea poderosa pero que aún Amelia pueda contra ella

-¡Pero que obediente! –molesta- bueno… siempre lo eres pero exageraste en ese

-Bueno, especifique sus órdenes-tranquila- me alégrese sus hermanas ya fueron por ella y el resto están aquí

-Hablando de guerreros ¿Dónde están? –pregunta Rei viendo el patio desierto- no deberían estar entrenando

-Estaban, los mande a dormir-dice Amaya

-¿Ah dormir?- pregunta sorprendida- Pe… pero… necesitan entrenar- confundida

-Lo sé, pero no puedo enviar a mis guerreros agotados después de tanto entrenar-dice seriamente

-Pelear agotados es una gran desventaja, mejor que duerman ahora y no durante el torneo-dice Michela tranquila- faltan siete horas así que solo dormirán tres horas

-Mmmm tienen razón-dice Rei analizando a situación- buena idea

-Aunque descubrimos que a estas horas los hijos de Elina duermen, en su planeta ya es de noche, mejor para nosotros ya que dormirán durante el torneo y no causaran desastre en nuestra ausencia

-Sí, eso es lo bueno-dice Michela aliviada- pero despertaron por una pesadilla y Sayo se está encargando de ellos-dice Amaya viendo la ventana-les está contando una historia para dormirlos, es buena con los pequeños-sonriendo-pero eso si… dudo mucho que Sayo se duerma sabiendo de la situación

-Pero debe tener hambre, Rei prepárele algo a esa niña-dice seriamente- y luego veré que le damos a los guerreros, deben alimentarse

-Claro, permiso-dice Rei retirándose

-Bien-dice Amaya acercándose a la pizarra- Amelia, Alessa, Dan, Dylan, Elina, Liby, Mal, Sarai y Topaz, tenemos un buen numero pero necesitamos a Cindy para completa

-¿Segura que quiere a Cindy en el equipo?

-Por supuesto Michela, yo entrene a Cindy al ver su poder cuando era una mocosa de tres años… quiero que ponga a prueba todo lo que la has enseñado y entrenado hasta ahora, claro… ahora es la reina del mal, la más temida del universo 13 pero aun asi prefiero tener a las famosas cuatrillizas que para su corta edad destruyeron al responsable de la muerte de sus padres, amigos y una parte de su especie

-Y pensar que eran muy pequeñas cuando eso paso Amaya sama… pero es obvio que ella no aceptara

-Lo sé, por eso le dije a Amelia antes de irse que si no acepta que ella y sus hermanas usen el último recurso- sonriendo

-¿Último recurso? –confundida mientras que Amaya entra a su cuarto- ¿Cuál último recurso?

* * *

 **Planeta K-35**

Topaz dormía tranquilamente en la espalda de Amelia quien la lleva "voluntariamente" ya que estaba desmayándose del cansancio, lleva casi una hora caminando y apenas encontraron rastro de Cindy y no podían retrasarse.

-No puedo creer que se haya quedado dormida en plena misión… de nuevo-dice Liby viendo molesta a Topaz

-Es raro que Topaz duerma pero hay que admitirlo, nadie del equipo a dormido bien desde que se enteró del torneo-dice Amelia sin mirarla- además… es mejor que duerma ahora y no allá

-Cierto-dice Liby bostezando un poco- ahora que recuerdo… yo no dormí nada desde que salí de mi casa, después de reclutar a Cindy me echare un sueñito

-Ya somos dos-dice Amelia tratando de no bostezas y concentrarse

-¿Ya Topaz vio sus análisis?

-No, es más… casi los iba a leer pero decidió no hacerlo porque Sayo estaba despertando

-¿Despertando? –pregunta Liby confundida

-Se desmayó al enterarse que soy reina-dice preocupada- Mmmm… revisa los análisis, quiero saber lo que tiene

-¡Ah no!, ¿Cómo crees que hare eso? –Cruzando los brazos- yo no soy chismosa

-¿Y cuándo te vengaste subiendo una foto del secreto de la niña que te molestaba en la primaria en el internet galáctico?-viéndola enarcando la ceja

-Dije que no soy chismosa no vengativa, es muy diferente-dice orgullosa- además… no es mi culpa que aun usara pañal para bebe a los diez años

-Sí, eso la salvo de no ensuciar el salón cuando se burlaron de ella-siguiendo su camino

-Oye… ¿Porque no atamos a Cindy y nos la llevamos?

-¿Estás loca?- viéndola- Como crees… ese es el último recurso que dijo Amaya, solo espero que no sea necesario

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué quemaría las cuerdas?- pregunta cruzando los brazos

-No Liby, ella es capaz de matar a alguien o destruir todo el planeta y no quiero que mi mundo termine en guerra por eso

-Por favor, funciono cuando teníamos cinco años… claro que fue idea de papa para llevarla al dentista

-Y cuando mama se enteró él nos culpo

-Mama daba miedo cuando se enojaba-dice Liby temblando al recordarlo

-Pero el Dentista le fue peor-siguiendo el camino y se detiene-siento su presencia muy cerca

-Yo también… vamos, te sigo

-No tienes opción-sin verla

-Podría dormir pero no quiero que me abandonen en este planeta

Amelia mueve unos arbustos y mira a Cindy sentada en un árbol comiendo una manzana tranquilamente

-No te lo dije, ahí está-dice Amelia sonriendo y Liby se esconde tras de ella- ¡CINDY! –acercándose llamando su atención- Cindy, tenemos que ha... ¡KYA!

Cindy le avienta la basura de la manzana y se va ignorándola

-Ah no-dice dejando a Topaz bajo el árbol- vamos Liby- acercándose a su hermana- ¡CINDY! –parándose frente a ella- espera… al menos escúchame-Cindy salta sobre ella y sigue su camino- ¡GRRRRRRRRRRRRR! ¡El Universo está en peligro!- su hermana se detiene al oír eso y ella aprovecha y se para frente a ella- oye, escúchanos por una vez en la vida, nuestro universo está en peligro así que préstanos mu... -viendo a Liby dormida a lado de Topaz- si… cuando te conviene ayudas- enojada y suspira- bueno, préstame mucha atención

* * *

 **Templo del Dios de la Destrucción**

-… y los 3 cerditos hicieron estofado al lobo, fin-dice Sayo sonriendo viendo a Dark y Shiro durmiendo tiernamente-descansen-dice arropándolos y sale de los cuartos de huéspedes hasta el jardín y suspira viendo su alrededor- _Al menos ellos no saben de la situación… como desearía estar como ellos_ \- piensa preocupada

-Sayo-dice Rei acercándose

-Hola Rei-viéndola

-¿Todo bien?

-Sí, acabo de dormir a los más pequeños-sonriendo-son unos angelitos

-Perfecto, te prepare algo de comer, por favor sígueme- caminando y Sayo la sigue- queremos agradecerte por ayudarnos con Dan

-No hay problema… solo use psicología inversa- sonriendo

-Ojala fuese igual con Cindy ya que será difícil que acepte, ella tiene amenazada a su propia hermana con sacarle los ojos si usa su arma de ojos de cachorro abandonado

-¡Ay! –exclama Sayo asustada mientras entra a la cocina y olfatea-Mmmm huele delicioso

-Siéntate, te preparare algo sencillo pero el favorito de los niños-dice comenzando a servir y la mira-siéntate, ponte cómoda

Sayo se sienta en la mesa y Rei le sirve carne asada, papas fritas y refresco. La pequeña lo prueba y comienza a comer encantada mientras que Rei sonríe y se sienta agotada

-¿Estas bien? –viéndola

-Sí, si… solo estoy agotada, eh estado recogiendo a todos desde lugares lejanos del universo que créeme que es agotador

-Me lo imagino, oye… cuéntame de los universos- dice emocionada

-¿Qué quieres saber de ellos?

-Es que… eh oído historia de galaxias y poco de universos, pero… siempre eh querido saber más de ellos, ¿Cuántos son? ¿Cómo son? ¿Qué especies hay?- pregunta ansiosa pero analiza su última pregunta- no, porque si me lo dice nunca acaba-Rei asiente- pero ¿Hay más de mi especie en otro universo?

-Jejejeje pues en cada universo hay un Dios de la Destrucción, un asistente y un Kaio-shin-dice Rei sonriendo- nosotros nos encontramos en el Universo numero 13

-¿Universo 13? –pregunta sorprendida

-Jejejeje si, hace mucho había 18 universos… bueno 18 y medio pero Zeno sama se enfureció que… los destruyo-dice nerviosa y Sayo traga duro- este universo también pudo haber sido destruido pero un extraño campo salvo nuestras vidas y existencia

-Eh oído historias de un campo milagroso ¿Pero porque solo protegió al nuestro? –confundida y sorprendida

-No sabemos, nunca encontramos el origen de ese campo ya que ocurrió mucho antes de que yo tomara el cargo-dice Rei cruzando los brazos- no sabemos si nos protegerá de nuevo pero no podemos correr el riesgo

-No, no podemos

-Ahora solo quedan trece y medio, pero el universo 6, 7 y 11 nos niegan por una discusión por saber cómo sobrevivimos a la destrucción y por mi guerra contra el Kaio shin del Universo 11-dice molesta al recordarlo- el univers sus Dioses de la Destrucción son hermanos gemelos aunque no parezcan e incluso sus universos son gemelos

-Órale… pero… ¿Cómo que sus universos son gemelos? –pregunta más confundida

-Si… pero tienen un opuesto y contraparte, mismas especies pero digamos así, en un universo una especie es buena y en el otro es malvada ¿Me explique bien?

-Más o menos, quieres decir que en nuestro universo gemelos mi especie puede ser malvada en vez de tranquila

-Tu especie no es muy tranquila que digamos, pero si-dice Rei sonriendo al ver que no le será complicado explicar- escucha, el Universo 1 es gemelo del Universo 12, el Universo 2 del 11, el Universo 3 al 10 aunque me cuesta creerlo

-¿Por qué?

-Porque el Universo 3 son más de tecnología y robótica que el universo 10

-¿Robots?... ¡Genial!

-El Universo 4 es el gemelo del 9, el Universo 5 del 8 y por último los universo 6 y 7… aunque pueda cada universo tener una especie similar al de otro universo o una especie jamás vista en el nuestro

-Ósea que… ¿En otro universo que no es nuestro gemelo pueda existir mi especie y la de Dan?

-Sí, pero pueda haber diferencia, veras por lo que eh averiguado el Univers tienen saiyajines pero no tienen los elementales

-¿Elementales?, ¿Los que nacen con el don de controlar un elemento? –pregunta sorprendida

-Exacto

-¿Y nuestro Universo Gemelo?- pregunta confundida ya que no recuerda que lo hayan mencionado

-Era el Universo 18… pero ya no está- dice Rei triste y Sayo baja la vista como respeto a ellos- pero no importa, nos consideramos un Universo único, así que no nos molesta

-Pero es triste

-Lo sé, y más al saber que dejaremos de ser 13 Universos y medio para ser solo cinco y medio después del torneo

-Espera… ¿13 Universos y medio?- pregunta confundida- ¿Por qué medio?- Rei traga duro y mira al ventana- ¿Qué pasa?

-Pues… veras… no hablamos mucho de ese Universo, nos odia porque lo ignoramos y lo hemos considerado menos que otros universos

-¿Así?

-Si… es el Universo 0- susurrando

-Universo 0- sorprendida

-Ssshhhh- callándola- ese Universo está entre donde vive Zeno sama y el Universo 1, pero es pequeño que los otros Dioses no lo consideran un Universo

-¿Es pequeño?

-Es la mitad de uno-viéndola- Shun el Dios de la Destrucción de ese Universo, muy guapo por cierto… salía con Amaya sama

-¡¿Eran novios?! –sorprendida

-Sshhhh- tapándole la boca- eso ocurrió antes de que yo tomara el cargo de Kaio shin

-Amaya sama amaba mucho a Shun sama-dice Michela entrando al comedor

-¡MICHELA! –grita Rei aterrada- ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo?

-Jejejeje tranquila, que Amaya sama está descansando y llegue cuando explicabas los Universos-dice tranquila y Rei suspira aliviada- yo estaba ahí cuando ellos vivieron su historia, jamás olvido esos día- sonriendo- ellos dos caminaban juntos, tomaban de las manos, bailaban y cantaban nada les importaba-sonriendo y Sayo la mira emocionada- pero con tanta ignorancia y desprecio de los otros Universos le afecto tanto que cambió drásticamente- viendo a la niña-, se volvió alguien frio y oscuro, Amaya sama no lo resistió y termino con él

-Qué triste-dice Sayo con tristeza

-Ellos no se han vuelto a ver desde hace mil de años e incluso en las reuniones de Dioses él se esconde en las sombras

-Pero… Topaz me dijo que solo vio doce Universos, trece contándonos en el palacio de Zeno sama-dice Sayo confundida

-Ellos se ponen en las sombras, donde nadie los puede ver y Amaya sama no quiere verlo-dice Michela sentándose-pero mejor así

-¿Por qué mejor asi? –pregunta Sayo confundida y triste

-Es que no es normal que dos Dioses de la Destrucción estén juntos a pesar que la mayoría estén enamorados de ella-dice Rei con tristeza- ella quería formar una familia con él pero… los Dioses de la Destrucción y los Kaio-shin lo tenemos prohibido ya que debemos estar cumpliendo con nuestro deber

-Algo que los Dioses de la Destrucción rara vez hacen-dice Michela

-Si- dice Rei suspirando- ser Dios de la Destrucción y Kaio-shin se requiere hacer sacrificios si queremos mantener el equilibrio y el nivel de nuestro Universo-cerrando los ojos- por lo que no podemos formar una familia

-Tu… ¿También estas enamorada?- pregunta Sayo viéndola

-Si… pero, debo sacrificar este sentimiento para cumplir con mi deber- triste- tu aprovecha que no tienes estas responsabilidades y eres libre para hacer lo que quieras- viéndola y Sayo baja la vista-¡Espera! –levantándose asustada- ahora que lo pienso –viendo a Michela- yo… yo no recuerdo que el Gran Sacerdote lo haya mencionado-recordando los Universos exentos y los que participaran-no… no puede ser… será que…

-Uuummm es cierto-dice Michela recordando

-¿Q… que pasa? –pregunta Sayo nerviosa

-Nada… no me hagas caso-dice Rei viéndola- ¿Ya terminaste?- viendo el plato vacio

-Sipi-sonriendo- Aaammm no sé si sea buen momento pero… quisiera saber si ¿Podría prepararles un pastel?

-¿Sabes hacer pasteles? –pregunta Rei sorprendida

-Si… mis padres nunca me hicieron caso, mi abuela me crio pero murió el año pasado-dice con tristeza- así que tuve que aprender a cocina- Rei y Michela se miran- por favor… por favor déjenme prepararles un pastel, por favor

-Adelante-dice Michela emocionándola- la cocina es toda tuya- apuntando la dirección donde se encuentra- pero no rompas nada

-Claro-dice emocionada- ¿Algún sabor en especial?

-De chocolate, es nuestro favorito-dice Rei sonriendo

Sayo asiente y corre a la cocina

-¿Segura? –pregunta Rei a Michela

-Vi su historial en cuanto le dieron su paleta, quiero probar su platillo-dice tranquila

-Aaaammm solo hay que rezar que Amaya le guste

* * *

 **Planeta K-35**

\- Así que… un torneo de fuerza contra otros Universos-dice Cindy dándole la espalda a Amelia- si perdemos nuestro Universo será eliminado ¿Estoy en lo cierto?

-Si

-Me cuesta trabajo creerlo

-Pero si es la verdad-sin verla- a pesar que me retire por mi hija participare para salvar a los que amo, eso te incluye

-¿Y me piden a mí, la Reina del Mal que ayude y haga equipo con la hija de tu padrino?-cruzando los brazos

-En resumen

-¿Están locos? –en tono burlón mientras se aleja

-¡OYE! –volteando a verla- ¡El premio para el ganador son las Súper Esferas del Dragón!

-¿Las Súper Esferas del Dragón?-volteando a verla confundida-¿Que no son un mito?

-Pues si son el premio quiere decir que no-dice acercándose a ella- Cindy, si perdemos todo lo que creaste desaparecerá incluso tus hijos-dice preocupada y Cindy se acerca al lago- es más… tan solo has un acto de presencia y posiblemente al estar allá querrás pelear, pero por favor… acepta

-No me interesa que el Universo desaparezca-dice Cindy sin verla sorprendiéndola- yo lo que quiero es que todos sientan lo que yo sentí cuando destruyeron mi vida- apretando los puños-además… si morimos que importa… todos moriremos algún día

Amelia la mira sorprendida y sin poder entender a su hermana su manera fría y cruel que siente por su Universo

-Disfrútenlo- alejándose

-¡¿Cómo puedes hablar así?! –parándose frente a ella molesta

-¿Qué ha hecho el universo por nosotros?- cruzando los brazos- nada, solo quitarnos a nuestros seres queridos

-¿Qué?... no, no es cierto, el Universo no tiene la culpa

-¡Claro que la tiene! –molesta- ¿Recuerdas lo que nos hicieron cuando éramos niñas? –Amelia retrocede al recordar la masacre en su planeta- ¿Qué paso con nuestros padres, hermanos y amigos?... el universo nos lo arrebato-llena de odio- no tenemos por qué pelear por ello

-Ese no fue nuestro Universo- viéndola- el Universo no asesino a nuestra familia… fue un hombre lleno de miedo de odio que quería tener todo bajo su control… y tú te estas convirtiendo en ese hombre que más odias- sorprendiéndola- no lo culpes por culpa de ese tipo, el Universo nos ha dado cosas buenas… piensa en tus hijos

-Nadie me entiende-dándose la vuelta para irse

-Tal vez yo no-agarrándola del brazo- pero no culpes al Universo de los errores de otros, al igual que hay seres malvados también hay seres buenos que solo quieren vivir y ser felices y no mataron a toda nuestra familia, nuestras hermanas están aquí, dormidas pero hay encontrado la forma de seguir con la vida a pesar de todo

-Yo también, ser Reina del Mal no lo conseguí tan fácil-soltándose

-Sé que ser Reina del Mal es importante para ti y salvar el Universo manchara tu honor, Sarai también peleara y eso que ella es una Pirata espacial y de las más peligrosas… sé qué crees que no sientes eso porque expulsaste tus emociones positivas pero te aseguro que siguen ahí porque una vez que alguien lo siente es difícil sacarlo

-Por desgracia-caminando

-Por favor Cindy… te necesitamos

Cindy se detiene y voltea a verla mientras que Amelia la mira soltando lágrimas desesperada por hacerla entrar en razón

-Nop- yéndose volando

-¡CINDY!

-¡STRIKE DOS!-grita Topaz tras de ella

-¡¿FINGIAS DORMIR?!-volteando a verla molesta

-No, acabo de despertar-dice nerviosa- y… ¿Ahora qué?- viendo por donde su hermana se fue- Insisto déjenmela a mí, sé que me tiene amenazada pero por salvar a mi familia y amigos son capaz de todo

-Liby cree que tu arma no funciona pero en realidad si, ¿Por qué crees que Cindy te amenazo?- sin verla y Topaz traga duro al recordar la amenaza- suspira con tristeza y se sienta-todo es mi culpa

-¿Qué?... ¿De qué hablas?- confundida

-Es mi culpa que Cindy sea así, yo soy la mayor yo debía cuidar de ustedes y falle-llorando- soy una pésima hermana

-Claro que no-sentándose a su lado- Amelia… escúchame, las cuatros somos gemelas y éramos unas niñas cuando perdimos a nuestros padres y hermanos- soltando lagrimas- pero aun así pudimos derrotar y vengar a nuestros seres queridos destruyendo a Cold, nosotras unas niñas que ni tenían diez años derrotamos a uno de los seres más peligrosos del universo pero aun así necesitábamos que nos cuidaran porque no podíamos solas, pero tú nunca nos abandonaste e hiciste lo posible para mantenernos unidas

-Pero… nos alejamos

-Porque crecimos y necesitamos hacer nuestras vidas pero aun así yo eh tratado de mantener la mayor parte de comunicación con ustedes… si yo sigo tratando de mantenerme unida a ustedes tú sigue tratando de estar con nosotras-soltando lágrimas

Amelia la mira soltando lágrimas, mira a Liby dormida tranquilamente y ajena a lo que está pasando, suspira y mira a Topaz sonriendo y se levanta limpiándose las lagrimas

-Tienes razón- sonriendo- hay que estar unidas

-¡Sí! –emocionada- pero… ¿Cómo?

-Pues Amaya sama me dijo que si se niega dos veces usemos el último recurso- sonriendo

-¿Último recurso?

-Amarrarla-sacando una cuerda- vamos-caminando

-Ahora desearía haber traído un botiquín médico-dice nerviosa al imaginar lo difícil que será atarla

* * *

 **Templo del Dios de la Destrucción**

-Amaya sama, el Dios de la Destrucción del Universo 5 le manda estas flores –dice Michela acercándose con un bello ramo

-Déjalas con las demás-dice sin verla

-Con esto son tres ramos que los Dioses le manda-dice Michela poniéndolas en un florero donde están otras flores-sí que temen que vaya a desaparecer

-Solo quieren ver mi lindo rostro, ninguno se ha tomado la molestia de conocerme-dice sin dejar de ver la ventana- ¿Cómo están los otros guerreros?

-Siguen descansando

-¿Cómo va la plataforma?

-Veamos-dice viéndolo por su Cetro- casi terminada, pero aún tenemos tiempo

-¿Ya reclutaron a Cindy?

-Al parecer hubo una segunda falla-dice Michela alertando a Amaya-definitivamente no contamos con que Cindy no aceptaría, parece que debimos haberla reclutado primero

-Entonces que usen el último recurso, pero que venga-dice molesta y en eso le llega un delicioso aroma que viene de la cocina- ¿Y eso?

-Sayo está preparando un pastel-dice sonriendo

-¿Sayo?-confundida- así… la niña, ¿Sabe hacer pastel?

-Ella dice-dice sentándose tranquila- no perdemos nada con probar

-Sabes lo que pasa si el sabor no es delicioso-dice seriamente- además debemos pensar en la comida para nuestros guerreros ya que no los quiero mandar con el estómago vacío, además deseo ver cómo decirle a los demás sobre nuestra tregua con el Universo 2, es más… quiero saber cómo le harán para evitar que ellos se confundan

-Cierto, al llegar a la plataforma solo podrán presentarse unos minutos ya que en cuanto lleguen todos empezara el torneo-dice Michela analizando la situación

-Tengo que hablar con Jerez pa…

-¿Puedo pasar? –pregunta Sayo parada en la puerta con dos platos con un pedazo de pastel de chocolate

-Adelante-dice Amaya

\- Aquí tiene, Amaya-sama-acercándose con el pastel- y aquí tiene Michela acercándole el suyo

-Mmmm huele delicioso-dice Michela agarrando el plato

-Es cierto… a ver-dice Amaya probándolo y sus ojos brillan encantada- ¡DELICIOSO! –comiendo

-¡Increíble!... no le llega al de Topaz pero es delicioso-dice Michela comiendo mientras que Sayo sonríe emocionada- pequeña ¿Cómo puedes preparar esto siendo una niña?

-Jijijiji pues como dije mis padres nunca me hicieron caso y mi abuela me crio pero murió el año pasado por lo que tuve que aprender a cocinar-sonriendo

-¿Qué más sabes preparar? –pregunta Amaya sorprendida

-Se preparar estofado, pasta, brochetas, costillas, enchiladas y pizza-sonriendo

-Bien, prepara un gran banquete para dentro dos horas y media o tres-dice Amaya levantándose- necesito alimentar a mis guerreros para el torneo

-¿Q… Quiere que les prepare el banquete? –pregunta sorprendida

-Asi es… y me pregunto, ¿Qué haces ahí parada?-viéndola seriamente- ¡A COCINAR!

Sayo asiente emocionada y sale corriendo a la cocina para preparar el festín

-Aaammm Amaya sama, no tenemos para que ella prepare todo eso-dice Michela sin verla

-Por eso iras de compras-dice quitándole el pastel- ve y compra lo necesario- comiéndoselo- vamos, a ti te toma media hora minutos en conseguir todo

-Claro, con mi velocidad el mejor mercado del planeta más cercano me queda a diez minutos- saliendo del cuarto- más diez minutos en comprar todo y los otros diez en regresas- suspira- de paso le pediré a Sayo que me guarde y oculte un pedazo de pastel

* * *

 **Universo 7**

-Bien, sumamos esto más la destrucción de uno de los mercados-dice Ten mientras calculaba los daños del pueblo- ¡Cielos!... sí que necesito ganar ese dinero- viendo espantado el resultado

-Tranquilo Ten, tendrás dinero de sobra –dice Roshi tranquilo mientras acomodaba los muebles- por suerte Goku se ofreció en limpiar el pueblo mientras que tú haces las cuentas y yo acomodo los muebles

-Dijo que será como un entrenamiento Maestro Roshi-dice Ten viéndolo- me conto que cuando recoge las cosechas le recuerda sus entrenamientos

-Jejejeje al verlo así y con esa actitud me recuerda cuando era un niño-viendo la ventana- Cielos… ¿Cuánto tiempo habrá pasado desde que lo empecé a entrenar? –viendo las estrellas

-Es cierto, Goku no ha cambiado nada y me cuesta trabajo creer que se haya casado y tenga dos hijos y una nieta

-Jejejeje puede que sea un mal marido, mal padre y que nunca está pero siempre esta cuando lo necesitamos y ahora que por fin trabaja pasa más tiempo con su familia

-Sera porque Milk lo obliga y lo tiene amenazado con la comida-dice Ten sonriendo al recordar todas esas amenazas

-Jejejeje es cierto, es una digna esposa de Goku-dice Roshi divertido- me pregunto… ¿Ella sabrá de este torneo?

-Mejor ni lo averiguamos Maestro, ella es capaz de venir y por perseguir a Goku cause más desastres al pueblo-dice nervioso al imaginarse la persecución matrimonial

-Tienes razón, si pikoro y Goku le tienen miedo significa que nadie puede contra ella-dice Roshi tragando duro – bueno, prepara tu dinero porque Goku llegara muriendo de hambre- sonriendo

-Ni me lo recuerde-dice tragando duro al recordar que su amigo tiene un estomago sin fin

* * *

 **Universo 13**

 **Templo del Dios de la Destrucción**

Dan entra a la cocina tallándose los ojos ya que la sed lo despertó, mira a Sayo comenzando a preparar más pastel para el banquete, se emociona y se acerca con la intención de chupar la cuchara pero un tentáculo lo golpea antes de que lo tocara

-¡AUCH!

-¡No! –dice Sayo mientras volvía a hacer sus tareas pero le sirve un vaso con agua-aquí tienes, ahora vete a dormir, tienes un torneo en unas horas- sin verlo

-¿Sabes preparar pastel? –pregunta sorprendido

-Sí y mucho más… bueno… no todos- cruzando los brazos- ¿Qué creíste? ¿Qué solo era una niña que quería ganar un torneo callejero e ilegal? –volviendo a cocinar

-No… bueno si-dice Dan acercándose- además Alessa tiene casi tu edad y no sabe cocinar nada, apenas se sirve un cereal

-No importa, tiene mucho tiempo para aprender-dice tranquila sin verlo

Dan asiente pero vuelve a ver la cuchara cubierta de pastel, no lo piensa dos veces y lo agarra pero dos tentáculos lo sacan de la cocina, dejan su vaso de agua a un lado de él y cierra la puerta con llave

-¡OYE!

-¡FUERA!

-¡ABREME Y DAME ESA CUCHARA! –golpeando la puerta

-¡AMAYA SAMA!

-¡GRITA LO QUE QUIERAS!... no le temo a la bruja

-¡DISCULPA!

-¡KYA! –grita Dan volteando para encontrarla con Michela quien tenía unas bolsas del mandado- jejeje dije… ¡Michela! –viéndola- ¡No llames así a esta grandiosa Diosa!

-Muy chistosito-dice Michela poniéndole un chupón y el pobre la mira mal- Aaaawww y es una réplica del que tenías de bebe- divertida-

-¡PUAJ! –escupiéndolo- ja, ja muy graciosa- yéndose

Dan se lo da a Michela y se va

-Igual a su madre-dice Amaya tocando la puerta-soy yo- Sayo abre y hace una respetuosa reverencia- Michela trajo más cosas del mandado, además se quedara aquí para probar tus platillos y aprobarlos para darle a los guerreros

-Claro

-Pero antes… quiero hacer una llamada porque tengo una idea para la tregua- sonriendo

-¿Qué tregua? –pregunta Sayo confundida

-Luego veras, Michela

-Claro-dice Michela dejando las cosas y sacando su Cetro-espero que no estén ocupados- dice viendo la figura de Sour- Hola Sour, ¿Hace cuanto que no hablamos?- divertida

- _Hace casi seis o diez horas o eso creo-_ dice tranquilo

-¿Esta Jerez sama desocupada?

 _-Estamos en las audiciones para conseguir guerreros, apenas llevamos sei… bueno siete, conseguimos a alguien más_

-No me sorprende-dice Amaya acercándose- pásamela

- _Amaya, querida amiga-_ dice Jerez mostrándose en el Cetro _\- me alegro que llamaras, conseguí siete guerreros e incluso uno de ellos es volador_

 _-_ Perfecto, no dudo que los demás buscaran guerreros con alas por la prohibición de volar… nosotros solo nos falta una y créanme que es difícil de reclutar, me arrepiento de haberla dejado al final-dice molesta lo ultimo

 _-¿Hablas de Cindy?_

-Vaya, bien que sabes

- _Recuerda que siempre que pueda voy a visitarte y me ha tocado ver a Michela entrenándola, claro que a veces presto a Sour para que ayude a entrenarla_ -dice tranquila- _pero dime, ¿A qué se debe tu llamada?_

-Pues el resto de mis guerreros están descansando en este momento así que eh estado pen…

 _-¿Descansando? ¿No deberían entrenar?_ -pregunta Jerez confundida

-Sí, pero han estado horas entrenando y ayudándome a encontrar a los demás, necesitan descansar o caerán de cansancio en pleno torneo

- _Tienes razón, no había pensado en eso-_ analizando la situación- _Peru-_ viéndolo sentado en los asientos de otras- _los primeros cinco guerreros que mandamos a entrenar diles que descansen, no los quiero agotados para la hora del torneo_

 _-Enseguida-_ yéndose

- _Gracias por el consejo_

-De na…

-¡WOW!... que mujer tan hermosa-dice Sayo sorprendida detrás de ellas arriba de una mini escalera para poder ver

-¡¿Cómo que tan hermosa?! –pregunta Amaya furiosa y ofendida

-Jajajajajaja –ríe Michela divertida al ver la reacción de Amaya-Sayo ella es Jerez sama Diosa de la Destrucción del Universo 2

-Mucho gusto-dice Sayo haciendo una reverencia

- _Esta niña reconoce la hermosura al verla_ \- dice Jerez orgullosa y alagada _-¿Es una de tus guerras?_

-No claro que no, solo ayudara a mi Pez Oráculo a cuidar a los hijos de una participante-dice Michela tranquila

-Cobro la hora-dice Sayo rápidamente

-Ya me lo imaginaba pero no te preocupes, Jerez te pagara-dice Amaya sonriendo

- _Exa… ¡AMAYA!_ –grita molesta

-Como te decía…-dice rápidamente sacándola del tema- además quiero hacerles una invitación al banquete en mi casa en tres horas

- _¿Banquete?_ –pregunta confundida

- _Hace tiempo que no nos invitan a uno_ \- dice Sour sonriendo

-Sí, como dije… ahora están descansando pero no puedo enviarlos con el estómago vacío, no crees, además sería una buena oportunidad para que nuestros guerreros se conozcan un poco más y evitar que se confundan durante el torneo- cruzando los brazos

- _Mmmm tienes razón-_ sonriendo- _me parece perfecto, seria hermoso ver como diez guerreros van a un mundo desconocido y así fortalecer la amistad entre tu Universo y el Mío, el amor y la amistad nos hará muy fuerte_

-Sabes que mi Universo es lo contrario, es vengativo… ya cinco guerreros quieren vengarnos por atentar nuestra existencia-dice sonriendo- cosa que estoy de acuerdo

-Sarai sí que les dio a entender a ese trio del mal que deben vengarnos, hasta Liby está de acuerdo-dice Michela sonriendo

 _-Ay tu Universo y con su venganza… el amor de mis guerreros les hará bien-_ cruzando los brazos tranquila- _muy bien, Perú nos llevara ya que será más rápido, ¿A qué hora nos vemos?_

-Dentro de tres horas

- _Tres horas antes del torneo… me parece perfecto, nos vemos más tarde ya que debo seguir con las audiciones, adiosito-_ desconectándose

-Sayo prepara un gran banquete, Michela prepara el jardín principal y asegúrate de poner protección a mis adornos que no quiero que haya otro destructor de jarrones o de otra cosa-dice Amaya recordando los destrozos de Topaz

-Jejejeje claro Amaya sama- dice Michela sonriendo

-¡Enseguida!-dice Sayo emocionada al imaginar a otro Universo probando su comida- oye Michela… ¿Por qué no le dijo a la Diosa del Universo 2 que yo estoy preparando el banquete?

-Pequeña, ¿Crees que ellos creerán que una niña sabe preparar un banquete? –enarcando la ceja

-Tienes razón- volviendo a la cocina

* * *

 **Planeta K-35**

-Ahí esta-susurra Amelia a Topaz mientras veía a Cindy dormir bajo un árbol

-Como que… Liby y yo le contagiamos el sueño- susurra Topaz

-Y a mí-susurra Amelia sin verla- bien-sacando la cuerda- ¿Lista?

-Preparada porque lista no soy-nerviosa y Amelia rueda los ojos

-A la cuenta de tres-dice y Topaz asiente- una… dos…

-¡TRES! –apareciendo Cindy tras de ella

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! –cayéndose de golpe por el susto- ¡AUCH!

-Jajajaja, si… son perfectas para ese torneo-dice en tono burlón

-Mi cabecita-dice Topaz sobándose la nuca

-Jajajajaa ¿Acaso creyeron que no tendría en mente el "Último Recurso"? –dice divertida chasqueando los dedos desapareciendo la Cindy dormida- por favor, si papa lo invento y aun no lo olvido

-Debí imaginar eso-dice Amelia sentándose

-Jajajajaja- alejándose sin dejar de reírse

-Strike tres y estamos fuera- dice Topaz triste

-No quería llegar a esto, pero-levantándose-… no me deja otra opción- agarra la cuerda y se le echa encima a Cindy

-¡KYA!- comenzando a rodar con su hermana

-Wow… sí que no quiere un Strike cuatro-dice Topaz sorprendida

-¡OIGAN! –grita Liby acercándose- ¡¿PORQUE ME DEJA...- no termina de hablar ya que mira a sus dos hermanas mayores peleándose- ¿De qué me perdí?

-Tratamos de usar el último recurso porque a pesar que Amelia le explico la situación no acepto y obviamente no lo logramos, obtuvimos un Strike tres y a parecer no habrá Strike cuatro

-Topaz… no hay Strike cuatro-dice Liby viéndola

-¡AUCH! –grita Cindy al caer y Amelia se sienta sobre ella- ¡OYE! –tratando de levantarse pero no lo consigue- ¡QUITATE! –pataleando como niña pequeña

-¡Acepta ayudarnos Cindy! –dice Amelia molesta

-Si Cindy, es más… has un acto de presencia y pelea si quieres pero acompáñanos para que... veas a tus hijos pelear-dice Liby

-Eso fue lo que le dije-dice Amelia

-No arriesgare mi reputación de Reina del Mal

-Tu reputación desaparecerá si el Universo desaparece-dice Amelia

-Y todo lo que has logrado no servirá de nada si desaparece-dice Liby

-No me importa, el universo no merece nuestra ayuda-dice sin verlas

-Por favor hermana, hicimos un pacto de gemelas que si una nos necesitaba todas estaríamos ahí para ella, ahora las tres te necesitamos-dice Topaz acercándose y Cindy solo bufo- no me importa tu amenaza… pero me obligaste a hacerlo y por el Universo me arriesgare

-¿De qué ha… ¡Oh no! –viéndola

-Eso es Cindy… la opción nuclear y arriesgada-dice Topaz arrodillándose frente a ella

-¡Te dije que te sacaría los ojos si lo hacías! –dice Cindy molesta y Topaz la mira con ojitos de cachorro abandonado- ¡TOPAZ! – su hermanita comienza a soltar lagrimas- ¡YA BASTA! –levantándose

-¡KYA! –grita Amelia cayéndose

Cindy mira molesta a su hermanita pero Topaz sigue con su arma comenzando a temblarle el labio y soltando más lagrimas mientras que ella comienza a temblar ya que esa arma es muy poderosa contra ella

\- ¡GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! ¡YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! –soltando llamas

-¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! –grita Topaz corriendo al rio ya que su cabello se estaba quemado y se tira en el apagándolo- Fiuf-sonriendo

-¡ESTA BIEN, PARTICIPARE, PERO DEJA DE VERME ASÍ!-grita molesta

-Creo que con la quemada de cabello lo entendió-dice Liby divertida

-Debimos dejar que Topaz usara su arma desde el inicio-dice Amelia levantándose- ¡Perfecto! ya tenemos a los 10 –emocionada

-Cobrare muy caro por esto se los advierto-dice Cindy molesta- y no quiero que el Universo se enteró de esto

-No te preocupes, si se enteran habrá un caos y es lo que queremos evitar-dice Amelia sonriendo

-Hablo de mi reputación, si se enteran que salve en Universo todo lo que cree se ira por la borda

-No te preocupes, no le diremos a nadie-dice Amelia sonriendo

-Más les vale-cruzando los brazos

-Ya, no te preocupes… Sarai tampoco quiere arruinar su reputación- dice Amelia sacando su comunicador- Amaya sama ya tenemos a Cindy en nuestro equipo y sin necesidad de amarrarla

- _Me alegro, enviare a Rei por ustedes_

-Otra vez Topaz y su mareo-dice Liby viéndola vomitar detrás de unos arbustos

-¿Qué tiene? –pregunta Cindy asqueada

-No sé, pero ha vomitado mucho últimamente- dice Liby viendo a su hermanita acercarse- quieres sacar y ver los resultados del laboratorio para saber que tienes para darte algo y no andes vomitando en pleno torneo

-Trate de verlos mientras Amelia y yo íbamos por Cindy pero… jejejeje los deje en la casa de Amaya sama-dice acercándose nerviosa

-Lo que nos faltaba-dice Liby cruzando los brazos

-Hola-dice Rei apareciendo frente a ellas con un botiquín de primeros auxilios- que bueno y que alegría de ver a las cuatro reunidas después de tanto tiempo- sonriendo- Wow… si no fuese por su cabello parecerían cuatro gotas de agua

-Y el tono de la piel no se te olvide-dice Cindy

-Y un poco de los ojos, Cindy y yo los tenemos más oscuros-dice Liby

-Pero casi no se nota eso, pero aun así nos parecemos-dice Topaz sonriendo- Ay Rei supiste que me quemaron el cabello y trajiste el botiquín-emocionada

-Aaammm jejejeje, en realidad es para mí… por si acaso-dice nerviosa viendo a Cindy y Topaz hizo puchero- bueno, júntense las cuatro, tenemos que irnos- las cuatro se junta a ella y se agarran de las manos- ¿Están listas?- asienten- Kai – Kai- desapareciendo con ellas

* * *

 **Templo del Dios de la Destrucción**

-Mmmm aquí estará perfecto-dice Michela haciendo aparecer una mesa grande para 29 personas- por si los mas pequeños despiertan y quieren comer, aunque espero que no-sonriendo- Mmmm un mantel carmesí, el color favorito de Amaya sama –cubriendo la mesa con eso- con adornos dorados en honor a Jerez sama- poniendo líneas doradas- Mucho mejor- sonriendo- ¿ah? –volteando para encontrarse con Rei y las cuatrillizas- ¡Cindy! ¿Cuánto tiempo sin verte? –sonriendo

-Hola Michela, sí que ha pasado tiempo-cruzando los brazos- ¿Qué haces?- confundida

-Habrá un banquete en dos horas y cuarenta minutos, así que váyanse a descansar dos horas, deben estar fuertes para el torneo

-Mmmm un banquete, suena delicioso-dice Topaz emocionada- ¿Necesitan ayuda en la cocina?

-No te preocupes, tu eres guerrera por lo que debes descansar-dice Michela tranquila- tenemos una Chef preparando todo

-¿Chef? –pregunta Cindy confundida

-¡Señorita Amelia! –dice Sayo acercándose emocionada- ¡Volvió!

-Hola Sayo-sonriendo

-¿Ella es? –pregunta viendo asustada a Cindy- ¿Ella es la mama de Alessa, Dan y Dylan?

-¿Quién es ella? –pregunta Cindy viéndola

-Es Sayo, es una Cecaelia del Planeta Costa Azul-dice Topaz

-¿Una Cecaelia?... es raro verlos fuera de su planeta o lejos del agua

-Ya me lo han dicho muchas veces-dice Sayo sobándose la nuca

-¿Esta mocosa participara?- pregunta Cindy enarcando la ceja

-Más respeto Cindy-dice Amelia arrodillándose frente a Sayo- no la escuches-viendo a la peque

-Nos ayudara con el Pez Oráculo a cuidar a los hijos de Elina-dice Michela

-¿Ellos saben del torneo? –pregunta Cindy confundida

-Les dijimos que participaran para ganar el puesto del primer Universo, si se enteran será un caos-dice Michela

-Tienes razón, es mejor que ellos tampoco se enteren-dice Topaz –Aammm Michela… jejejeje ¿Tienes algo para arreglarme el cabello? -mostrando una parte quemada- plisss

-Chillona-dice Cindy rodando los ojos- solo cortatelo

-Oh Dios… ahorita lo arreglo-dice Michela iluminando su cabello con su Cetro y el brillo desaparece al igual que el cabello quemado- como nueva

-¡Gracias!- emocionada

-¿Qué haces con un sombrero de Chef? –pregunta Amelia viéndola

-Yo preparo el banquete, es que como mis padres nunca me cuidaron pues tuve que aprender a cocinar-dice Sayo un poco apenada y triste

-Te entiendo, cuando nosotras perdimos a nuestros padres yo aprendí a cocinar para ellas-dice Amelia viéndola- teníamos casi tu edad- sorprendiéndola- Topaz también aprendió y las otras… apenas tocan la cocina

-Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que perder el tiempo en la cocinar-dice Cindy orgullosa

-¡Yo si se cocinar! –dice Liby ofendida- preparo una rica comida- orgullosa

-Comida intoxicada queras decir-dice Cindy en tono burlón

-¡GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

-Te daré un consejo, asegúrate de que Liby nunca entre a la cocina-susurra Amelia y Sayo asiente

-Su cuarto está listo-dice Michela

-¿Cuarto? –pregunta Cindy enarcando la ceja

-Sí, son hermanas así que compartirán, pero no se preocupen hay cuatro camas listas para que descansen, yo las llevare-dice sonriendo

-Bueno… ya que-dice Cindy

-No importa, además estoy agotada-dice Amelia cansada

-Yo también necesito dormir, acabo de pelear y no con mi hermana y lo único que quiero es descansar-dice Cindy

-Y yo-dice Liby

-Yo veré mis análisis después de dormir-dice Topaz agotada

-Un merecido descanso-dice Sayo sonriendo

-Tú lo dijiste-dice Amelia sonriendo- y es lo que deseo… descansar, nos vemos más tarde pequeña, mi beso- Sayo le besa la mejilla- jejeje –besándole la frente- nos vemos –siguiendo a Michela con sus hermanas

-¡Descansen! –dice Sayo tiernamente

-¿Cómo va el banquete Sayo? –pregunta Amaya acercándose

-Va bien, ahorita iré a revisar y continuar con el resto… solo quería saludar

-Bien, asegúrate de que los platillos estén presentables… el Universo 2 son algo… digamos… especiales con la belleza así que asegúrate que la comida este adornada o presentable

-Si Amaya sama, puede confiar en mi- sonriendo

* * *

 **Por fin, el Universo 13 tiene a sus diez guerreros y ahora deben descansar para después tener un gran banquete con el Universo 2 y después el Torneo**

 **Faltan 6 horas para el torneo, podrá seguir asi el equipo y apoyarse a pesar de la diferencia de todos**

 **Jejejeje no se esperaban el Universo 0 verdad jejejejeje, de seguro se preguntaran ¿Ellos participaran?**

 **Eso lo descubrirán mas adelante**

 **No se pierdan el prox Cap**

 **Quiero también compartir créditos con mi amiguis sesshoxcris, la coautora de esta historia**

 **Nos leemos pronto**

 **Chao!**


	10. Mas Problemas

**Hola a todos, jejeje sé que me tarde mucho**

 **Antes de empezar quisiera pedirles un minuto de silencio en memoria de Pepe Lavat, narrador de Dragon Ball**

 **Que en paz descanse**

 **Bueno, sin más que decir a leer, este cap esta situado durante el capitulo 90 de DBS**

* * *

 **Templo del Dios de la Destrucción**

Alessa y Dylan se encontraban durmiendo cómodamente en sus camas que compartían con Dan quien ya estaba despierto terminando de alistarse para irse a entrenar, sentía que ya había dormido lo suficiente y que ahora debe entrenar para el torneo si quería ganar y demostrarle a Sayo y a su Universo que él es el mejor. Voltea a ver a sus hermanos que no tenían ni un signo de despertar pronto, lentamente se acerca a ellos y sonríe.

-¡DESPIERTEN! –agarrando ambos colchones y tirándolos con fuerza

-¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡AUCH! –cayendo bruscamente al suelo

-¡OYE! –grita Alessa un poco adolorida

-Ay… eso dolió… ¡¿Y ESO PORQUE?! –pregunta Dylan levantándose molesto

-Faltan cinco horas para el torneo, vamos a entrenar que ya dormimos cuatro horas-soltando los colchones

-Casi cinco horas llevamos dormidos- dice Dylan estirándose mientras mira la ventana-Wow, ya está anocheciendo- viendo el sol comenzando a ocultarse

-Eso significa que ya casi se acerca la hora del torneo-dice Alessa emocionada

-Y debemos aprovechar para entrenar-lanzándoles los zapatos

-¡WOW! –esquivándolos

-Los veo en el campo en cinco minutos-saliendo

-¿Desde cuándo él es el líder? –pregunta Alessa molesta

-De hecho hermanita… él es el líder ya que es el mayor-dice Dylan agarrando sus guantes

-Cierto-haciendo puchero

-Aunque tiene razón, hay que entrenar más… ya hemos dormido lo suficiente- poniéndose los zapatos

-Sí, si-sentándose frente al espejo para encontrase su cabello despeinado- ¡Ay no!, no puedo entrenar así ¡FUERA! ¡FUERA! –empujando a su hermano

-¡OYE! –siendo sacado del cuarto- ¡NI QUE FUERAMOS A UNA FIESTA!

-¡LARGO! –cerrando la puerta

-Ya, enserio… ¿Por qué las mujeres les preocupa demasiado su apariencia para un combate? –poniéndose los guantes- Te espero con Dan-yendose

* * *

Dan se encontraba calentando frente a un lago mientras se imaginaba a los guerreros de otros universos, esperaba que no lo decepcionaran y cantaba su canción favorita para no estar rodeado en silencio

 _It's what you hearin  
It's what you hearin (Listen)  
It's what you hearin (Listen)  
It's what you hearin (Listen)_

 _X gon give it to ya  
Fu…_

-Si sabes que si terminas esa palabra posiblemente Amaya sama te escuche y te ponga jabón en la boca-dice Dylan acercándose divertido

-Ni me lo recuerdes, la tía Amelia ya lo hizo- estirándose- tarde mucho en quitarme todo el jabón ¡PUAJ!... ¿Y Alessa?

-Peinándose, sabes muy bien que odia estar despeinada-comenzando a estirarse

-No veo porque, si vamos a pelear no a un baile, pero mujeres-dice Dan terminando de calentar

-¡YA LLEGUE! –grita Alessa acercándose mientras se acomoda el moño- ¿Qué tal?

-Alessa, vamos a un torneo a un baile-dice Dan sin verla

\- Que bueno que les guste como me veo, rompí mi record ya tardo 15 segundos en arreglarme, no horas como la tía Liby-dice enojada mientras calienta-No puedo creer que ya casi es el Torneo, me muero por ver a los guerreros de otros Universos, tengo muchos planes de ataque para que teman mi nombre- emocionada

-Solo asegúrate de no usar todos 1000 formas de sufrir… lo usaste contra un ejército el año pasado y la cuarta parte sobrevivió- dice Dylan sin verla

-Claro que no-cruzando los brazos y Dylan la mira seriamente- deseche la mayoría de ellas cuando nos dijeron las reglas- haciendo puchero- pero hay unas que tengo planeado usar- sonriendo con malicia

-Por suerte no podrás usar lo que aprendiste en 1000 formas de morir-dice Dylan aliviado recibiendo una fea mirada de su hermana

-Muy bien, ahora a analizar a los guerreros contra quienes lucharemos… aunque sea los que se saben hasta ahora-dice Dan acercándose- Dylan, tu que llevas más tiempo enterado de este torneo ¿Tienes idea de los participantes de los otros Universos?... claro, aparte de ese Goku- cruzando los brazos

-Pues la tía Topaz nos dijo que Amaya sama nos pondrá un video de los guerreros del Universo 6 y el resto del Universo 7

-¡Esto es emocionante! –dice Alessa brillándole los ojos

-Pero me conto sobre los guerreros del Universo 9 y 11

-¿Cómo son?- pregunta Dan

-Pues… si te dijera que los del Universo 9 los que hasta ahora sabemos son tres perros que se hacen llamar Trio los peligros

-¿Trio los Peligros?... que nombre tan tonto-dice Dan en tono burlón

-Y menos original-dice Alessa

-Son tres hermanos, el mayor tiene la habilidad de poder absorber la potencia de los movimientos de sus oponentes para usarla en su contra, el segundo es el envenenamiento

-¿Cómo Sarai y Elina?

-Si… bueno… no sé pero dijo que debemos evitar que nos golpee cuando sus manos tengan un aura morada… y el tercero tiene una especie de habilidad con el boxeo de patada, ejecutando golpes con sus piernas de una manera rápida aunque también tiene la capacidad de lanzar ráfagas de ki a través de sus piernas para lanzarlas sobre el oponente.

-Buenas habilidades, pero es un desperdicio que lo tenga un Universo que perdió y que tiene un bajo nivel- dice Dan comenzando a hacer golpes y patadas en el aire- ¿Qué hay del guerrero del Universo 11?, dijiste que es un miembro de la Tropa del Orgullo… no espera… dijiste que es el Líder-tono burlón

-Bueno… a pesar de que la tía Topaz lo vio una vez y solo intercambiaron muy pocas palabras pudo notar que él tiene un inmenso sentido de la justicia y que su único deseo es exterminar el mal inmediatamente-dice Dylan imitándolo

-Aburrido-dice Alessa comenzando crear cuchillas con su Ki- espero que los otros guerreros sean mejores-lanzándolos hacia los arboles justo en el centro

-Buenas tardes niños o casi noches-dice Michela acercándose al ver al sol a poco de ocultarse- veo que se despertaron temprano

-Dan nos despertó para entrenar-dice Alessa

-Jejejeje no me sorprende-sonriendo- pero Alessa me lo hubieras pedidos y te hubiera instalado para el tiro al blanco- viendo las cuchillas de ki clavadas desaparecer- por suerte no dejara marca

-¿Pudieron reunir a mi mama? –pregunta Dylan

-Con dificultad pero Amelia lo logro, ahora están descansando-sonriendo

-Me imagino que debió de ser complicado, digo es mama-dice Dan

-Tú fuiste algo complicado también-dice Alessa viéndolo

-Ni me recuerdes, tres horas escuchándolos hablar sin parar-dice Dan cruzando los brazos tratando de olvidar ese horror

-Hubieras evitado eso si hubieses aceptado desde el principio-dice Michela

-Eso es lo que decimos-dice Alessa divertida mientras que Dan la mira mal

-Por cierto niños, en un rato más voy a despertar a todos, en dos horas tendremos un banquete- dice Michela

-¿Banquete? –pregunta Alessa y Dylan sorprendidos

-Sí, Amaya sama no quiere que vayan al torneo con el estómago vacío-dice Michela emocionando a los niños- les prepare los baños y mientras se bañan limpiare sus ropas- viéndolas un poco sucias

-¡HAI!

Michela sonríe y se retira para que sigan entrenando

-¡A PELEAR! –grita Alessa lanzándose encima de Dan

-¡AUCH! ¡GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

Dylan suspira aliviado pero Dan le lanza un rayo y los tres comienzan a pelear entre ellos, Michela sonríe divertida pero se detiene de golpe al ver frente a ella un bello ramo de flores amapolas negriazules que no existen en su universo y que hace siglos no había visto

-No puede ser-sorprendida

* * *

 **Universo 7**

 **Planeta Tierra**

Goku, Ten, Chaoz y el Maestro Roshi se encuentra en un restaurante del pueblo, uno de los pocos que sobrevivieron, Goku comia ansioso ya que el equipo está completo y ya limpio la ciudad mientras que los demás tomaban te tranquilamente.

-¡QUE RICO! –grita terminando su décimo plato- disculpa, quiero más de esto- al mesero

-¡Otra sopa de aleta de tiburón marchando! –dice el mesero sorprendido ya que jamás había visto a alguien comiendo demasiado

-Apúntelo a mi cuenta-dice Ten no muy convencido, sabía que Goku se acabaría con la comida del pueblo pero debía pagarle el favor que le hizo por limpiar la ciudad, saca su monedero y ve que apenas le alcanza- tengo que ganar el torneo y conseguir esos die millones de Zenys

-Por cierto Goku-dice Roshi viéndolo- ¿Qué vas a hacer le tiempo que queda hasta el torneo?

-A ver…- se queda pensando ya que no tenía idea- ya se, ¿Podría entrenarme?

-Mmmm de acuerdo, te ensañe alguna de mis técnicas-sonriendo

-¿Enserio? –sonriendo

En eso la puerta se abre llamando la atención de todos viendo que se trata de Gohan y Picorro, Goku sonríe al ver que su hijo mas fuerte que la última vez que lo vio, sabía que Picorro era el indicado para entrenarlo para el torneo

-Padre… entréname por favor –dice Gohan viéndolo seriamente

-Parece que se presionó bastante así mismo-dice Roshi orgulloso

-Padre, Ten Shin Han-dice Gohan sorprendiendo al último- permitan que compruebe mi fuerza

-Si-dice Goku sonriendo-¡LA SOPA PARA LLEVAR! –al mesero

-Sí, ya casi esta

-No me sorprende-dice Picorro viendo los platos- ¿Estás seguro de querer pagarlo? –a Ten

-Jejejejeje le debo un favor

-Pues reza que este favor le deje comida al pueblo-divertido

-No te preocupes, lo que ves es lo único que comió… por suerte-dice Roshi

* * *

 **Universo 13**

 **Templo del Dios de la Destrucción**

Amaya sama estaba en su Spa privado, llevaba dos horas dormida con una mascarilla, pepinillos en los ojos, con una banda cubriendo una parte del cabello y escuchando música relajante, después de reunir a los guerreros lo único que quería para antes del banquete era paz un tranquilidad para olvidarse un poco del torneo y las consecuencias si perdían.

\- Amaya sama-dice Michela entrando al cuarto con el ramo que lo deja en una mesa- lamento molestarla pero ya falta una hora y 54 minutos para el banquete y el equipo llama despertó-la Diosa sigue dormida- sí que termino muy agotada-sorprendida- Mmmmm Amaya sama… alguien trajo Amapolas negriazules

-¡¿Qué?! –despertando de golpe cayéndose los pepinillos y voltea para ver las flores-No puede ser- levantándose para verlas más de cerca- estas flores… son exclusivas del Universo 0

-Así es… reconocería estas flores en donde fuese, como usted dijo son únicas ya que solo se encuentran en el Universo 0- dice Michela viéndola las flores-pero lástima que no tiene tarjeta

Amaya con cuidado busca la nota y que en el fondo un collar de oro negro con una lagrima roja con una A en ella, lo agarra sorprendida

\- Pensé que en el Universo 0 sólo se hacían joyas negras-dice Michela sorprendida

-Yo también-sin verla- este color debe significar algo

-Debe ser de la suerte-sonriendo

-Contacta a Wine-dice abriendo una caja para sacar una pequeña negra- dile que se lo de- dándoselo

-Claro-agarrándolo- Aaammm ¿No me va a pedir que lo eche a la basura?

-No, ponlos en el mejor florero en el jardín, quiero que reluzca y pon un campo para protegerlo-sin verla y Michela sonríe- ah y prepárame mi baño y consigue ropa decente a Sayo

\- Enseguida-agarrando el ramo y sale dejándola sola

Amaya se quita la mascarilla, se quita la cinta de su cabello y se sienta para contemplar el collar, recordaba los momentos que pasaron juntos en el Universo 2 ya que él no iba a verla mucho porque en el Universo 0 hace frío y el calor le hacía daño, además Jerez encantaba los recibía ya que le encantaba ser testigo del amor.

\- Debería formar una alianza con ellos-dice el Pez Oráculo deteniéndose tras de ella

-¿Qué te eh dicho de entrar a mi cuarto sin anunciarse? –pregunta sin verla

-Aaammmm pues yo- nerviosa

-¿Espera? –volteando a verla confundida- ¿Forma una alianza con el Universo 0?- el Pez Oráculo asiente- Pfff pero si ellos no pelearan

 **Flash Back**

 _-Dijo que eliminaría los universos que perdiera, ¿Significa que destruirá a todos menos el ganador?_

 _-Así es, no obstante, los universos 1, 12, 5 y 8 están exentos de participar-los universos mencionados suspiran aliviados- su nivel está por encima de 7, así que no serán eliminados_

 **Fin del Flash Back**

-Ahora que lo pienso… nunca lo mencionaron entre los exentos- dice sorprendida y voltea a ver al Pez Oráculo-

\- Veamos –dice al momento que aparece una pantalla frente a ella y revisa el orden de los universos que participarán-Mmmm ¡Aquí esta! El Universo 0 pero hasta hora nosotras sabe…

-¡Ay no! –revisando la lista aterrada- ¡MICHELA REI!- ambas aparecen en medio del cuarto- chicas, tenemos un gran problema

-Lo sé, no podemos entrar al universo 0-dice Michela

-No es eso, es… ¡¿Que dijiste?!- volteando a verla

-Wine me advirtió antes de que se fuera la señal y entregarle la cajita, Quítela sama está enviando espías a los Universos que participaran Shun-sama los elimino y prohibió la entrada a cualquier ser que quisiera entrar

-¡Esa rata!- dice molesta- claro… siempre ha sido tramposo que es obvio que esto haría- cruzando los brazos- manda una nota a tu hermano, de seguro que si se lo mandas por medio de los cetros le llegara

\- Ya lo intente pero no responde, mire- acercándole el cetro

- _El número que usted marco se encuentra muy MUY lejos del área de servicio_

-Si no nos eliminan recuérdame ahorcarlo- más molesta- déjame si aún funciona- quitándole el cetro y la cajita, crea una pequeña esfera de energía haciendo que el cetro brille y lanza la cajita al momento que el portal se cierra-sí, no ha bloqueado ese acceso- devolviéndoselo-gracias

-Fue un placer-agarrándolo

-Ahora por lo que las llame, ¿Ustedes sabían que el Universo 0 participarían?- pregunta Amaya viéndolas

-Pues tengo sospechas pero… no lo eh confirmado y ni me atrevo a preguntar a los otros Universos-dice Rei

-Yo eh estado ocupada que no pude llamar-dice Michela

-Pues no es necesario, yo lo comprobé y si van a participar-dice Amaya sorprendiéndolas

-No… no puede ser-dice Rei sorprendida

-A ver-dice Michela revisando por su Cetro-su nivel es de 6.5, todos sabemos… bueno, los que aún se acuerdan de ese Universo, que la mayoría son guerreros, nadie puede vivir sin saber pelear, hay Dioses, Reyes de todo tipo de civilización ahí

-Ni me lo recuerdes, en un planeta tienen sus propios Dioses, incluso de la muerte-dice Amaya cruzando los brazos- Shun conseguirá los mejores guerreros para pelear, debemos de estar más preparados pero eso sí, no sé si acepte esa alianza pero por mientras… mis guerreros no pelearan contra los suyo al menos que ellos lo provoquen

-¿Está segura de eso?- pregunta Rei sorprendida

-Es lo mínimo que puedo hace por nuestra historia-preocupada- conozco a Shun y… su orgullo es muy fuerte que querrá ganar

-No lo dudo-dice Michela

-Rei ve a despertar a las demás para que se alisten para el banquete y después analiza la zona para buscar a los espías-dice Amaya

-Claro-yéndose

-Michela, avisa a Sour de Quítela, prepara mi baño y ropa para que después busques a los espías- yéndose

-Enseguida- dice Michela al momento que brilla su Cetro

* * *

 **Universo 2**

 **Teatro**

-¡SIGUIENTE! –grita Jerez- solo nos faltan dos guerreros y ya tendremos a todos, además nos queda una hora y 47 minutos

-Sí, me muero por comer algo… hace horas que no pruebo bocado-dice Peru sonriendo

-Hay una fila allá afuera, todos quieren participar-dice Sour acercándose

-Haga pasar a los siguientes diez-dice Jerez

-Enseguida-caminando hacia la puerta y de pronto su Cetro brilla- ¿Quién será?- contestando y mira la imagen de Michela- vaya hermanita, ¿Qué se te ofrece ahora?

 _\- Sour debo advertirles que Quítela Sama está enviando espías a los Universos_

-¿Quítela Sama mandando espías?... porque no me sorprende-dice Sour seriamente- tomaremos nuestras precauciones

- _Nosotros también, hay cambios de último momento que se hablara durante el banquete_

-Entendido, gracias por la advertencia

 _-De nada, por cierto ¿Podrías traerme esos chocolates que tanto me gustan por favor? –_ sonriendo

\- Si hay en el banquete el refresco que tanto me gusta podría considerarlo- divertido

- _¿Hablas de este?_ –mostrando divertida una lata naranja

 _-_ Tendrás tus chocolates-sonriendo

 _-¡WIIIIIIIIIIIII!, nos vemos-_ colgando

-Sí, de nada-sarcástico acercándose a Jerez y Peru

-¡SIGUIENTE! –grita Jerez

-Jerez Sama, tenemos un problema

-Lo se… tendremos aceptar a alguien más sin belleza-triste

-Aaaaammm no, Michela me advirtió que Quítela sama está mandando espías a los Universos que participaran

-A e…. ¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE?! –grita levantándose molesta

-Parece que Quítela sama quiere averiguar de los guerreros que participaran en el torneo, para saber qué tipo de guerreros necesitara

-¡ESA RATA!... es una deshonra como Dios –dice molesta- a él deberían eliminarlo sin necesidad de participar

-No hay que sorprendernos, es muy conocido por ser tramposo-dice Perú

-Entonces-dice Jerez viendo al poco público que está ahí- el espía está aquí- molesta- ¡ATENCION! –todos voltean a verla- nos acaban de informar que hay un espía del Universo 4 entre nosotros

-¿Un espía de otra dimensión? / ¡No puede ser! / Que vergüenza / ¿No conocen el honor? – preguntan todos viéndose sorprendidos y confundidos

-Todos, nuestro saludo del amor-dice Jerez

Todos la hacen rápidamente pero un hombre humanoide de piel azul, ropa oscura y ojos rojos los mira confundidos pero rápidamente hace un corazón con la mano pero algo chueca

-¡AHÍ ESTA! –grita Perú apuntándolo

El humanoide rápidamente corre hacia la salida pero Sour usa su cetro para atraparlo y elevándolo en el centro del teatro

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a entrar a mi Universo para hacer algo tan deshonroso?!- pregunta molesta

-Solo cumplo con la misión que Quítela me ordeno-dice tratando de no sonar nervioso

-Pues desearas nunca haberla aceptado, porque aquí tenemos códigos de honor… pero si se trata de un espía de otro Universo hay un solo castigo para que los otros Universos sepan que con nosotros nadie se mete- extendiendo su mano

-¡No!... ¡POR FAVOR NO!

-¡HAKAI!

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! –comenzando a desaparecer ante la vista de todos quienes no se miran asustados ni nerviosos

-Bien, aseguren que no haya más espías de otros Universos-dice Jerez viendo a Perú y Sour

-Enseguida-dicen ambos

-Bien, continuemos- sonriendo y todos tranquilamente regresan a sus asientos- ¿Ella ya llego?

-Aun no, pero dijo que llegaría antes de que nos vayamos ya que fue a entrenar un poco –dice Sour

-Muy bien, sigamos-sonriendo

* * *

 **Universo 10**

 **Planeta Sagrado**

Gowas estaba sentado en su mesa de jardín muy serio, pensativo y preocupado ya que hasta ahora no tenía ningún guerrero que represente a su Universo y ya no quedaba mucho tiempo. Por más que pensaba e investigaba en los planetas para encontrar a guerreros apropiados para el torneo no encontraba nada.

-¡NO SE EN QUE BASARME! –estallando desesperado –para elegir a los guerreros del Torneo de Fuerza ya que no puedo escoger a otro insolente como Zamasu- recargándose en su mesa- _Si él no hubiese tenido esas tontas ideas y esa personalidad ya tendría a un guerrero-_ recordando lo bueno que era peleando

-Piensas demasiado-dice Rumoosh llamando su atención-ese es tu defecto-acercándose con Kus

-¿Defecto dices? –pregunta confundido

-Le das demasiadas vueltas a la cabeza

-P… pero el destino de nuestro Universo está en juego así que no puedo decidir sin pensar

-Usas demasiado la cabeza, cambia tu forma de pensar: usa el cuerpo y no la cabeza… en vez de la lógica guíate por el instinto

-No entiendo lo quiere decir-confundido

-¡Usa los músculos!

En eso se hace a un lado presentando a un hombre de apariencia muy voluminosa, siendo bastante alto y musculoso cuyo tono y color de piel fue rojizo claro, calvo, nariz roja y sus cachetes tiene una apariencia "rechoncha", además de que su cabeza tenía forma de pera, porta una especie de bufanda roja, andaba descalzo, portaba ornamentos dorados en las muñecas y piernas, sus pantalones eran una especie de toga de color blanco y detrás de él se encontraban más guerreros que usan capuchas que lo cubren completamente pero se miran que unos son altos y otros un poco chaparros.

-¡TARA!, te presento a los guerreros del Universo 10 escogidos por Rumoosh sama- dice Kus sonriendo

-¡WOW! –Gowas se levanta sorprendido al ver a los guerreros en especial al más musculoso

-¡Yo soy Murichim! Y estos son los miembros del Universo 10- se presenta presumiendo sus músculos- Es un placer

-Gowas, es hora de usar los músculos- dice Kus

-Usar mucho la cabeza no funciono, en ese caso confía en tu cuerpo-dice Rumoosh

-Mmmm ¿Usar los músculos? –un poco desconfiado pero ya falta pocas horas para el torneo y Rumoosh ya consiguió los guerreros- bueno… si no puedo elegir los guerreros yo mismo es inevitable- suspira-¡Cuento contigo Murichim! –viéndolo- El Universo 10 esta su sus ma…

-¡Un momento por favor! –interrumpiéndolo mientras mira su reloj- ¡Es la hora chicos!

-¡SI!-dice todos sacando una lata y comienzan a beberla

-Lo siento, mantener un cuerpo musculado requiere un control estricto de toma de proteínas- volviendo a beber

Gowas ya lo mira con desconfianza, él ya había visto a Goku, Vegeta y Trunks del futuro pelear contra Zamasu y Black Goku sin necesidad de toma de proteínas, duda mucho que ellos podrían vencerlos.

-¿Qué me dices, Gowas?, son confiables ¿Eh?- pregunta Rumoosh orgulloso

Gowas prefiere no decir nada, ya que no quería decir realmente lo que pensaba.

* * *

 **Universo 13**

 **Templo del Dios de la Destrucción**

-Chicas arriba-dice Amelia sacudiendo a sus hermanas- chicas levántense, falta una hora y 43 minutos para el banquete- las tres dormían profundamente sin signos de despertar- Chicas hare pastel de chocolate

-¡QUIERO! –gritan Topaz y Liby despertando de golpe mientras que Cindy seguía durmiendo

-Medio sigue funcionando-dice Amelia viendo a Cindy

-Mmmmm hace mucho que no hacia eso-dice Topaz sacando un marcador- debo aprovechar- acercándose divertida pero Cindy le lanza una bola de fuego- ¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! –apenas esquivándolo y se pone detrás de Amelia

-¡Ni! se te ocurra –dice con voz de ultratumba

-Jejejeje buenos días… noche-dice Topaz nerviosa viendo por la ventana el sol ocultándose completamente

-Me alegra que te despertaras, levántate que debemos arreglarnos para el banquete que será en una hora y 41 minutos-dice Amelia viendo el reloj

-¡¿APENAS ME LEVANTAN?! –grita Liby molesta- ¡Necesito más tiempo para arreglarme!, ya sabes, el peinado, maquillaje, el ves…

-Ya sé de donde Alessa heredo la manía de verse bien-dice Cindy sentándose- tenemos mas de una hora, obviamente estarás lista

-¡No es cierto!, tengo que ver que peinado es el adecuado, ropa y maquillaje-cruzando los brazos-se necesita tiempo para eso

-Pues mientras más rápido nos arreglemos más rápido estaremos lista, además… Michela nos lavara o nos dará replica de nuestras ropas ya que eso para ella le tomara segundos, puedes pedirle que te maquille como tú quieras-dice Amelia

-Cierto-dice Liby levantándose- pido primero el baño

-Pues ahí nos pusieron cuatro baños-dice Topaz viendo cuatro puertas

-¡MAMI! –grita Alessa entrando al cuarto por la ventana

-¿Alessa? –viéndola

-¡MAMI! –abrazándola- Mami vamos a pelear contra guerreros de otros Universos… tengo ganas de hacerlos sufrir y que teman mi nombre-con malicia

-Confió que lo harás-dice Cindy sentándola en la cama- ¿Te has portado mal?

-¡SIPI! –tiernamente

-¿Y tus hermanos?

-Afuera, peleando entre ellos

-Ese par, no me sorprende-rodando los ojos

En eso se escucha una fuerte explosión llamando la atención de todas que se acercan a la ventana

-¿Qué fue eso? –pregunta Topaz

-¿Serán los gemelos? –pregunta Liby

-No, ahí están-dice Cindy viendo a sus hijos en el jardín quienes miraban la explosión

En eso miran a Michela alzando a un humanoide zorro para entregarlo a Amaya quien estaba en el jardín molesta

-¿Quién es él? –pregunta Topaz

-No sé, pero no es del equipo y dudo mucho que sea un invitado-dice Amelia confundida

-Vamos a ver-dice Cindy saltando con Alessa

-¡ESPERA! –grita Topaz siguiéndola

-¡VAMOS! –grita Sarai saliendo por la ventana de su cuarto con Elina

Todo el equipo, incluyendo a Sayo se acercan pero no demasiado para ver como Michela los suelta a poco pasos frente a Amaya.

-Aquí lo tiene-dice Michela parándose detrás de él-lo encontré tratando de huir, a pesar que le dije que tendríamos piedad con él si se entregaba… pero se negaba

-De todas formas no puedes ofrecer eso-dice Amaya asustando al espía- ¡¿Quién eres?!- él no contesta molestándola mal

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! –grita de dolor al sentir como su cuerpo se quemaba

-¿Qué… que le está pasando? –pregunta Sayo sorprendida y asustada

-Amaya sama tiene un poder de crear una ilusión de dolor ardiente-dice Dan sin dejar de ver al espía retorciéndose de dolor- engaña a la mente de su objetivo con la creencia de que el cuerpo realmente estaba siendo quemado vivo, y por lo tanto el dolor se experimentaba en todo el cuerpo- sorprendiéndola- . La victima de su poder siente inmediatamente un dolor insoportable por el fuego, se desploma en el suelo, y se retuerce de dolor… mi mama está aprendiendo a hacer eso pero apenas puede

-Increíble-sorprendida

-¡¿A qué viniste?!

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-No es necesario que sigas con eso, es obvio que hablara-dice Rei

-Más le vale-dice Amaya dejando de usar su poder

-¡KYA! –tirado en el suelo respirando agitadamente- lo… lo lamento Amaya sama…. Me mando Quítela sama, me pidió averiguar sobre los guerreros de este Universo y mandarle un reporte

-Como dije, los Dioses son egoístas -dice Mal cruzando los brazos

-Algunos no lo son-dice Amaya sin verla- ¿Qué tanto vio?- a Michela

-Demasiado, hasta hizo un reporte- dándole una libreta- anoto a cada guerrero y de lo que hasta ahora vio de sus habilidades

-Y por lo que veo, sabe demasiado… es un riesgo que Quítela sama o cualquier otro Universo lo sepa-dice Rei

-Tienes razón-dice Amaya alzando su mano- pero eso puede evitarse… HA…

-¡ESPEREN! –grita Sayo llamando la atención de todos- y si engañamos al Dios de la Destruccion del Universo 4

-¿Cómo? –pregunta Rei

-Permítanme-dice Sayo acercándose al

Todos miran con atención lo que ella hace, Sayo saca un tentáculo y lo pone en la frente del espía asqueándolo y en eso sus ojos se ponen en blanco

-Cindy es débil, Dan torpe, Alessa miedosa y Dylan es un tonto-dice Sayo

-¡¿DISCULPA?!-pregunta los cuatro mencionados molestos

-Cindy es débil, Dan torpe, Alessa miedosa y Dylan es un tonto-repite el espía

-¡¿Ah?! –exclaman Dan sorprendido

\- Liby se confunde, Topaz es despistada, Mal no ve bien-dice Sayo y el espía lo repite

-¡Pero claro!-dice Amelia todos voltean a verla- el 2% de su especie puede manipular memorias

-Es cierto-dice Rei sorprendida al olvidar eso

-Elina es sorda y Sarai no controla su poder-repite el espía

-Bien-dice Sayo guardando su tentáculo y voltea a ver a Amaya-Listo- desmayándose a igual que el espia

-¡SAYO! –grita Dan atrapándola

-Revisa su mente –dice Amaya a Michela

-Claro-usando su Centro que iluminaba la mente del espía- Mmmmm se grabó todo lo que dijo Sayp

-Excelente, sácalo de mi Universo-a Rei

-Enseguida Amaya sama-dice agarrando al espia- Kai-kai –desapareciendo y regresa en menos de 2 segundos –listo

-Perfecto-dice Amaya viendo a Sayo- Michela

-Claro-iluminando a Sayo con su Cetro y poco después ella lentamente despierta- listo

-¿F… Funciono? –debil

-Sí, gracias-dice Amaya y Sayo asiente

-¿Estas bien?- pregunta Dan ayudándola a levantarse

-Sí, estoy bien gracias-sonriendo

-¡Atención! –dice Amaya viendo a su equipo- vayan a prepararse para el banquete, quedan solo una hora y treinta minutos y tendremos invitados

-¿Invitados? –pregunta Sarai confundida

-¿En estos momentos? –pregunta Liby igual de confundida

-¿Qué es ese olor? –pregunta Elina olfateando

-¡MI POSTRE! –grita Sayo corriendo a la cocina y cierra con ocho seguros

-Si, por su vestuario no se preocupen que Michela las tendrá limpias para cuando salgan y arregladas-viendo al de Dan un poco roto del pantalón

-Gracias-dice Dan tranquilo

-¡Andando! –dice yéndose a su cuarto

-Ya oyeron a la Diosa, andando, andando-dice Elina corriendo a su cuarto- tengo unos pequeños que arreglar

-¿Qué invitados? –pregunta Topaz confundida

-No sé, pero debe ser importante para que sea en estos momentos-dice Amelia yéndose a su cuarto con sus hermanas

-Claro, nos queda cuatro horas y treinta minutos para el torneo… ¡¿CÓMO ESTARE LISTA EN UNA HORA Y TREINTA MINUTOS?!- grita Liby molesta siguiendo a sus hermanas

-De hecho, ahora solo queda una hora y veintinueve minu...

-¡CALLATE! -grita interrumpiendo a Dylan

* * *

 **Oh oh… ahora está confirmado que hay otro Universo que peleara en el torneo ¿Podrán contra ellos en el torneo?**

 **¿Quítela confiara en la falsa información que le dará el espía que mano al Universo 13?**

 **¿Podrá Liby estar lista a tiempo para el banquete?**

 **La canción que canta Dan es _X Gonna Give It To You_ de _DMX_ que salió en la peli de Deadpool**

 **Nos leemos pronto no olviden dejar Review**


	11. Los Universos

**Hola todos**

 **Lamento la demora pero eh estado demasiado ocupada pero hare lo posible para actualizarlo lo más rápido posible**

 **No sé si se dieron cuenta pero reescribí el capítulo uno ya que me di cuenta que cometí unos ciertos errores pero espero que les guste**

 **Este cap está situado en el capítulo 91**

 **Ahora sí, ¡A LEER!**

* * *

 **Universo 0**

 **Templo del Dios de la Destrucción**

Un hombre alto, guapo, mediados de veinte, cabello negro largo puntiagudo, piel pálida y usa el traje de los Dioses de la Destrucción solo que el suyo tiene un símbolo de un triángulo con la punta hacia abajo, camisa y pantalón carmesí. Estaba parado frente a la gran ventana de su recibidor, pero tiene los ojos cerrados ya que estaba muy pensativo, sabía que hasta ahora el Universo 4 y de seguro el de Amaya saben que participaran mientras que los demás los ignoran, como siempre lo han hecho.

-Shun sama-dice un ángel idéntico a Sour solo que tiene el cabello corto, un tatuaje en forma de serpiente en la mejilla izquierda, vestimenta gris oscura y cinta negra- tenemos a nueve guerreros

-¿Nueve?

-Si… falta él

-Al parecer sigue siendo terco- sin moverse

-Ni siquiera me recibió, fue tan grosero- falsamente ofendido

-Realmente con Saki debemos tomar medidas drásticas para que acceda-abriendo los ojos mostrando ser café oscuros que parecen negros- primero dime a quienes tenemos en el equipo- dándose la vuelta para verlo- yo te di algunos nombres pero quiero saber a quienes reuniste con Akio

-Pues de los guerreros que usted selecciono solo aceptaron Raven, Loki, Anna y Eyra, nosotros podemos reunir a la asesina Midnight, guardiana Ángel, el guerrero Sísifo y dos niños medios hermanos con grandes habilidades

-¿Dos niños?- cruzando los brazos- ¿Reclutaste a dos niños Wine?

-No Shun sama ¿Cómo cree?, reuní a un niño y una niña-dice Wine sonriendo y Shun enarca la ceja- son muy poderosos y además dudo que vaya a ver niños guerreros durante el torneo

-En eso tienes razón, aunque la que sí creo capas es a Amaya, ella si se atrevería a usar niños guerreros pero… los demás prefieren a los adultos- sonriendo con malicia- muy bien, ¿Dónde están?

-Seis están aquí entrenando, otros están a punto de llegar entre ellos Anna con Helena

-¿Su hija viene para acá?- confundido

-Bueno Shun Sama, lo que pasa es que Hyoga tuvo una misión y no tiene a nadie quien cuide de su pequeña y yo ofrecí al Pez Oráculo para que cuida a la pequeña

-Grandioso, Hyoga tuvo que tener una misión justo ahora- cruzando los brazos- ¿Cómo hiciste para que Anna aceptara?

-Acepto cuando escucho las consecuencias si perdemos y que el Pez Oráculo cuidara a Helena durante el torneo… solo lo hace por su hija

-Ella acepta por su hija y Saki no… llama a Anna, ya sé que hacer-sonriendo con malicia

* * *

 **Universo 13**

 **Templo del Dios de la Destrucción**

-¡VEINTE MINUTOS! –grita Liby saliendo del baño con una bata y toalla en el cabello- ¡No estaré lista en veinte minutos!-sentándose frente al espejo rápidamente

-Pues a la velocidad que te bañaste dudo mucho que tardes en arreglarte-dice Cindy entrando al baño

-¡MI ROPA! ¡NO TENGO QUE PONERME!- levantándose aterrada

-Relájate-dice Amelia sentándola- relájate, mira tu cama- apuntando su ropa lavada y sus joyas en la almohada-Michela se encargó de que nuestras ropas estén listas

-Fiuf-aliviada- pero aun así, mi peinado y maquillaje –comenzando a arreglarse

-Ahora sé de dónde Alessa heredo ese lado obsesivo de verse bien, en especial en los combates-sentándose- _rezare que mi hija no termine como ellas_ \- piensa algo nerviosa de imaginárselo

-Oye… ¿Tienes algún idea de los guerreros que pelearemos durante el torneo? –sin dejar de arreglarse

-No tengo idea, al igual que tú solo se de los guerreros del Universo 6, 7, 9 y 11-cruzando los brazos

-Mmmm igual yo… pero espero que aunque sea los guerreros sean guapos- emocionada

-¿Si te das cuenta que serán eliminados si pierden? –cruzando los brazos

-Si ya se… eso es lo malo, pero no perderé nada con una ligera aventura durante el torneo- divertida mientras se termina de peinar

-No des muchas esperanzas, pueden que los guerreros no son lo que parecen… en especial en su forma física-suspira- _ser abandonada antes de la boda la daño mentalmente-_ piensa preocupada

-Siguiente-dice Topaz saliendo del baño

-Bueno, permiso que necesito asearme-dice Amelia yéndose al baño

-¡Genial! –dice Topaz al ver su ropa, mejor dicho la ropa que Liby le "presto" limpia en su cama

-Solo te recuerdo que quiero mi ropa intacta-dice Liby en tono amenazador

-Jejejejeje claro- nerviosa

* * *

Elina estaba bañando a sus hijos quienes reían tiernamente ya que les encanta bañarse

-¡Wow! Un banquete, nunca he ido a uno-dice Dark emocionado

-Tampoco yo-dice Shiro emocionada- tengo muchas ganar de comer todo lo que Sayo preparo

-Yo también-dice Dark emocionado

-Puede que ella sea muy pequeña pero algo me dice que su comida debe estar deliciosa-dice Elina sonriendo- por eso deben estar muy guapos en especial para recibir a esos invitados misterioso de Amaya sama

-Pod ella me vede muy guapo-dice Dark emocionado

-Si mi amor-sonriendo

-Más guapo que mi papa-dice orgulloso

-Si-tratando de no mostrar tristeza-por suerte ya lo eres-besándole la frente- mucho más guapo que él

-Hermana debes alistarte-dice Sarai ya con su ropa limpia puesta y una toalla en la cabeza

-Enseguida-echándole agua encima a los pequeños que rieron tiernamente- bien peques –sacándolos del agua- es hora de vestirlos- envolviéndolos en una toalla- ¿Los puedes cambiar hermanita mientras me baño?

-¿Yo?... no, n…

-Gracias-entregándoselos- no tardo-sacándolos del baño y se encierra

-¡OYE! –molesta y mira a sus sobrinos que la miran tiernamente- solo porque son mis sobrinos, vengan que aparte debo peinarte Shiro

-¡SIPI!

* * *

-¡OIGAN SALGAN! –grita Alessa golpeando las dos puertas- ¡LAS MUJERES SIEMPRE SON PRIMERO!

-¡Ya cálmate Alessa!, además debiste ser más rápida- dice Dan desde la ducha

-¡GROSEROS! –Sentándose molesta- ¡GRRRRRRRRRRRRR! ¡Jamás estaré lista a tiempo!-en eso tocan la puerta- ¿Quién?

-Soy yo Sayo… ¿Tus hermanos se están bañando? –nerviosa por lo ultimo

-Sí, y dudo que salgan pronto, pasa

-Oki-entrando- veo que aún no te bañas

-Me ganaron la ducha- molesta- solo saque mi otro traje de batalla- mostrando una réplica de la que tiene puesta solo que el tono rojo es más oscuro.

-Wow… sí que vienes preparada-sorprendida

-Cuando eres la princesa del mal y guerrera debes estar preparada-sonriendo orgullosa- bueno ¿En qué puedo servirte?

-Quiero mostrarte algo

-¿Qué cosa Sayo?-confundida

-Tu ven, y trae tu traje de una vez-saliendo del cuarto sonriendo

Alessa la mira confundida, pero no dice nada por lo que agarra su traje y la sigue rápidamente cerrando la puerta

* * *

Amaya estaba frente al espejo maquillándose mientras que el pez oráculo cepillaba su cabello con delicadeza

-Buenas tardes Amaya Sama-dice Michela apareciendo en medio del cuarto- quiero avisarle que la comida y el lugar están listos y los guerreros están terminando de alistarse-sonriendo

-Excelente, ¿Sayo ya está lista?

-¿Sayo también ira? –pregunta Pez Oráculo sorprendido

-Por supuesto, puede que no vaya a pelear pero es mi invitada y nos ayudara a cuidar a los hijos de Elina-dice viendo mal al Pez Oráculo- ¿preparaste el vestido de Sayo?

-Sí, pero no eh podido dárselo… encontró su sitio favorito-dice Michela divertida

-¡¿TE REFIERES A MI…

* * *

-¿A dónde vamos?- pegunta Alessa confundida viendo Sayo entrar a un cuarto

-Vamos, cierra la puerta-si detenerse mientras que Alessa cierra la puerta y la sigue –ok –deteniéndose- cierra los ojos

-¿Disculpa?

-Solo hazlo

Alessa enarca la ceja pero obedece, Sayo se pone detrás de ella, la agarra de los hombros para guiarla con cuidado y en eso se escuchó agua correr sorprendiéndola.

-¿Eso es una corriente de agua? –confundida

-Jejejeje ábrelos

Alessa los abre y se impacta de lo que ve, frente a ambas hay una gran tina llena de agua caliente con una cascada saliendo del techo

-¡WOW! –grita Alessa impactarlo al verlo- ¡GENIAL!

-¿Verdad?, estuve paseando y lo encontré-dice Sayo sonriendo- y quise mostrártelo ya que sabía que tus hermanos no te dejarían bañarte

-Son malos hermanos-sin dejar de ver la tina- pero me alegro que esta vez me ganaran el baño porque este está mejor- emocionada

-Que lo disfrutes-dándose la vuelta para irse

-¿A dónde vas?

-A terminar de barrer, todo debe estar listo para el banquete

-¿No te arreglaras?

-No puedo, la servidumbre no debe comer con los patrones-triste

-¿Quién dijo que eras una sirvienta? –pregunta Amaya paradas tras de ella

-¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! –gritan las niñas retrocediendo al verla

-Si que gusto verlas en mi baño especial

-¿Baño especial? –preguntan ambas confundidas

-Aquí vengo cuando quiero bañarme y relajarme un buen rato después de hacer mis deberes o me pongo de pésimo humor-cruzando los brazos

-Lo siento… yo no…

-No importa ya, solo responde ¿Quién dijo que eras una sirvienta?

-Mis… mis papas- bajando la vista

-Pues no es cierto eso… no eres sirviente ni nada solo eres una niña, niña que cuidara a otros niños durante el torneo-aclara mientras saca un bello vestido elegante color negro con rojo sorprendiendo a Sayo- Ponte esto

-¿Esto? –pregunta sorprendida

-Sí, no iras vestida así al banquete-dándoselo- en 15 minutos te quiero lista –dándose la vuelta para irse

\- ¡¿Qué?!... pero… ¿Pero como voy a usar esto para servir los platos?

-Y dale con lo mismo,-dice Amaya volteando a verla- tu no harás eso porque nos acompañaras a comer, Michela y su hermano se encargaran de eso, alístate ya y no repliques

-Pero yo…

-Alessa tu encárgate de alistarla –dice alejándose

-Claro-dice Alessa agarrándola del brazo

-¿Pe… pero?

-¡AL AGUA! –grita tirándola

-¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

* * *

 **Palacete del Rey de Todo**

-¡Piedra, papel o tijeras! –Zeno F agarra un martillo de juguete y rápidamente lo dirige hacia la cabeza de Zeno quien se pone un casco para protegerse- ¡Piedra papel o tijera! –en eso Zeno se agarra el martillo y Zeno F se pone el casco para protegerse

-Esto es muy aburrido-dice Zeno

-Sí, es muy aburrido-dice Zeno F

-Oye, oye-dice ambos al mismo tiempo que aparece el Gran Sacerdote

-¿Si? ¿Me llamo?

-Este juego no es divertido- dice ambos dejando el casco y el martillo en la mesa

-Mi brazo está cansado- dice Zeno

-Dinos algo interesante-dice Zeno F

-Muy bien, estas son las ultimas noticias-sonriendo

-¿Qué? ¿Qué?-preguntan emocionados

El Gran Sacerdote extiende su mano frente a ellos creando una esfera mostrando un planeta

-Parece que el Universo 7 de Son Goku reunió a sus guerreros para el torneo de fuerza.

-¡Goku es Genial! –dice Zeno emocionado

-Que emocionante-dice Zeno F ansioso

* * *

 **Universo 7**

 **Corporación capsula**

-Buen trabajo señor Goku –dice Shin poniendo las fotos de todos los guerreros en un pizarrón- por fin reunimos a todos- viendo a Pikoro, Gohan, Goku, Ten, Antepasado, Wiss y Bills- agradezco su ayuda una vez más-sonriendo

-Buen trabajo Goku-dice Bills orgulloso

-No fue nada-tranquilo- por cierto… ¿Dónde está Vegeta?

-Vegeta fue al templo de Dios a entrenar-dice Gohan

-¿Se fue a entrenar solo?, que grosero-dice algo molesto

-Fue porque tú lo ignorabas-dice Wiss sonriendo

-Reunía al equipo no lo ignoraba-cruzando los brazos- yo lo invito a entrenar y él siempre me excluye… Mmmm bueno típico de Vegeta… ¿Cómo debería entrenar?- confundido

-Podría invocar tu poder potencia más allá de tus límites-dice Antepasado

-¿Enserio? –sonriendo

-Es una buena idea-dice Bills sonriendo

-Antepasado, si me permite-dice Shin llamando la atención de todos- invocar el poder potencial requiere de 25 horas, no terminaría antes del torneo

-Tienes razón-dice Antepasado recordando ese pequeño detalle

-Entonces no sirve-dice Goku decepcionado

-Fueron falsas esperanzas-dice Wiss viendo a Bills

-Enserio-dice seriamente

-Wiss… ¿Puedes entrenarme hasta que sea hora?- pregunta Goku acercándose

-Sí, no hay problema

-Gracias, cuento contigo- emocionado- bien Wiss… empecemos

* * *

 **Palacete del Rey de Todo**

Ambos Zeno miraban emocionados lo que hacía Goku con su hijo y amigos desde la esfera del Gran Sacerdote

-Las cosas le van bien-dice Zeno sonriendo- Empecemos con el torneo

-Sí, empecemos-dice Zeno F emocionado

-Rey de todo, entiendo cómo se siente pero hay que cumplir las promesas- dice Gran Sacerdote- A diferencia del Universo 7 de Goku san, algunos universos tienen problemas reuniendo guerreros

-¿Enserio?

-Si

* * *

 **Universo 9**

En uno de los planetas se miraba el caos, todos corrían mientras que la ciudad se caía en pedazos ya que eran atacados por criminales que disparaban a todos sin piedad.

-¿Qué significa esto?- pregunta Mojito quien se encontraba con Sidra y los Trio del Peligro a las afueras de la ciudad viendo todo

-Lo siento mucho- dice Basil

-Descubrieron que destruirán el universo y empezaron una revuelta-dice Lavender nervioso

-Quieren abandonar el universo y escapar a otro-dice Bergamo

Mojito gruñe al darse cuenta que ellos hicieron lo que les pidió que no hiciera, aterrar al universo con lo del torneo.

-¿Y a cuantos guerreros han reunido?-pregunta Sidra viéndolos

-Aaammm pues… nadie más que nosotros-responde Basil nervioso

Mojito los mira mal ya que no tenían mucho tiempo y solo les pidió dos cosas sencillas, reclutar guerreros y evitar que el universo se entere de las consecuencias por si perdían.

-Lo sentimos-dicen los tres nervioso

Sidra mira la ciudad molesto y no duda en lanzar un Hakai destruyéndola con todos sus habitantes dejando un gran cráter sin rastro de nada.

-Este planeta no sirve, vayamos al siente-ordena Sidra

* * *

 **Palacete del Rey de Todo**

-Solo piensan en sí mismos-dice Gran Sacerdote decepcionado de lo que vio-miedo y caos, es una vergüenza

-¿Qué Universo crees que gane?-pregunta Zeno a Zeno F

-Creo que ganara el Universo de Goku-dice emocionado

-Pero el Universo 6 también es muy fuerte-dice Zeno ya que recuerda cuando los vio pelear en el torneo contra el Universo 7

-Exacto-dice Gran Sacerdote llamando la atención de ambos- Esos Universos forman una pareja, así que sus poderes rivalizan mutuamente

* * *

 **Universo 6**

En un oscuro y sucio callejón se encontraba un ser usando una vieja y sucia tela para cubrirse bajo la lluvia mientras evitaba ser visto por la policía, pero escucha pasos acercándose alertándolo.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo-dice Hit saliendo de las sombras

-¡Hit! –levantándose revelándose como Frost ex emperador de la organización mafiosa de piratas galácticos que se encuentra prófugo de la justicia, trata de escapar pero pasa una patrulla cerca obligándolo a seguir ahí

-Cálmate, no tengo negocios contigo

-¿Vienes a ejecutarme?-asustado acercándose a él arrodillándose- está bien, mátame si quiere yo nunca poder vencerte- Hit se le queda viendo no muy confiado- no me resistiré-lanzando uno de sus aguijones venenoso pero Hit lo esquiva- ¡KYA!- atacándolo pero el sicario los esquiva con facilidad- ¡NO MORIRE!

Hit agarra su cola con una sola mano logrando detenerlo

-Fui en serio por un momento-sonriendo con malicia y los suelta- haz mejorado, huir por tanto tiempo fortaleció tu espíritu

-¿Por qué no me matas? –confundido

-El Dios de la Destrucción me pidió que te invitara-dice Hit sorprendiéndolo-El Rey de Todo está organizando un torneo de artes marciales, fuiste elegido como uno de los diez representantes del Universo 6, tu tenacidad para vivir será útil. Es lo que decidieron

-Ya veo

-Sígueme, si te niegas morirás aquí

-No me negaría, participare con gusto ya que es una oportunidad para redimir mi honor

-Pero no uses tus agujas venenosas, una infracción y te eliminaran

-Eliminarme-viendo la aguja venenosa de su cola pero se queda pensando en es probabilidad no lo duda dos veces y se lo quita

-Vamos-dándose la vuelta

-Sí, estoy preparado para sacrificar mi vida por mi universo

-También deja la aguja de tu talón-sin verlo comenzando a caminar

-Así que lo sabias-sonriendo con malicia quitándoselo

* * *

 **Palacete del Rey de Todo**

-No dude para nada que reclutaran a ese criminal-dice Gran Sacerdote sonriendo- todos los guerreros tienen guerreros fuertes no importa en que lado estén, por ejemplo el Universo 11, que enfrento a Son Goku en los combates de exhibición es uno de los favoritos para ganar, los amigos de Toppo san son guerreros fuertes con buen carácter

-Ya veo-dice Zeno emocionado

-Entonces podrían ganar-dice Zeno F

-Aunque… la pareja del Universo 11 el Universo 2 es muy interesante

* * *

 **Universo 2**

En una de las ciudades de un planeta estaba mucha gente formada fuera de un teatro para el casting para ser uno de los representantes de Universo durante el torneo.

-¡Buenas noches a todos! –dice una chica en el escenario- ¡Me esforzare para que me elijan como la guerrera idol del Universo 2!

A las afueras del teatro una chica de diecinueve años de rostro agraciado, ojos semicurvos de color celeste pálido, posee una contextura delgada, alta, piel blanca y cabello de color lima y sombras verdes, utiliza un par de auriculares o cascos de color blanco y una vincha naranja. Su vestido corto de manga larga rosa, cinturón blanco y usa pantimedias de color negro que terminan en sus zapatillas rosas. Ella caminaba hasta el teatro saltándose la fila de los interesados en participar llamando la atención de dos travesti.

-¿No lo estarás confundiendo con una audición para idol? –pregunta una de ellas molesta

-¡Esto es para un torneo de artes marciales! –dice su amiga molesta

-¿En qué estás pensando?

-¿Me están hablando a mí, Brianne de Chateau? –pregunta tranquila sorprendiéndolas- yo soy- volteando a verlas- más fuerte que ustedes-sonriendo- ¡FORMATION! –alzando su puño para después tocar su auriculares liberando corazones rosas- Brianne, Brianne ¡Bri-bri-anne!- su vestimenta y cabello comienza a brillar de tono rosa, en eso los corazones comienzan a tocarla transformándola en alguien grande y redonda, piel del mismo tono de los asistentes de los Dioses de la Destrucción, su traje parece al de una malabarista, elástica fucsia, la falta tiene partes verdes y una antena en su cabeza- ¡Mandando amor y felicidad para todos! ¡Ribrianne! –haciendo marometas- ¡Transformación completa! –posando y mira las travesti- ¡Prepárense, es hora de su castigo! ¡Que este sentimiento los alcance! –creando un gran corazón- ¡Pretty Cannon! –lanzando un rayo hacia ellas

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! –recibiendo el rayo causando una explosión no muy fuerte dejándolas heridas pero sin causar daños al lugar

-Niños, no intente esto en casa-sonriendo guiñando el ojo coqueta

* * *

 **Palacete del Rey de Todo**

-¡SI! –gritan ambos Zenos emocionado alzando la mano, pero Zeno F mira que levanto el otro y lo corrige rápidamente

-No hay que perder de vista a las mujeres más fuertes de cada Universo-dice Gran Sacerdote sonriendo

-Ya veo-dice Zeno

-Sera muy emocionando-dice Zeno F

-No hay que olvidar el otro Universo cuyo Dios de la Destrucción también es una mujer-dice Gran Sacerdote

* * *

 **Universo 13**

 **Templo de Dios de la Destrucción**

-Un poquito por aquí-dice Liby maquillándose ya que era lo único que le faltaba- ¿Qué lápiz labial uso?

-Mmmm el rojo morado-dice Topaz terminándose de peinar

-Gran elección-aplicándoselo

-¡Ya me urge que empiece el banquete! –dice Cindy saliendo del baño arreglada y se acerca al otro espejo para hacerse los últimos retoques

-Hola hermanita, ¿Disfrutaste el baño?-pregunta Liby admirándose en el espejo ignorando el enojo de Cindy

-Podría si no me hubieran estado presionando de apurarme-sin verlas- por suerte me dejaron dormir un rato pero eso de apurarme mientras me relajo dándome una ducha no me agrada

-Lo siento hermana, pero Amaya sama nos quiere listas-dice Amelia saliendo del baño y se va a uno de los espejos para maquillarse- además solo nos quedan nueve minutos, los invitados de Amaya sama no tardaran en llegar

-Me muero por ver quiénes son esos invitados, espero que sean guapos-dice Liby emocionada acomodándose el peinado

-No empieces con eso Liby-dice Amelia seriamente

-Solo falta que sea Jerez sama-dice Cindy poniéndose sombra de ojos

-¿Jerez sama? –pregunta Liby confundida

-La Diosa de la Destrucción del Universo 2-dice Topaz- ¿Por qué crees que será ella?

-Porque estoy segura que habrá una tregua entre ella, son amigas y dudo mucho que quieran que sus universos peleen entre ellos

-¿Amaya sama tiene amigas? –pregunta Liby sorprendida

-Oye Liby, no porque sea Diosa de la Destrucción signifique no pueda tener amigas-dice Amelia viéndola seriamente- pero si es asi ¿Por qué no nos lo dijo?

-Porque conociéndola debe ser una sorpresa-dice Cindy

-Si puede ser, ¿Topaz tú conoces a esa Diosa, a su asistente y su Kaio-shin? –pregunta Amelia viéndola

-Un poco por la exhibición, Amaya sama y Jerez sama son buenas amigas pero ella es fanática de… la belleza porque así parecía

-No parece, ES bastante consciente de la belleza de los demás, aunque no se llevaba muy bien con las cosas o gente fea según ella-dice Cindy sin verlas

-¿Tú la conoces? –pregunta Topaz sorprendida

-Cuando Amaya sama me traía a entrenar había veces que Jerez sama venia de visita y prestaba a su asistente para que me entrenara-sin verlas- incluso otro asistente de otro universo me entrenaba pero solo lo hizo tres veces ya que dejo de venir cuando era una niña

-¿De qué Universo? –pregunta Amelia cruzando los brazos

-No puedo decirlo no prometí y como reina debo cumplir esa palabra-poniéndose lápiz labial

-Lo bueno de ti es que cumples promesa… lo malo es cuando te conviene-dice Amelia molesta

-Ay ya párale Amelia, no me salgas con tu cara de hermana controladora

-Yo no quiero controlarla, solo protegerlas-viéndola preocupada- y saber de ustedes porque me interesa saber que estén bien

-Yo estoy muy bien, no tienes idea lo bien que estoy porque no necesito que sepas de mi vida porque yo elijo como vivirla- levantándose

-No me meto en tu vida, solo quiero ser parte de ella-dice Amelia levantándose

-Ok, ¡Basta! –dice Topaz levantándose- somos hermanas y ahora debemos estar juntas en estos momentos porque de nosotras y de nuestro esquipo depende para salvar nuestro hogar y nuestros seres queridos, debemos estar juntas y no pelear

Cindy y Amelia miran a Topaz, rara vez ella se ponía así para detenerlas porque siempre se asustaba y se escondia mientras que Liby guarda su distancia ya que no quería salir herida.

-Topaz tiene razón, por favor Cindy… evitemos pelear por tonterías

-Solo si tu no dices tonterías-dice saliendo del cuarto

Amelia suspira y se sienta preocupada por su hermana, desde que murieron sus padres, amigos y el novio de Cindy permitio que su corazón se llenara de odio y por desgracia el tiempo solo lo ha empeorado.

-Tranquila Amelia, ya sabes cómo es Cindy-dice Liby agarrándole la mano

-Lo se-suspirando – se cómo es Cindy y me encantaría poder ayudarla a que mire la vida de otro modo, que encuentre a alguien que la ame y rompa el muro de la alegría y del amor que apenas le da a sus hijos

-Pues sus hijos son felices con la libertad y el entrenamiento que ella le da-dice Topaz

-Lo se… pero me preocupa aun así

* * *

 **Palacete del Rey de Todo**

-¡¿Cindy participara?! –pregunta ambos Zeno emocionado

-Así parece-dice Gran Sacerdote algo preocupado por lo que acaba de ver pero le sonríe a ambos reyes- y ahora veo por qué Topaz tenía un cierto parecido con ella, porque es su hermana menor

-Sí, también me di cuenta que se parecía-dice Zeno F

-Solo que Topaz es buena y rubia-dice Zeno

-Pero ahora sabemos que hay dos más que se parecen a ella-dice Zeno F

-Si, a excepción del cabello y poco la piel- dice Zeno sonriendo

-Amaya nos dijo que Cindy tiene hermanas gemelas, pero no tuvimos la oportunidad de verlas las cuatro juntas ya que cuando nos lo dijo sus padres habían muerto y las cuatro siendo pequeñas tomaron caminos separados-dice Gran Sacerdote- Cindy quedo al cuidado de Amaya y de Michela

-¡Genial! –dicen ambos reyes emocionados

-Pero… escuche que tendrán un banquete con el Universo 2-dice Zeno confundido

-¿Qué es eso de una tregua? –pregunta Zeno F confundido

-No me sorprendería de Amaya y Jerez, son muy buenas amigas... además nunca dijimos de que está prohibido que los Universos se hablen entre ellos antes del torneo o que un Universo haga equipo con otro en el torneo-dice Gran Sacerdote

-Cierto-dice Zeno sonriendo

-Cierto, cierto-dice Zeno F emocionado

-Con Cindy en el torneo el Universo 13 podría ganar-dice Zeno

-Pero yo recuerdo a alguien mucho más poderoso que ella que también fue criado por un Dios de la Destrucción y su asistente-dice Zeno F

-Así, Saki, el Xandariano del Universo 0-dice Gran Sacerdote sonriendo

-Hace mucho que no se de él-dice Zeno

-¿El participara? –pregunta Zeno F

-Mmmm veamos- dice Gran Sacerdote viendo la esfera

* * *

 **Universo 0**

 **Templo del Dios de la Destrucción**

Shun estaba sentado en su trono con los ojos cerrados ya que estaba muy pensativo, pero de pronto los abre justo cuando se abre las puerta entrando Wine, y Akio un kaio-shin de apariencia joven que tiene la piel roja y cabello morado y en medio de ambos esta una bella mujer de mediados principios de veinte de piel blanca, ojos café oscuros, cabello negro hasta un poco más debajo de los hombros, blusa escotada con forma de corazón, pantalón negro y un saco que solamente cubre sus brazos y hombros.

-Annabelle

-Shun sama-dice Anna con respeto- ha pasado tiempo

-Mucho, conoces la situación de nuestro Universo ¿Verdad?

-No tiene idea, tengo una hija y quiero verla crecer

-Y eso harás-dice Shun levantándose- pero sabes que solo nos falta un guerrero y el que falta es uno muy importante

-Lo se… a mi padre-cruzando los brazos

-Tratamos de reclutarlo pero no lo encontramos-dice Akio

-A mí me ignoro-dice Wine aun con su falsa de ofendido

-Ustedes mejor que nadie saben que es imposible, digo… mil años murió mi madre y aun no encuentra a la mujer que vio en sus sueños después de morir que es idéntica a ella por lo que prefiere proteger sus terrenos-dice Anna preocupada por sus padre ya que desde que murió su madre él se aisló de todo.

-Lo se… por eso tomamos la decisión de usar el arma secreta y estas tu incluida- dice Wine

-¿Arma secreta? –pregunta confundida

Wine utiliza su cetro y se abre una cámara congelada donde se mira una capsula con una pequeña bebe de cabello café dormía tranquilamente

-¿Un… un bebe? –pregunta Anna impactada

-No me sorprende que no lo sepas, Saki no quiso criarla sin una madre así que la congeló hasta que le encontrará una-explica Wine

-¡¿Mi papa que cosa?!

-¿Tu sabes que tu madre murió por una extraña enfermedad?-pregunta Shun acercándose mientras que Anna asiente sin dejar de ver al bebe-su enfermedad empeoro ya que estaba embarazada y aun así lucho por su bebe

-Es… es mi… es mi…

-Sí, tu hermanita Jane-dice Shun parándose a su lado

-¿Pero… porque yo no lo…

-Tu padre decidió ocultártelo al tiempo que decidió congelarla, pero no podemos explicártelo todo… eso lo debe hacer tu papa

-Con gusto-dice molesta ya que quería saber por qué le negaron el derecho de saber la existencia de su hermanita

-Pero eso sí, dile que si no acepta la despertaremos y será criada sin mama y lejos de él-dice Shun- no sería la primera vez que me haga cargo de un bebe mortal- viendo a Jane con malicia

* * *

 **Palacete del Rey de Todo**

-¿Ella es la hija de Saki?-preguntan ambos Zeno sorprendidos

-Sí, es la viva imagen de su madre… solo que con los ojos de su padre-dice el Gran Sacerdote- no me sorprende que Saki sea difícil de reclutar ya que se aisló de todo desde que Kotomi murió

-Pero si el pelea su Universo podría ganar-dice Zeno F

-Eso es verdad-dice Zeno sonriendo

-Ahora sigue el Universo 10-dice Gran Sacerdote- parecen que ya reunieron a sus diez guerreros, hacen algo interesante para fortalecer su trabajo en equipo

* * *

 **Universo 10**

 **Planeta sagrado**

Gowas estaba tras de una cámara grabando a los guerreros del Universo 10 y a Kus bailando alegremente

-¡SI!, ¿Bailamos bien?-pregunta Kus alegremente

-Perfecto-dice Gowas – _Un video de baile de los guerreros elegidos, conseguirá muchas visitas_ -piensa sonriendo

Kus sigue bailando alegremente

* * *

 **Palacete del Rey de Todo**

-¡Este baile es divertido!-dice Zeno F bailando con las manos al igual que Zeno

-¡Ya quiero que empiece el torneo!-dice Zeno emocionado

-Así es-dice Gran Sacerdote sonriendo divertido de ver a los guerreros bailar pero cambia la imagen sorprendiéndolo- vaya, algo pasa en el Universo 7 del Goku-san

-¿Qué? ¿Qué?-pregunta Zeno preocupado

-¿Algo le paso a Goku? –pregunta Zeno F preocupado

* * *

 **Universo 7**

 **Corporación capsula**

-¡Que buen ejercicio! –dice Goku sentándose a un lado de Bills con una toalla en el cuello-gracias por eso Wiss

-No fue nada

-Nada mejor que un postre después del ejercicio-dice Bills sonriendo

-¿Usted hizo ejercicio? –pregunta Wiss enarcando la ceja

-Para no perder saliendo de la pista creo que deberíamos ocupar el centro de esta-dice Gohan a Shin

-Pero todos los equipos podrían pensar en eso, así que el centro será un área muy disputada-dice Shin

-Eso es muy cierto-dice Gohan recordando ese detalle

-Oigan, Satan llamo-dice Bulma entrando a la habitación llamando la atención de todos

-¿Qué pasa Bulma? –pregunta Gohan

-Dijo que Buu ya no puede participar en el torneo

-¡¿Qué?!-pregunta Goku impactado

-Se quedó dormido y no despierta, según Satan no despertara por unos dos meses

-Esto es grave papa-dice Gohan preocupado

-Iré a ver a Buu-dice Goku

-Por favor-dice Gohan

-Espera Goku, llévame contigo ¡Lo despertare a golpes! -dice Bills molesto- Wiss- volteando a verlo- ¿No se durmió y quedo descalificado durante el examen del torneo de artes marciales de Champa?

-Sí, paso algo parecido

-¡¿Piensa avergonzarme con el mismo error?! –molesto- ¡No lo permitiré! ¡No deja de molestarme desde el incidente del pudin!

-¿Aún recuerda eso? –pregunta Wiss rodando los ojos

-¡Vamos Goku! –volteando para descubrir que se ha ido- ¡¿AH?!

-Ya se fue-dice Bulma enfureciendo más a Bills

* * *

 **Universo 13**

 **Templo de Dios de la Destrucción**

-Ya llame a todos, en 10 minutos empieza el banquete-dice Michela sonriendo viendo como Amaya revisaba el lugar

El jardín estaba elegantemente decorado con una gran mesa con un mantel rojo con dorado, platos y cubiertos de plata brillante, luces amarillas y rojas y masetas con todo tipo de flores y plantas exóticas y entre ellas la planta del Universo 0.

-Está perfecto-dice Amaya sonriendo- buen trabajo Michela

-Deberia ser decoradora-sonriendo

-Muy bien… pronto empezara la diversión-sonriendo


	12. Universo 2 y Universo 13

**Universo 0**

Anna camina por medio de un bosque de uno de los planetas más lejanos y poco poblado de la galaxia, justamente por eso su padre se había mudado a ese planeta. Desde que enviudo se a alejado de todo incluso de ella, fue tanta su tristeza que apenas hace contacto con su nieta, suspira con tristeza al recordar los buenos tiempos que vivieron cuando su madre vivía, aun le dolía su muerte pero a su padre lo destrozo.

En eso escucha una voz muy familiar y acelera el paso encontrándose con una cabaña cerca de un lag hombre de apariencia de casi treinta años de cabello negro, piel blanca, ojos castaños y musculoso cargaba un saco lleno de piedras mientras se acercaba a su casa, pero antes de llegar a los escalones los tira al suelo creando un hoyo.

-Papa-acercándose

Saki voltea a verla mientras que Anna se detiene unos cuantos paso frente a el

-¿Qué haces aquí Anna?-pregunta seriamente cruzando los brazos

-Un "Hola Annabelle" hubiese estado bien-contesta enojada pero suspira- pero no hay tiempo para eso, tenemos un gran pro…

-Si es por lo que han venido Wine y Akio puedes irte de una vez-dándole la espalda

-¿Cómo? ¿Entonces si pusiste atención y sabes del torneo? –pregunta acercándose un poco sorprendida

-Si-sin verla

-¡Por Dios papa! Entonces sabes que si perdemos todo se destruirá entre ellos donde esta mama y ¡MI HIJA!- molesta

-Puedes encargarte de eso –contesta mientras vuelve a cargar las piedras- Eres mi hija y de tu madre, la mejor guerrera, no puedes perder

\- Pero Shun sama te entreno toda tu vida, eres uno de sus posibles candidatos -siguiéndolo

\- Cuando murió tu madre renuncié a ese puesto y a seguir sus órdenes -abriendo la puerta- Eres su otra candidata, sabrás que hacer

-Sí, soy una candidata desde que nací pero en estos momentos todos necesitamos al segundo ser más poderoso del Universo, bueno tercero ya que Wine es el primero y Shun el segundo-dice Anna mientras cruza los brazos.

-Sabes mejor que nadie que ya no obedezco ordenes, deje esa vida hace mucho tiempo- volteando a verla- asi que aprovecha el entrenamiento y gana- cerrando la puerta

-¡Eres un…. GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! –apretando los puños que se iluminaban pero suspira calmándose evitando descargar su furia pero sonríe al recordar lo que hacía su madre en estos casos- Bueno, está bien, has lo que quieras, pero eso sí... no me culpes cuando Shun despierte a mi hermanita –comenzando a alejarse pero al oír la puerta abrirse brutalmente sonríe con malicia

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!

-De mi hermanita, va a despertar en una hora- volteando a verlo algo molesta- y si, ya se de ella y aprovechando el tema…. ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?!

-Jane no es de tu incumbencia-molesto

-¡Claro que lo es!, es mi hermana menor- cruzando los brazos y suspira calmándose- ¿Porque no lo hiciste?

\- Tu madre murió- contesta con tristeza- y no quería criarla solo- sentándose en los escalones -… no quería que fuera como yo y tu apenas hacías tu vida no iba a dejártela

-Eso no importaba, yo la aceptaba con gusto ya que es mi hermanita… en cambio tú, mama dijo que siguieras con tu vida pero te la pasas rechazando a todas las mujeres, es más... ninguna del Universo te atrae

-A tu madre y a mí nos tomó 3 años enamorarnos-Saki sonríe al recordarlo- ella era la segunda candidata a diosa de la destrucción, una modelo intergaláctica y la mejor asesina del universo, a comparación jamás habrá mujer que le llegue a los talones

-Sí que buscas a alguien como ella o mejor-Anna sonríe divertida

\- Por supuesto, pero ya pasaron tantos años y no la encontré, así que es obvio que no existe-algo molesto

-En este Universo no, pero en otro si

-Ni loco iré a otro Universo a buscarla-sin verla

-Allá tú, Shun la despertara en una hora-dándose la vuelta mientras que Saki gruñe-para nuestra suerte solo nos falta un guerrero y como tú no quisiste iré a ver si los amigos de mi marido quieren participar

-¿Y porque no participa el patán de tu esposo?

-¡NO LO LLAMES ASI! –molesta- y no puede, tiene una misión que si falla un planeta y una civilización podría desaparecer, Wine le conseguirá un niñero a Helena

-Ja, ¿Wine hará eso?, lo dudo-en tono burlón

-Bueno, adiós papa-comenzando a alejarse no muy rápido ya que esperaba que su padre la siguiera

Saki la mira alejarse y suspira mientras mira la cinta negra que tiene atado a su brazo, se trataba de la cinta del cabello de su esposa y su tesoro más valioso que jamás suelta ya que con eso la siente cerca. Se queda muy pensativo en lo que Anna le acaba de decir del torneo y de Jane, él no quería que ella sea descongelada, no quiere que crezca lejos de él y mucho menos criarla solo, temía cometer un error y perderla pero si perdía el torneo era obvio que la perderá para siempre.

Gruñe molesto y entra a la casa cerrándola fuertemente que el ruido llego a los oídos de Anna, ella suspira tristemente al ver que a su padre no le importa, que su corazón definitivamente se volvió frio.

-Wine no funciono así que llévame de re...

No termina de hablar ya que Saki salió con su ropa de lucha y el listón de su esposa amarrado a su brazo, Anna lo mira sorprendida ya que eso no se lo esperaba pero se emociona al ver que su padre va a participar.

-¡Muévete!- Saki ordena mientras se acerca a ella- además, tengo que comprobar que has estado entrenando como se debe

-Si-sonriendo

* * *

 **Universo 7**

Satan estaba afuera de su casa esperando impaciente, aun no podía creer que después de un duro entrenamiento que tuvo con Buu terminara en que se quedara dormido por dos meses cuando el torneo es en pocas horas, aun no podía creer eso, si Goku no completaba el equipo el Universo seria eliminado.

-¿Ah?- alzando la vista para ver a su consuegro acercándose- ¡Goku, te estaba esperando!- sonriendo viéndolo aterrizar frente a el

-¿Y Buu?- Goku pregunta seriamente

* * *

 **Universo 0**

 **Templo de Dios de la Destrucción**

Wine escolta a Anna y a Saki hacia el salón de tronos para ver a Shun, Saki mira su alrededor y tiene una serie de recuerdos ya que fue en ese lugar donde se crio y la conoció, él no quería mostrarlo pero estar ahí le dolía y su hija lo sabia.

-Shun sama-dice Wine entrando al salon con Anna y Saki- aquí te traigo a nuestro ultimo guerrero

Shun lentamente abre los ojos y lo mira sonriendo con malicia mientras que Saki lo mira mal

-Ha pasado tiempo Saki

-Otra vez amenazando con despertar a Jane-dice Saki molesto

-Tenía que hacerlo-dice Shun chasqueando los dedos y Wine muestra la cámara donde está la capsula congelada- Negaste cumplir mis órdenes... De nuevo

-Jane-dice Saki viendo con sentimientos de alegría, tristeza y preocupación a su pequeña

-Pero ahora que estas aquí no tengo ahora intención de descongelarla-dice Shun sonriendo

-Sabes muy bien el porque me aleje de todo esto-volteando a verlo molesto

-Y tú sabes por qué te necesitó-dice Shun cruzando los brazos

-Desde que murió mi esposa deje todo esto, todo este lugar me recuerda a ella-viendo con dolor el salón- todo este planeta… la siento

-Papa-dice Anna preocupada

-Lo se… pero ya aceptaste, no hay marcha atrás-dice Shun comenzando a alejarse

-Solo vine por mis hijas y mi nieta-dice Saki haciendo que Shun se detenga- también para ver como entrenaron a Anna y evitar que despiertes a Jane

-Como veras, Jane sigue dormida congelada, por cierto… ¿Cuánto tiempo la tendrás así?, creí que los Xandarianos les gustaba vivir la vida-dice Shun volteando a verlo

-Sabes bien la razón

-Pero si tú esposa y tú le dieron tanta libertad a Anna que parecía que no la criaban si no Shun sama y yo-dice Wine

Saki lo mira serio y le lanza un rayo a Anna pero Shun destruye el rayo a pocos milímetros de ella

-¿Harás lo mismo con ella en el torneo? ¿Protegerla con un campo como si fuera una inútil? –pregunta Saki cruzando os brazos con decepción- ¿Entonces para qué diablos la llevas?

-Sabes bien que es mi protegida, quiero que este de una pieza allá-contesta tranquilo

-¿Entonces qué? ¿Solo la llevas de adorno?

Anna mira a su Shun algo molesta, él sonríe al saber lo que ella quiere y le lanza un rayo pero Anna lo agarra con facilidad y lo lanza lejos sin problemas, mira a su padre quien sonríe orgulloso al ver que si a entrenado como se debe.

-Ahora que está todo aclarado, vayan a entrenar, falta pocas horas para el torneo y ni loco quiero que vayan sin estar preparados-dice SHun comenzando a alejarse- mientras que yo me daré un baño

-Si, desde que se enteró del torneo no se ha bañado-dice Wine a Saki y Anna en tono burlón

-¡WINE!

-No dije nada-dice rápidamente divertido

* * *

 **Universo 2**

 **Templo de Dios de la Destrucción**

-Jerez sama, ya es hora de irnos-dice Peru viendo la hora

-Ay no-dice Jerez terminando de maquillarse pero se vuelve a ver en el espejo-Mmmm ya estoy lita-guardándolo- reúne a todos los guerreros- saliendo de su cuarto

-Enseguida-Peru se tele transporta

-Nuestros guerreros están muy emocionados por conocer a nuestros aliados del Universo 13, aparte de que estarán en otro Universo, algo que nunca han hecho-dice Sour siguiéndola

-Solo espero que funcione que nuestros Universos sobrevivan, lo que menos quiero es perder a mi mejor amiga-dice preocupada- solo espero que si solo quedan nuestros Universos en la arena Zenos sama no nos obliguen a pelear

-Debe entender que puede haber esa posibilidad

-Lo se Sour y espero que no la haya-saliendo a su jardín donde estaban todos los guerreros reunidos junto a Peru

-Estoy tan emocionada-dice Brianne a sus amigas

-Solo espero que hayan chicos guapos-dice Sanka una chica de apareciera humana de cabello castaño y vestido azul emocionada

-Guapos y sobre todo solteros- dice Vikal, una chica alienígena humanoide, alta y de contextura delgada, posee una apariencia vampírica, mostrado en los caninos de sus dientes, sus ojos más rasgados y unas orejas puntiagudas. Su piel es de color blanco menta, ojos brillantes con una esclerótica color magenta sin iris, cabello azul bebé con una larga cola de caballo y dos mechones en la frente y orejas puntiagudas, usa un leotardo color ciruela con escote y capa, las cuales en realidad son alas, así como brazaletes negros.

-Yo solo espero que sean buenos guerreros que compartan nuestras ideas- dice Prum, un ser similar a la de un humanoide de piel café. Tiene un tamaño colosal y es bastante obeso. Su cabeza tiene forma de champiñón.

-Muy importante-dice Brianne sonriendo- pero si se trata de un Universo amigo de Jerez sama y sobre todo cuyo Dios de la Destrucción es una mujer es obvio que tienen nuestras mismas ideas –cruzando los brazos mientras que sus compañeros asienten

-¡Atención todos!-Jerez se acerca a ellos mientras que el equipo la miran- Muy bien, en unos momentos nos iremos al Universo 13- los guerreros se emocionan- pero antes debo aclarar unas cosas, # 1: El Universo 13 es algo… diferente a nosotros

-¿Qué tan diferente? –pregunta Su Roas, una chica de apariencia humana de cabello púrpura, el sombrero blanco y con el traje amarillo, similar a un poncho

-Que es un Universo vengativo, que en estos momentos están furiosos con el Universo 7 por involucrarlos en el torneo- explica Jerez

-¿Quién no? –pregunta Vikal y todos asienten de acuerdo

-Cierto, #2: Algunos guerreros de seguro son criminales- advierte mientras que los guerreros se miran sorprendidos- lo se… pero en estos momentos no importa de qué lado de la ley están- todos asienten- eso es todo ¿Alguna duda?- Vikal levanta la mano- ¿Si?

-¿Hay belleza en ese Universo?- pregunta curiosa

-Hay hermosas plantas que solo existen en ese Universo- Jerez sonríe y todos se miran sorprendidos- bueno, es hora de irnos, todos agárrense de la mano o del hombre- acercándose a ellos

* * *

 **Universo 13**

 **Templo de Dios de la Destrucción**

-Muy bien niños-dice Elina saliendo al jardín con sus hijos- vamos a tener invitados así que quiero que sean amables y se porten bien

-Si mami-dicen ambos sonriendo

-Los estas maleducando-dice Sarai pasando de lado

-Tengo que verme bien… debo impresionar a los galanes-dice Liby saliendo al jardín viéndose en su espejo de mano

-¿Solo te interesa eso?- pregunta Amelia siguiéndola

-No quiero ser la única soltera de las cuatro

-No serás la única, yo no pienso casarme-dice Cindy saliendo al jardín con Dan y Dylan

-No digas eso hermanita, no te salvaras-dice Liby volteando a verla

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque el amor siempre sabrá encontrarte, y quiero que a mí me encuentre-sonriendo

-Liby tiene razón Cindy, algún día te enamoraras y estoy segura que podrás encontrar la felicidad que tanto niegas en buscar-dice Amelia

-Lo que digas, Topaz ¿Tienes tus análisis? –pregunta volteando a verla

-Si-nerviosa

-Perfecto, sácalos porque ya deseo saber que tie…

-¡Atención todos!-dice Michela acercándose interrumpiendo a Liby- ya casi es la hora del banquete y de que nuestros invitados llegues- sonriendo

-Tienes suerte que logre arreglarme a tiempo-dice Liby

-Eso si-dice Michela viéndola- las mujeres debemos lucir bellísimas para embobar a los hombres-sonriendo

-Ni que lo digas-dice Liby sonriendo

-Oigan… ¿Dónde está Alessa? –pregunta Cindy buscándola con la mirada

-De seguro debe estar ocupada arregla…

-¡HELP!-grita Sayo interrumpiendo a Dylan

-¿Esa fue Sayo? –pregunta Dan

Todos voltean y miran a Sayo siendo jalada por Alessa, todos se sorprende al verla completamente diferente, tiene puesto el vestido que Amaya le dio y estaba peinada con el cabello medio agarrado y un broche negro.

Dylan mira a su hermano divertido ya que estaba rojo.

-Tara –dice Alessa parando a Sayo frente a todos- ¿Qué tal?

-¡WOW! –exclaman todos sorprendidos mientras que Sayo baja la vista apenada

-Estas... bellísima-dice Dan acercándose a ella

-G… Gracias-sonrojada- aaammm disculpen, debo servir el...

-Y dale con lo mismo-dice Amaya acercándose- párate con tu novio o de Amelia y no servirás nada

-¿Segura?

-Tu solo has lo que te digo-dice seriamente y Sayo asiente tiernamente- Bien

-Mida quedida me vestí así po ti-dice Dark parandose frente a Amaya

-Aaaww que ternurita-dice Michela sonriendo divertida

-Ya veo-dice Amaya viéndolo- ponte con tu madre

\- Sipi- obedeciendo

-Sí que la adora Amaya sama-susurra Rei sonriendo

-Todos me adoran-dice orgullosa y en eso mira una intensa luz apareciendo frente a ellos- ya vienen- sonriendo

-¡NOS ATACAN! –grita Dan parándose frente a Sayo

-Nuevas víctimas-dice Alessa sacando sus cuchillas

-Claro que no niños-dice Michela sonriendo- son nuestros invitados

-¿Invitados? –pregunta Sarai confundida mientras trata de cubrirse la cara para que no le dé la luz

En eso la luz cesa mostrando los Dioses y guerreros del Universo 2 sorprendiendo a los guerreros del Universo 13

-Jerez sama, Sour y Peru, sea bienvenidos al Universo 13-dice Rei haciendo reverencia

-Gracias Rei-dice Peru sonriendo

-¿Universo 2?- pregunta Shiro confundida a su hermano quien la mira confundido.

-Universo 13 les presento a nuestros aliados el Universo 2 y su Diosa de la Destrucción Jerez sama-dice Michela

-¿A… Aliados? –pregunta Alessa confundida

-¿Cómo que aliados? –pregunta Amelia confundida

-Si, pelearan junto a ellos en el torneo como un solo Universo-dice Michela

-¡¿Qué?! –exclama Alessa decepcionada y enojada

-Universo 2 ellos son nuestros aliados el Universo 13 y su Diosa de la Destrucción Amaya sama-dice Sour mientras que los guerreros hacen una reverencia

-Aaammm muy bien, ¿Que está pasando y como que aliados?- pregunta Dylan confundido

-A eso vamos- dice Rei- nosotros haremos equipo con el Universo 2, ósea que no pelearemos contra ellos si no que nos apoyaremos para poder ganar los dos o uno de nosotros

-Ósea… ¿Seremos dos Universo contra el resto?- pregunta Liby un poco confundida

-Así es-dice Amaya

-Y aprovechamos este banquete para que se conozcan y no se ataquen durante el torneo e ideen planes de batallas-dice Jerez

-Genial-dice Cindy cruzando los brazos

-Cindy… ¿Eres tú? –pregunta Jerez viéndola sorprendida- vaya… haz crecido mucho, estas muy bella- sonriendo

-Gracias-sin verla

-Al menos se amable-susurra Amelia enojada

-Bien, nosotros los Dioses hablaremos y ustedes conózcanse que la comida se servirá en quince minutos –dice Amaya yéndose con Jerez, los sirvientes y kaioshines a su templo

Los guerreros se miran entre ellos un poco incómodos ya que vienen de diferente Universo y no se conocían nada

-No hay chicos guapos-susurra Liby decepcionada

-¿Solo en eso piensas? –pregunta molesta mientras se acerca a los del Universo 2- bueno… sean bienvenidos al Universo 13, yo soy Amelia la capitana del equipo

-¡¿Disculpa?!- piensan sus compañeros de Universo, excepto Topaz, molestos al oír eso

-Muchas gracias, soy Brianne de Chateau-extendiendo su mano y Amelia la estrecha-capitana del equipo del Universo 2

-Rabanra – dice amablemente un humanoide de piel naranja, no tan alto, pero musculoso, posee orejas puntiagudas, una especie de cristal verde ovalado en su frente, ojos celestes sin pupilas.

Sanka Ku –saluda cortésmente

-Su Roas – sonriendo mientras se acomoda los lentes

-Vikal

-Harmira - un humanoide de piel verde oscura con apariencia similar a la de un reptil o anfibio. Es bastante alto y robusto, teniendo músculos bastante tonificados, su cabello es de color naranja, siendo muy largo; posee ademas dos protuberancias en ambos antebrazos por donde dispara rayos de energía, como si fuesen pistolas y lo único que viste es ropa interior de color rojo y unas botas marrones.

-Aaammm- Elina le tapa los ojos a Shiro y a Dark mientras que Amelia a Sayo.

-¿Ah?- los tres se confunden

-Jimizu –saluda elegantemente un Yardatiano

-Zirloin –saluda humanoide de muy alta estatura, es robusto, y bastante musculoso. Su piel es de color lavanda, y sus ojos son rojos, porta una armadura dorada que cubre su cabeza, hombros y brazos.

-Zarbuto –dice un humanoide de baja estatura y tono de piel amarillo, posee un largo bigote blanco, viste un traje rojo con una capa blanca, también porta un par de guantes y un casco.

-Prum

-Un placer, yo soy Topaz, hermana de Amelia- parándose a lado de su hermana

-Liby- aun decepcionada de no ver chicos guapos.

-Cindy

-Encantadas-dice Brianne sonriendo

-¡WOW!- exclama Vikal viendo a Amelia y sus hermanas- s… soy yo o… o veo... cuatro

-Creí que solo era yo-dice Harmira flotándose los ojos

-Jejejeje no se asusten, somos cuatrillizas-dice Amelia sonriendo

-Wow… si son idénticas-dice Sanka sorprendida

\- Excepto por el cabello y que ella –dice Su Roas apuntando a Cindy- tiene un tatuaje

-¡Fíjate bien como le hablas a tu reina!-dice Cindy enojada

-¿Reina?- pregunta Sanka confundida

-Ay no-dice Amelia golpeándose la frente

* * *

-Hay Amaya, tus guerreras son bellísima, no cabe duda que si sabes ver la belleza-dice Jerez entrando al comedor sonriendo

-Son muy poderosas, no las escogí por sus bellezas… eso fue casualidad

-Pues déjame decirte que parecen modelos-dice Peru sonriendo

-Bueno ya, Jerez tenemos un problema

-¿Qué ocurre? –pregunta tranquila

-El Universo 0 participara-dice Michela

-¡¿Qué?!- gritan Jerez y Peru impactados

-Lo que escucharon-dice Michela mostrándoles la lista de los Universos participantes y guerreros- miren

-A ver-dice Jerez acercándose- Ay no… ¿Cuándo lo descubriendo?- preocupada

-Hace unas horas, es más su asistente nos advirtió de los espías del Universo 4-dice Rei

-Eso es bueno… y malo a la vez-dice Jerez sentándose

-¿Qué hacemos?, tu y yo sabemos cómo son en su Universo-dice Amaya preocupada

-Sí, son como fantasma ya que nadie los sintió durante el torneo en el palacio de Zenos sama-dice Jerez preocupada

-Además que tengo entendido de que tienen guerreros letales-dice Sour

-Y lo sabré yo que salía con Shun-dice Amaya cruzando los brazos

-¿Quién más sabe que el Universo 0 participara?- pregunta Jerez

-Solo nosotros… eso espero-dice Rei preocupada

-Y el Universo 4 ya que fue capaz de enviar espías allá, algo muy peligroso-dice Amaya

-Cierto, los demás deben seguir ignorándolos-dice Michela

-Yo no sería capaz de ver a mis guerreros peleando contra los de él… no podría-dice Amaya asustada

-Si lo sé, todavía lo amas-dice Jerez sonriendo un poco-y como no… si es tan guapo-suspirando enamorada y Amaya la mira mal- y si le pedimos que se una

-¿No enojara eso a Zeno sama? –pregunta Peru preocupado

-Mientras haya guerreros que peleen entre ellos dudo que se enoje, además de que jamás menciono la prohibición de una tregua-dice Rei

-Rei tiene razón-dice Amaya- pero… no se-preocupada

* * *

 **Universo 11**

-Vamos, ya no se separen más-dice Casseral mientras le devolvía el gatito a los niños

-Gracias-dice el niño agradecido

-Qué alivio, en verdad que alivio-dice Casseral acariciándoles la cabeza pero en eso escucha unos pasos acercándose y voltea con los niños-¡Oh, Toppo!- levantándose sorprendido de verlo

-¡Ah, Toppo! –dice el niño sorprendido

-¡Es Toppo! –dice la niña acercándose a él emocionada -¡Es el verdadero!

-¡Es genial! –emocionado

Toppo les acaricia la cabeza mientras que Casseral se acerca

-General, hizo una gran hazaña-dice Toppo orgulloso

-¿Viniste a buscarme? –pregunta Casseral seriamente

-Sí, tenemos que hablar

* * *

 **Universo 13**

 **Templo de Dios de la Destrucción**

-¡RAPIDO LLAMALE! –grita Jerez emocionada

-Ya voy, ya voy… solo reza que ya contesten-dice Amaya acercándose a Michela

-Ojala que si, espero que tengan guerreros fuertes y hermosos como Shun-dice jerez siguiéndola emocionada

-Jerez por milésima vez… es un torneo no un concurso de belleza

-Como sea

-Nunca cambiaras-dice Amaya rodando los ojos- Michela- viéndola- llama a tu hermano

-Enseguida-viendo su Centro- Wine ¿Estás ahí?- su centro comienza a brillar

- _Michela-_ dice Wine mostrando su rostro en el cetro de su hermana

-Hola ¿Qué tal?- pregunta Michela sonriendo

-¿A que debo tu llamada?

\- Ya sabemos que participaran en el torneo

- _Me lo imagine_ -dice Wine sonriendo- _y_ _te aviso que ya tenemos a todos reunidos_

\- Perfecto, Amaya sama y Jerez sama quieren hablar con Shun sama

 _-Está en la ducha en estos momentos_

-¡AVISALE! –dice Jerez emocionada

-¡HEY! –grita Amaya molesta

 _-Enseguida_

-¡¿AH?!

-Hay que apurarnos-dice Michela haciendo aparecer un trapo cubriendo los ojos de Jerez, Rei y en los suyos

-¡OYE! –grita Jerez molesta

-Gracias Michela-dice Amaya sonriendo

En eso aparece Shun usando una bata sonrojando a Amaya

 _-Amaya_ -dice Shun sorprendido de verla

-Shun-dice sonriendo

Ambos sonrieron como hace años no lo hacían y que ya sus asistentes e incluso los Dioses habían olvidado, Wine, Peru, Akio y Sour tosen divertidos volviéndolos a la realidad

-¡QUITENME ESTO! –grita Jerez tratando de quitarse el trapo de los ojos- ¡¿Qué está pasando?!

- _Aaammm ¿A que debo la llamada?-_ pregunta Shun sonriendo

-Pues primero… ¿Podrías? –pregunta Amaya sonrojada

 _-Claro_ -dice Shun sonrojado viendo a Wine quien divertido cambia la bata por la ropa tradicional de los Dioses de la Destrucción

-Gracias-dice Amaya viendo a Sour

Sour asiente y desaparece los trapos de los ojos de Jerez, Rei y Michela

-Ay no, me lo perdi –dice Jerez enojada

 _\- Tan encantadora como siempre, Jerez-_ dice Shun divertido

-Lo sé, queremos hacer una tregua contigo-dice Jerez sonriendo

 _-¿Tregua?_ –pregunta Shun confundido viendo a Akio y Wine

\- Si, nuestros guerreros no pelearan entre nosotros, ¿Que dices?, por los viejos tiempos –dice Jerez sonriendo

 _-Suena interesante_ -dice Shun sonriendo emocionando a Amaya

-Bien, ¿Qué te parece que tú y tus guerreros vienen al banquete a comer?- pregunta Jerez sonriendo

 _-¿Banquete?-_ pregunta Akio confundido

-Los guerreros no deben ir con el estómago vacío al torneo, así que el banquete será para alimentarlos, que se conozcan e ideen planes de batallas-dice Michela

-Mmmm no sea nada mal-dice Akio

 _-Buena idea, iremos en media hora-_ dice Shun

-Yo aammm –Amaya nerviosa muestra el collar sorprendiéndolo- te... estaré esperando-sonriendo

 _-Nos vemos_ –dice Shun sonriendo cortando la comunicación

-Shun… v… vendrá-dice Amaya nerviosa

-¡Sí!... por cierto ¿Y ese collar? –pregunta Jerez confundida ya que no recuerda haberlo visto

-¡JEREZ AVISA A LOS DEMAS, MICHELA QUE LA MESA SEA MAS GRANDE! ¡YO DEBO RETOCARME! –grita Amaya corriendo al cuarto

-¡ESPERA! ¡DEJAME AYUDARTE! –grita Jerez siguiéndola

-Vaya-dice Sour viendo a Michela

-Jejejeje

* * *

 **Universo 7**

-Goku-dice Wiss viendo su cetro- ¿Lograron despertarlo?- viendo a Buu roncando- veo que no

- _Buu no despierta de ninguna manera_ -dice Goku

-¡ESE IDIOTA! ¡Iré yo mismo a despertarlo a golpes! –dice Bills molesto

-Vaya, no creo que alguien que duerme durante años pueda reprocharle nada, Bills sama-dice Wiss divertido

-¡Solo faltan tres horas! ¿No hay nadie más? –pregunta molesto volviendo a comer

* * *

 **Universo 13**

 **Templo de Dios de la Destrucción**

-¡Espera!-Vikal mira a Mal- a ver si lo entendí... ¿Te llamas Mal pero combate al mal?

-Asi es, es que a mi mama le gustaba los nombres opuestos de lo que realmente somos, ella supo que seguiría los pasos de mi padre, por eso me llamo asi-contesta tranquila

-Jejejeje pues no se equivocó-dice Vikal sorprendida- perdona si te lo pregunte

-No te preocupes, muchos me han preguntado lo mismo

-Al fin alguien lo pregunta-dice Sayo y Mal la mira- es que… también tenía esa duda pero no sabía si te enojarías

Mal le acaricia tiernamente la cabeza y Sayo sonríe tiernamente.

-Y bien-Jerez se acerca con Sour y Peru- Universo 2 ¿Qué les parecen nuestros aliados?

\- No tenemos problema, Jerez-sama, con su fuerza y nuestro amor ganáremos sin duda- Brianne responde sonriendo

-O lo máximo que uno de los dos ganen para ser el Universo 1 –dice Amelia confundiendo al Universo 2 pero ella apunta a los hijos de Elina haciendo que entiendan

-Oh claro- Sansa sonríe

-Por supuesto - dice Jerez sonriendo ya que entiendo que los pequeños podrían asustarse si se enteran de las consecuencias por perder en el torneo- nos encantaría tenerlos como vecinos- dándole paletas a los niños quienes los más pequeños lo comen encantados- son unos encantos-viendolos con ternura hasta que mira la sonrisa maligna de Alessa y Dan-... bueno... algunos.

-No tiene idea-dice Sarai

-Guerreros… hubo cambio de planes-dice Jerez sorprendiéndolos

* * *

 **Universo 3**

 **Templo de Dios de la Destrucción**

En una habitación casi iluminada se encontraban Mosco, Campahri y Ea frente a los guerreros de su Universo, Mosco hace sonidos que nadie puede entender, excepto su asistente.

-En nombre de Mosco-sama digo: Debemos colaborar por el bien del Universo-traduce Campahri

-Yo, Nigrissi- un extraterrestre de piel de color azul-violeta, es alto y musculoso, sus ojos son lineales y de color verde oscuro, sus labios son rojos y tiene una mandíbula ancha, llena de colmillos, en sus hombros poseen rayas de color rosa con destellos brillosos, posee en su frente una forma de diamante azul, en su abdomen tiene lo que parece ser músculos amarillos- me consagrare en cuerpo y alma-acercándose un poco a los dioses.

-Contamos contigo, Nigrissi-dice Ea sonriendo- eres el guerrero remodelado más fuerte del Universo 3

-Muchas gracias

Mosco vuelve a hacer sonidos

-En nombre de Mosco-sama digo: Pelea, vence y sobrevive- traduce Campahri mientras se acerca un poco

-Así lo hare, observen al guerrero que fue remodelado para este torneo- anuncia Nigrissi

En eso de las sombras aparece u guerrero de apariencia de robot bastante alto, su cabeza posee un gran ojo azul y dos círculos que se asemejan a una oreja., En el pecho tiene lo que parecen bocinas y en el área del ombligo posee lo que parece ser una correa. Se acercó tanto que hizo que Campahri y Ea se ocultaran detrás de Mosco pero el guerrero se para a lado de Nigrissi.

-Este es el guerrero remodelado Narirama, especializado en supervivencia

-¿Y bien?- pregunta Campahri

-¿Por qué es un especialista en superviviencia?- Ea pregunta confundido

-Narirama

-De acuerdo- Narirama levanta su brazo

-Empecemos por la garra de hierro que lo mantendrá en la plataforma-explica Nigrissi al momento que Narirama salta y clava su garra en una fuerte y resistente lámpara pero se queda ahí quieto- Aunque salga de la pista, esta fusión le permitirá evitar la descalificación-Narirama vuelve a pararse a su lado

Mosco vuelve a hacer sonidos

-En nombre de Mosco-sama digo: ¿Y si le cortan el brazo?- traduce Campahri seriamente

Narirama saca unos imanes de sus hombros al oír esa pregunta

-Podrá pegárselo de nuevo con una ventosa-Nigrissi responde fácilmente mientras que Narirama lo activa y atrae todo metálico posible –definitivamente sobrevivirá, además puede barrer a los enemigos con sus extremidades- los brazos y piernas de Narirama se estiran sorprendiendo a Ea y comienza a alejar todo al girar- esta es su funcionalidad de supervivencia, estamos remodelando al resto de los guerreros participantes-viendo a los otros que están en las sombras- será nuestro Universo el que sobreviva.

Ea asiente complacido ya que le encanta esa funcionalidad, Campahri sonríe mientras que Mosco hace sonidos.

* * *

 **Universo 13**

 **Templo de Dios de la Destrucción**

-¡¿OTROS ALIADOS?! –gritan los guerreros impactados

-Sí, es un Universo de un viejo amigo que resulto que tambien participara en el torneo, solo que hasta ahora solo tres Universo lo saben-dice Jerez nerviosa

-¿Cómo que tres Universos?- pregunta Sayo confundida

-Sí, nosotros dos y el Universo 4

-¿Universo 4? ¿Los que mandaron espías? –pregunta Amelia sorprendida

-¿Quién crees que advirtió a Michela de ellos?-pregunta Peru

-Buen punto/ si- todos responden viéndose

-Genial, otro aliado y menos victimas-dice Alessa molesta

-Oye, son dos Universos que tendremos como aliados, tendrás mas victimas-dice Dylan

-Di eso cuando nos digan que tengamos un tercer universo como aliado-dice Dan

-No tendremos un tercer Universo como aliado-dice Brianne sonriendo- ¿No lo tendremos cierto?- viendo a Jerez

-No, solo el Universo 0 será nuestro último aliado-responde sonriendo

-¿El Universo 0?- pregunta Vikal sorprendida- creí que era un mito

-Pues ya ves que no, llegaran en unos minutos así que terminen de conocerse para que no se confundan con los otros, Sour ayuda a Michela a arreglar el jardín-ordena Jerez mientras regresa al palacio.

-Entendido

-Cindy ¿Tú conoces al Dios o a alguien del Universo 0?, digo… Amaya te crio por un tiempo-pregunta Amelia viéndola

-Solo al asistente, el me entreno-responde tranquila

-Genial, eso no lo sabía ¿Otro entrenador que deba de saber? –Amelia cruza los brazos

-¿Qué? ¿Celosa? –Cindy pregunta divertida

-Más bien preocupada

-¿Quién no?- pregunta Sansa a Su Roas quien asiente

-Tranquilo, no deben ser tan malos… de seguro habrá chicos guapos-dice Liby emocionada

-¿Solo en eso piensas? –pregunta Amelia viéndola seriamente

-¡Es lo más importante!-dicen Liby, Brianne, Vikal, Su Roas y Sansa

-Tal vez tú te encuentres con alguien-dice Liby a Cindy

-Estoy bien así, gracias-dice Cindy viéndola seriamente

-Si ella encuentra a un hombre solo hay que rezar de que no sea como ella… o peor-dice Amelia preocupada

-Peor sería como el padre de Alessa-dice Topaz

-Ni me lo recuerdes que me debe dinero por haberlo sacado de esa prisión-dice Cindy enojada

-¿Qué hiciste que?-pregunta Mal viéndola seriamente

-Como si no supieras-dice Cindy sonriendo con malicia

* * *

 **Universo 0**

 **Templo de Dios de la Destrucción**

-¡¿Cómo que nos aliaremos con dos Universos?!- pregunta Saki molesto

-Esos dos Universos son de mis mejores amigas, las únicas que me respetan-dice Shun sin verlo

-Ese no fue parte del trato-dice Saki molesto

-El trato es que pelees o despertaremos a tu hija ¿Tú decides? –pregunta Shun viéndolo Saki lo mira furioso y se aleja rápidamente sin decir nada-Eso creí-sonriendo y mira a Wine-si traiciona a los guerreros de Amaya y Jerez despierta a Jane

-Como ordene Shun-sama

-¡Shun-sama!-Anna se acerca a ellos- es cierto ¿Tendremos aliados?

-Algo de último momento pero si-responde mientras voltea a verla

-Crei que tendríamos que pelear contra todos sin piedad, eso nos dijiste- confundida

-Eso dije… pero eso es antes y esto es ahora… prepara a todos que salimos en 18 minutos, necesitamos llevar algún bocadillo-Shun dice mientras se alejan con Wine


	13. Universo 0, 2 y 13

**Universo 11**

-No puedo creer que aún me consideres para participar en el torneo-dice Casseral mientras subía con Toppo restaurante mediante un tubo- Gracias por hacerlo pese a la situación, pero… ¿Qué le sucederá al Universo 11 mientras no estamos? ¿Quién lo protegerá?, no puedo evitar pensarlo - preocupado mientras entraba al restaurante.

-Siéntate-dice Toppo mientras se sienta en una mesa y Casseral se sienta a su lado- En las Tropas hay aspirantes a héroes, confiaremos en ellos durante la hora del combate, será enriquecedor para ellos.

-¿Y si ocurre algo en esa hora?- pregunta preocupado y asustado

-Los aspirantes están muy motivados-dice Toppo seriamente

-¿Quieren que lo dejemos en sus manos?- pregunta Casseral muy confiado

-Los reunimos en el planeta Netfiss y ya están haciendo combates de practica-Toppo informa- Lo necesitamos, general.

Casseral lo mira seriamente, tenía miedo de que su Universo pierda y sea destruido pero sabe que no puede huir ya que juro con su vida protegerlo sin importar el peligro.

-De acuerdo, yo también participare en el Torneo de Poder-dice Casseral

Toppo sonríe al ver que su compañero y mejor amigo al fin aceptara participar, con él ya tiene completo su equipo.

* * *

 **Universo 13**

 **Templo del Dios de la Destrucción**

-Por favor que hayan chicos guapos, por favor que hayan chicos guapos-rezan Liby con Brianne, Sanka, Vikal y Su Roas.

-Y yo creía que solo Liby estaba desesperada-dice Amelia viéndolas seriamente

-Las solteras son muy desesperada, claro cuando desean ser amadas-dice Rabanra.

-Si tienes razón-dice Amelia cargando a Sayo- tu no seas como ellas cuando crezcas.

-Soy novia de Dan ahora, dudo que lo sea-dice Sayo tiernamente

-Y tienes un novio posesivo, solo espero que no sea tanto contigo-dice Amelia poniendo a Sayo en el suelo pero le agarra la mano.

-En vez de rezar por chicos guapos debemos concentrarnos y prepararnos por lo que nos espera con esos guerreros-dice Mal

-Mal tiene razón, quien sabe cómo sean esos guerreros-dice Elina

-Pero si son amigos de Jerez sama y Amaya sama entonces son de confiar- dice Jimizu

-Solo faltan que sean como Cindy-dice Sarai

-¡Te escuche!-dice Cindy molesta asustándola- pues pobres de ellos porque ellos y los otros guerreros no saben con quien se están metiendo-cruzando los brazos.

-Siento pena por ellos… al igual que nuestro Universo-dice Topaz

-Pues no lo sientan, yo estoy ansiosa porque ya empiece el torneo ya que tendré nuevas víctimas y todos temerán cuando digan o piensen en mi nombre-dice Alessa sonriendo con malicia- ¡Seré mucho más fuerte!

-¿Por qué es importante para ella que todos le teman?- pregunta Harmira a Topaz

-En el torneo lo verán ya que… si les digo no me creerán-responde mientras temía por los otros guerreros.

-¡ATENCION!- grita Jerez acercándose con Amaya, los asistentes y Kaioshin- en cinco minutos llegaran nuestros nuevos aliados… aunque a veces Shun llega más temprano- divertida

-Es impredecible-dice Amaya

-Espero que ustedes se lleven bien y puedan hacer equipo con el Universo 0-dice Jerez a los guerreros

-No se preocupen, con la fuerza de ellos y nuestro amor podremos ganar-dice Brianne sonriendo

-De una vez les recuerdo que yo iré para ver, si peleo es porque me provocan-dice Cindy seriamente

-Dijiste que ellos no tienen idea de lo que se enfrentan –dice Vikal viéndola confundida

-Dije que esos guerreros no saben con quien se están metiendo, no dije que pelearía

-Eso no fue lo que dijis…

-Vikal, Vikal-dice Amelia parándose frente a ella- mejor no digas nada… con trabajo logramos que aceptara

-Perdona lo que te diré pero… me cuesta trabajo creer que sea tu hermana-dice Vikal viéndola a ella y a Cindy a la vez

-Todos han dicho lo mismo, no es nada nuevo-dicen ambas a la vez.

Cindy voltea bruscamente al sentir energías poderosas pero muy diferentes a las que ha sentido en su vida, excepto una que es muy familiar.

-Esa energía-dice Amaya sintiéndola

-Ya llegaron-dice Jerez sonriendo

-Y como siempre Wine los llevo algo lejos por diversión-dice Sour divertido

-Típico de Wine-dice Amaya divertida

Cindy no los escucha ya que no le gusta para nada esas energías que vuela rápidamente hacia esa dirección

-¡CINDY! –grita Amelia

-Vaya, Cindy les dará la bienvenida, que amable-dice Michela divertida

-Esto… es malo-dice Topaz asustada

-¡ESPERA MAMA! –grita Dan siguiéndola

-¡OIGAN! –grita Alessa siguiéndolos

-Ya paso que no tendremos aliados-dice Dylan nervioso

-¡ESPEREN! –grita Sayo volando tras ellos pero no era rápido- ¡ESPE… ¡¿Ah?!-siendo agarrando por Amelia

-Sostente-dice mientras aumenta la velocidad

-¡WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

* * *

-Llegamos damas y caballeros-dice Wine sonriendo

Tras de él se encuentran Shun, Akio y los diez guerreros que representan el Universo 0, está conformado por cinco mujeres, tres hombres, una niña de seis años y un niño de diez.

-¿Este es el hogar de la Diosa de este Universo?- pregunta Raven, una mujer de mediados de veinte de largo cabello negro, piel pálida y ojos verdes, su traje es completo, pero deja un poco descubierto los hombro de color verde oscuro que parece negro **(Como el traje de Hela de Thor Ragnarok)**

-Si-dice Wine

-Wine…. ¡NOS TRAJISTE AL OTRO LADO!- grita Shun molesto

-Jo, jo, jo… vaya… otra vez me equivoque-dice Wine divertido y Shun gruñe.

\- ¡Te voy a...

-¡Wow!-Anna mira su alrededor sorprendida- Se ve muy... diferente

-Es cierto-dice Ángel, una muchacha de 18 años de largo cabello rubio pálido, ojos azulado y piel blanca, usa un vestido de color amarillo, botas café al igual que el cintura que utiliza en el vestido y en su cuello utiliza un collar también de color café.

-Es porque estamos en otro universo- dice Loki, un hombre de mediados de veinte de cabello negro que llega a los hombros, ojos verdes, piel pálida, saco verde oscuro con partes doradas y camisa, pantalón y zapatos negro –Aunque hubiese preferido estar frente al hogar de la Diosa Amaya sama

-Quien no-dice Akio

-Bien, vamos que tendremos que caminar-dice Shun molesto

Los guerreros se miran por un momento y comienzan a seguirlos pero se detienen cuando un rayo explota frente a ellos.

-¡WOW!- gritan ambos niños sorprendidos.

-¡¿Pero qué?!- pregunta Akio sorprendido por el rayo

El humo de la explosión se dispersa mostrando a Cindy lijándose tranquilamente las uñas alertando a todos los del Universo 0, excepto Wine. Saki y Anna la miran sorprendidos ya que Cindy es idéntica a su esposa y madre excepto que se mira mucho más oscura y poderosa que ella. Saki trataba de ocultar su asombro ya que sabía que ella no es su esposa, aunque no podía negar que es muy hermosa.

-Oh no-dice Shun al sentir un gran poder en ella mientras que los guerreros se ponen alertas.

-Por cómo se pusieron es obvio que no saben quién soy-dice Cindy volteando a verlos.

-No se les ocurran atacarla-susurra Wine a los guerreros

-¡¿Qué?! –pregunta Anna confundida

-¿Y esta quién es?- pregunta Saki

-¡¿Cómo que esta?! Cuida bien tus palabras-dice Cindy molesta

\- Tres segundos que lograse enfurecer a una mujer –dice Wine revisando su reloj- Nuevo record- divertido

\- Yo soy Cindy protegida de Amaya Sama, comandante de la regiones oscuras, candidata para ser Diosa de la Destrucción y la Reina del Mal-sonriendo con malicia mientras que los demás menos Saki, Ann y Wine se sorprenden- por el ángel –viendo a Wine- puedo notar que son nuestros aliados del Universo 0

\- Cindy, haz crecido mucho desde la última vez que te vi... ¿Cuantos tienes? ¿22?- pregunta Wine sonriendo

-Wine, tu no has cambiado nada-dice Cindy cruzando los brazos

\- Mas 50 –Saki susurra pero un rayo lo golpea lanzándolo lejos- ¡AUCH!

-¡PAPA! –grita Anna

Cindy sonríe con malicia mientras que Saki gruño molesto y le lanza un rayo pero Cindy lo agarra con facilidad con una mano y la destruye, Saki apareció tras de ella y la manda lejos de un golpe.

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- estrellándose contra unos árboles derrumbándolos.

Dan aparece tras de Saki y lo golpea pero él le sostiene la mano t lo avienta

-¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- estrellándose contra el suelo- ¡AUCH!

-¡ALTO! –grita Amelia aterrizando frente al Universo 0 con Sayo en brazos- no debemos pelear entre nosotros, somos equipo

-¡¿Se pintó el cabello?!-pregunta Ed, un niño de diez años de cabello largo rubio atado a una trenza, ojos dorados, un brazo mecánico, usa un saco rojo carmesí y camisa, pantalón y zapatos negros.

-¡GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! –Cindy sale del bosque molesta

-¡Pero si ahí esta!-dice Ángel sorprendida

-¡SE DUPLICARON!-grita Ed impactado

-¡Son gemelas!-dice Midnight, una jovencita de catorce años de piel pálida, cabello azul oscuro que llega hasta los hombros, ojos morados, blusa azul marino, pantalón, guantes que deja los dedos descubiertos y botas negras de tacón alto.

-Oh-dice Ed viendo a Amelia y Cindy a la vez- por eso digo que… jejejeje son gemelas

Amelia baja a Sayo y le agarra la mano haciéndole señas de que no la suelte y la pequeña asiente.

-¡WINE! –grita Michela apareciendo junto a Sour cerca de Amelia- hermanito -sonriendo

\- Michela, Sour-dice Wine sonriéndoles

-Ah pasado tiempo Wine-dice Sour sonriendo

-Qué bueno que viniste-dice Michela viendo al Universo 0 y 13- veo que ya se conocieron

\- Y me reencontré con Cindy, como ha crecido-dice Wine sonriendo

-No tienes ideas, está muy bien entrenada y es muy temida en el Universo-dice Michela orgullosa- ¿Dónde está Saki?- Wine lo apunta lleno de tierra y Saki se sacude- ¡WOW! Saki, está muy guapo-sorprendida- y fuerte… ¿Cómo están tu esposa eh hijas?

\- Muerta, una dormida y la otra allí esta-dice Saki quitándose la tierra

-¡¿COMO QUE LA OTRA?!-grita Anna ofendida

-Ay no… cuanto lo siento-dice Michela algo apenada y Saki solo asiente

-Aquí están-dice Jerez apareciendo con Amaya, los kaioshin y los guerreros tras de Amelia, Michela y Sour- sí que aparecieron algo lejos

-Me pregunto porque-dice Loki viendo a Wine quien sonríe divertido

-Vaya, vinieron a darnos la bienvenida-dice Shun viéndolos

-Hola Shun-dice Amaya sorprendida de verlo

-Amaya-dice Shun sonriéndole

Ambos se sonríen ignorando lo que hay su alrededor y todos se miran divertidos o confundidos.

-Esto es incómodo- murmura Dan

-Ya lo dijiste niño –dice Saki bebiendo una cerveza

Anna se lo quita apuntando niños y su padre rueda los ojos

-Qué alegría que llegaras Shun-dice Jerez sonriendo

-Gracias, no tienen idea de cuánto tarde en que aceptaran en venir-dice Shun viendo a su equipo

-Fue algo inesperado-dice Talia, una niña de seis años de piel blanca, ojos verdes, cabello rojo que llega hasta los codos, blusón verde primavera, leggins y zapatos verde floresta.

Dylan mira a Talia sonrojado ya que es la niña más bella que ha visto en su corta vida, Dan y Alessa se miran y sonríen divertidos ya que notaron la cara boba de su hermano.

\- Mmmm cuanta belleza veo-dice Jerez viendo a los guerreros

-Ya lo veo-dice Liby viendo a Loki y a otro guerrero embobada al igual que Sanka, Brianne, Vikal y Su Roas.

-¿Ah?-Sanka mira a una tierna bebe de cabello rubio y ojos café oscuros aferrada en la espalda de su madre- ¡UNA BEBE!

-¿Un qué?- pregunta Ann confundida

-¡OA!- saluda la bebe viendo a Anna

-¡¿HELENA?! –grita Saki y Anna impactados ya que juraban que la dejaron con el pez Oraculo.

Amaya gruño al ver que Ann y Helena traían el mismo collar que ella pero más pequeño y en 5 segundos Helena estaba en brazos de Su Roas quien le hacía caritas y la bebe reía tiernamente

-¿Porque Helena esta aquí?- pregunta Saki viendo a su hija

-Yo que sé, pero sabes que Helena es buena para escabullirse-dice Anna recordando las veces que deja a su pequeña con alguien y ella aparece hábilmente aferrada en la espalda su madre o de su padre.

-Pues nosotros dejaremos a los pequeños con Sayo-dice Amaya apuntando a la pequeña quien sonríe tiernamente- ya que una guerrera no tenía a nadie para cuidarlo

-¿No es pequeña para cuidar niños? –pregunta Eyra, una guerrera de mediado de veinte de cabello negro rojizo, ojos amarillo, saco negro, blusa, pantalón y botas negras

-Eyra, te recuerdo que en nuestro equipo hay niños que pelearan- dice Sísifo, un hombre de cabello castaño, piel blanca, ojos azul oscuro, camisa negra sin mangas, pantalón y bandas en sus muñecas gris oscuro y botas del mismo tono de su camisa.

-Cierto.

-Bien-dice Anna no muy convencida

-Bueno Shun-dice Jerez agarrando del brazo de Shun- te llevo –llevándoselo

Amaya los mira mal aunque Shun rio al ver sus celos

-Andando-dice Sour siguiéndolo con los otros asistentes y kaioshin dejando solos a los guerreros

Los guerreros se miran algo nerviosos y en alertas los uno a los otros ya que había un aura muy diferente entre ellos, en especial con los del Universo 0

-¿Y… vienen del Universo 0? –pregunta Prum nervioso

-¿Enserio Prum? –pregunta Sarai cruzando los brazos

-Perdón jejejejej, fue lo primero que se me ocurrió-nervioso

-¡WOW!... ahora veo 4-dice Ed viendo a Amelia, Topaz, Cindy y Liby

-Esto si es para ponerse locos-dice Talia nerviosa

* * *

 **Universo 7**

-¿Tienes idea de quien más podría participar?- pregunta Shin a Gohan

-La verdad es que no, antes diría que Yamcha pero él dejo de pelear hace mucho tiempo-cruzando los brazos.

-Y pensar que fue de gran ayuda hace muchos años-dice Picorro

-Es cierto-dice Ten y sonríe- pero lo bueno es que Krilin aún sigue entrenado de algún modo

-Eso si-dice Gohan sonriendo- hablando de Krilin- volteando- ¡Ahí vienen!

Todos voltean y miran a Krilin y a #18 con Maron en brazos aterrizando frente a ellos

-Ya estamos aquí Gohan-dice Krilin sonriendo

-Sí, gracias por venir, #18-Gohan la mira sonriendo y mira a la pequeña- A ti también, Maron

La pequeña sonríe tiernamente

-Tiempo sin verte, Tenshinhan-dice Krilin sonriendo- ¿Ah? ¿Y el Maestro Roshi?- confundido- Tenía entendido que vendría contigo- viendo a Ten

-El Maestro Roshi vendrá cuando termine el entrenamiento-Ten dice no muy convencido de lo que dijo.

-¿A estas alturas? ¿Qué entrenamiento?- pregunta Krilin confundido

-En el Torneo de Poder no se puede bajar la guardia, así que dijo que iría a superar su única debilidad-Gohan informa

-¿Su única debilidad?- Krilin se pregunta confundido y en eso lo recuerda, la debilidad del Maestro Roshi son las mujeres hermosas- ¡¿ENSERIO?! –viéndolos sorprendidos- E… entonces… ¿La seducción ya no lo afectara?-sin poder creerlo que desde niño lo conoció con esa debilidad

-Si… eso espero-dice Gohan nervioso

-¡ES KRILIN! –grita Goten acernadase con Trunks

-Bienvenido Krilin-dice Trunks

-Hola niños, me alegro de verlos-dice Krilin sonriendo

-¡Quiero ver al bebe! –dice Maron emocionada

-Es muy linda-dice Goten sonriéndole

-¡Quiero verla!

-De acuerdo, ven-dice Trunks

-Vamos mama-dice Maron jalándola de la mano siguiendo a Goten y Trunks

-Que despreocupados-dice Bills molesto viéndolos desde una mesa

-Parece que Goku no les conto que el Universo corre peligro de desaparecer-dice Wiss tranquilo

-Conque fue una niña-dice Krilin sonriendo- Díganme que se parece a Bulma

-Por suerte si-dice Gohan divertido

* * *

 **Universo 6**

 **Planeta Sadala**

En medio de un solitario desierto se encontraba Cabba y Caulifla ya que Cabba necesitaba enseñarle como transformarse sin destruir o dañar a alguien, o que un criminal Saiyajin trate de imitarlos.

-Entonces te mostrare lo que es un Super Saiyajin-dice Cabba seriamente

-¡Eh, date prisa!-dice desesperada

-Lo siento

Cabba da un fuerte grito logrando transformándose sorprendiéndola y maravillando demasiado a Caulifla ya que puede sentir el gran poder.

-Esto es un Súper Saiyajin-dice Cabba sonriendo

-¡Puedo sentir mucho poder!-dice emocionada y se levanta- ¡Rápido, enséñame a hacerlo! ¿Sí? ¿Sí?

-Aaammm- Cabba retrocede nervioso des transformándose- yo recién lo aprendí de un señor llamado Vegeta… no sé cómo enseñarte la sensación que necesitas- cruzando los brazos- pero intentemos

-¡SI!

-M… Majadera-dice Cabba nervioso

-¡¿Qué?! –grita Caulifla molesta

-Tu… ammm eres una tonta

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Te burlas de mí?!

-No… -dice Cabba temblando de miedo- no es eso ¿Notas algún cambio?

-¿Qué cambio? –pregunta molesta

-Pues… quería extraer la energía de tu ira, pero…

-¿Por eso intentabas hacerme enojar? –pregunta Caulifla sorprendida ya que eso no se lo esperaba.

-¿Y te enojaste?

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡perdón!-asustado

-Dime algo, ¿Estás enojado siempre que te transformas?

-No, es que si te acostumbras solo hay que concentrar la energía en la espalda-explica Cabba mientras apunta la espalda

-Entonces enséñame eso

-Es imposible hacerlo desde un principio-dice Cabba- Nunca concentraste tu poder aquí ¿No?

-Claro que no

Caulifla comienza a concentrarse en concentrar todo su poder en la espalda, Cabba la mira no muy confiado de que lo logre, pero ella sigue concentrando toda su energía hasta que logra liberar todo su poder sorprendiéndolo ya que no lo podía creer.

-¡Así! ¡Sigue así! –dice Cabba orgulloso

Caulifla sigue concentrándose pero luego vuelve a la normalidad un poco agotada pero emocionada

-¿Qué tal?-pregunta sonriendo- creo que concentre bastante energía

-Vas muy bien-dice Cabba orgulloso-inténtalo más por favor

-¡Bien, una vez más! –dice Caulifla

Cierra los ojos volviendo a concentrarse pero esta vez se le hace más fácil logrando transformándose

-¡Increíble! Lo conseguiste muy rápido-dice Cabba sorprendido

-No está mal-orgullosa-siento que desbordo poder- viendo su mano

-Caulifla eres un genio

Caulifla crea una bola de energía pero se sorprende al sentirlo más poderoso como nunca lo había sentido asustando a Cabba

-¡AQUÍ VA!-lanzando el rayo al cielo liberando una cantidad de energía que tira a Cabba lejos

-¡KYA!-estrellándose contra el suelo- t… todo ese poder… a la primera

-Cada vez noto más energía-dice sorprendida- podría derrotarte incluso a ti

-Es posible-responde nervioso

-¿Y cómo se vuelve a la normalidad?

-Deja ir la energía de tu espalda-Explica Cabba seriamente y Caulifla suspira y vuelve a la normalidad-es que cuando no estás acostumbrado te puedes agotas, así que ve con cuidado-Caulifla cierra los ojos- te daré mi numero… pero te pido que… ¿Podrías pensar en participar en el torneo?

-No es necesario-dice Caulifla confundiéndolo- participare-sonriendo

-¡¿De verdad?!- emocionado

-Además, llevare a alguien conmigo-dice Caulifla confundiéndolo- ¡Kale!- volteando- sé que estás ahí

Detrás de una roca sale la chica tímida de la guarida de Caulifla, ella los mira nerviosa ya que no esperaba que la descubrieran

-¿Quién es?-pregunta Cabba confundida

-Ella es mi protegida, Kale, también es Saiyajin-responde Caulifla sin dejar de verla

-¿Es Saiyajin?-pregunta Cabba sorprendido aunque no muy convencido

-¡Kale! Prueba a concentrar energía tu también-dice Caulifla sonriendo

-N… no… yo no… podría-tartamudea Kale asustada

* * *

 **Universo 13**

 **Templo del Dios de la Destrucción**

Todos estaban sentados en la mesa comiendo la comida de Sayo, mejor dicho devorándola ya que les encantaron, Sayo los mira sonriendo al ver como comían su comida, aunque Talia comía pura fruta y ensalada pero eso no le importaba ya que sabía que eso podría pasar y también preparo comida para vegetarianos.

-Deliciosa comida, mis felicitaciones al chef-dice Ángel sonriendo

-Ni que lo digas-dice Topaz comiendo desesperada

-Vaya Topaz, comes como si un hubieses comido en días-dice Amelia sorprendida

-Es que tengo mucha hambre-dice mientras se sirve mas

-Por eso prepare demasiado, necesitaran mucha energía allá -dice Sayo sonriendo

-Ni que lo digas- dice Zirloin comiendo

-Me sorprende que una pequeña haya preparado todo esto-dice Brianne sonriéndole

-Tienes un futuro como chef-dice Eyra sonriendo mientras se servía mas

-Gracias-dice Sayo emocionada

-Bien Liby, ¿Qué opinas? –pregunta Amelia mientras partía un pedazo de pastel

-Pues... Viudo –apuntando a Saki- soltero-apuntando a Loki- comprometido- a Sísifo- a ese quien le interesa –apuntando a Ed

-Preguntaba tu opinión del pastel-dice Amelia un poco enojada- no puedo creer que aun sigas con eso

Todos seguían hablándose, riéndose aunque Saki y Cindy estaban ignorándose

-¿Mas brócoli Talía? –pregunta Ed

-Si-responde sonriendo tiernamente y Ed le sirve

-¿Quién es él?-pregunta Dylan celoso

-Cálmate niño-dice Sisifo quien estaba sentada a su lado- Él es Edward, pero todos lo llaman Ed, es el guardián de Talía.

-¿Guardián? –pregunta Dylan confundido

-Sí, Talía perdió a sus padres cuando era muy pequeña y Ed a pesar de ser un mocoso la ha cuidado desde entonces-dice Sísifo mientras comía

-Ya veo-dice Dylan aun celoso

-¿Qué le paso a su brazo? –pregunta Alessa mientras ve el brazo robótico de Ed

-Perdió su brazo en una batalla, mi prometida le creo un brazo robótico muy resistente de Vibranio-responde Sísifo

-¿Qué es vibranio?- pregunta confundida

-Es el metal más raro de mi universo, casi indestructible-dice Sísifo sin verlos-solo existe en mí en mi planeta universo

-Órale-dice Alessa sorprendida

-A ver, pregunta para los dos universos-dice Brianne llamando la atención de todos- ¿Alguno de ustedes se puede transformar?

-¿Por?- pregunta Raven sin verla

-Curiosidad

-Pues si-responde Elina

-Mi mama y tía se transforman-dice Shiro tiernamente

-Excelente-dice Brianne emocionada- Bueno, solo les pido que no lo hagan aun, háganlo en medio del torneo

-¿Para?- pregunta Mal confundida

-Ansió ver su ritual de transformación-dice Brianne sonriendo

-La presentación en una transformación es muy importante-dice Sanka sonriendo

-¿Y porque?- pregunta Saki haciendo que Sanka y Brianne se miren pensando en que responder- era retorica- bebiendo su cerveza pero la escupe al descubrir que es agua- ¡ANNABEL!

-Ya bebiste mucho-dice Anna mientras alimentaba a Helena.

-Idéntica a tu madre-dice Saki molesto y mira a Helena en brazos de su madre- Cuando esto termine Helena te iras conmigo a Magmar a entrenar- la bebe parpadea confundido

-¿La entrenaras?... pero si es una bebe-dice Ángel preocupada

-Voy a entrenarla para que sea la más poderosa guerrera de nuestro Universo-dice Saki sin verla

-A su edad es mejor que entrenen para que no sean debiluchos-dice Cindy sin ver a Saki quien la mira sorprendido porque no esperaba que ella compartiera la misma opinión

-¿Quién es el líder del Universo 0?-pregunta Amelia y todos apuntan a Anna

-Todos me eligieron sin pedir mi opinión-dice Ann viéndolos algo molesta

-Nunca dijiste que no-dice Ángel tiernamente

-¡Dije que no quería!

-¿Enserio?... hay que distraída me confundí-dice Ángel riendo tiernamente

-¡GRRRRRRRRRRRR!

-¿A que se dedican? –pregunta Topaz sonriendo

-Cuido la naturaleza-dice Talía sonriendo tiernamente- y también me dedico lo mismo que Ed

-Caza recompensas- dice Ed

-Guerrera-dice Eyra

-Princesa de la Muerte-dice Raven con malicia

-Me cae bien-dice Cindy sonriendo

-No veo porque-dice Amelia

-Raven viene de un planeta donde tienen muchos dioses y ella es la heredera del puesto a Diosa de la muerte-dice Sísifo

-Eso tiene sentido-dice Vikal nerviosa

-Yo protejo unas criaturas de mi planeta, por ahora mi novio las cuida mientras yo participo en el torneo-dice Ángel sonriendo

-Guerrero de la justicia-dice Sísifo

-Heredero al trono-dice Loki guiñándole el ojo a Liby quien le sonríe

-Madre de familia y candidata a Dios de la Destrucción-dice Anna

-No les importa-dice Saki sin verlos

-Asesina profesional-dice Midnight sin verlos asustando a algunos

-¿Eres muy joven para matar? –pregunta Mal sorprendida

-Yo empecé más joven que ella-dice Cindy sin verla

-Ni me lo recuerdes-dice Mal viéndola molesta

-¿Más Shun?- pregunta Jerez ofreciéndole otro bistec

-Por favor esto esta exquisito

-Verdad que…

-Yo le serviré-dice Amaya jalando a Shun-gracias Jerez-llevándoselo al otro extremo

Jerez sonríe divertido ya que le encantaba poner celosa a su amiga

Amaya sienta a Shun junto y le da de comer mientras que él sonríe divertido y se dejaba alimentar, Wine y Michela sonríen ya que hace mucho tiempo que no los veían asi.

\- Delicioso-dice Shun haciéndola sonreír- cierto, Wine

-Claro-dice Wine agarrando su Cetro y hace aparecer un delicioso pastel de chocolate con nueces- Disfruten.

-Se mira delicioso-dice Talía

-¡Yo también prepare!-dice Topaz yéndose rápidamente y regresa con un rico pastel de chocolate con fresas- obviamente no podía faltar mi pastel

-Definitivamente no-dice Liby emocionándose al igual que sus sobrinos

-Prueba este pastel Shun –dice Amaya dándole un pedazo del pastel de Topaz

Shun lo probó para después agarrar un buen pedazo del pastel para devorarlo, Amaya suspira enamorada mientras que Dark gruñe celoso.

\- Nada mal-dice Eyra comiendo el pastel de Topaz

-¡Están exquisito los dos!- dice Prum comiendo ambos pasteles

-Sin duda alguna- dice Harmira

-Yo ya no sé qué pastel es delicioso-dice Shun limpiándose la boca- ¿Cuánto falta para el torneo?

-Veamos-dice Michela viendo su Cetro- exactamente tres horas

-¡Ya casi! –dice Alessa emocionada

\- Bueno guerreros, será mejor que entrenen algo-dice Shun viéndolos seriamente

\- E ideen planes de batallas y se conozcan mejor-dice Amaya

-E intercambien técnicas de belleza-dice Jerez sonriendo mientras que Shun y Amaya ruedan los ojos

-¡CLARO! –gritan el Universo 2 levantándose

-Ya comi mucho-dice Dylan levantándose

-Es hora de quemar grasa-dice Liby levantándose

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo-dice Eyra levantándose

-Sayo, lleva a Dark, Shiro y a Helena a jugar-dice Rei sonriéndole

-Claro-dice Sayo tiernamente levantandose-vamos

Shiro carga a Helena y la siguen junto con su hermano mientras que la bebe se despide tiernamente con la manita de su madre

-Tranquila, estará en buenas manos-dice Amelia

-Eso espero-dice preocupada

\- Vengan niños, vamos a entrenar –dice Saki viendo a Ed y Talia

-Claro-dice Ed levantándose con Talía

-¡A ENTRENAR!- Talía grita emocionada

-Aaammm oye Talía-dice Dylan parándose tímidamente tras de ella- ¿T… ejem… te gustan los animales

-Claro- sonriendo tiernamente

-¡Ven entonces! -llevándosela

\- ¿Ah? pero el entrenamiento...

-¿Ah?-Ed parpadea confundido viéndolos alejarse

\- Trasroscados-dice Saki cruzando los brazos

-¿Eso qué es? –pregunta Alessa confundida

-Así dicen en su planeta cuando se enamoran-explica Saki sorprendiéndolos mientras que Ed los sigue como todo hermano y guardián- Por cierto- viendo a Dan- No estuvo mal ese ataque, niño –recordando como trato de atacarlo- pero recuerda que no puedes volar

\- Eso es lo que me molesta- cruzando los brazos

-Oh entiendo-dice Saki cruzando los brazos

\- Yo no, estoy ansiosa de que todos teman al decir mi nombre-dice Alessa emocionada

\- Ustedes dos, y su hermano que se llevó a Talía se miran fuertes… pero les falta algo

-¿Qué cosa? –pregunta Alessa volteando pero no mira a Saki- ¡¿AH?!

-¡¿A dónde se fue?!- pregunta Dan sorprendido

-Nuestro Universo es considerado como fantasma-apareciendo detrás de ellos impactándolos- Tienen que aprender a detectar algo más que las presencias… ¡KYA! –siendo agarrando del brazo

-Igual que tu-dice Cindy doblándole el brazo

Los niños sonríen y Saki rápidamente la tira y se pone frente a ella

\- ¿Sólo yo?-sonriendo con malicia

Cindy sonríe con malicia e inesperadamente gira poniéndose frente a el poniendo su rostro casi cerca de la suya

-Si

\- ¿Se van a besar?- pregunta Alessa

Cindy y Saki parpadean sorprendidos y más al ver lo cerca que estaban y se levantan rápidamente decepcionando a Alessa

\- Vamos Alessa debes entrenar –dice Cindy llevándosela

-¡SIPI!

-Se nota que Wine la entreno-dice Saki viéndola alejarse

-No tienes idea-dice Dan cruzando los brazos

* * *

 **Universo 7**

Goku vuela rápidamente de regreso a la casa de Bulma, después de muchos intentos no logro despertar a Buu, justamente cuando ya había reunido a los guerreros debe de nuevo buscar a otro, ahora debía pensar en quien puede ser.

-Hola-dice Goku aterrizando detrás de los demás- no se qué hacer, no hay manera de despertar a Buu

-Ya nos enteramos Goku-dice Bulma acercándose molesta con #18

-¿Eh? ¿De que? –confundido

-¡GOKU! –grita Krilin molesto

-¿Qué pasa Krilin?- pregunta Goku confundido

-¡Nos mentiste! ¡Sobre los diez millones de Zeny!

Goku ríe nervioso al verse descubierto ya que eso no se lo esperaba

-Krilin y #18 no participaran-dice Bulma

-No puede ser ¡Yo les pagare! –dice Goku rápidamente nervioso Satan me dio mucho dinero hace poco

-¿Qué no lo controla Milk?- pregunta Vegeta apareciendo de la nada

-¡Vegeta! –dice Goku sorprendido de verlo- jejejeje Bulma ¿Me prestarías dinero?

-¡No dependas de los demás!-molesta

-Por favor, para ti diez millones no es nada-dice nervioso

-De todas maneras no

-¡BASTA!- grita Krilin molesto llamando la atención de todos- ¡Convencernos con dinero esta mal, Goku!

-Lo siento-dice Goku apenado ya que sabe que es cierto

-Lo que más me molesta-parándose frente a él- es que escondieras que si perdemos el Universo desaparecerá, entiendo que Gohan quisiera ocultarlo… ¡Pero somos compañeros y siempre hemos luchado juntos! ¿Por qué no me dijiste algo tan importante? ¿Creías que si sabía la verdad no participaría por miedo?

-¿No tienes miedo?

-Lo tengo- Krilin admite- ¡Y por eso no participare!

Todos suspiran ya que Krilin definitivamente no sabía cómo defenderse y auto llamaba cobarde

-Estuve a punto de emocionarme-dice Antepasado sentado junto a Bills y Wiss

-¡Por favor Krilin!- duce Goku juntando sus manos- la fuerza no lo será todo en este torneo, necesitamos tu astucia así que lucha conmigo, por favor

-Debiste haber dicho eso desde el principio

-Ya veo, te entiendo-dice Bills parándose frente a ambos sorprendiéndolos- ¡Oye, tu, Tsururin!

-E… es Krilin-nervioso

-¡PARTICIPA!- ordena aterrándolo- Usa cualquier método para sobrevivir en la pista hasta el final, ¡Es una orden!, si te niegas te destruiré aquí mismo- apuntándolo con un rayo

-¡Entendido, entendido, participare! –dice aterrado cubriéndose la cabeza

-¡Gracias Krilin! –dice Goku emocionado

-Si iba a terminar participando hubiera sido de una mejor forma-dice un poco molesto- pero… dudo que #18 se una sin ninguna recompensa-advirtiendo

-¡RAYOS! Está bien, pagare a todos los que participan-dice Bulma haciendo sonreír a Ten y #18

-¡¿Enserio?!- pregunta Goku emocionado

-A cambio, prométanme que ganaran-viéndolos seriamente

-Sí, lo daremos todo

-Pero por desgracia siguen siendo únicamente nueve-dice Shin preocupado

-¡NO HAY TIEMPO!- grita Bills viendo a todos molesto- ¡¿No conocen a nadie más?!, El Universo es enorme pero solo reunieron a guerreros de la tierra, ¡Esto les pasa por haber acabado con el ejercito de Freezer!

-¡¿AH?! –grita Goku al momento de escuchar ese nombre llamando la atención de todos

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunta Krilin confundido

-¡Bills tiene razón! ¡Freezer! ¡Tenemos a Freezer! ¡El será nuestro decimo guerrero!- dice Goku emocionado

-¡¿FREEZER?!-gritan todos impactado al escuchar a Goku que quiere reunir al peor villano de todas al equipo para salvar el Universo

 _-Ya paso que nos eliminaron_ -piensa Krilin tragando duro

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado, como el capítulo anterior está situado durante el capítulo 92.**

 **Ya sé que dirán, que Loki y Ed se parecen a unos personajes muy conocidos, en especial Loki jejejeje solo tome prestada la apariencia física y los nombres pero son muy diferente a los que ustedes conocen.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado**

 **Nos leemos pronto y no olviden dejar sus comentarios, positivos plisss**


	14. Conociendo al Enemigo

**Universo 7**

-¡¿FREEZEEEEEEEEEEEEEER?!-grita Krilin impactado y sin poder creerlo

-¡AY!-Goku retrocede un poco nervioso- Dende dijo que le daba problemas a Enma sama, porque no se arrepiente ni en el infierno y su alma nunca descansa en paz.

-¿Y qué?-pregunta Bulma

-¡Que sigue en el infierno!-Goku responde sonriendo

-¡No seas absurdo!-Vegeta lo mira molesto- Espero que tu idea no sea usar las Esferas del Dragón para resucitar a ese infeliz y pedirle que se una al equipo

-Eso es-dice Goku sorprendiendo a todos- pero no usare las Esferas del Dragón- todos lo miran confundidos- Le pediré a Uranai Baba que lo resucite solo durante veinticuatro horas como lo hizo antes con Vegeta y conmigo

-Ya veo-dice Krilin

-¡Es una idea estúpida!-dice Shin rápidamente- ¿Crees que Freezer obedecerá así como así?

-Dudo que querrá desaparecer justo tras resucita, así que tendrá que pelear con nosotros

-Seguro que vuelve a hacer maldades-dice Krilin no muy seguro del plan

-Solo serán veinticuatro horas, será peor que desaparezca todo-dice Goku viéndolo mientras que Krilin tiembla un poco.

-Eso es típico de ti, siempre tomándolo a la ligera-dice Vegeta seriamente- ¿Porque llegas a tal punto?, podemos ganar sin él, ¿Me equivoco?

Goku lo mira seriamente mientras que Vegeta espera una respuesta, Goku sabe que necesitan un guerrero con grandes habilidades para pelear y solo queda Freezer a pesar de que es uno de sus peores enemigos.

-¡Wiss!-volteando a verlo

-¿Si?

-¿Crees que el Universo 7 ganara fácilmente?

-Es una pregunta difícil, no se lo suficiente sobre el resto de Universos-responde tranquilo mientras come un rico postre- pero… escuche que en unos hay mortales más fuertes que un Dios de la Destrucción, como el caso del Universo 13 y 0

-¿Universo 0?-pregunta Goku y Vegeta sorprendidos y confundidos

-¿Hay un Universo 0?-pregunta Krilin confundido

-Un momento ¿Creí que había 13 Universos?-dice Shin confundido

-¿No conoces la historia del Universo 0?, pero que vergüenza de Kaio-shin tenemos-dice Antepasado demasiado decepcionado

-No… no es que yo… pues… jejejejeje-nervioso

-¿Entonces hay otro Universo?-pregunta Bulma confundida

-En realidad somos trece-dice Bills

-¡Pero si nos dijeron que habían doce y apenas dijeron que en realidad son cator…

-Porque el Universo 0 no es considerado un Universo-dice Bills interrumpiendo a Bulma- es la mita de un Universo y el Universo 13 está muy protegido por el Dios de la Destrucción de ese Universo y por el del Universo 12

-Pero no hay que olvidar que el Dios de la Destrucción: Shun sama, tenía dos candidatos para tomar su puesto, era un dúo implacable… invencibles-dice Wiss sonriendo

-¡¿Enserio?!-pregunta Goku emocionado

-Era una pareja, por suerte la mujer está muerta-dice Bills sonriendo

-No debería alegrarse por la muerte de alguien-dice Bulma molesta

-Esa mujer le duplicaba la fuerza a Goku-dice Bills sorprendiendo a todos- el mayor problema es Saki, él es capaz de matarte si lo provocas- asustando a pocos- pero no teman que ese Universo no participara, ya tenemos mucho con el Universo de Amaya y su chef gritona-tomando su limonada tranquilo

-Ni me lo recuerde… aun me duelen los oídos-dice Antepasado recordando el grito

Shin en eso hace memoria de los universos exentos y los que participaran, aparte que no recuerda haberlos visto en el palacio de Zeno sama

-Yo no diría eso señor Bills-dice Wiss tranquilo causando que Bills escupiera su bebida- hace rato cuando Gohan explicaba la situación a los demás me llego un mensaje del Gran Sacerdote, el Universo 0 también participara-sonriendo

-¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE?!- grita Bills impactado

-Que al parecer tendremos otros diez guerreros más que derrotar-dice Wiss comiendo nieve- Mmmm rico

-¡¿COMO QUE ELLOS PARTICIPARAN?! –grita Bills impactado

-Señor Bills, acabo de hacer memoria y… no recuerdo que hayan mencionado al Universo 0 en los exentados-dice Shin

-Es verdad, solo mencionaron a los Universo 1, 5, 8 y 12... Jamás al 0-dice Gohan preocupado recordando lo que el Gran Sacerdote – Es más, ni recuerdo haberlos visto durante el torneo con el Universo 9

-Son un Universo fantasma, son difíciles de detectar su energía-dice Wiss

-¡ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO! –grita Bills molesto- ¡NO… NO PUEDE SER!

-¡GENIAL! ¡Otros guerreros contra quien pelear!-dice Goku emocionado

-¡CABEZA DE ALCORNOQUE!-grita Vegeta asustándolo- ¡¿Cómo puedes alegrarte por eso?!, si son un Universo fantasma ¡¿Cómo crees que podremos detectarlos?!

-Calma Vegeta, encontraremos una solución en cuanto nos enfrentemos a ellos-dice Goku nervioso

-¡Tú siempre viendo el lado ligero de las cosas!

-¡SILENCIO!-grita Bulma furiosa- Es cierto que existen guerreros indetectables y de que será difícil pero confió en que lo lograran, digo, 17 y 18 son guerreros que no pueden detectar

-Es verdad-dice Krilin recordando lo difícil que es encontrar a su esposa y cuñado

-Oigan, sé que están sorprendidos por el Universo 0, pero aun así no debemos olvidar a los otros Universos, el contrincante de mi papá del Universo 11 logro soportar al Súper Saiyajin Blue-dice Gohan

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!-pregunta Krilin impactado

-Ni siquiera con el Blue-dice Picorro sin poder creerlo- pero… eso es imposible

-Más imposible que una simple chef le ganará a Gohan en el torneo-dice Bills molesto mientras que él le hace señas de silencio

-¡¿UNA QUE?!-gritan todos viéndolo

-Aaamm pues jejejeje

-¡GOHAN!-grita Picorro molesto al saber que su alumno lo venció una chef

-Jejejeje es que… ella no es una chef común y corriente, es una Saiyajin-dice Gohan rápidamente

-¿Qué? ¿Hay Saiyajines de otro Universo?- pregunta Ten sorprendido

-Y eso no es todo, tiene un grito tan fuerte que me saco junto con Toppo de la plataforma-dice Goku divertido mientras que todos tragan duro- ¡Hablando del Universo 13!, chicos ¿Recuerdan cómo era Bulma cuando la conocimos?- viendo a Krilin, Ten y Picorro quienes asiente

-¿Cómo era yo de joven?-pregunta Bulma con un tic en el ojo- ¡¿CÓMO QUE JOVEN?! ¡SIGO SIENDO JOVEN!- furiosa asustandolo

-Esque… la Diosa de ese Universo es…. Jejejejej ¿Wiss podría?-asustado

-Se de lo que hablas-sacando su báculo-... jojojo aún no olvido la cara de Goku cuando la vio, se aterro que busco a su esposa por temor de verla ahí entre los dioses- confundiendo a todos- observen, a la Diosa de la Destrucción del Universo 13 -mostrándola a través de su Cetro

-¡¿AH?!-exclama Bulma agarrando el baculo para ver a Amaya mejor-Soy… soy yo… pero… cuando era una adolescente-impactada

-¡No puede ser!-dice Krilin parándose junto a ella

-Es… es Bulma-duce Ten sorprendido

-Si no fuese por los ojos y el tono del cabello serian hermanas-dice 18 quien había visto fotos de Bulma con Krilin cuando eran niños

-y si Bulma no tuviera arrugas-dice Krilin

-Ni hijos-dice Ten

-Y un poco menos gruñona –dice Krilin pero Picorro Goku y Ten lo mira- ok 1% menos gruñona

-¡¿QUÉ DIJERON?!-grita Bulma furiosa

-¡NADA!-gritan aterrados

\- ¡Escuchen ustedes! Yo me recuerdo como una tierna jovencita y Goku puede confirmarlo-cruzando los brazos orgullosa- ya que nos conocimos de la forma más natural del mundo

-Aaammm de hecho… yo recuerdo que cuando nos conocimos me atropellaste y me disparaste-dice Goku y todos miran a Bulma acusatoriamente

-Bueno… yo… en primer lugar yo conducía tranquilamente y tu apareciste de la nada con un gran pescado, trate de esquivarte y me lanzaste con todo y auto lejos y me aterre al grado de dispararte-dice Bulma rápidamente en su defensa- ¡Pero qué importa! ya hace mucho tiempo... lo que me importa saber es ¡¿Porque esa tiene mi bella cara?!-molesta

\- Técnicamente se la robaste tu-dice Bills tranquilo y Bulma lo mira mal- Pero se los advierto a todos, el Universo 13 es muy vengativo, estoy seguro que están muy molestos

-Eso es verdad, la mayor parte de ese Universo les encanta la venganza y no dudaran en atacar a Goku o a alguno de ustedes por poner a su Universo en peligro-dice Wiss- Ella fue novia de Shun sama y recuerdo como él golpeo a todos los dioses que quisieron pedir la mano de Amaya y gano el sólo

-No digas todos, yo no participe ya que ella es mala cocinera y tiene pésimo humor-dice Bills

-Aaayyy…. Con escuchar sobre en Universo11, 13 y 0…. q… quizás necesitemos de Freezer-dice Krilin finalmente rendido ante la situación.

-¿Verdad?-dice Goku sonriendo- No se preocupen, si Freezer nos traiciona Vegeta o yo lo derrotaremos- volteando a verlo- ¿No?

Vegeta no responde y mira hacia otro lado, jamás estaría de acuerdo con Goku y mucho menos si se trata de derrotar a Freezer, pero lo que más le molestaba era tener que pelear a su lado.

Bills termina de beber otra limonada y se come los hielos aun algo molesto por lo que Wiss conto pero tranquilo por saber que tienen el último guerrero.

-Vaya, vaya, ahora quiere a un muerto-dice Bills

-Jojojo, a nadie se le habría ocurrido-dice Wiss tranquilo

-¡Bueno!-dice Goku elevándose- primero le pediré a Enma sama que me deje hablar con Freezer

-¿Eh? ¿Puede hacerlo?- pregunta Bulma sorprendida

Goku pone sus dedos en su frente tratando de localizar a Enma sama después de años de no verlo desde que resucito después de su pelea con Majin Boo malvado

-Lo encontré-sonriendo- ¡Vuelvo enseguida!-desapareciendo

Todos miran sorprendidos pero al final sonríe ya que no podían negar que a pesar de todos confían plenamente en Goku a pesar de los problemas que se mete. Lo que nadie se da cuenta es que un humanoide de baja estatura y contextura delgada, con un ligero tono de piel verde, ojos morados, y orejas puntiagudas similares a las de un duende, su pelo es largo y de color negro. Sus pies son similares a los de un ave, teniendo un color marrón. Viste una franela sin mangas verde oscuro con bordes amarillos, a su vez, usa pantalones holgados de color negro con una correa con una esfera roja en el medio, también orta muñequeras rojas y una boina roja con lentes oscuros los estaba vigilado desde atrás de un árbol y escucho toda la discusión.

* * *

 **Universo 13**

 **Templo de Dios de la Destrucción**

-¡Bien, atención todos! –dice Brianne poniendo los planos de la plataforma- es hora de planear nuestras estrategias

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunta Dan viendo los planos

-Es donde pelearemos, desde que me entere del torneo le pedí a Sour un plano de la plataforma-responde orgullosa

-Más bien parece un trompo-dice Dan divertido

-¿Trompo?-pregunta Saki

-Es lo que todo niño juega, ¡¿No tuvo infancia?! Pregunta Dan sorprendido

-Mate personas antes de aprender a hablar-dice tranquilo sorprendiendo a Cindy pero no lo muestra

\- O...K-dice Brianne un poco asustada pero sonríe- bueno, eh hecho planes y como acaban de integrarse más habrá pequeños cambios, primero que nada… tenemos que evitar estar cerca de las orillas, asi que propongo que nos mantengamos en el centro mi…

-Pero algunos debemos estar en las orillas si queremos ayudar a los que casi caigan-dice Sisifo

-A eso iba, de eso se encargaran los que tienen alas que son Vikal y Ángel-dice Brianne viéndolas

-¡EJEM! -Sisifo saca sus alas de la nada

-Y Sisifo- Brianne corrige rápidamente

-No se preocupen, ya tenemos eso arreglado-dice Topaz sonriendo

-¿Ah sí?-pregunta Sanka confundida

-Si-dice Liby chasqueando los dedos de la tierra aparece una silla hecha de tierra y piedras sorprendiendo a todos

-¡¿Qué fue eso?!-pregunta Loki sorprendido

-Liby controla la tierra, piedras, ladrillos y metal, si los que vuelan están ocupados ella podría extender la plataforma y evitar que caigan o reducirla un poco y hacer caer al enemigo-dice Amelia sonriendo

-¡Genial!-dice Ed sorprendido

-Olvidaste decir que controlo también la lava-dice Liby orgullosa

-Y crearla-dice Cindy sonriendo

-¡WOW!- exclaman Talia y Ed sorprendidos

-Increíble-dice Su Roas sorprendida

-¡Eso es! –Exclama Prum llamando la atención a todos- Liby puede crear lava a nuestro alrededor y así evitar que los guerreros vayan por nosotros y nos ataquen

-No es mala idea, pero… puede haber quienes sean inmunes a la lava-dice Sanka

\- Además si ella se distrae un mínimo podría matarnos a todos o matar a alguien sin ser su intención-dice Saki

-Y terminaríamos descalificados o eliminados –dice Cindy cruzando los brazos

Dan mira a Saki y luego a su madre sorprendido

-Cierto, no pensé en eso-dice Prum analizando lo que dijeron

\- Se nota-dice Dan

-Liby...-dice Amelia viéndola-Ellos tienen razón, así que por favor evita crear lava en el torneo por favor, solo si es necesario que espero que no

-Bien-cruzando los brazos- ¿Pero qué hay de Cindy?, ella controla el fuego

-Yo iré solo a mirar –dice Cindy dándole la espalda- pero peleare si me aburro

-Además… el fuego perfectamente controlable, puede solo causar quemaduras graves para debilitarlos y sacarlos, si mueren fuera de la pista no pasa nada-dice Saki tranquilo

-Lo dijo el no yo-dice mientras enciende un cigarro

-Bueno… regresemos a los planes-dice Mal viendo los planos- es buena idea de mantenernos a todos en el centro... pero arriesgado

-¿Porque lo dices?-pregunta Midnight confundida- es que yo digo que es buena idea

-Seriamos blanco fácil, además todos harán lo mismo-aclara Mal

\- Buen punto... el centro estará invadido-dice Eyra

\- Además no tendríamos muchos objetivos-dice Loki

-Claro que sí, pero será ellos contra de nosotros, si todos estamos reunidos seremos presa fácil-dice Rabanra

\- Tienen razón... ¿entonces que proponen?-pregunta Brianne cruzando los brazos

-Listo, los hijos de Elina están persiguiendo a Pez Oráculo por todo el jardín-dice Sayo acercándose- ¿Cómo van con los planes?

-Pues estamos de acuerdo que Liby nos ayude a evitar de que seamos expulsados de la plataforma y… eso es lo único que tenemos-dice Dan

-Planeaba que todos nos quedáramos en el centro, menos los voladores… pero estará lleno de guerreros que tendrán la misma idea-dice Brianne

-¿Por qué no se dispersan los primeros quince o veinte minutos?-pregunta Sayo sorprendiendo a todos ya que es una buena idea -Así cuando los primeros universos sean eliminados, pueden unirse para aumentar la sorpresa, no se lo esperaran

-Mmmm no está mal-dice Jimizu

\- No sería mala idea-dice Amelia sorprendida

\- ¡Esa es mi chica!-dice Dan orgulloso sonrojándola

\- Yo escuche que ya hay cuatro Universos que pelearon contra otro, bueno cinco contando el de ustedes-dice Zirloin viendo al Universo13 – podemos pedirle a los asistentes de los Dioses que nos muestren la grabaciones y así tener en mente que tipo de guerreros pelearemos

-Wine me lo dio –dice Talia sacando un dispositivo- de las peleas del Universo 6, 7 y las del palacio de rey

-¡¿Qué estas esperando?!, reprodúcelo-dice Eyra rápidamente

* * *

 **Universo 6**

 **Planeta Sadala**

-¡Aquí, en el centro de la espalda!- Caulifla explica emocionada- ¡Fíjate bien, Kale!

-Yo… yo no puedo convertirme en Super Saiyajin-dice Kale nerviosa- a diferencia de ti… yo soy…

-¡Otra vez con ese pensamiento!- dice algo molesta mientras que Cabba mira a Kale quien baja la vista dándose cuenta que siempre ella es así- No te preocupes, podrás hacerlo, tu también eres una Saiyajin ¡Vamos! Prueba una vez con energía, no pongas esa cara, ¡Anímate!-parándose junto a ella- Kale solo tartamudea- ¡Bien! –emocionada ya que lo toma como un si- mira- alejándose un poco y le da la espalda- tienes que concentrar energía en la espalda –comenzando a reunirla- hasta estremecerte-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! –transformándose mientras que Kale la mira emocionada- ¿Ves?-volteando a verla mientras se des transforma- es muy fácil

-No, no es tan fácil-dice Cabba

-Enséñaselo tu también

-S… si

Cabba se transforma por unos momentos frente a Kale quien lo mira nerviosa y después se des transforma

-Algo así-dice Cabba viéndola

-¡Vamos! Hazlo Kale, concentra la energía en la espalda y ¡Boom!-dice Caulifla emocionada- Vamos, seguro que puedes

-Si tú lo dices Caulifla… lo intentare-dice Kale no muy segura- concentro energía en la espalda…- comenzando débilmente a juntarla

-Bien-dice Caulifla cruzando los brazos- ¡Concéntrala hasta estremecerte!

-Creo que lo lograra-dice Cabba sintiendo la energía concentrándose

-¿Verdad?

Kale grita al sentirse estremecer pero por desgracia no logro transformarse sorprendiendo a Cabba y Caulifla ya que estaban seguros de que lo lograría

-¡¿Qué fue lo que paso?!- pregunta viendo a Cabba molesta

-Creo que tus Bams y Booms fueron un poco imprecisos-dice Cabba

-¡No dije Bam! ¿Insinúas que me explico mal?- molesta

-N… no, solo digo que quizás necesite más detalles-dice Cabba nervioso sin darse cuenta que Kale lo mira molesta

-Ya veo, tiene lógica-Caulifla analiza la situación- Kale- volteando a verla- probemos de la otra forma, ¡Liberare la energía de tu ira!- sorprendiéndola- Puedes convertirte en Súper Saiyajin si te enojas ¡PREPARATE!- Kale retrocede temblando de miedo- ¡S… simia! ¡Gorila! ¡Chimpancé!

-¿Qué haces, Caulifla?-Cabba pregunta confundido

-¡¿Qué crees que hago?!, ser cruel con Kale, obviamente-volteando a verlo molesta sin darse cuenta que Kale mira de nuevo molesta a Cabba- ¿O qué? ¿Prefieres hacerlo tú?, pareces ser malvado, así que lo harás mejor.

-¿Qué?-sorprendido pero se queda pensando y recuerda como Vegeta lo hizo enfurecer para poder transformarse- E… está bien, lo hare yo, bueno- volteando a ver a Kale- aquí voz con mis insultos… M… Majadera- sorprendiéndola- ¡Novata! ¡Incompetente! –Kale retrocede soltando lagrimas- ¡Saiyajin incompetente!

Kale en vez de enfurecerse comienza a llorar ya que ese insulto la lastima demasiado ya que no es la primera vez que se lo dicen

-¡OYE!-grita Caulifla empujándolo- ¡No la hagas llorar!

-N… no, eso es para despertar sus poderes de Saiyajin-dice nervioso

-¡Ya lo sé!, pero yo quiero que se convierta en Súper Saiyajin para ganar confianza ¿Por qué la haces llorar?- molesta

-Detente por favor… después de todo no puedo hacerlo-dice Kale llorando

-Ya deja de hacerte menos Kale-dice Caulifla viéndola seriamente

-Pero yo… yo… soy una Saiyajin incompetente, que no hace más que estorbar-dice sin darse cuenta que comienza a energía poco a poco y que Caulifla y Cabba notaron- yo… yo… ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! –comenzando a liberar energía causando que el lugar tiemble

-¡Lo hizo! –dice Caulifla emocionada- ¡Impresionante , Kale!

Kale seguía gritando mientras liberaba demasiada energía causando que el temblor aumente, que el suelo comience a agrietarse, Cabba se da cuenta que lo que le ocurre a Kale es muy distinto a cuando Caulifla y él lograron transformarse por primera vez, que algo no iba bien.

-Oye… ¿N… no es algo distinto?-pregunta Caulifla confundida

-¡Kale, deja de reunir más Ki!- dice Cabba asustado

Los ojos de Kale brillan y comienza a crecer duplicando su altura, se vuelve muy muscula, su cabello cambia a un tono verde claro, pierde sus pupila, su piel se aclara, su blusa pierde las mangas debido a sus músculos y tiene un aura de diferentes tonos de verde con destellos eléctrico, antes de que se complete su transformación libera una gran onda de energía que obliga a Caulifla y a Cabba volar para evitar ser golpeados pero no lo suficiente que terminan cayendo brutalmente al selo por el poder, cuando la transformación terminan ambos logran verla sin poder creerlo, no quedaba nada de la chica frágil de hace un rato.

-Esa es…-Caulifla trata de reconocerla

-Es Kale Súper Saiyajin…-dice Cabba sorprendido

-Cabba-dice Kale con un tono más grave asustándolo- empezare derramando tu sangre

-¿Q… Que dijo? –pregunta Caulifla sin poder creer lo que acaba de escuchar

* * *

 **Universo 13**

 **Templo de Dios de la Destrucción**

Todos miran con atención la pelea de Universo 9 contra el Universo 7 después de ver el torneo del Universo 6 y 7, no pueden negar que están sorprendidos por los guerreros que pelearan, aunque unos les parecían bobos. Sarai, Elina y Sayo tuvieron que salir antes de las cuatro peleas finales del Univers ya que el Pez Oráculo gritaba desesperado ya que Dark y Shiro casi le destrozaban la pecera, por suerte pudieron salvarlos y los dejaron con Sayo para regresar a ver la pelea de Buu contra Basil.

-Ese tiene cara tonto, apuesto a que se dormirá-dice Ed viendo a Buu

-Pues… se ve tierno e inofensivo-dice Talia

-Las apariencias engañan-dice Mal

-No miente-dice Sarai viendo a Buu derrotando a Basil- como dije, no miente

-¡ORALE!-grita Rabanra sorprendido

-Empezó perdiendo y termino ganando- dice Talia sorprendida

-Ojala se quede dormido-dice Dan

\- Dan... ¿Acaso te da miedo?-pregunta Cindy cruzando los brazos

-¡Claro que no!-dice Dan rápidamente

-Bueno, me voy-dice Cindy levantándose

-¡Espera! ¿Cómo que te vas?- pregunta Sanka confundida

-Sí, para mi esos ataques no son nuevos asi que no perderé el tiempo-dice Cindy cruzando los brazos

-Pero uno nunca sabe-dice Topaz

-No me importa-sin verlos

-Disculpe-dice Anna acercándose un poco- escuche que Amaya sama, Michela, Sour y Wine te han entrenado

-Así es-volteando a verla

-Quisiera saber… si ¿Quisieras entrenar un poco conmigo?-dice Anna sorprendiendo a Cindy y a todos los del Universo 13- por favor… quiero pelear contra alguien que fue entrenado por Dioses de otro Universo ya que… quiero ir preparada al torneo

-¿Tu eres la hija de esa cosa?-Cindy pregunta mientras mira a Saki quien la mira mal

-Aaammmm pues… si-dice Anna nerviosa ante la furiosa mirada de su padre

-Mmmm está bien, quiero saber que tanto eso te entreno-alejándose

-¡GRACIAS!-dice Anna siguiéndola rápidamente

-¡WOW!... Cindy entrenara a alguien-dice Sarai sin poder creerlo

-No me sorprende… Cindy se emociona en saber que tan poderosa es-dice Amelia tranquila

-Tú puedes contra ella y no fuiste entrenada por Dioses-dice Elina confundida

-Si pero soy su hermana mayor, la conozco y tengo técnicas para controlarla-dice Amelia sonriendo

-Mmmm tiene sentido

\- Ok-Sanka detiene la grabación y se levanta- Propongo que a mediados del torneo los que se transforman háganlo pero en frente de todos para que admiren su belleza

-¿Belleza?-pregunta Loki cruzando los brazos

-Si-dice Sanka viéndolo mal-y para que todos admiren el proceso de transformación que es muy importante

-Aammmm no tanto-dice Ángel nerviosa

-Lo dices por el tuyo-dice Sisifo divertido y ella lo mira mal

-¡¿Tú también te transformas?!-pregunta Brianne emocionada

-Pues… algo-nerviosa

-Ok, suficiente-dice Saki levantándose- ayúdame entrenar enana-cargando a Helena

-¡OYE ESPERA!-grita Amelia mientras lo mira alejándose con la bebe- ¿Qué le pasa a ese tipo?

-Es como Cindy pero en masculino-dice Liby cruzando los brazos- con una es suficiente

-Perdonenlo, perdió a su esposa y sigue de luto-dice Eyra viendo a Saki preocupada- nunca alcance a conocerla pero escuche que él la amaba demasiado

-Pobrecito-dice Brianne sorprendida y triste ya que eso no lo sabía

-Perder a tu amor es horrible-dice Su Roas soltando lagrimas

-Además… no es malo, nos entrena a Ed y a mí solo por qué Shun-sama lo obligó-dice Talía sonriendo

-Saki nos quiere fuerte para el torneo, es eso o Shun sama cumple la amenaza-dice Ed mientras uqe Talía asiente asustada

-¿Qué amenaza?-pregunta Amelia curiosa

-Quiero conservar mi otro brazo así que no lo digo-dice Ed rápidamente

-Y yo a mis animales-dice Talía rápidamente

* * *

 **Universo 7**

 **Corporación Capsula**

-Ya deje a mi madre en mi casa, es mejor que se quede ahí-dice Gohan aterrizando frente a todos

-¿Por qué no la llevaste a su casa? –pregunta Picorro sin verlo

-Goten se quedara a dormir aquí y no quiero que este sola allá-dice Gohan sonriendo- además, Pan le gusta estar con su abuela

-No por mucho tiempo por su forma de ser-dice Picorro volteando a verlo- por cierto, aún no hemos hablado de esa Chef que te derroto-cruzando los brazos

-A pues… yo… jejejejeje- nervioso

-¡No te entrene en tu infancia y parte de adolescencia y hace un año para que fueses derrotado por una Chef!- molesto

-No me derroto, terminamos en empate

-¡AUN ASI UNA CHEF TE DIO UNA PALIZA!

-Es que…

-A mí también me cuesta creer que una chef derrotara a Gohan-dice Krilin tomando una limonada

-A mí se me hace una vergüenza-dice Vegeta molesto

-Oye pero él lo dijo, fue una Saiyajin con quien peleo-dice Krilin viéndolo

-Si pero con quien él peleo debe ser una Saiyajin de clase baja-sin verlo

-¿Saiyajin de clase baja?-pregunta Krilin confundido

-Cuando los Siayajines teníamos clases sociales

-Osea… ¿Realeza, nobles y plebeyos?-pregunta Krilin tranatndo de imaginarlos

-No ese tipo de clase social, la clase de poder-dice Vegeta viéndolo- solo habían dos la Clase Alta y Clase baja, los de la Clase alta eran aquellos que al nacer tenían un alto poder de pelea, crecían en el Planeta Vegeta, entrenaban bajo una gravedad diez veces superior a la de la Tierra, y con unas criaturas de gran poder los Saibaimen con 1.200 unidades de poder, yo fui uno de ellos-orgulloso

-Así que los de clase alta así eran criados-dice Krilin seriamente- ¡Un momento!-recordando cuando Raditz le contaba a Goku sus verdaderos orígenes-… El… el hermano de Goku nos dijo que… que él fue enviado a la tierra poco después de nacer-sorprendido

-Por lo más obvio, Kakarotto nació con un poder inferior que fue catalogado en la Clase Baja-dice Vegeta sin verlo- por eso fue enviado a este planeta pero… no cumplió con una simple orden y se quedó a vivir aquí

-Me alegro porque gracias a eso pude conocerlo-dice Krilin sonriendo- yo siempre supe que Goku era muy diferente a nosotros, en especial porque tenía cola-recordando cuando eran niños

-Sí, Bulma me dijo que era igual como es hoy en día-dice Vegeta tomando su limonada

-Jejejeje no tanto, desde que se enteró que hay seres más fuertes que él se obsesiono con entrenar demasiado-dice Krilin cruzando los brazos

-Cuando los Sayajines vemos a alguien superior a nosotros hacemos lo posible para superarlo-explica Vegeta

-Eso tiene sentido

* * *

 **Universo 13**

 **Templo de Dios de la Destrucción**

Todos veían sorprendidos la pelea de Topaz vs Gohan, aunque un poco adoloridos de los oídos por el grito ultrasónico que causo que terminara en empate

-¡Ay qué vergüenza!-dice Topaz muy avergonzada

-Gran poder pero… ¡AUCH!-grita Vikal algo adolorida

-Hasta los Dioses les afectaron-dice Rabanra viéndolos como se cubren los oidos

-Y aun me debes el tratamiento para oídos-dice Shun sama

Todos voltean para encontrarse a los Dioses, asistentes y Kaio-shin parados detrás de ellos, nadie se dio cuenta de su presencia o cuánto tiempo llevan ahí.

-Aaayyy lo siento-Topaz baja la cabeza apenada

\- No te preocupes, no es nada-dice Wine sonriendo

-¡WOW!... ese rayo logro regresarle el ataque ¡Genial!-dice Ed sorprendido

-¡¿Me enseñas a crear ese grito?!- pregunta Talia emocionada

-No se puede pequeña, eso es un talento de mi hermanita, el cual por desgracia no lo controla bien-dice Amelia sonriendo

-Si…. Y no dudo que todos quieran sacarme primero para que no lo use-dice Topaz nerviosa

-Bueno… después de que lograste sacar a tres guerreros de la arena con ese grito... no dudo que los Dioses alertaran a los guerreros-dice Peru asustándola mas

\- Si lo usas no nos saques por favor-dice Brianne rápidamente

-Y avisa antes de usarlo, queremos conservar los oídos-dice Prum

-Planeamos que lo use casi al final-dice Liby

-Eso sería una gran idea-dice Su Roas sonriendo

-Si… Topaz sacaría a muchos guerreros de la plataforma dándonos oportunidad-dice Midnight sonriendo

-Podemos ganar por ser mayoría y terminaría en empate-dice Loki sonriendo

-El problema es que no lo controlo, es que… me aterro que grito y sale el poder y ya-dice Topaz nerviosa

-Sin ofender pero… se vio obvio- dice Zarbuto

-Por cierto Elina, tus hijos cayeron agotados de perseguir el pez oráculo-dice Amaya

-Jejejejeje de seguro porque comieron demasiado, a veces da sueño después de comer-dice Elina sonriendo

-Puede ser, ¿Dónde están Saki, Cindy, Anna y Helena?- pregunta Jerez

-Anna le pidió ayuda a Cindy con su entrenamiento, quiere entrenar con alguien más que fue entrenado por Dioses y Saki se fue a entrenar con su nieta… o cuidarla mientras entrena-dice Ángel

Los dioses se miran entre ellos seriamente

-Sigan entrenando, una hora antes… descansen-dice Amaya yéndose con los Dioses dejándolos solos

-No me sorprende que se quedaran dormidos, ya es muy tarde-dice Elina sonriendo

-Es cierto… son como… casi las nueve de la noche-dice Amelia viendo su reloj

-Iré a acostarlos no tardo-dice Elina yéndose

-Lo bueno es que yo dormí lo suficiente-dice Alessa orgullosa

-Lo bueno o si no estaríamos desmayándonos-dice Dylan y Dan asiente sin darse cuenta que Talía se talla los ojos.

* * *

Saki estaba entrenando un campo aislado de criaturas vivientes, Helena lo miraba tiernamente desde un tronco. Se detiene después de un rato y mira todo aislado, suspira molesto y coloca una de sus manos en el suelo y de pronto frente a él salen grietas y lavas para después salir unos monstruos hechos de lava se forman.

Helena mira los monstruos sorprendida y mira a su abuelo quien sonríe con malicia

-Abueito ¿Ya caetaste?-pregunta tiernamente

-Eso estoy haciendo

Los monstruos de lanzan hacia él pero Saki los bloquea para que no toquen a su nieta, Helena se oculta detrás de un árbol asustada pero con cuidado se fija, Saki pone una línea en el suelo

Los monstruos se dirigen hacia él rápidamente pero

Saki los saca de la línea y al instante desaparecen fácilmente mientras que Helena aplaude emocionada

-Me descuide-dice seriamente- estoy completamente oxi… -no termina de hablar ya que escucha una explosión- ¡¿Pero que?!

* * *

-¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-grita Anna cayendo bruscamente al suelo

-No me veas como aliada si no como una enemiga en estos momentos-dice Cindy seriamente

Anna asintió mientras se levanta, desde que empezaron a entrenar Cindy la está derrotando fácilmente sin hacer un mínimo esfuerzo, ahora entendía porque es conocida como la Reina del Mal, desde detrás de unos árboles Saki las veia mientras que Helena estaba sentada en su hombro.

Anna lanza una llamarada azul pero Cindy lo agarra con una sola mano y sonríe con malicia para después regresárselo con mayor potencia causando que apenas lo esquive, pero al esquivarlo ve que Cindy desapareció pero recibe un golpe por detrás cayendo de nuevo brutalmente contra el suelo.

Saki se sorprendió, Cindy es mejor peleadora de cómo fue su esposa, además se da cuenta que con el cabello recogido se veía muy bella pero se sacude la cabeza desesperadamente

Anna crea un rayo bajo tierra y Cindy salta antes de que le dé y Anna lanza otro golpeándola pero Cindy cae de pie, pero en vez de sorprendida ella sonríe con malicia al momento que brillan sus ojos y aparece una réplica suya detrás de Anna quien se prepara para patearla por detrás pero Saki le toma el pie. Su hija los mira sorprendidas mientras que la Cindy quien estaba frente a ella desaparece quedando la Cindy sujetada por Saki quien la aleja de su hija.

-¡PAPA!-grita Anna molesta

-Déjame probar algo-sin verla

-Vaya… el padre protege a su cría-dice Cindy con malicia

Saki se truena el cuello y le hace una seña de que se acerque, Cindy lanza unos cuantos rayos pero él los esquiva fácilmente y se lanza a pelear contra ella pero ambos son más rápidos y agiles que solo bloquean sus ataques sorprendiendo a Anna ya que recordaba a sus padres peleando de esa forma. De pronto ambos se alejan de golpe y Cindy sonríe mostrando a Helena quien aplaude divertida

-¡MI BEBE!-grita Anna aterrada

-¿Cómo? –pregunta Saki sorprendido y confundido ya que juraba que la dejo en el árbol

-Tú lo dijiste… estar alerta todo el tiempo-dice con malicia mientras que la bebe la abraza

* * *

Los Dioses, Kaio-shin y los asistentes habían visto la pelea desde el bastón de Wine

-Parece que no se llevan bien-dice Shun

-Cindy no es buena haciendo amigos-dice Michela sonriendo

-Ni siquiera Saki-dice Wine

-Yo digo que deberían juntarlos-dice Jerez sonriendo

-¡¿Juntarlos?!-pregunta Amaya confundida

-Puedo sentir el amor fluyendo de ambos cuerpos –dice Jerez cruzando ambas manos en el corazón

-Eso dijiste de Loki y Liby pero no pasó nada-dice Amaya cruzando los brazos

-Amaya, esos dos –Jerez mira a Cindy y Saki- son unos excelentes competidores, si logran enamorarse,

-Serian un poderoso duo-dice Peru sonriendo

Shun se queda muy pensativo ante esa idea

-No niego que ambos son muy poderosos, pero ¿Juntarlos?-pregunta Amaya seriamente

-Piénsalo… serian invencibles, vistes que no pueden golpearse entre ellos solo bloquear y esquivar sus ataques-dice Jerez sonriendo- además, hacen una linda y mortal pareja

-Tu siempre viendo lo romántico de las cosas-dice Amaya seriamente

-Tengo un plan-dice Shun

-¿Te casaras con Amaya?-pregunta Jerez sonriendo

-¡JEREZ!-grita Amaya toda roja

-Después del torneo-dice Shun rápidamente dejando a todos sorprendidos en especial a Amaya quien nunca se esperó eso, Shun quiere casarse con ella después de tantos años separados-hay que enviarlos juntos por la joya del rey

-¿Por la joya del rey?-pregunta Amaya sorprendida

-Shun sama… no tenemos tiempo… torneo es en dos horas

-Ni me lo recuerdes-dice Akio seriamente- ya casi se acerca ese… no quiero recordar las consecuencias

\- Les servirá de entrenamiento, piénsenlo… además, tú lo dijiste Amaya, Cindy lleva tiempo sin entrenar, Saki también… es necesario-dice Shun seriamente

-Si… al pesar que son muy poderosos escuche al Universo 11 hablar de un guerrero más poderosos que el que peleo con ese Goku-dice Amaya molesta

-Jiren el Gris-dice Rei

-¿Saben cómo es ese guerrero? ¿Lo han investigado?-pregunta Akio

-No somos como el Universo 4, no espiamos a los demás-dice Amaya seriamente

-Jamás caeríamos en algo tan bajo-dice Jerez

-Tienen razón Akio, lo veremos hasta la hora del torneo pero eso si… en ese lugar hay infinitas trampas ocultas perfecta para ellos, esos dos deben recibir un entrenamiento especial aunque falte dos horas… Irán a entrenar, debemos estar preparados para lo que sea-dice Shun seriamente y ambas Diosas asienten

* * *

 **Universo 4**

 **Templo de Dios de la Destrucción**

-Así que resucitara a un muerto para que pelee-Quitela dice sorprendido ante la información que le trajo su espía-parece que Bills está en contra de la pared-sonriendo

-Dicen que es bastante fuerte-dice el espía estando de rodillas ante Quitela- podría representar un peligro para nuestro Universo 4

-¡Quitela sama! ¿Envió espías a otros Universos?-pregunta Kur sorprendido-si Zeno sama se entera…

-Cálmate Kur, ninguna regla lo impide-dice tranquilo- Qui, Qui, Qui… ¡Dime el nombre de ese muerto!

-Sí, los del Universo 7 lo llamaban Freezer

-Freezer- Quitela repite sin dejar de sonreír con malicia

* * *

 **Universo 7**

Goku caminaba por el infierno de la tierra hacia el árbol donde esta Freezer, no podía creer que ese es el infierno que Freezer tanto se había quejado en la última vez que pelearon, no estaba nada mal, su alrededor es un hermoso prado de flores de muchos colores. Por suerte no fue difícil encontrarlo ya que es el único que está ahí.

-¡Hola!

El capullo lentamente comienza a moverse mostrando únicamente la cabeza de su enemigo que en el fondo está sorprendido de verlo, aparte que nadie va a verlo más que las hadas, ángeles y juguetes para cantar y bailar a su alrededor.

-Vaya, ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-El infierno es más divertido de lo que esperaba-dice Goku sonriendo

-Para mí no hay infierno peor-dice Freezer molesto- como sea ¿A qué viniste?

-Aunque seria por tan solo veinticuatro horas…-dice Goku confundiéndolo-¿No quisieras salir de aquí?

Freezer lo mira sorprendido y desconfiado, no podía creer que Goku le ofrezca salir de ahí por solo veinticuatro horas, algo no estaba bien ya que son archienemigos y que no quiere revivirlo para pelear asi nada mas.

-Traes algo entre manos, ¿Eh?-pregunta desconfiado

* * *

 **Universo 13**

 **Templo de Dios de la Destrucción**

-¡DE NINGUNA MANERA!-gritan Cindy y Saki molestos ante los Dioses después de escuchar de que quieren que entrenen juntos

-¡Yo no voy ni a la esquina con él!... Solo al torneo… no tengo opción-dice Cindy cargando a Helena

-Ni yo con esta terca-dice Saki

-¡¿CÓMO QUE TERCA?!-grita furiosa

-¡BASTA!-grita Shun furioso- no me importa lo que digan, tú fuiste entrenada por Amaya, Michela y Wine, tu Saki fuiste entrenado por Wine y por mí-viéndolo-ambos no han entrenado lo suficiente hace tiempo y necesitamos que entrenen para este torneo

-Y si no los haces Cindy, tu querido planeta Lavs desaparecerá-dice Amaya

-¡¿Qué?!-Cindy la mira asustada sorprendiendo a Saki ya que no recuerda haberla visto asi- No… no te atreverías

-Pruébame

-Sabes que ese planeta es importante para mí

-Pues has lo que te digo-dice Amaya molesta

-Y va la misma amenaza para ti, pero no sobre destruir un planeta… despertare a Jane-dice Shun viéndolo mientras que Saki lo mira molesto y Cindy lo mira confundida

-Bien-dice Jerez viendo a ambos guerreros que se quedaron sin opción- saldrán ahora mismo, pero la bebe se queda-viendo a Helena quien rápidamente se aferra a Cindy

-Dame a la bebe-dice Rei extendiendo sus brazos

Cindy se la entrega y Helena inmediatamente empieza a llorar y Rei la regresa a sus brazos y la bebe se calma

-Ok… no sé qué pasa pero la bebe no me suelta-dice Cindy viendo a Helena

-Se duerme con canciones de cuna… pero no se me ninguna-dice Saki

-¿Tienes una hija y no te sabes ninguna? –pregunta Cindy confundida

-Su madre se encargaba de dormirla

Cindy rueda los ojos y mira a la bebe quien la mira tiernamente, ella suspira comenzando a arrullarla

 **¿Vas a venir al árbol donde vi**

 **a un muerto pedir a su amada huir?**

 **Cosas extrañas pasan a anochecer…**

 **En el árbol del ahorcado**

 **Te veré.**

Todos miran a Cindy cantándole a la bebe, Saki se sorprende por la maravillosa voz que tiene y como la canta con delicadeza a su nieta, a pesar de que sabía que no es una canción de cuna lo que cantaba, sino una canción de rebelión.

 **¿Vas a venir al árbol donde vi**

 **A un sueño en el que soy libre junto a ti?**

 **Cosas extrañas pasan a anochecer…**

 **En el árbol del ahorcado**

 **Te veré.**

Helena bosteza tiernamente pero lucha por no cerrar sus ojitos

 **¿Vas a venir al árbol donde vi**

 **Lucir un collar de esperanza junto a ti?**

 **Cosas extrañas pasan a anochecer…**

 **En el árbol del ahorcado**

 **Te veré.**

La bebe tiernamente cierra sus ojitos quedándose finalmente dormida, Cindy suspira y mira a todos molesta

-Si le cuenta de esto a alguien se buscaran a alguien más-amenaza molesta

-Lo tendremos en cuenta-dice Rei cargando a Helena

-Bueno… Peru-dice Jerez viéndolo

-Akio-dice Shun viéndolo

-Claro-dicen ambos agarrando cada quien a un guerrero- Kai kai-desapareciendo

-Espero que funcione-dice Amaya seriamente

-No soy mama pero… esa canción que ella canto no es de cuna-dice Jerez

-No lo es… es una canción muy especial para los saiyajines-dice Amaya sonriendo

* * *

 **Ya falta poco para el torneo**

 **Eh visto los capítulos del torneo en latino, me decepciono el intro… REALMENTE DECEPCIONANTE!, apenas el Ending es pasable.**

 **La canción que canto Cindy está basado en el árbol ahorcado del Sinsajo de los Juegos del Hambre, pero con las letras de NZ Fandubs**

 **Nos leemos pronto**

 **Chao!**


	15. Transformaciones

**Universo 7**

Wiss le mostraba las habilidades del Universo 9, 11 y 13 a través de su cetro a Krilin, Picoro, ten, 18 y Vegeta ya que sabía que debían estar informados de los guerreros que hasta ahora conocen

-No serán fáciles de derrotar-dice 18 cruzando los brazos

\- Con escuchar a la rubia gritar me quede sordo –dice Krilin cubriéndose los oídos

-Y eso que no la escuchaste en persona, ¿Que opina de esos guerreros Señor Picorro?-pregunta Gohan viéndo como su maestro se trataba de recuperarse del grito- jejejejeje creo que debió quitar el sonido en la parte del grito Wiss -viéndolo con tapones de los oídos

-¿Y como sabrán de que cuidarse?-pregunta tranquilamente

\- Pues sordos no lo lograran-dice Bills molesto

-Jojojojo no lo pude resistir-dice divertido y Bills lo mira mal-Como pueden ver son rivales fuertes el universo 11 y el Universo 13, al igual que Hit del Universo 6… si asi son ellos no quiero imaginarme como son los de otros Universos

-Pues yo hace poco solo vi a un trio de perros pulgosos, una niña y a un gordo-dice 18 cruzando los brazos

\- Pues tenemos una ventaja con el Universo 0-dice Bills y todos voltean a verlo- la segunda candidata al puesto de Dios de la Destrucción está muerta

-¡Dale con lo mismo!-dice Bulma molesta- no se alegre por la muerte de alguien

-¡Pues sin ella en el torneo significa una pequeña ventaja para mi está bien!-cruzando los brazos orgulloso

-Puede ser una ventaja pero no lo diga de esa manera-dice Bulma

-Ok, ¡Escuchen!-dice Picorro llamando la atención de todos- apenas sabemos de algunos guerreros de cuatro Universos y obviamente los otros Universos estarán haciendo lo mismo que nosotros y preparándose para atacarlos

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunta Krilin

-De que los otros Universos debieron de haber estudiado los movimientos de los guerreros ya conocidos de los Universos 6, 9, 11, 13 y el nuestro… por lo que es obvio que tendrán guerreros que podrían contra nosotros-dice Ten

-Y si dicen que hay otros Saiyajines en el Universo 13 con habilidades de controlar los elementos debemos prepararnos más-dice Vegeta

-¿Estás seguro de que los Saiyajines de este Universos no había algunos con esas habilidades?-pregunta Krilin nerviosos

-Por supuesto que no-dice Vegeta dándole la espalda- si lo hubiera habido ya se los habría dicho, además… esa chiquilla no parecía una Saiyajin, se veía asustada

-No se veía, estaba asustada… ella no quería pelear-dice Gohan

-Se notó, pero reacciono cuando se vio amenazada-dice Vegeta viéndolo- los Saiyajines reaccionamos cuando nos vemos en peligro o amenazados

-¿Enserio?-pregunta Gohan sorprendido

-¿No reaccionas cuando estas en peligro?-pregunta Vegeta

-Si… cuando era niño reaccionaba cuando me sentía en riesgos-dice Gohan recordando cuando entrenada solo por su cuenta después de la primera muerte de Goku y luego en otras batallas.

-No solo de niño, en todas las peleas-dice Vegeta seriamente- pero concentrémonos en lo más importante, en la tontería que estará haciendo Kakarotto en estos momentos-furioso

-Jejejejeje descuida Vegeta, vera que todos saldrá bien… espero-nervioso

* * *

 **Universo 13**

 **Templo del Dios de la Destrucción**

\- ¡Bien chicos!... Hora de conocer nuestras formas transformadas-dice Brianne emocionada

-¿Nuestra formas transformadas?-pregunta Sarai cruzando los brazos

-Sí, recuerden… debemos conocer nuestras otras formas para no confundirlas con las de otros-dice Brianne sonriendo

-Mmmm tienes razón-dice Amelia-pues… en nuestro Universo solo tres se pueden transformar

-¿Así?-pregunta Brianne emocionada

-Si pero… yo hace años que no me transformo-dice Elina nerviosa

-¿Cuándo te transformarse por última vez?-pregunta Sanka viéndola

-Pues… cuando me enteré que esperaba a mi hija

-¡¿Qué?!-exclama Sarai parándose frente a ella aterrándola- ¡¿Quieres decir que desde hace casi 4 años no te transformas?!

-Pues… si

-¡ESTAS LOCA! ¡TE VOY A…

-Cálmate Sarai-dice Prum nervioso

-Bueno… está bien-dice Brianne un poco decepcionada- ¿Tú te transformas?-viendo a Sarai quien asiente-perfecto, ¿Quien más del Universo 13?

-Yo pero… solo lo usare para casos de emergencia, no me conviene transformarme-dice Mal cruzando los brazos

-Aaaawwww-las el trio de Escuadrón Doncella (Brianne, Sanka y Su Roas) la miran decepcionadas

-Oigan, no me gusta depender de mi lado transformado, soy fuerte sin el-dice Mal cruzando los brazos

-Y terca-dice Amelia y Mal la mira mal

-Bueno jejejeje- Topaz03 rie nerviosa mientras se acerca al Escuadrón Doncella-¿Quisieran mostrarnos su transformación por favor?... digo… antes de que suceda una desgracia-viendo a su hermana y Mal viéndose mal entre ellas

-Claro-dice Brianne volteando a ver a Liby-pero la presentación es importante, ¿Liby podrías aumentar un poco el suelo donde estamos mis chicas y yo paradas por favor?

-Claro-dice Liby al momento que la parte del suelo que están paradas el Escuadrón se eleva un poco- ¿Ahí?

-¡Muchas gracias!-dice Brianne sonriendo- lástima que Anna, Cindy y Saki no estén, pero… ¡PRESTEN ATENCION TODOS!-emocionada

Todos flotan un poco para poder ver mejor la transformación, ya tenían ganas de ver ese famoso proceso que tanto ellas les habla.

- _Espero que valga la pena_ -piensa Sarai cruzando los brazos

-Bien, tienes nuestra atención-dice Loki

\- Soy una guerrera del Universo 2 ¡Brianne de Chateau! –poniendo dos manos en su cintura y medio dándoles la espalda

-¡Sanka Ku!-juntando sus manos

-¡Su Roas!

-Florezcamos y hagamos resonar… ¡La Canción del Amor y la Victoria!

-¡La Canción del Amor y la Victoria!-repiten todos los del Universo 2

-¡A Transformarse!-dice Brianne

-¡SI!-gritan Sanka y Su sonriendo

-¡FORMACION!-grita Brianne alzando su puño mientras que su ropa y cabello comienzan a brillar de color rosa, toca su auriculares liberando corazones rosas- Brianne, Brianne ¡Bri-bri-anne!

-¡FORMACION!-grita Sanka al momento que su ropa y cabello comienzan a brillar de color azul, toca su cabello liberando corazones azules-¡San-sa, Kak-kun, San-Kak-Kun!

-¡FORMACION!-grita Su que al igual que sus amigas su ropa y cabello empiezan a brillar pero de color amarillo y toca su cabeza liberando corazones amarillos- ¡Su-su, Suro-suro-, Su-suro-suro!

Todos los del Universo 0 y 13 se sorprenden por la cantidad de corazones que las rodea al transformarse, pero se impactan más de lo que están viendo en la transformación.

-¡Les brindo todo mi amor y felicidad! ¡Ribrianne!

La apariencia de Sanka cambia drásticamente ya que su piel se torna color aguamarina, su cabello color azul medio, orejas puntiagudas, sus ojos se tornan rojos y lleva una máscara negra sobre sus ojos igual a un traje ajustado de color azul turquí sin mangas con una falda de adornos verde cerceta y naranja y unos guantes verdes que llegan casi a los codos, unas botas de igual coloración, y una cola de un felino color azul oscuro.

-Un rugido salvaje ¡Un grito de amor! ¡Kakunsa!

El cuerpo de Su Roas crece en forma alargada y menos delicada, obtiene una piel de tonalidad turquesa, ojos cafés, lentes futuristas de sol de tonalidad anaranjadas , una blusa amarilla con partes en la mangas moradas, cinta en la cintura de color naranja, pantalón morado al igual que su gorro puntiagudo y guantes y zapatos blancos

-¡Un golpe amoroso de sueños y magia! ¡Rozie!

Ribrianne hace marometas y se unen sus amigas

-¡Transformación completa!

-¡WOW!-gritan emocionados sus compañeros del Universo 2

-¡Increíble!-dice Topaz y Talía emocionadas

-Ok… ¿Eso que fue?-pregunta Sísifo sorprendido por lo que vio

-Me agrada la transformación de Sanka-dice Alessa sonriendo

-Somos dos-dice Ed

-Esto amigos, es la transformación de las Doncellas del Universo 2-dice Ribrianne sonriendo

-¡Que doncellas tan hermosas!-dice Prum con ojos de corazón

-¡Unas bellezas!-dice Rabanra

 _-¡¿Están ciegos?!-_ piensan todos sorprendidos del Universo 0 y 13

-¿Qué les pareció?-pregunta Rozie sonriendo

-Pues fue impresionante, pero nos sorprendió mas el de Sanka-dice Liby

-Kakunsa, nuestros nombres cambian al transformarnos-dice Kakunsa sonriendo

-Bueno, Kakunsa, sin ofender

-No se preocupen, ya esperábamos que se sorprendieran mas la transformación de una de nosotras-dice Ribrianne sonriendo-por cierto, mi nombre en esta forma es Ribrianne

-Y el mío es Rozie

-Ok… tardaremos en acostumbrarnos a esos nombres-dice Amelia y todos los del 0 y 13 asienten

-Les dije que el mío sería el más impresionante, me deben dinero-dice Kakunsa emocionada

-Ok, fueron muchos corazones para mi gusto-dice Raven cruzando los brazos

-Ya somos dos-dice Sarai cruzando los brazos

-¿Tu transformación no tienen corazones?-pregunta Vikal

-¡Claro que no!, ya vimos su famosa transformación y estoy segura que quieren ver la nuestra

-Adivinaste-dice Rozie

-Bien, ¿Quieren una transformación?, les daré una-sus ojos se tornan negros mientras se aleja- ¡Muévanse!- empujando a todos- ¡A un lado!- todos retroceden rodeándola- vean esto ¡POR LA VENGANZA DEL ESCORPION! -comenzando a brillar de color naranja- ¡CAMBIO!

Todos retroceden aterrados al ver el aura del escorpión apareciendo detrás de Sarai para después desaparecer al fundirse a ella, el vestuario de Sarai vuelve a cambiar al igual que su maquillaje y un escorpión aparezca en su mulso de pierna derecha junto con una mariposa pegada a su cola.

-¡WOW!-exclama todos sorprendidos

-¡Un veneno pequeño, el más mortal de todos! -sus ojos vuelven a la normalidad- ¡SARAI! -dejando de brillar por completo

-¡WOW!... ¡Tú transformación es impresionante!-dice Kakunsa sorprendida

-Pues claro… esto es una verdadera transformación-dice Sarai

- _Ese tatuaje_ -piensa Mal seriamente

-¡Me encanta tu traje!-dice Liby impresionada

-¿Cuál es tu poder?-pregunta Raven sorprendida

-Soy una Venom

-¿Venom?-preguntan todos los del Univers confundidos

\- Los Venoms somos una especie con un alter ego venenoso, tenemos el poder de controlar un veneno de alguna criatura, el mío es de un escorpión-dice Sarai mostrando sus garras

-¿El veneno no es ilegal?-pregunta Prum confundido

-No porque es parte de ella-dice Sisifo tranquilo- ¿Tú también tienes veneno de escorpio?- a Elina

-No… el mío es de cobra-dice Elina nerviosa

-Pero aun así… su veneno no será permitido, digo… podría matar a alguien-dice Prum nervioso

-Podemos controlar nuestro veneno al punto de solo debilitar y paralizar-dice Sarai sonriendo

-Ok… eso nos será muy útil-dice Midnight sonriendo

-Ni que lo digas-dice Ribrianne emocionada- bueno, tu turno-viendo a Elina

-Pero si yo hace tiempo que no me transformo-dice Elina nerviosa

-¡Vamos!-dice Sarai acercándose a ella-tu puedes, y espero que lo logres

-No se… yo-Elina baja la vista-deje de transformarme por cuidar a mis hijos

-Ya lo sé, no necesitas repetírmelo que lo se mejor que nadie… pero en estos momentos tus hijos necesitan que te transformes para que los salves-dice Sarai

-Ándale, queremos ver la forma de una serpiente-dice Ribrianne emocionada

-¡Quiero ver! ¡Quiero ver!-dicen Talia y Alessa emocionadas

-Yo pues… -Elina mira a todos observándola emocionados-ok- suspira rendida ya que sabe que no dejaran de exigirle- lo hare-sus ojos se tornan verde y sus pupilas verticales- ¡POR LA VENGANZA DE LA COBRA!- comenzando a brillar de color naranja claro brillante- ¡CAMBIO!

Tras de ella aparece el aura de una cobra sorprendiendo a todos y la envuelve desapareciendo mientras que Elina brillaba, su vestimenta cambio a un leotardo color gris oscuro que deja descubierto su ombligo hasta la parte baja de su pecho, una cinta naranja claro se ata a su cintura al momento que aparece una mini falta del mismo tono de gris, botas de tacón alto que llegan hasta arriba de las rodillas y guantes que llegan poco más arriba de los codos del mismo tono de gris, una tela naranja clara aparece en sus hombros y una diadema del mismo tono en su cabello y su maquillaje cambia a sombra de ojos naranja y lápiz labial color naranja rojizo.

-¡WOW!-exclaman todos mientras que Sarai sonríe orgullosa

-¡Una pizca venenosa, el más lento y mortal!-mostrando sus colmillos y lengua de serpiente- ¡Elina! –sus ojos y bocas vuelven a la normalidad en el momento que deja de brillar- ¡Wow! - mira su traje y sus manos- ¡WOW!... soy…soy yo-sorprendida

-¡WOW! Elina… te vez esplendida-dice Kankusa sorprendida

-Eres muy bella-dice Sisifo sonrojado y Ángel lo nota

- _Tu estas comprometido… a la fuerza claro_ -piensa Ángel divertida

-Jeje gracias-Elina sonrojada

-Y espero que tus habilidades no hayan disminuido-dice Sarai viéndola seriamente

-Obviamente sigo entrenando-dice Elina rápidamente

-Eso espero hermanita

-Ahora sigue el Universo 0-dice Rosie viendo a Ángel

-Aaammm pues… a mí me encantaría pero…. yo no puedo-dice Ángel nerviosa

-¿Cómo que no puedes?-pregunta Ribrianne confundida

-Es que para transformarme debo estar Furiosa o amenazada para que mi otro lado reaccione

-Mmmm eso sí que será difícil-dice Sarai cruzando los brazos

-Pero ya lo dijo, deben hacerla enojar y yo soy todo un experto-dice Sisifo orgulloso y Ángel lo mira mal- así que yo me encargo, no por nada soy su hermano mayor

-¿Son hermanos?-pregunta Rabanra sorprendido

-Medio hermano-corrige Ángel rápidamente- misma madre pero diferente padre

-¿Entonces tú también te transformas?-pregunta Alessa a Sisifo

-No, eso Ángel lo heredo de su padre-dice Sisifo caminando hacia su hermana- bueno Ángel, despertare tu otro lado así que escucha mis lindas palabras-Ángel retrocede un poco-Eres una debilucha-ella lo mira mal- presumida y débil que de seguro serás la primera en ser eliminada del torneo

-¡GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

\- Eres una tonta y... AUCH! –no termina de hablar ya que recibe un zape por parte de Ribrianne

-¡ESO NO ES NECESARIO!

-¡Oye! ¡¿Quieres ver su transformación verdad?!, esa es la única forma de lograrlo

-Pero no es necesario eso, debemos encontrar una forma de hacerlo sin que se enfurezca con nosotros, somos un equipo-dice Ribrianne molesta

-¡Lo sé! ¡ASH BUENO!-Sísifo les da la espalda cruzando los brazos- no hay otra forma de que su alter ego despierte, pero si no quieren que la haga enfurecer no lo hago, no me culpen si no la reconocen en el torneo

-Al menos danos una pista-dice Liby

-¡ME TOCA A MI!-grita Alessa llamando la atención de todos- ¡Me toca transformarme!

-¿También te transformas?-pregunta Ribrianne sorprendida

-¡Sipi! Ahora verán ¡DAR…..

-¡NO!-gritan sus tías rápidamente llamando la atención de todos

-¡Ni se te ocurra Alessa! ¡Tienes prohibido transformarte!-dice Amelia molesta

-¡¿Ah?!-exclama Alessa sorprendida

-¿Pero porque?-pregunta Rozie confundida

-La transformación de Alessa es muy diferente, no es su alter ego es su doble personalidad-dice Amelia

-¿Doble personalidad?, pero eso es un alter ego-dice Ribrianne cruzando los brazos

-No mucho-dice Eyra

-El de Alessa es diferente-dice Amelia viendo la pequeña- la personalidad que han visto de ella hasta ahora es solo una pequeña parte de quien es en realidad

-¿De qué hablas?-pregunta Eyra confundida

-El padre de Alessa es un infame criminal psicópata- dice Amelia viendo a todos- él le enseño a Cindy del mundo criminal, como lidiar con contrabandista y otra clase de criminales

-¿El esposo de Cindy?-pregunta Vikal

-No, Cindy jamás se casó y dudo mucho que ellos dos se casen-dice Amelia sin dejar de verlos- el problema es que Alessa heredo todo el lado maniático, psicópata y muchas cosas malignas de su padre, y también de su madre, cuando cumplió un año no se imaginan los horrores que hizo-Alessa y Dan sonríe con malicia alertando a todos

-¿Entonces… que es su alter ego?-pregunta Prum asustado

-Bueno pues… no sé cómo explicarlo, cuando Alessa era muy pequeña Michela dividió mucho de esa personalidad convirtiéndola en lo que ustedes dicen Alter ego, cuando se transforma es difícil controlarla, el terror de todos la hace más fuerte pero no tienen piedad con nadie, apenas con su familia-dice Amelia

-Como su madre-dice Liby y Topaz asiente

-¡Nos será muy útil!-dice Loki

-No lo sé-dice Ribrianne des transformándose- eh visto películas de criminales así y… no quiero ver uno en persona

Todos asienten, Cindy da miedo aun sin mostrar más de lo que es realmente capaz, incluso los de Universo 0 la consideran una Saki femenina y si la niña puede tener una personalidad parecida a ambos o peor no quieren verlo.

-Yo tampoco, es mejor que no te transformes Alessa-dice Rozie des transformándose

-Aaaawww- haciendo puchero

Sarai la agarra del hombro y le guiña el ojo sonriendo con malicia emocionándola

* * *

 **Universo 7**

 **Infierno**

Goku lanza una pequeña energía hasta el capullo liberando a Freezer, en el momento que lo libera el lugar se torna de diferentes tonos de morado.

-El torneo de la fuerza-dice Freezer tronándose el cuello- no lo sé… suena como un evento muy… interesante-volteando a verlo

-¿Verdad que si?

-Y si me niego a ir ¿Habría algún problema?

-Más o menos-responde tranquilo

-Pues… me rehusó a entrar-orgulloso

-Ya veo, nos vemos-dice Goku yéndose ya que no le quería suplicar como lo hizo con sus amigos.

-¡OYE, NO AGUANTAS UNA BROMA!-grita Freezer rápidamente y Goku se detiene y voltea a verlo- y después de que termine… ¿Tengo que regresar a este horrendo lugar?

-¿Qué esperabas?-pregunta Goku algo molesto- No seas exigente

-Lo lamento, pero pondré mis condiciones-dice Freezer con malicia-si salimos victoriosos de ese torneo y este Universo sobrevive usaras las esferas del dragón para resucitarme

-¡Un momento Freezer!, ¿Por qué crees que tienes derecho a negociar?

-¿Estás seguro?-sonriendo con malicia-tu sabes que me puedo volver más fuerte-comenzando a liberar su Ki alertando a Goku quien pone pose de combate, puede sentirlo más fuerte que la última vez que lo vio, Freezer comienza a brillar logrando transformarse en Golden Freezer, Goku sonríe con malicia ya que se lo esperaba- Yo que tenía la esperanza de volver a pelear contigo maldito, yo se que tienes la curiosidad de saber que tan fuerte me eh vuelto ¿O acaso me equivoco?

-Admito que eres el más despiadado del Universo-dice Goku tratando de contenerse las ganas de saber que tan fuerte se ha vuelto su archienemigo-conoces mi debilidad y te aprovechas de ella

-Jajajajaja ¿Cuál es tu decisión?

Goku se le queda viendo y sonríe

-El guerrero que gane el Torneo de la Fuerza se llevara las Súper Esferas del Dragón, si las obtienes podrás resucitar tu solo

-¿Eso quieres decir que… si nuestro equipo gana ninguno de ustedes podrá asegurar mi resurrección?, pues con las esferas de la tierra me conformo

-¿Participaras en el torneo?-pregunta Goku dejando su pose de combate

-Lo hare si mantienes tu promesa

-Si está bien, te doy mi palabra, pero me tomara algo de tiempo reunirlas todas

-Perfecto-sonriendo con malicia

-No se te ocurra escapar, si lo haces nuestro Universo será destruido

-Sí, si ya me quedo claro-dice algo cansado de escuchar lo mismo- por cierto, en ese torneo… ¿Puedo matar a los enemigos por accidente?-pregunta con malicia

-En el torneo está prohibido matar-dice Goku rápidamente ya que se esperaba esa pregunta

-Eso es una verdadera lástima-decepcionado- en fin, me abstendré en hacerlo-sonriendo

Goku sabía que él podría ser capaz de romper esa regla, pero también sabía que Freezer no estaría loco en ser destruido

-Nos vemos-dice Goku alejándose

-¿Pero cómo? ¿Ya te vas tan pronto?

-Uranai Baba vendrá por ti más tarde-die Goku sin verlo

-La estaré esperando con ansias-sonriendo con malicia

* * *

 **Universo 13**

 **Planeta en las lejanías del Universo**

Cindy y Saki caminaban en silencio, ella leía el mapa aunque algo molesta ya que la obligaron a ir a ese planeta con Saki y porque odia los mapas

-¡Me aburrí!-dice Cindy tirando el mapa-seguiré sin eso

\- No sé tú pero yo no quiero que despierten a mí hija-dice Saki agarrando el mapa-asi que hay que seguir-adelatandose

-Si claro-dice Cindy siguiéndolo- ¿Por qué no quieres que despierte de su siesta? ¿Llora mucho?-divertida

-Está congelada desde su nacimiento-responde sin verla

-¿Congelada?-sorprendida

-Si-deteniéndose- Yo… yo no quería hijas, mi esposa si pero yo no, así que ella cuido siempre a Anna hasta que pudo caminar, y la amo… yo amo a mis hijas pero no sé cómo cuidar una niña y cuando ella murió, nació mi segunda hija y no quería cuidarla solo, así que la congelé, el día que muera Wine la despertara y dejará que Anna la crie

-Algo egoísta de tu parte-dice Cindy cruzando los brazos-pero… ¿Qué le paso a tu esposa?

\- Unos viejos enemigos encontraron una roca con propiedades que absorbe el calor y debilitaron a Hana para cuando logré rescatarla apenas y podía hablar-bajando la vista y Cindy lo mira con tristeza- Destruimos esas rocas y Amaya destruyó las que empezaban a crecer en su universo cuando se enteró… mi esposa logro vivir lo suficiente hasta que nuestra hija nació

-Yo… yo perdí a mis padres junto con mis hermanos y... mi novio cuando atacaron mi planeta-dice con tristeza

-¿El padre de tus hijos?-viéndola

-No… ellos murieron cuando mis hermanas y yo éramos niñas-comenzando a caminar- mis hijos son productos de borracheras pero el padre de Alessa es un sicario peligroso que le manda dinero y armas

\- Debe estar muy contenta entonces con el padre que tiene-sonriendo

-Si-sonriendo un poco y suspira-cuando mi novio murió se fue con el toda mi alegría, inocencia y sueños-cruzando los brazos-… a pesar de ser solo niños teníamos ya una vida planeada, íbamos a casarnos en cuanto cumpliéramos la mayoría de edad pero... –soltando una lagrima pero Saki la agarra el hombro y ella lo mira

-Se lo que se siente-dice Saki con sinceridad- entonces… ¿Quién te crio con tus hermanas después de lo que le paso a tus padre?

-Amaya me crio a mí, el padrino de Amelia la tomo a ella y mis hermanos en su custodia, pero al ser adolescentes cada una tomo su camino, yo tome el mío

-¿Y el planeta que ella te amenazo con destruir?

-Es un planeta especial para mí, aunque no lo creas ahí crío criaturas de fuego que salve de la extinción en otros planetas

-¿Te gustan los animales?-pregunta sorprendido

-Mi hermano me enseñó a respetarlos-sin verlo-es de las pocas cosas que sigo de las enseñanzas de mi familia

\- Pues terminemos esto para evitar otra cosa que los enoje-dice Saki apurando el paso

-Si-dice sorprendida y lo sigue, no entendía porque le expreso su tristeza ya que se suponía que no lo hacía con nadie porque se burlaban de ella, pero él la respeto

-Ahí esta-dice Saki viendo el templo oscuro y macabro frente a ellos

-Ahí está la Joya del Rey-dice Cindy seriamente-de seguro habrá trampas

-No lo dudo-dice Saki viendo el templo- bueno, primero las damas-Cindy lo mira seriamente y él rueda los ojos y va primero

- _Porque cuando les conviene los hombre lo usan_ -piensa Cindy molesta siguiéndolo

* * *

 **Universo 7**

 **Palacio de Uranai Baba**

-¡Hola anciana!-saluda Goku sonriendo inocentemente

-¡No me llames así zoquete! ¡Ahora resulta que me obligaran a ir por un cretino como Freezer!-dice Uranai molesta

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo te enteraste?-confundido

\- Enma Daio-sama me llamo, pero no tengo opción, el destino de nuestro Universo está en juego-dice algo asustada

-¡Qué bien! ¡Eres lo máximo anciana! ¡Gracias!- emocionado

-¿Y que recibiré a cambio?

-¿Ah?, es cierto… esto te gustara, toma-dice Goku entregándole el pequeño aparato

-¿Y qué es eso?

-Zeno-sama es alguien muy importante entre los Universos, con este botón puedes ir a visitarlo

Uranai Baba se queda muy pensativa y asustada al ver el botón, ya ha escuchado historias de Zeno-sama y de lo que es capaz de hacer

-No, no lo quiero, es un objeto muy peligroso

-Ok, después te daré otra cosa-dice Goku elevándose-¡HASTA LUEGO ANCIANA!-alejándose

-No puedo creer que sea el mismo chiquillo que reuní por unas horas con su abuelo-dice Uranai sonriendo un poco- ojala no se equivoque y que resucitar a Freezer no sea un error-asustada

* * *

 **Universo 13**

 **Templo del Dios de la Destrucción**

Los guerreros comenzaron a entrenar duramente ya que faltaba poco para el torneo, aunque se pusieron de acuerdo para descansar una hora antes

-Oigan… ¿Dónde estarán Cindy y Saki?-pregunta Amelia entrenando con Midnight

-Tengo entendido que Amaya y Shun los enviaron a un sitio a entrenar-dice Sísifo mientras entrena con Ribrianne- ¡WAAAA MUCHOS CORAZONES!

\- ¡Carga de doncella!-Ribrianne gira hacia él

-No sé si deba preocupare por Saki, Cindy… es algo difícil-dice Amelia esquivando a Midnight

-Papa también, no será un problema-dice Anna mientras esquiva a Dylan- ¡Rayos! Para ser un niño es rápido

Dan entrenaba con Ed mientras que Sayo traía unos pompones como de porristas para ayudarlos

-Tu novia sí que te admira-dice Ed tratando de golpearlo

-Eso me motiva más-dice Dan tratando de golpearlo pero Ed lo esquiva

Dylan entrenaba frente a Talía quien tiernamente bosteza y Dylan cae decepcionado

-¿Ah?-Anna lo mira confundida ya que cayo solo sin que ella lo tocara

-¿Estas bien?-pregunta Talía viéndolo

-Sí, si-parándose rápidamente- estoy bien… aammmm, ¿Me permites?-a Anna quien lo mira divertida ya que sabe lo que pasa y asiente y Dylan rápidamente se acerca a Talía-Oye… ¿Te gusta el futbol?

-¡Claro!-contesta rápidamente

-Yo juego en un equipo

-¿De verdad?-sorprendida

Dylan saca una pelota de la nada y hace las maniobras sorprendiéndola al ver que es muy bueno

-¿Qué quiere tu hermano con mi protegida?-pregunta Ed viéndolos

-No querrás saberlo-dice Dan viendo divertido a su hermano

\- Pensé que eras igual a tu hermano-dice Talía

-¿Por?-pregunta Dylan agarrando la pelota

-Bueno… es que… son gemelos y…. pensé que eras un patán como él-apenada

\- jejejeje no eres la única que piensa en eso, somos casi iguales por fuera porque no tengo cola ni cicatrices pero somos MUY diferentes por dentro-dice Dylan sonriendo

-¡Que alegría!-Talía sonríe tiernamente haciéndolo sonrojar y bosteza-perdón… es que a estas horas en mi Universo tomo una siesta de media hora

-Claro-dic Dylan cargándola sonrojando a Talía-ven, te llevare a un buen sitio para que descanses- volando

-¡OYE!-grita Ed furioso- ¡AUCH!-siendo golpeado por Dan

-¡GANE!-sonriendo

-¡TRAMPOSO!-levantándose

-¡NO HAY REGLAS!

* * *

 **Universo 6**

 **Planeta Sadala**

Cabba trataba de esquivar los ataques de una enfurecida Kale, no podía creer que la chica debilucha y llorona que negaba poder lograr transformarse en Súper Saiyajin este ahora en una transformación diferente pero poderosa tratando de matarlo mientras que Caulifla miraba orgullosa a su protegida.

-¡Puedo sentir un impresionante poder en ti Kale!-dice Caulifla orgullosa

-¡Matare a Cabba!-dice Kale volando hacia el-¡A UN LADO!-pasando de lado de Caulifla

Cabba recupera un poco más el conocimiento y mira a Kale dirigiéndose hacia él y rápidamente se quita antes de recibir un golpe que pudo haberlo matado

-¡OYE!-grita Caulifla acercándose furiosa a él- ¡¿Qué le hiciste a Kale?!

-¡Yo no le hice nada! De seguro se enojó porque nos estábamos tratando amistosamente frente a ella

-¡¿Qué?!-pregunta Caulifla sorprendida y confundida

-Ahora, tenemos que tranquilizarla-dice Cabba transformándose y vuelva hacia Kale

Caulifla se queda pensativa a lo que Cabba le dijo, Kale se enfureció porque ella interactuó con Cabba mientras le enseñaba a transformarse en Súper Saiyajin, ahora que recordaba a su protegida nunca le gusto que ella le prestara atención a otras personas, desde que la rescato de las calles ella siempre cuido de Kale haciendo que dependa siempre de ella cuando trata de enseñarle a hacer fuerte, pero al parecer que incluso en ese estado de Súper Saiyajin Kale aun la necesita

-¡Kale! ¡Tienes que calmarte!-dice Kale esquivando sus ataques pero recibe un fuerte golpe de energía alejándolo de ella

-¡Mi Ki se incrementa y explota! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-Kale libera mas poder creando una poderosa bola de energía

-Rayos… se salió de control-dice Caulifla transformándose en Súper Saiyajin pero en fase 2

Kale lanza un rayo a Cabba pero Caulifla se detiene frente a él y fácilmente logra desviar el ataque hacia otra dirección sorprendiendo a Cabba y a Kale

-¡Ay Kale! ¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar mal de mí?-pregunta Caulifla seriamente- ¡Yo no soy tan boba como para que me atraiga un niñito como este-viendo a Cabba quien la mira confundido y ofendido mientras que Kale comienza a temblar- Oye Kale-volteando a verla- Eso fue asombroso, así se hace por eso eres mi protegida favorita

Kale sigue temblando para después su Ki disminuyera considerablemente haciendo que se des transforme y por la pérdida de energía se debilite al grado de desmayarse

-Ay no-Caulifla vuelta rápidamente hacia Kale

-Qué curioso, sin querer hayamos un miembro con un poder increíble-dice Cabba sorprendido

* * *

 **Universo 4**

 **Templo del Dios de la Destrucción**

-… según mi investigación yo no subestimaría al Universo 7-dice Ganos al terminar de dar su informe

-Señor Quitela, ¿Tiene algún plan para detenerlos?-pregunta Kuru algo preocupado

-Conque el emperador del mal regresara del infierno Qui, qui, qui- Quitela sonríe divertido- Oye Kuru, tengo una idea para hacer pedazos al Universo 7

-¿Excelente idea?-confundido

-Cuanto lo lamento Bills, pero vas a tener que desaparecer-dice Quitela con malicia

* * *

 **Quitela definitivamente es un tramposo, pero al final los tramposos reciben su merecido XD**

 **Por fin se sabe la transformación de Elina, pero aun es un misterio saber cómo son los Alter ego de Ángel, Mal y sobre todo de Alessa, ¿Podrán las tres transformarse en el torneo?**

 **¿Podrán Cindy y Saki hacer un buen equipo para el torneo?**

 **Queda poco para que el torneo de comienzo**

 **Y rezar que no arruinen la canción de "La Última Batalla"**

 **Nos leemos pronto**


	16. Entrenamiento

**Universo 13**

 **Planeta en las lejanías del Universo**

Cindy y Saki caminaban por el palacio estando alerta de todo, el lugar era oscuro y desolado como que hace siglos nadie vive ahí.

-Este lugar sería perfecto para una película de terror-dice Cindy viendo su alrededor

-¿Cómo cuál? ¿Conjuro?-pregunta Saki sin verla

-¿Qué?-confundida

-Olvídalo, eso es de mi Universo-avanzando sin bajar la guardia

-Mmmmm no puedo creer que estoy en el Palacio Maldito

-¿Conoces este palacio?-sorprendido

-Nop, pero hay una historia… aunque tiene diferentes versiones y solo una es mi favorita

-¿Una historia?-confundido

-Todos tenemos una historia, ¿Según tu quien no la tiene?

-Cierto… entonces dila que soy todo oídos-sin verla

-Pues… mi abuelo me lo conto cuando era una niña, este lugar fue construido hace más de diez siglos por una gran familia poderosa en este planeta, claro, cuando había una civilización, pero hace ocho siglos un poderoso rey con sed de poder convoco una presencia maligna que surgió a través de una grieta en las catacumbas, pero el noble fue asesinado por su hija y sello la grieta con la joya del primer rey de este castillo que contiene una poderosa energía que solo alguien de sangre real puede controlar,

-¿La Joya por la que vinimos?

-Así es, ella sello la grieta con ese collar y trajo de nuevo paz al planta, pero hace cuatro siglos hubo una gran guerra que reabrió esa grieta desencadenando el mismo mal, por desgracia esa guerra mato a toda la familia real ocasionando que nadie tenga el poder de usar la joya para volverlo a encerrar, ese mal se alimenta de almas y asesino a toda la civilización de este planeta… muchos han entrado a este planeta a investigar pero muy, MUY pocos lograron salir y es por eso este planeta es considerado peligroso y nadie viene

-¿Nadie viene?

-No, está marcado en el mapa como sitio peligroso para que nadie se acerque, además hay vigilancia constante en la zona - sin verlo- los que lograron salir solo duraron vivos por solo días, según ellos vieron cosas horribles y otros terminaron traumados de por vida

-Pero bien que a nosotros nos envían aquí-dice Saki sin ninguna pizca de miedo

-Por alguna razón nos consideran más fuertes que esa criatura

-Pues no se equivocan-dice Saki caminando- ¿Cuántas versiones hay?

-¿No se… pero n te contare todas

-Ya decía-acercándose a una puerta de madera cerrada con un escrito en un lenguaje extraño- oye… tu que vienes de este universo ¿Qué significa?

-A ver-Cindy se acerca- El mal empieza aquí-enarcando la ceja-el mal esta donde yo este-abriendo la puerta de una patada y muchos murciélagos salen rápidamente tirándolos y se alejan del lugar

-¡Vaya!-Saki se levanta- ¿Ese es el mal de la historia?

-Claro que no… espero

-Pues veamos si esa historia es real-dice Saki entrando a la habitación- no te alejes que solo tenemos 48 minutos

-Como si necesitara de tu protección-dice Cindy siguiéndolo

Ambos entran a la habitación y de pronto la puerta se cierra encerrándolos

* * *

 **Universo 7**

 **Corporación Capsula**

 **-** ¡Cielos, muero de hambre!-dice Goku comiendo un gran banquete de carne, sushi y muchas cosas más- ¡Delicioso!

-¿Y bien? ¿Cómo te fue con la charla con Freezer?-pregunta Bulma acercándose a su viejo amigo

-Sí, todo salió bien

-No me digas que ese miserable solo acepto venir a la tierra por veinticuatro horas-dice Vegeta viéndolo

-Bueno… él prefiere eso que estar en el infierno, me dijo que le gustaría un cambio de aire… es todo-dice nervioso

-Estas ocultando algo de nuevo ¿Verdad?-pregunta Bulma molesta

-Aaammm pues…

-Señor Goku, es muy malo mintiendo-dice Shin mientras se para tras de Bulma

-Kakaroto-dice Vegeta golpeando la mesa-dinos la verdad

Goku mira a todos nerviosos ya que era obvio que ya no confía mucho en él en esos momentos

-En… en realidad… le prometí a Freezer que si nuestro universo gana lo resucitare por completo con las Esfera del Dragón-confiesa nervioso

-¡¿Qué?!-grita Vegeta furioso mientras que Krilin escupe su bebida- ¡CABEZA HUECA, ESTAS DEMENTE!

-¿Q… Que dices? ¿Hablas de resucitar a Freezer?-pregunta Krilin asustado

-¡Ay Goku eres un tonto!-dice Bulma furiosa

-Vamos… no se enojen

-No tiene nada de malo-dice Wiss desde otra mesa- comparado con la eliminación del universo, la resurrección completa de Freezer es tan solo un pequeño problema, ¿No?

-Bueno… si lo vemos así-dice Krilin no muy convencido

-Si Freezer causa problemas lo único que quedara será derrotarlo de nuevo-dice Goku tranquilo

Vegeta solo lo ignora ya que sabía que eso era obvio, pero estaba muy molesto de tener que volver a trabaja con él

-Me pregunto si todo saldrá bien… con Freezer-dice Krilin nervioso

* * *

 **Universo 13**

 **Templo del Dios de la Destrucción**

-¡TATATATATATATA!-Rozie atacaba a Liby quien bloquea los ataques con facilidad- ¡TATATATATATA! – creando esferas de energía con cada ataque

-¡¿PERO QUE?!-retrocediendo rápidamente

-¡TATATATATATATA!-Rozie le lanza los ataques

-¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-Liby apenas los esquiva

-¡¿Qué es ese ataque?!-pregunta Topaz sorprendida

-Es el Puño Yacchaina-dice Kakunsa parándose tras de ella

-¿Puño… Yacchaina?-confundida

\- Es una técnica física y de ki combinadas, le especialidad de Rozie, golpea al oponente con sus puños, mientras más golpes lanza sin dañar el adversario más veloz será el ataque, ocasionando una fricción que causan varias esferas flotantes de ki, similares a la Granada Infernal, donde el usuario las puede controlar y mover a voluntad, pudiendo acertar y dañar de manera efectiva al oponente-explica sonriendo al ver como Liby es golpeada por las esferas- lo ves

-¡Genial!-dice Topaz sorprendida- ese ataque se parece a una de las técnicas de Elina

-¿Ah? ¿Enserio?-pregunta Kakunsa sorprendida

-¡TATATATATATATATATATATATA!-grita Elina atacando de una forma similar a Loki

-¿Ah? ¿Ella sabe del Puño Yacchaina?-pregunta Rozie viéndola sorprendida

-No-dice Sarai llamando la atención de todos- es similar pero no, mi hermana es experta en la técnica del Hebi no ken ¡El Puño de la Serpiente!, técnica que solo los que tienen el veneno de una serpiente, no importa que especie, pueden hacer-orgullosa

Elina lanza varios golpes y en eso se crean esferas blancas, Loki se aleja al momento que Elina lanza las esferas que se convierten en cobras con ojos verdes dirigiéndose hacia él

-¡MALDICION!-grita Loki esquivándolos pero dos se detienen y se enredan hacia el- ¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-¡WOW!-gritan Kakunsa y Rozie sorprendidas

-Tranquilas, esa técnica no tienen ningún veneno, pero si es mortal ya que disminuye la energía del oponente-dice Sarai orgullosa al ver que Loki explota y después cae débilmente- vivirá

Kakunsa y Rozie aplauden sorprendidas mientras que Elina se acerca a él

-¿Estas bien?-extendiendo su mano

-Si-algo débil y la acepta la ayuda- gracias, buen ataque

-Gracias-dice Elina sonriendo

-Tengo una pregunta… ¿Quién desea ser mi presa hoy?-pregunta Kakunsa mostrando sus garras

-¿Presa?-pregunta Liby acercándose confundida

-Así llama a su oponente-dice Rozie sonriendo

-Pues yo note que tienes garras-dice Sarai sacando las suyas sorprendiendo a todos por el tamaño que tienen- Veamos a que garras son mejores

-Hecho-dice Kakunsa con malicia

Ambas se van a otra parte para disfrutar de un entrenamiento de garras

-No las veremos por un buen rato, ¿Verdad?-pregunta Liby viéndolas alejarse

-No-dice Rozie negando con la cabeza con Topaz

-Probablemente no-dice Loki

-Bueno, tenemos una hora y 35 minutos para el torneo, lo mejor que podemos hacer es entrenar en esos minutos para descansar en esa última hora-dice Topaz y de pronto se cubre la boca

-Estoy de acuerdo, no podemos llegar agotados al torneo-dice Loki algo débil

-Eso nos quedó muy claro-dice Liby cruzando los brazos

-Oye… ¿Estas bien?-pregunta Rozie preocupada a Topaz

-Algo… pe… ¡DISCULPE!-alejándose rápidamente

-¡No otra vez!-dice Liby cruzando los brazos

-Se encuentra bien?-pregunta Rozie a Liby

-Últimamente tiene muchas nauseas, ascos y vomita-dice Liby alertando a Elina

-¿Eh ira al torneo aun así?-pregunta Loki sorprendido

-Sí, necesitamos su grito-dice Liby dándose la vuelta-regresemos con los demás-caminando siendo seguida por Loki y Rozie

-¿Nauseas… mareos?-pregunta Elina sorprendida- será posible….

* * *

 **Palacio Maldito**

Saki y Cindy caminaban por un pasillo mucho más oscuro y tenebroso, estaba algo húmedo y había ratas, telarañas y murciélagos en donde sea, gracias al fuego de Cindy que encendió en su mano ambos podían por donde iban.

-Definitivamente este es el camino hacia las catacumbas-dice Saki viendo su alrededor

-Sí, definitivamente no debemos bajar la guardia-dice Cindy alerta

-Desde que te conocí nunca la bajas

-Ni tu tampoco-dice sin verlo- sabes que, escuche sobre ti cuando era niña

-¿Así?

-Si, en cuanto te vi negué creerlo pero al ver lo fuerte que eres comprobé quien eres

-Por eso no dudaste en atacarme

-Ni tu dudaste en regresarme e ataque-sonriendo con malicia- para ser criado por Shun y entrenado por él y por Wine estas algo oxidado-volteando a verlo

-Ya te lo dije, renuncie esa vida en cuanto murió mi esposa

-Sí, si… no necesitas repetírmelo-dice Cindy avanzando pero pisa un interruptor que le lanza una flecha y ella voltea pero Saki las destruye a pocos milímetros de ella- ¡WOW!

-Ten más cuidado-dice Saki adelantándose

-¡No necesitaba tu ayuda!-molesta

-Si claro-Saki pisa un interruptor donde una lanza se dirige hacia él pero Cindy lo atrapa a tiempo y lo tira

-De nada-dice Cindy adelantándose

-Estamos a mano-siguiéndola-ten cuidado por donde pisas

-Si ya eso me lo quedo claro, así estaremos igual de alertas en el torneo-dice Cindy caminando

-Nos enfrentaremos a setenta guerreros así que definitivamente tendremos que estar alertas todo el tiempo

-Yo no me enfrentare a nada, solo iré a ver… quien quiera enfrentarme será su fin-orgullosa

-Digo lo mismo-dice Saki sonriendo- además, mi hija apenas puede contra ti, y tu estas a mi altura… será difícil que nos derroten

-Tú tienes suerte de no enfrentarte a mi durante el torneo-dice Cindy volteando a verlo- porque sería tu fin

-¿Enserio?-sonriendo mientras cruza los brazos

-Si-sonriendo

Ambos se quedan viendo unos momentos pero Cindy se da cuenta y rápidamente sigue el camino y Saki la sigue mientras se sacude la cabeza ya que no tenía idea de lo que paso hace rato. Ambos siguen caminando pero se detienen a ver un montón de ramas bloqueándoles el paso, Saki crea un sable de Ki y las corta solo para descubrir un cuerpo de una mujer descompuesto colgado

-¡KYA!-gritan ambos alejándose de un salto mientras que unos murciélagos se alejan rápidamente

-¡COF, COF!-Saki se cubre la nariz- ¡Que peste! ¡Aun estas descomponiéndose!

-No puede ser-dice Cindy acercándose sorprendida

-¿No te afecta el olor?

-Cuando mataron la mitad de mi planeta estuve rodeada de cadáveres por un tiempo-responde sin verlo- Es la Princesa Nira

-¿Quién?

-La princesa Nira, princesa por título porque se casó con el hijo del último rey-responde sin verlo

-¿Dijiste la esposa del hijo del último rey?-acercándose confundido- pero… ¿Qué hace su cuerpo en ese estado si se supone que todos murieron hace siglos?

-Según la historia… ella trato de cerrar el mal pero como su sangre no es de la realeza y solo tiene el titulo por ser la esposa del príncipe no pudo lograrlo, el mal iba tras ella ya que necesitaba un cuerpo con corazón puro y se sacrificó-viéndola- pero que su cuerpo este aun en descomposición… eso no tengo idea

-Pues será mejor ir por esa joya y salir de aquí-dice Saki rápidamente

-¿Acaso tienes miedo?-pregunta Cindy en tono burlón

-¡No!-responde rápidamente ofendido- pero estamos perdiendo el tiempo y no quiero que despierten a mi hija y a ti te recuerdo ese preciado planeta con tus amadas criaturas

Cindy lo mira mal y lo sigue pero se detiene al notar que la princesa sostiene algo en la mano, parecía una llave, con cuidado logra abrir la mano y sacarle la llave

-Esto debe abrir donde está la joya

-¿Una llave?-pregunta Saki viéndola- ¿De dónde la sacaste?

-Ella lo tenía-dice Cindy avanzando- andando-abriendo otra puerta donde había muchos espejos- ¡WOW!, esto más bien… parece una habitación que Liby amaría- entrando

-Muchos reflejos míos para mi gusto-siguiéndola

-Jajajajaja espero que no rompas jaajajajaja

- _Cindy_

-¿Ah?-volteando pero no ve a nada más que su reflejo y a Saki

 _-Cindy_

 _-_ ¿Escuchaste eso?

-¿Escuchar qué?

- _Saki_

-¿Ah?-volteando- ¿Escuchaste eso?

-No sé lo que oíste

- _Saki_

Saki voltea mientras que Cindy comienza a alejarse en busca de alguna salida y se detiene al ver dos figuras frente a ella, una mujer pelinegra que llega hasta los codos, ojos negros y piel blanca y un hombre musculoso de cabello negro y ojos negros

-¿M… mama? ¿Papa?-sorprendida

 _-Saki_

Saki voltea bruscamente y ve a una mujer idéntica a Cindy solo que con el cabello un poco mas corto, algo palida y su cinta atada a su cabeza

-No puede ser-acercándose- ¿Ai?

 _-Saki… tú me hiciste esto_

-¿Qué? ¿No?

- _Tú me dejaste morir, no me dejaste ver crecer a mi hija a quien congelaste_ -soltando lagrimas

-¡No, no! ¡Ai! Yo un…

 **-** _¡ME DEJASTE MORIR! ¡NUNCA ME AMASTE! ¡ME DEJASTE MORIR! ¡TU ME MATASTE!_

Saki voltea pero vuelve a verla

 **-** _¡ME DEJASTE MORIR! ¡NUNCA ME AMASTE! ¡ME DEJASTE MORIR! ¡TU ME MATASTE!_ -más imágenes de ella se muestra

-¡NO! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

-¡¿ESTAN LOCOS?!-grita Cindy retrocediendo pero mas imágenes de sus padres se muestran

 _-¡TU NOS DEJASTE MORIR!-_ grita un chico con traje similar al de Dylan apareciendo

-¡¿Thorax?!- retrocediendo asustada y mira a otros dos chicos saiyajines acercándose- ¡¿Hermanos?!

- _¡No hiciste nada para ayudarnos!_

 _-¡Nos dejasteis morir!_

-¡Si que estan locos!-retrocediendo molesta- ¡YO NUNCA LOS DEJE….

- _Si lo hiciste_

Cindy se paraliza al escuchar esa voz y lentamente voltea para ver a un niño de diez años de cabello negro y ojos azul verdosos viéndola llorando

 _-Dijimos que haríamos una vida juntos y me dejaste morir_

-¡¿Haji?!-asustada

* * *

En un campo telepático de los Dioses se encontraban Quítela y Sidra conversando telepáticamente para que nadie los escuche

-¿Estás seguro de eso?-pregunta Sidra aun sin poder creerlo

-Sí, completamente seguro, es información de los espías que hemos enviado a cada Universo, me informaron que la estrategia del Universo 7 es atacar al 9 antes que los demás Dios de la Destrucción Sidra

-GRRRRRRRRRR ¡Eso es imperdonable! ¡Maldito Universo 7!- furioso

-En ese caso ¿Por qué no destruimos primero al Universo 7?-dice Quítela sonríe con malicia

-Dios de la Destrucción Quítela ¿Qué quieres decir?-confundido

-El último representante del Universo 7, se llama Freezer ya fue convocado-Quítela chasquea los dedos y muestra su imagen- Pronto se reunirá con Goku y los demás

-¿Freezer?

-Parece que es toda una sabandija y escuche que tiene muchos enemigos, pero si lo atacamos antes de que reúna con los demás será difícil determinar quién lo hizo-destruyendo la imagen- Falta poco para el Torneo de Fuerza, yo creo que uno que les falte el Universo 7 será eliminado

-Pero… ¿Si el Rey de todo se entera de esto?- Pregunta Sidra no muy convencido- nuestras vida…

-No hace falta involucrarse directamente, seguro que tu universo tiene lacayos que pueden hacerlo sin revelar su origen- Quítela dice tranquilo y Sidra afirma- Bueno, nos vemos en el Torneo de Fuerza, sin el Universo 7, espero-desconectándose volviendo a la realidad- ¿No te parece genial mi pan?- a Kur

-Tal como lo planeo-tranquilo

-Si el Universo 7 es descalificado, nuestras probabilidades de ganar se disparara hasta los cielos

-Cree que el señor Sidra esté dispuesto hacerlo

-Hay si, por supuesto Qui, Qui, Qui

* * *

 **Universo 13**

 **Templo del Dios de la Destrucción**

Dylan lleva a Talia cerca de un lago y la acuesta cerca del agua para que descanse unos minutos

-Dylan…-Talía lo mira sonriendo-gracias-cerrando los ojos

Dylan sonríe y la mira respirando leve y pacíficamente, él le besa la frente y Talía sonríe. Se aleja un poco y comienza a entrenar patadas, golpes y defensa

-Crecen tan rápido-dice Ed acercándose

-¡¿AH?!-volteando para ver lo tapar a Talía con una manta hecha de ojas- ¿C… como nos…

\- Nunca me separo de ella-dice Ed mientras comienza a peinar los cabellos de Talía

-¡OYE!-empujándolo- ¡Aléjate de ella!

-¡¿Qué te pasa?!-Ed se levanta molesto

-No me gusta verte cerca de ella

-Por si no lo sabias, TENGO mas derecho que tu-dice molesto y Dylan lo mira mal-No me asustad

-Ed… no pelees-dice Talía dormida y Dylan la arrulla

-Pero tranquilo, no me voy a quedar, voy a dejarte sus cosas-dice Ed sorprendiendo a Dylan- aquí esta-sacando de la mochila unas mamilas con sustancia verde transparente, unas tijeras de podar, una caja con medicamentos y unos rociadores

-¿Ah?-Dylan acuesta con cuidado a Talía y se acerca- ¿Qué es eso?

-Estas -Dandole las mamilas- es té verde, no lo uses hasta que despierte y asegúrate de que lo tome antes del torneo; estas -dándole las tijeras- Son para que cortes las plantas que empiecen a crecer, hazlo con cuidado porque si las lastimas ella se molestara y te odiara; estas -dandole las pastillas- aunque te amenace dáselas con el té, son para evitar que sus poderes se descontrolen, son para calmar sus niveles de locura, claro… por si las dudas; y estos -Dándole los rociadores- pesticidas, para evitar plagas en las plantas que crecen en su pelo, solo una rociada cada 10 minutos o te arriesgas a intoxicarla, ¿Alguna duda?- Dylan niega- bien-dándole la mochila-te la encargo-yéndose

-Gracias… ok… eso fue raro-sorprendido

* * *

 **Universo 13**

 **Palacio Maldito**

 _-¡DIJISTE QUE ME AMABAS SAKI!/ ¡ME DEJASTE MORIR!/ ¡TU ME MATASTE!-_ todas las Ai rodeaban a Saki

-¡No! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

 _-¡Somos tus padres y nos dejaste morir! ¡No nos salvaste! ¡Me dejaste morir, olvidaste nuestros planes! ¡Eres una asesina!_ -Los padres, hermanos y Haji rodeaban a Cindy

-¡NO! ¡NO ES VERDAD!-arrodillándose mientras cubría sus oídos- ¡Yo no lo hice!

 _-¡Somos tus padres y nos dejaste morir! ¡No nos salvaste! ¡Me dejaste morir, olvidaste nuestros planes! ¡Eres una asesina!_

-¡QUE NO! ¡NO ES VERDAD! ¡NO!-teniendo memorias del ataque donde murieron la mitad de los Saiyajines junto con su familia, amigos y Haji -¡NO!-abriendo los ojos- ¡NO ES VERDAD! ¡USTEDES NO SON REALES!-levantándose- ¡USTEDES ESTAN MUERTOS!- Las imágenes se sorprenden y desaparecen solo mostrando los reflejos de Cindy quien suspira agotada recargándose en uno de los espejos -Espejos malditos, debí imaginarlo-sonriendo un poco- ¡SAKI!

Cindy corre y mira a Saki de rodillas que estaba de rodillas, con solo verlo así debe imaginarse que esta sufriendo lo mismo a pesar que ella no ve sus miedos

-¡NO! ¡YO HUBIERA DADO MI VIDA PARA SALVAR LA TUYA!

- _¡PERO AUN ASI MORI!_

-¡SAKI! ¡SAKI!-grita Cindy acercándose a el y le agarra el rostro- ¡Saki despierta!-tocando su frente con la de ella- ¡Esto no es verdad! ¡DESPIERTA!

 _-¡DIJISTE QUE ME AMABAS SAKI!/ ¡ME DEJASTE MORIR!/ ¡TU ME MATASTE!_

-¡DESPIERTA!

 _-¡DIJISTE QUE ME AMABAS SAKI!/ ¡ME DEJASTE MORIR!/ ¡TU ME MATASTE!_

-¡GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR DESPIERTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Saki abre los ojos por el grito al momento que los reflejos de Ai desaparecen, y mira los ojos de Cindy muy cerca de los suyos, los ojos de ambos brillan momentáneamente y se quedan viendo un bien rato olvidando su alrededor, aunque no por mucho tiempo

-Aaaammm Cof, cof… -separándose-hay que seguir-levantándose y mira un brillo- por aquí-alejandose

Saki se queda de rodillas viéndola alejarse, rápidamente niega y la sigue


	17. Una Hora para el Torneo

**Universo 7**

 **Corporación Capsula**

En la Corporación la mayoría de los guerreros ya estaban reunidos, solo faltaba 17, Roshi y Freezer el cual todos aun no estaban confiados en pelear junto a él, pero la situación es muy grave como para renunciar al torneo.

-¿Freezer?-pregunta Trunks mientras mira su dibujo en el pizarrón donde están las fotos de los demás guerreros- Oigan ¿Por qué tiene este dibujo ahí?

-Ay Trunks, ya despertaste-dice Bulma caminando hacia él

-Oye Bulma ¿No le habrás dicho nada a Goten ni a Trunks sobre el torneo verdad?-Goku susurra aprovechando que ella está detrás de él

-Aaaammm pues… aun no, ¿Tú evitaste decírselo Goku?

-Si

-Porque si acaso se llegaran a enterar…

-… complicarían las cosas, como siempre-Vegeta termina la oración

- _Entonces debo de actuar rápido-_ piensa Bulma mientras se para frente a Trunks- M…M… mira, esto de aquí… e… es una lista de invitados que vendrán a la fiesta de bienvenida de Bra, ¿Ya vistes?, algunos de ellos ya están con nosotros-nerviosa

-Pero… ¿No se supone que Freezer es el sujeto malo que murió hace tiempo?-pregunta Trunks confundido-¿No crees que es una mala idea que un tipo muerto venga?

Bulma mira a Vegeta con cara de "¡Ayuda!" ya que no tenía idea de que mas decirle a su hijo. Por suelte él se arrodilla a lado de su hijo y lo agarra del hombro logrando llamar su atención

-Pues… F… Freezer ha vuelto renovado y ahora es un chico bueno-dice Vegeta con algo de dificultad

-¿E… Enserio?-pregunta Trunks no muy convencido

-Si-dice levantándose- ¡¿P… porque diablos tengo que defender a Freezer de todos?! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAA MALDITA SEAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-piensa demasiado furioso y con vergüenza

Cuando menos se lo imaginaron Vegeta ya estaba sentado en una silla aislado de los demás

-Por cierto, Trunks-dice Goku acercándose- ¿No quieres ir a una isla donde hay monstruos?

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿De qué habla?!-pregunta emocionado

-Bueno, ese de ahí se llama 17-dice apuntando su foto- y trabaja en una isla donde protege a los monstruos de cazadores furtivos

-¿Cazadores furtivos?

-Son malhechores que intentan matar a los monstruos y animales a escondidas. Pero… 17 dijo que es un trabajo importante por lo que no vendrá a celebrar, ¿Qué te parece si lo ayudas mientras no estás?, es mas ¿ Tu y Goten podrían reemplazarlo por unas cuantas horas

-¡Oye! No abuses-dice Vegeta levantándose

-¡Que divertido!-dice Trunks emocionado- ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos!

-Muy bien, nos iremos en un momento-dice Goku sonriendo- ve y llama a Goten

-¡Que emocionante!- corriendo a buscarlo -¡GOTEN!

-Creo que logre engañarlo-dice Goku sonriendo

-No me digas que usaste esa condición para convencer a 17 ¿Verdad?-pregunta Bulma asustándolo

-¿Que esperabas?-dice Vegeta

-Jejejejejejeje mas o menos-dice Goku nervioso

-Santo cielo, no es un lugar peligroso ¿verdad?- pregunta Bulma algo preocupada

-Sera pan comido para ellos, lo juro

-Pues no nos queda otra opción-dice Vegeta volviendo a sentarse

-Jejejejejeje

* * *

 **Universo 13**

 **Templo del Dios de la Destrucción**

Después de estar un tiempo entrenando Elina se acerca a una mesa para tomar agua, estaba demasiado sedienta después de entrenar con el Universo 0 y 2, agarra una jarra pero alguien más la agarra.

-Perdón-dice Sísifo soltándolo

-No te preocupes-dice Elina sirviendo agua-aquí tienes-dándole un vaso

-Gracias

-¡WOW!-Ribrianne se acerca- este entrenamiento esta increíble-dice sirviéndose agua- pero sí que me urge un poco de agua-bebiendo

-Jejejeje-Elina mira el reloj de sol y se sorprende al ver lo que falta para el torneo- Aaamm Ribrianne, ya deberíamos descansar

-¿Por qué?-confundida

-El torneo es en una hora y quince minutos-Elina responde

-¡¿Enserio?!-pregunta Sísifo mientras mira el reloj- vaya, se fue rápido el tiempo

-Tienes razón-dice Ribrianne chiflando a todos logrando detenerlos- El torneo es en una hora y quince minutos ¡A DESCANSAR!-des transformándose

Todos se sorprenden y rápidamente se des transforman

-Que emoción ¡Ya casi es el torneo!-doce Alessa emocionada

-A bañarnos chicas-dice Brianne caminando hacia el templo de Amaya

-¡SI!-gritan todas siguiéndola

-¿Ah?-Topaz se detiene y mira su alrededor- ¿Alguien ha visto a Dylan y Talia?

\- Seguramente planeando su boda-responde Ed divertido

Liby rueda los ojos y se arrodilla y pone una mano en el suelo mientras cierra los ojos

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunta Loki acercándose

-Si-dice Liby abriendo los ojos- Están cerca del lago

-Voy por ese par-dice Loki volando

-Amor joven, que tierno-dice Brianne a sus amigas

-Ya quiero que llegue el mío-dice Sanka sonriendo

-Sísifo es lindo, pero se nota que tiene ojos para Elina-dice Su Roas algo decepcionada

-Si ganamos el torneo nuestro verdadero amor llegara a nuestras vidas-dice Brianne y sus amigas sonríen emocionadas

-Lo que nos espera en el torneo-dice Sarai caminando con su hermana

-¿De qué hablas?-Elina pregunta confundida

-Estaré escuchando técnicas de amor por casi una hora-dice sufriendo

-Jejejejeje

* * *

Loki vuela hasta el lago y encuentra a Talía dormida tranquilamente mientras que Dylan entrena frente la orilla del lago.

-¡Enano!-Loki aterriza cerca de él

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunta Dylan viéndolo

\- Ya casi es hora de irnos-Loki informa y mira a Talía-será mejor que la despiertes

-Claro-dice Dylan acercándose a Talía- Hey…Talía hey... Hora de despertar -sacudiéndola con ternura y ella abre lentamente los ojitos-Ya casi será el torneo

Talia asiente y se levanta

* * *

Amaya miraba a las chicas entrando a su templo mientras que los hombres estiraban y reían entre ellos

-Ya casi es la hora-dice Shun acercándose- hacen bien en descansar y relajarse-parándose tras de ella

-Sí, no quiero guerreros agotados en el torneo-dice Amaya sin verlo

-No puedo creer que ya casi es hora, mis guerreras terminaron hechas un desastre, deben de limpiarse para el torneo-dice Jerez acercándose

-Jerez, tengo que repetírtelos-Amaya voltea a verla

-Por más que me lo digas yo insisto que deben lucir hermosas, quiero que todos los Universos vean la belleza del Universo 2

-Contigo realmente no se puede-dice Amaya cruzando los brazos y mira a los ángeles y kaio-shin acercándose- ¿Algún guerrero herido?

-Todos están bien, Talía estuvo dormida un rato pero esta lista y con energías para resistir al torneo-dice Wine tranquilo

-¿Cómo van Cindy y ese hombre hermoso?-Pregunta Jerez sonriendo

-Déjeme revisar –dice Wine buscando con su cetro y todos se acercan- Vaya, vaya, creo que tienen ligeros problemas

-¡¿Qué?!

Wine muestra a Cindy y Saki, esquivando enormes flechas de veneno

-Eso no es nada para ellos-dice Amaya tranquilizandose

-Espero que logren salir de eso e ir por el tesoro-dice Jerez

-No van por el tesoro-dice Michela sin verla

-¿Qué?-Jerez y los demás voltean a verla

-No van por el tesoro, si no lo contrario

* * *

 **Palacio Maldito**

Cindy esquivaba las flechas mientras avanzaba por el pasillo, Saki sacó un látigo de color negro y destruyó las flechas, ella hace un campo de ki y golpea las flechas destruyéndolas hasta que los dos logran llegar al final del pasillo

-Creo que es todo-dice Saki viendo el pasillo

Cindy se para a su lado y destruye una flecha que se dirigía a la espalda de Saki

-Si... ya es todo-alejándose

Saki bufó y su látigo desaparece y la sigue sin darse cuenta que una sombra los sigue y de pronto Cindy se rio de la nada

-¿De qué te ríes?-pregunta Saki viéndola

-Nada -encogiéndose de hombros confundida ya que sintió que alguien le hacía cosquillas mientras que Saki mira por detrás pero no ve nada

Los dos comenzaron a caminar y en eso una de las piedras del brazalete de Cindy comienza a brillar y rápidamente lo oculta para evitar que Saki lo vea, Saki abre la puerta y llegan hasta el altar donde se encuentra un altar donde ilumina donde debería estar la joya, pero no hay nada.

-Llegamos-dice Cindy

-Sí, pero no hay nada-dice Saki viendo el altar- Parece que alguien se nos adelanto

-No me sorprende que alguien más quisiese el tesoro-dice Cindy pero mira la piedra brillar y ella vuelve a ocultarlo

-Si pero… eso ellos ya lo sabrían, digo… Michela y esa kaio shin debieron de haberlo sabido o si no ellas jamas nos traerían hasta aquí-alejándose molesto pero se detiene- al menos que-volteando a verla- al menos que la misión no fue ir por el tesoro, si no devolverlo-agarrando su mano y la estira hacia él

-¡OYE!

-Porque tú lo robaste-viéndolo con malicia y ella lo mira mal- debí de haberlo imaginado

-Soy la reina del mal, todo lo que quiera lo consigo, el tesoro es solo una piedra que solo libera todo su poder a la familia real de quien lo creo pero a los demás es solo una simple piedra-liberándose molesta

-Dijiste que era un collar

-Y lo era, lo único que queda de ese collar es una piedra que la incruste en mi pulsera-sonriendo con malicia

-Ya lo veo-dice Saki viendo la pulsera donde tiene diferente tipo de piedras de tono rojo sangre- algo me dice que en esa pulsera no tienes piedras comunes y corrientes

-Claro que no-dice Cindy mostrándola-aparte de la piedra de este maldito castillo tengo un trozo de la estrella del norte

-¿Robaste la piedra de una estrella?- pregunta Saki sorprendido- pero… es técnicamente imposible

-No para mí, robe la piedra de un estrella que fácilmente la gente creería que es un rubí, la sangre de una reina muerta de los quirópteros –apuntando otra piedra- y… los trozos del corazón del monstruo que asesino a mi familia y amigos-apuntando el ultimo con odio

-¿Por qué llevas esa piedra contigo?-confundido

-Porque gracias a él soy lo que soy por eso-dice Cindy molesta-por eso y ni loca ¡OYEME BIEN! Ni loca devolveré esta piedra

 _-¡PERO CLARO QUE LO HARAS!-_ se escucha la voz de Amaya

-¡Genial!-Cindy dice molesta

- _ **Siempre supe que la robaste y ¡LA VAS A DEVOLVER**_ **!-** grita furiosa- _**tengo tu planeta aun en la mira jovencita**_

-Entonces… ¿Por qué vine yo?-pregunta Saki confundido

 _-_ _ **Porque así ambos aprenderían a trabajar en equipo y así entrenarían con las trampas a esquivarlos**_ -dice Shun

-Maldito Shun –dice molesto y mira a Cindy- y tu ¡Pudiste ahorrarnos todo esto de las trampas!

-Pude, pero no… hay trampas que solo se activan cuando va más de una persona-dice Cindy viendo el altar- por desgracia debo devolverlo-arrancando la piedra del brazalete

-Buena suerte en devolverlo-dice Saki recargándose

Cindy lo mira mal y vuela hasta la cima del altar siendo observada por Saki, el sonríe pero siente un gran golpe en la nuca y voltea confundió pero no ve a nadie, Cindy llega hasta la cima del altar, mira la piedra por el que hace años vino por el y la deja y el lugar comienza a brillar momentáneamente sorprendiendo a ambos.

* * *

 **Templo del Dios de la Destrucción**

-La piedra volvió a donde pertenece-dice Michela viendo a Amaya

-Perfecto-dice Cindy sonriendo

-¿Por qué tan importante era devolverá?-pregunta Shun confundido

-Porque… la piedra de mi padre debe estar donde pertenece-dice Amaya sonriendo

-¿La piedra de tu padre?-pregunta Perú confundido

-¿Acaso realmente creíste las historias de ese planeta?, era la mejor forma de proteger esa piedra-dice Jerez sonriendo ya que conoce el pasado de su amiga.

-Aunque no es de todo falsa, el planeta comenzó a morir lentamente por una gran guerra que abrió que abrió el mal que mi sobrina nieta de generaciones cerro, yo logra eliminarlo pero para evitar que el mal renazca envié a los sobrevivientes a otro planeta donde los descendientes de mi hermano gobiernan-explica Amaya viéndolo- puede que sea Diosa de la Destrucción pero… hay dos planetas que jamás destruiría

Todos sonríen y asienten ya que la entienden

-Ve por ellos-dice Shun a Rei quien asiente

* * *

 **Universo 9**

 **Planeta sagrado**

Rou y Sidra miraban por la esfera el historial de Freezer, desde que Quítela le conto todo a Sidra, aunque sea su versión, querían asegurarse de que realmente es una amenaza

-Por lo que vi en Kamitube, puede destruir un planeta entero sin ningún esfuerzo-dice Rou seriamente-sí que es un villano cruel y desarmado

-¿Qué piensas de la idea de Quítela, Supremo Kaiosama?-pregunta Sidra

-No hay nada que pensar, tomaremos acción inmediata, el universo 7 perderá

-Pensamos lo mismo

* * *

 **Universo 7**

 **Palacio de Uranai Baba**

-Aquí está el obsequio que te prometí-dice Goku mientras veía a Uranai Baba viendo el regalo- ¿Qué dices?, Bulma fue quien me lo dio

-Mmmm un regalo reciclado-no muy convencida- bueno no importa, prometo no tardarme, espérame afuera-desapareciendo

-Claro, date prisa-sonriendo tranquilo- me pregunto… ¿Cómo le estará yendo a Krilin y a los demás?-yendo a la plataforma a entrenar un poco sin darse cuenta que está siendo vigilado

* * *

 **Universo 13**

 **Templo del Dios de la Destrucción**

Alessa se sienta frente al espejo y se peina mientras tarareaba

-Te ves hermosa-dice Sayo acercándose

-Gracias-dice Alessa sonriendo pero Sayo le quita el cepillo y la peina- ya casi será el torneo, que emoción

-Confió en ustedes-dice Sayo sonriendo

-Me muero por alimentarme del miedo de los peleadores-emocionada- y tranquila, cuidare a Dan-divertida mientras veía a Sayo sonrojarse

Brianne se sienta frente al espejo y comienza a peinarse y después a maquillarse

-¿Necesita maquillaje?-pregunta Sayo confundida

-Claro, debo lucir presentable-responde sin verla

Todas las chicas comienzan y se sientan frente a los espejos que Michela instalo para todas y comienzan a arreglarse a su manera

-Yo quisiera ir a verlos-dice Sayo viéndolas

-Si pero no puedes-dice Raven sin verla

-Debes cuidar a mis hijos y la bebe de Anna-dice Elina

-Claro, los cuidare como9 si fueran míos-dice Sayo sonriendo

-Claro, imaginando que son tus hijos con Dan, pero si los defectos de mi hermano-dice Alessa divertida sonrojando a la pobre

En eso Cindy entra furiosa a la habitación y entra al baño azotando la puerta

-¿Cindy?-pregunta Liby sorprendida

-Parece que no le fue bien con Saki-dice Sanka y todas asienten

-Listo, nos vemos en la fogata –dice Vikal saliendo por la ventana

-¿Fogata?-pregunta Sayo confundida

-Veras, quedamos que la hora que falta para el torneo nos dedicaremos a azar malvavisco, cantaremos y hablaremos un poco sobre nuestros universos hasta que empiece el torneo-dice Liby emocionando a las niñas

-¡YUMI!-grita Talía emocionada

-Hace tiempo que no estoy frente una fogata-dice Ángel emocionada

-Nos vemos ahí-dice Raven saliendo de la habitación

-¡ESPERA!-grita Talía siguiéndola

-Y… listo-dice Sayo después de atar el moño en el cabello de Alessa

-Gracias

-Nos vemos en la fogata, vengan chicas-dice Brianne saliendo con Sanka

-Vamos Sayo-dice Su Roas tomándole la mano

-¿Vienes Alessa?-pregunta Sayo viéndola

-Las alcanzare en un minuto

Sayo sale con Su Roas y las demás dejando a Alessa, Amelia y Midnight en el cuarto, poco después Cindy sale del baño y se sienta frente a un espejo comenzando a maquillarse y Amelia agarra un cepillo y comienza a peinarla

-Nos vemos-dice Midnight saliendo

-Creo que ya estoy grande para esto-dice Cindy molesta sin dejar de maquillarse

-No, tu siempre serás mi hermanita-dice Amelia sonriendo sin detenerse, Cindy rueda los ojos y sigue maquillándose y termina -¿Problemas con Saki?

-No, si no que entregue algo que jamás debí de devolver-dice molesta

-Porque no me sorprende-dice Amelia terminando de peinarla-listo, estas hermosa-sonriendo

-Gracias, Alessa ven aquí-dice Cindy y su hija se acerca- quédate quita-acomodándole la ropa- listo

-Gracias mami-dice Alessa sonriendo y Cindy le sonríe

* * *

 **Universo 7**

 **Corporación Capsula**

Wiss le mostraba los guerreros a 17 y a Roshi, los dos miraban atentamente a los guerreros

-Vaya, ahora entiendo porque me dijeron que me pusiera tapones para los oídos-dice Roshi mientras se los quitaba

-Ojala eso nos hubieran dicho a nosotros-dice Krilin

-¿Qué te parece los guerreros 17?-pregunta 18 tras de él

\- Son muy buenos... Excepto los del 9-responde tranquilamente

-Me sorprende que no te quedaras sordo por el grito de la niña-dice Pikoro quitándose los tapones para los oídos

-No nos afecta el ruido-dice 17 tranquilo- además, me encargo de los animales, tengo tres hijos, esposa y una hermana... no hay mucha diferencia-sonriendo y 18 lo mira mal

-Parece que tendrás que quitar la cama que pusiste para Marrón en el cuarto de Bra, lamento las molestias-dice 18 a Bulma

-No te preocupes, después del torneo ella regresara agotada de ayudar a proteger a los animales, puede quedarse conmigo así ella me ayudara con la bebe como tanto desea-dice Bulma tranquila

-Pero ten cuidado, cuando nació Pan no pudimos alejarla de ella por casi un mes-dice 18 sonriendo

-Jejejeje no será problema-dice Bulma tranquila

-Felicidades por tu bebe Bulma, de seguro será una bella jovencita como su madre-dice Roshi viéndola

-Eso espero, al igual que espero que usted se mantenga alejado de ella-dice Bulma viéndolo de forma amenazante

-Con Vegeta siendo el padre… no lo dudes que quiero vivir-dice Roshi nervioso

\- Mmmmmm ¿Porque nunca supimos su existencia? –pregunta Bill a Gohan mientras apunta a 17

-Es que... No mantuvimos el contacto, jejeje-dice Gohan nervioso

\- Puedo notar una fuerza extraordinaria a pesar de su falta de Ki-dice Wiss sonriendo-18 jamás me imagine que tuvieras un hermano gemelo, que coincidencia ya que mi gemelo es una chica –viéndola

-¿Entonces… yo podría ser diosa de la Destrucción?-pregunta mientras cruza los brazos

-Si lo fueras serias muy respetada-dice Wiss haciéndola sonreír

-Si ella hubiera sido una Diosa de la Destrucción el universo seria de puras tiendas de ropa –dice 17 sin verlos ganándose una fea mirada de su hermana

-Jejejeje cálmate 18-dice Krilin nervioso

* * *

 **Universo 13**

 **Templo del Dios de la Destrucción**

Los tres universos estaban alrededor de una fogata asando malvavisco y bebiendo alguna que otra bebida refrescante

\- Rico-dice Talía comiendo

-¡YUMI!-gritan Alessa y Dylan

Sayo comía tiernamente y Dan asaba malvaviscos para los dos

-¿Qué es esto? –pregunta Ed apretando el malvavisco

-Son malvavisco-dice Alessa

-¿Malva...visco?

Talia le mete uno a la boca, Ed lo saborea y se mete otros ocho a la boca

-Me sorprende que un niño jamás lo haya comido-dice Mal mientras asaba uno

-¿Y ahora qué?-pregunta Raven viendo a los demás

-No lo sé… pero eso sí, estoy asustada-dice Ángel

-Somos dos-dice Elina mientras miraba la ventana que da el cuarto donde dormían sus hijos

-No teman, todo saldrá bien-dice Su Roas ofreciéndoles una soda

 **¿Vas a venir al árbol donde vi** **a un muerto pedir a su amada huir?**

 **Cosas extrañas pasan a anochecer…**

 **En el árbol del ahorcado** **te veré.**

Todos escuchan a alguien cantar en voz bajas y voltean a ver a Topaz quien estaba viendo la el fuego de la fogata perdida en sus pensamientos

 **¿Vas a venir al árbol donde vi** **a un sueño en el que soy libre junto a ti?**

 **Cosas extrañas pasan a anochecer…**

 **En el árbol del ahorcado** t **e veré.**

Todos escuchan con atención la canción, en especial los saiyajines

 **¿Vas a venir al árbol donde vi** **lucir un collar de esperanza junto a ti?**

 **Cosas extrañas pasan a anochecer…**

 **En el árbol del ahorcado** t **e veré.**

Topaz comienza a azar un malvavisco

 **¿Vas a venir al árbol donde vi** **a un muerto pedir a su amada huir?**

 **Cosas extrañas pasan a anochecer…**

 **En el árbol del ahorcado** **te veré.**

Topaz alza la vista y se sonroja al ver que todos la miraban y Sayo, Talía y Helena aplauden

-Que rara y original canción-dice Brianne

-Es una canción que fue prohibida hace muchos años, es una canción de esperanza que es cantada en guerras –dice Amelia

-¿Así?-pregunta Ángel sorprendida

-Sí, se inventó después que hace miles de años existieron tres reyes llenos de odio y maldad en su corazón esclavizaron a las dos razas del planeta Sadala, hasta que un día, un Saiyajin llamado Blight mato a los tres líderes después de que mataran a su hija, fue ahorcado por un seguidor quien murió cuando las dos razas llenas de valor unieron fuerza y pelearon contra los que quedaban que seguían a esos reyes-dice Amelia viendo la fogata

-Blight en la muerte llamo a su esposa para unirse a él e ir juntos a la libertas porque una vida llena de tortura y de dolor no vale la pena vivirla-dice Liby

-Sus cuerpos siguen colgados pero sorprendentemente estan agarrados de la mano, muchos han querido separarlos pero jamás lo lograron-dice Topaz

-Se inventó esa canción, fue prohibida para poder olvidar ese dolor que vivió nuestra raza, pero se canta en honor de ese hombre que nos salvó de la esclavitud-dice Amelia- una parte... tenemos que ganar para que todo lo que el y mi raza luchamos no sea borrado

-Qué historia-dice Eyra sorprendida

-Difícil de creer, pero es cierta-dice Amelia sonriendo

-No sabemos si los saiyajines de los otros Universos también cantan esa canción-dice Liby

-Lo dudo-dice Dan dándole un malvavisco a Sayo

* * *

 **Universo 7**

 **Palacio de Uranai Baba**

Goku seguía entrenando en el palacio de Uranai Baba, pero se detiene al sentir el Ki de ella regresando, eso le da entender que ya trae a Freezer, entra al palacio y de pronto todas las velas se apagan al mismo tiempo. Frente a él aparecen Freezer y Uranai Baba, Freezer se truena el cuello y mira la aureola en la cabeza decepcionándolo.

-Debo decir que… verme de esta manera es sumamente desconcertante-dice Freezer mientras camina hacia Goku

-Date prisa y llévatelo lejos de aquí-ordena Uranai rápidamente

-Sí, muchas gra… -Goku no termina de hablar ya que recibe un buen puñetazo en el estómago por parte de Freezer

-Lo lamento mucho, mi mano se resbalo sin querer-dice mentirosamente arrepentido

-Jejejeje, si claro que le vamos a hacer-devolviéndole el golpe- fue mi culpa, mi mano se me resbalo sin querer

Freezer comprime sus ganas de matarlo y le sonríe con malicia, ya que cuando él resucite estará seguro que le cobrara ese golpe "accidental"

-¡Ya váyanse de aquí!-repite Uranai Baba

-Claro-dice Goku tocando su frente con sus dedos-vamos Freezer, sujétate de mí-extendiendo su mano confundiéndolo-usaremos la tele transportación, a vistes antes, así que no mas golpes accidentales

-Mmmm me pregunto ¿Qué más se me resbalara?-pregunta con malicia

-Les dije que ya se fueran de aquí-Uranai ya se está hartando de repetirlo

-Disculpen-dice el asistente de Uranai acercándose- allá afuera hay individuos que exigen verlos a los dos

-¿Qué?-pregunta Goku confundido, pero en eso siente muchos Ki y sale confirmando que se trata de una clase de ejercito- quédense aquí-saliendo hasta la arena- díganme ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

-No, no te lo diré-responde uno de ellos que se puede ver es el líder

-¿Están aquí porque quieren evitar que vayamos al torneo?

-No te lo diré

-Dime ¿Quién los envió?

-No te lo diré

De pronto un rayo le atraviesa el hombro al líder sorprendiendo a su ejército por el ataque sorpresa, Goku también se sorprende y ve que el rayo vino detrás de él y voltea para ver a Freezer

-Perdón, lo lamento muchísimo, al parecer, no tengo control sobre mis manos-dice Freezer "Muy apenado" alertando a Goku- que interesante, acabo de llegar y me organizaron una fiesta de bienvenida-con malicia

* * *

 **Universo 13**

 **Templo del Dios de la Destrucción**

-¿Cuánto falta para el torneo?-pregunta Sísifo

-Como diez minutos-dice responde Loki

-Ya casi es la hora-dice Saki

-¡Que emoción!-dice Alessa

-¡Ay! –Topaz se cubre la boca rápidamente

-¿Otro mareo?-pregunta Dylan preocupado pero antes de que Topaz respondiera ella sale corriendo

-Eso es un si-dicen todos

-Ok, ya estoy harta-dice Liby sacando los análisis

-¿Cuándo los tomaste los análisis?-pregunta Cindy viéndola

-Cuando fuimos a bañarnos hace casi una hora-dice Liby abriéndolos- la hora de la verdad, a ver-leyéndolos- ¡No puede ser!- desmayándose

-¡LIBY!-grita Amelia

-Azoto –dice Cindy divertida

-¿Pero que leyó que la puso así?, déjame ver –dice Brianne agarrando los análisis- sí que dice que... Aayyy -desmayándose

-¡BRIANNE!-gritan todos los del Universo 2

-¡No seas tan delicada Brianne!-dice Jimizu acercándose- a ver que dice-agarrando los análisis- ¡WAAAAA!-desmayándose

-¿Pero qué les pasa?, si aquí dice que –leyendo los análisis-… que es buena razón para desmayarse –desmayándose pero Saki agarra a Helena antes de que cayera con ella

-No leeré los análisis-dice Saki

-A ver-dice Cindy agarrándolo- ¡Wow!

-Guerreros –dice Amaya acercándose con los dioses, supremos kaioshin y ángeles- es casi la hora de prepararse en unos momentos comenzara el... -viendo a los desmayados- No me digas que se desmayaron del cansancio

-No-dice Cindy extendiendo los análisis -Se enteraron que Topaz está en cinta

-¡¿QUE TOPAZ QUE?!-gritan todos sorprendidos al momento que Topaz regresa logrando escuchar la noticia

-¡¿Qué yo que?!-pregunta sorprendida


	18. ¡Llegó la hora!

**Universo 9**

 **Planeta sagrado**

-Demonios, ¿Por qué tardaran tanto?- pregunta Sidra desesperado

-Ya casi es hora de irnos al torneo-dice Rou igual de desesperado viendo la esfera

-Lo se-dice molesto y en eso la esfera brilla- ¡Deben ser ellos! Mira

En la esfera en vez de aparecer a quien esperaban aparece Freezer en forma Golden Freezer asustándolos

- _Hola, que tal, mucho gusto de conocerlos caballeros del Universo 9_

-Desgraciado-dice Rou molesto al ver que sigue con vida- ¿Cómo nos contactaste?

- _Pues verán ustedes, tome prestado un comunicador de sus secuaces-_ responde con malicia - _me acabo de enterar de que ustedes planearon esta pequeña emboscada_

-Claro que no, no tienes prueba de ello-dice Rou tranquilo

- _Creo que esa energía de Hakai es una prueba concreta-_ dice viendo a Goku atrapado en esa energía tratando de liberarse

Rou se aterra al ver que si tienen prueba

-E… eso fue simplemente algo dado para otra tarea en la que abusaron-dice Sidra rápidamente

-Además, Zeno sama no creerá las palabras de unos matones-dice Rou

-No tiene sentido hablar con nosotros

-Creo que ninguno de los dos torpes me han entendido

-¿Cómo dices?-pregunta Sidra confundido

- _Yo no dije que iría a acusarlos con ese tal Zeno, yo solamente quiero negociar, me gustaría que me eligieras como guerrero del Universo 9_ \- Sidra y Rou lo miran sorprendidos y confundidos- Tengo encerrado al maldito Goku dentro de su energía de Hakai y sin Goku el equipo del Universo 7 no tendrá ninguna posibilidad de ganar el torneo de la fuerza, por lo que pronto desaparecerán y yo no deseo acabar del mismo modo- Sidra y Rou se miran entre ellos no muy confiados- _creo que reconocen mi fuerza, si me escogen y me resucitan prometo actuar bien en el Torneo de la Fuerza ¿Qué dicen insectos?, No es mal negocio ¿No creen?_

-B… bueno… pero ¿Estás seguro?-dice Sidra nervioso

 _-¿De qué debo estar seguro?_

-Tu propio Universo va a ser aniquilado

- _Así es_

-Incluso si eres un villano, seguramente tienes algo que proteger-dice Rou rápidamente nervioso- Un ser querido, un lugar especial o algún recuerdo

-¿ _Disculpen?, pero no entiendo su preocupación ¡JA! No sé de qué me están hablando_ -con gran malicia

Rou y Sidra lo miran más sorprendidos al ver que él es capaz de traicionar su universo

-Hey, ¿Podemos incluso hacer que alguien de otro Universo sea un guerrero?-pregunta Sidra curioso y nervioso

Rou no lo duda y rápidamente saca un libro de reglas y comienza a revisarlo

-Pues… no parece que este prohibido

-Así que está bien, ¿Verdad?

-¡Un segundo! ¡Tal vez seamos uno de los Universos más traicioneros pero él es demasiado para nosotros!-dice Rou rápidamente- Es un psicópata que no le importa si su universo es eliminado, Sidra… él sí parece un Dios de la Destrucción

-¡Entonces es perfecto para el equipo!

-Pero lo traidores no son de confiar

-Eso ya lo sé, pero si nos traiciona yo mismo lo destruiré

-¡Como si fuera tan fácil!

Ambos olvidaron que Freezer los escuchaba algo aburrido la conversación, pero voltea al ver una luz y mira a Bills y a Wiss apareciendo

- _Ay se acabó su tiempo, bueno… será para la otra ocasión_ -destruyendo el comunicador dejando a ambos del Universo 9 sorprendidos

* * *

 **Universo 13**

 **Templo del Dios de la Destrucción**

-¡¿E… Embarazada?!-pregunta Topaz viendo su vientre plano sin poder creerlo, es más, ni siquiera lo sospechaba.

-¡Lo sabía!-dice Elina rápidamente

-¿Cómo pudiste saberlo?-pregunta Sisifo

-Yo tengo dos hijos, ya pasé dos veces por eso… aunque con Dark fue tranquilo-responde tranquila

-Aaayyy mi cabeza-dice Liby despertando- tuve un loco sueño

-Pues creo que yo también soñé lo mismo-dice Brianne levantándose

-No, no fue un sueño-dice Zirloin ayudándolas a levantarse

-¡¿Qué?!-Liby lo mira impactada

-¡Felicidades!-Amelia abraza a su hermana- otro bebe en la familia, que emoción, mi hija tendrá con quien jugar- emocionada

-No puedo creerlo-dice Vikal emocionada

-Yo no lo puedo creer, digo… ¿Un bebe criando a otro bebe?-pregunta Liby sorprendida

-¡OYE!-Topaz la mira mal

-Corrección, dos bebes criando ya que su esposo también es un bebe-dice Cindy

-Cierto-dice Liby ya que lo había olvidado

-¡HEY!-grita Topaz haciendo puchero

-¡Que emoción un bebe!-dice Sayo abrazándola

-Oigan… esto cambia las cosas-dice Ángel preocupada

-¿En qué?-pregunta Sanka

-Topaz no puede pelear-dice Ángel rápidamente

Todos se miran entre ellos sorprendidos y preocupados ya que Ángel tenía razón, Topaz no podía pelear en su estado ya que podría perder a la criatura, se sorprenden que no lo haya perdido durante las preliminares.

-Es cierto, es peligroso-dice Amelia y voltea a ver a los Dioses- Amaya sama, mi hermanita no puede pelear en su estado, debemos buscar otro guerrero

-Estoy de acuerdo

-Pero Amaya sama… ya no hay tiempo-dice Peru preocupado

-Lo sabemos, pero ella no puede pelear en su estado-dice Jerez

-¡OIGAN! Estoy embarazada no invalida-dice Topaz enojada

-Yo puedo ir en su lugar-dice Sayo rápidamente

-Lo siento Sayo pero… no tienes el nivel de fuerza necesaria-dice Rei y Sayo hace puchero

-No exageren-dice Cindy cruzando los brazos- Por si mis hermanas olvidaron las saiyajines podemos pelear aun estando embarazadas

-¡Ah!... es cierto-dice Amaya recordando que Cindy peleaba aun estando embarazada

-Si pero un golpe fuerte podría hacer que lo pierda-dice Michela seriamente

Topaz se pone pálida y abraza su pancita aterrada por su pequeño, Sayo rápidamente la abraza junto con Brianne y sus amigas

-No señor, nosotras los cuidaremos con nuestro amor-dice Brianne

-No permitiremos que nada les pase-dice Sanka

\- Los bebés no deben ser un obstáculo para que explote su amor-dice Su sonriendo

-Aja pero aun así ¿Que haremos?, Necesitamos 10 guerreros y ya no hay tiempo-dice Sarai

-¡Puedo participar!-dice Topaz rápidamente- si no voy no me sentiré tranquila... Tengo sobrinos y un bebé que quiero ver crecer

-¡SIPI!-grita Sayo

-Aunque no estoy de acuerdo no hay otra opción, necesitamos su grito –dice Shun viendo a Amaya y a Jerez

-Su grito es una de nuestras armas-dice Amaya cruzando los brazos seriamente y suspira- no hay opción, pero no arriesgaremos la vida del bebe, Michela- viéndola

-Hai-sonriendo y se acerca a Topaz

Michela acerca su cetro a la pancita de Topaz y dice palabras extrañas y comienza a brillar sorprendiendo a todos los guerreros mientras que los ángeles, kaio y Dioses las mira tranquilos

-Listo-dijo al momento que el centro deja de brillar

-¡¿Qué hiciste?!-pregunta Topaz rápidamente

\- Proteger a tu bebé-sonriendo

-¿Qué?-sorprendida y confundida

-Michela creo un campo que protegerá al bebé de cualquier ataque incluso del golpe más potente-Amaya explica- así podrás participar

Todos los guerreros se mirar entre ellos emocionados

-¡GENIAL!-grita Topaz emocionada

-¿No será eso trampa?-pregunta Raven confundida

\- Es de ki, así que no-dice Peru tranquilo

-Además en cuanto el Gran Sacerdote sienta la energía del bebe entenderá el porque el campo-dice Wine sonriendo

-Tranquila Topaz, todo saldrá bien-dice Vikal agarrando su hombro y ella le sonríe

-Ok, ¡Atencion guerreros y Sisifo!-Ángel flota un poco llamando la atención de todos en especial de su hermano quien la miraba mal-Escuchen, pase lo que pase tenemos que evitar que esos guerreros saquen a Topaz ya que necesitamos su grito para mediados o al final del torneo pero también tenemos que evitar que algún guerrero que vemos que es peligroso pelee contra ella, todos la protegeremos

La mayoría asienten sin pensarlo dos veces, algunos cruzan los brazos o gruñen

-¡¿Qué es esto el Titanic?!, ¡Ah no! nada de mujeres y niños primero-dice Loki rápidamente

-¡ESTAMOS HABLANDO DE MI HERMANA!-grita Liby molesta

-Escucha imbécil, no tengo idea de que es el Titanic pero si quieres que su grito saque a los guerreros para que nosotros o uno de nosotros pueda sobrevivir cierra la boca, además también estamos hablando de mi sobrino-dice Amelia molesta

Loki asiente nervioso ya que a él no le gustaba ver a las mujeres molestas

-Tranquila, te protegeremos-dice Dylan abrazándola y Topaz lo abraza- ¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-Muy bien, escuchen-dice Rei parándose en el medio de los guerreros junto con Peru y Akio se paran – El torneo de la fuerza será una batalla campal y pelearemos contra siete equipo de siete Universos, obviamente nadie esperara una alianza de Universos por lo que hemos estado hablando y decidimos que hasta mediados del torneo revelen nuestra unión

-¿Pero porque?- pregunta Talía confundida

-Porque así tomaremos a los demás por sorpresa-dice Mal seriamente

-Exacto, pero si es necesario apóyense pero eviten revelar nuestra alianza, hasta entonces comuníquense por señas… habrá miembros de otros Universos que se conozcan como los del seis y siete ya que por el torneo de ambos universos vimos que hicieron amistad algunos de ellos, pueden mostrar una pequeña amistad pero no una alianza-dice Akio seriamente

Los guerreros se miran entre ellos y asienten ya que tienen razón, no es recomendable revelar la alianza

\- Tranquilo, bebé, tienes tres universos que te van a proteger-dice Sayo abrazando la pancita de Topaz y ella le acaricia la cabeza

-¡Hora de irnos!-dice Wine alzando una bandera con el número de los tres Universos- ya casi es hora

-Recuerden, no revelar nuestra alianza hasta mediados del torneo –dice Amaya

-Claro-dicen todos

-No dudo que el Gran Sacerdote lo sepa-dice Cindy

-Si se entera no puede hacer nada, no prohibió la alianza-dice Saki tranquilo yéndose con su Universo

-¡ANDANDO!-grita Alessa corriendo con su equipo

Todos se dividen reuniéndose con sus respectivos universos, Anna abraza a su hija con fuerza y le besa la frente, la peque balbucea tiernamente

-Gran Sacerdote, el Universo 2 ya tiene a sus guerreros-dice Sour viendo el cielo

- _Estupendo-_ responde sonriendo

-Nos vemos en el torneo-dice Jerez viendo a sus amigos

El Universo 2 comienza a brillar al mismo tiempo que se elevan, todos los miran sorprendidos y después desaparecen

-¡WOW!-exclaman los niños sorprendidos

-Pórtate bien con Sayo-dice Anna mientras la pone en los brazos de la niña

-Sayo, cuando regresemos queremos una gran comida, vamos a tener que festejar después del torneo nuestra victoria-dice Amaya

-¡Cuenten conmigo!-dice rápidamente sonriendo

Helena le estira los brazos a su mama mientras que Anna se va con su universo y se para junto a su padre

-Gran Sacerdote el universo 0 están listos-dice Sour

 _\- ¡Qué bien!_

-Gran Sacerdote el Universo 13 por fin están reunidos-dice Michela sonriendo

 _\- ¡Muy bien!_

Ambos Universos comienzan a brillar y elevarse, Anna mira a su hija quien le extiende sus manitas desesperada queriendo ir con ella, Saki mira a Cindy quien ella lo mira y asiente, Dan baja su vista para ver a Sayo ya que en el fondo temía que fuese la última.

\- ¡BUENA SUERTE! ¡GANEN POR NOSOTROS! -grita Sayo sonriendo mientras los mira desaparecer y suspira abrazando a la bebe- El Universo cuenta con ustedes

* * *

 **Reino de la Nada**

En medio de la arena aparecen el Universo 13 algo lejos de sus dos aliados

\- ¡WOW!- los niños miran sorprendidos el lugar

Todos miran su alrededor sorprendidos, ya que nunca había un lugar como este, no había nada más que la arena en forma de trompo, un templo flotando, las gradas y una luz en forma de sol que ilumina la zona

-Conque aquí es-dice Cindy viendo el lugar

-Qué lugar tan desolado-dice Elina viendo su alrededor

-El mundo de la nada-dice Rei viendo seriamente el lugar- ¿Ah?-viendo los bloques siendo colocados

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunta Alessa viendo los bloques flotando

-Mmmmm-volteando para ver a los Dioses de los Universos 1,5 y 8- parece que sigue en construcción

* * *

-Miren, ellos están construyendo la arena-dice Talia viendo a los tres Dioses

-¿Por qué ellos lo están construyendo?-pregunta Shun viéndolos seriamente

* * *

Una luz brilla a unos metros lejos del Universo 13 y muestra ser el Universo 7 llegando a la arena

-¡WOW!-Goku mira emocionado el lugar

Todos miran sorprendidos el lugar ya que es demasiado diferente a todos los lugares que han ido

-¿Este es… el mundo de la nada?- Gohan pregunta sorprendido

-¿Y que son esas cosas?-pregunta Roshi viendo los bloques siendo colocados en algunos sitios

-Al parecer están reconstruyendo el lugar-dice Wiss viendo a los Dioses encargados de eso- miren, ahí están

-¿Y porque lo hacen ellos?-pregunta Bills confundido

* * *

-Jajajajaja de Dioses de la Destrucción a Dioses de la Construcción-dice Amaya divertida y mira su alrededor- Aunque hacen un excelente trabajo, debería pedirles que arreglen mi jardín

-Me pregunto ¿Qué hicieron ellos para estar haciendo esto?-pregunta Elina sorprendida

\- ¡WOW! ¡Oigan vengan a ver! -dice Mal viendo la orilla

Todo el Universo 13 se acercan rápidamente y se detienen al verlo

\- ¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! -grita Dylan retrocediendo- Esta muy alto-sorprendido- creo que si alguien cae estará perdido

-Según las reglas no podemos volar pero déjame probar-dice Dan saltando pero cae rápidamente- ¡AH!

-A ver-dice Alessa tratando de flotar- Yo tampoco puedo-haciendo puchero

-Por eso contaremos con nuestros guerreros con alas, porque ellos si pueden volar como los pájaros, parece que nadie lo creería hasta verlo y no los culpo-dice Michela sonriendo

\- Creo que en estos momentos desearía ser una mariposa venenosa-dice Sarai viendo la altura

-¿Hay mariposas venenosas?-Alessa pregunta sorprendida

-Si, las Mariposas Quelonias, Monarca, alas de pájaro, cebra y la más venenosa de todas la Mariposa Papilio antimachus… mi favorita-con malicia

-¡WOW!-Alessa brinca emocionada- si gano la esfera pediré tener la transformación y veneno de esa peligrosa y hermosa mariposa

\- ¿Por qué solo de esa mariposa cuando podrías controlar la de varias y todos te tengan más miedo? -Dan sonríe con malicia y Alessa asiente

* * *

\- ¿Ah?- Goku mira al Universo 13- ¡Genial están aquí!- emocionado- miren chicos, ahí está la Diosa que se parece a Bulma

Todos voltean a verla y se sorprende en especial Vegeta, Krilin, Picorro y Ten, era idéntica a Bulma cuando ella era adolescente, a excepción de su cabello y ojos.

-No puede ser-dice Ten sorprendida

-Vaya, con solo verla me trae tantos recuerdos, ¿No lo crees Goku? - pregunta Krilin viéndolo

-Sí, incluso me acuerdo las veces que me disparaba cuando la hacía enojar-dice Goku sonriendo

-Papa-dice Gohan serio-mira

Goku voltea y mira el Universo 0 reunido hablando con sus Dioses

-Ese debe ser el Universo 0-dice Goku sorprendido

-Sí, no recuerdo haberlos visto en las preliminares-dice Gohan viendo a Shun, Akio y Wine

-Al parecer al fin decidió salir de las sombras-dice Bills viendo a Shun

* * *

-Parece que los Universos notaron nuestra presencia-dice Wine viendo todos

-Vaya, es un milagro-dice Shun con malicia y mira a Amaya quien le sonríe y él le guiña el ojo y después mira a su equipo- Buena suerte, peleen con todo

Todos asienten menos Saki que rueda los ojos

* * *

-Muy bien-dice Rei viendo al equipo- recuerden, no van a poder volar por los que si alguno de ustedes tienen alas sáquenlas para evitar ser eliminado- todos asienten-Liby ¿Podrás controlar la arena? - Liby mira el suelo y se hacen unas pequeñas grietas y asiente- que bueno- sonriendo

-Perfecto, buena suerte equipo… recuerden Universo 13, venguen nuestro Universo-dice Amaya y la mayoría asiente- suerte-comenzando a alejarse

-Buena suerte, que la suerte este de su lado-dice Rei volando hacia las gradas

-No te preocupes-dice Dan sonriendo

* * *

-Bueno, señor Bills, es hora de ir a las gradas de los espectadores-dice Wiss flotando

-¡¿Por qué tu si puede volar?!

-Únicos que no pueden volar son los guerreros-dice tranquilo

-Muchachos, les deseo buena suerte-dice Shin alejándose

-Sí, confía en nosotros-dice Goku sonriendo

-Vaya, miren nada mas-dice Frost acercándose un poco llamando la atención de todos en especial de Freezer quien lo mira sorprendido

\- ¿Tu eres del Universo 6? –pregunta Goku sorprendido mientras que Frost observa a todos hasta que sus ojos se topan con Freezer y ambos sonríen con malicia- Eso significa que… ¡Hola! Hit ya esta aquí

-Y el tambien-dice Goku molesto

-¡MAESTRO!-grita Cabba acercándose seguido por Caulifla y Kale- ¿Cómo esta, maestro Vegeta?

-No soy tu maestro

-¡Cabba! ¿Cómo estas?-pregunta Goku sonriendo

-Bien

-¿Y quienes son ellas?

-Vera, ella es Saiyajin como yo y es la señorita Caulifla

-Increible, otra chica Saiyajin-dice Goku acercandose- mucho gusto- extendiendo su mano pero ella lo rechaza- ¿Ah?

-Señorita-murmurra Cabba molesto

-Déjate de tonterías, vine a ver quién es el más fuerte de los Universos… no a socializar-dice Caulifla seriamente

-El más fuerte de los Universos, entonces eres igualita a mí-dice Goku sonriendo enojando a Caulifla

-Oye… hermana-Kale se acerca nerviosa

-¿Ah? ¿Y ella también es Saiyajin?-Goku pregunta curioso asustándola

-Si también… y su nombre es Kale-dice Cabba

-B… bueno yo…- nerviosa

Topaz mira a su alrededor hasta ver al Universo 7 interactuando con algunos del Universo 6

\- ¡WOW! - Topaz mira a Goku y a Gohan- ya llegaron-sonriendo- ahorita vuelvo-alejándose

\- ¡TOPACIO! –grita Sarai molesta

-Ay no-dice Amelia siguiéndola

-¡Tías!-Dylan las sigue

\- ¡Señor Goku!- grita Topaz logrando llamar su atención- ¡Joven Gohan hola! -acercándose

-Ah, hola Topaz- Goku sonríe

-Ella acaso es… -Krilin mira sorprendido a Topaz

-¿Cómo has estado?-pregunta Gohan sonriendo

-Bien gracias-sonriendo

-Vegeta, Cabba, Caulifla, Kale ella es Topaz, una saiyajin del universo 13-dice Goku

-Hola, un placer –Topaz sonrie

\- ¡¿QUE?!-grita los saiyajines del Universo 6 sorprendidos

-No puede ser ¿Los Saiyajin no son rubios a menos que sean super Saiyajin?- pregunta Caulifla agarrando un mecho de cabello- y no siento la gran energia que se libera cuando esta en esa forma

-Bueno jejejeje soy una saiyajin elemental-dice nerviosa

\- ¿Saiyajin elemental? - pregunta Caulifla confundida

-Pues solo un diez por ciento de los saiyajines nacen con un don de controlar un elemento, agua, fuego, tierra o aire y nacemos pelinegros o de otro tono de color, pero eso sí, nacemos con tono de ojos diferente y los hijos de esos saiyajines nace con esos ojos, pero los nietos si naces como un saiyajin normal nace con el cabello negro y ojos negros- responde tranquila

-Ok… eso me da envidia-dice Caulifla cruzando los brazos

\- ¡¿Ah?! –Goku se sorprende al ver a Amelia y a Dylan parándose junto a Topaz- Oye Topaz…. hay una copia tuya, pero en rojo

-Ah sí, ella es mi hermana gemela mayor Amelia y él es nuestro sobrino Dylan, ambos también son saiyajines- sonriendo – hermana, ellos son Goku y Gohan, los conocí en las preliminares

-Un placer-dice Amelia sonriendo

-Hola yo soy Goku

-Si sabemos quién eres y él es tu hijo-dice Amelia viéndolos

-Son Gohan, un placer

-Encantada

-Yo soy Cabba miembro de las Fuerzas de Defensa de Sadala del Universo 6 y ellas son Caulifla y Kale

-Vaya más Saiyajines de otro Universo, es todo un honor-dice Amelia sonriendo

Caulifla solo asiente y Kale solo se muestra un poco, pero se sorprende a ver a Dylan quien estaba parado a lado de Amelia

-Mira hermana-dice Kale sorprendida

Caulifla mira al niño, también lo había notado, pero no quiere mostrar lo sorprendida que estaba de ver a un niño en el torneo

-¿Ah?-Goku mira a Dylan- Pero miren que tenemos aquí-acercándose a él- hola pequeño-arrodillándose para estar a su altura

-Buenas señor-dice Dylan educadamente

-¿Qué hace un niño aquí?-pregunta Caulifla cruzando los brazos

-Vaya-dice Vegeta acercándose un poco para ver el traje de Dylan-tu traje de batalla se parece mucho a los traje de los Saiyajines del Universo 7

-Oigan-dice Krilin acercándose- él no puede estar aquí, es peligroso

-Krilin tiene razón será mejor que el pequeño ya vaya a las gradas antes de que inicie el torneo-dice Gohan viendo a Dylan

-No será necesario, Dylan no vino a ver-dice Amelia

\- ¿Ah no? -pregunta Goku viéndola

-No, vine a participar-dice Dylan sonriendo

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! –gritan todos sorprendidos viendo a Dylan quien parpadea confundido por su reacción

\- ¡WOW que bien!, entonces ¿Debes ser muy fuerte? - pregunta Goku sorprendido

-Sí, y no vine solo también vinieron mis hermanos –dice Dylan apuntándolos

Todos miran al Universo 13 miran a Alessa hablando con Dan mientras que él le acaricia la cabeza haciéndola reír tiernamente

-Ellos dos… tienen cola-dice Goku levantándose sorprendido y mira a Dylan- ¿Por qué tu no la tienes?

\- Larga historia

\- ¿Conque no podíamos traer niños? –Vegeta pregunta viendo seriamente a Gohan quien ríe nervioso

\- Oye niño, ¿Eres un Saiyajin elemental? - pregunta 18 poniéndose a su altura y el niega- entonces ¿Tu mama lo es?

-Si

-Eso explica los ojos… pero… ¿Tu mama está aquí?- pregunta 18 viendo al equipo del Universo 13- me sorprende que te dejara venir

* * *

-Oiga Maestro Roshi, ¿Eso no le afecta?, porque vamos a pelear contra mujeres… ¡KYA!-Krilin se queja al recibir un golpe en la frente

-No te preocupes Krilin, eh logrado el control absoluto de mis deseos-dice haciendo una pose mientras le sale humo de las narices sorprendiendo a Krilin y Ten

* * *

-Son los gusanos del Universo 7-dice Sidra molesto desde las gradas

-Olvídese de ellos-dice Rou

-No puedo hacer eso

-Deje que nuestros guerreros se encarguen de esos sinvergüenzas

* * *

-¡Hey Bills!-dice Champa sentado a un metro lejos de el- Veo que tienes de nuevo a los del torneo pasado-en tono burlón

-Mira quien habla, el que tiene en inclusive al traidor de Frost, Gordiflon-dice Bills en tono burlon

-¡CALLATE! Mi universo ganara y el tuyo será hecho polvo inútil-furioso

* * *

En una zona lejana Freezer y Frost estaban a solas dándose la espalda entre ellos

-Siendo sincero nos parecemos mucho ¿A ti también de deleita usar el poder para controlar a otros?-pregunta Freezer

-Sí, más de lo que crees

-Puede que nos llevemos muy bien-dice Freezer y en eso ambos sonríen y ríen con malicia-¿Qué te parece?, ¿No te gustaría trabajar en conjunto?

-Claro, será un placer

Lo que ambos no sabían es que Saki y Anna los había escuchado gracias a su buen oído

-No creo que duren-dice Anna sin ver a su padre- uno de ellos va a ser el traidor

-No lo dudes, el quien ofrece siempre es el traidor-dice Saki

* * *

-Miren quien anda ahí-dice Liquir viendo a Shun

-Conque si se animó a venir-dice Iwen molesto

-Y lo peor… es que ella también pero no a ver-dice Arak con tristeza

Geen estaba sentado junto a Amaya y los apunta con malicia y ella los mira divertida, los tres dieron entender que él les está contando lo que paso en la arena y que los pusieron a repararla

-¡Ese… ese infeliz!-dice Iwen furioso

-Solo porque no está construyendo se cree demasiado- dice Anak furioso

-Solo porque es el que tiene mayor nivel se cree demasiado-dice Liquir furioso y mira a Geen dándole una flor a Amaya y ella lo agarra- ¡GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR HAKAI!-lanzandolo olvidando que Amaya estaba junto a Geen

\- ¡¿Qué haces?! – pregunta Arak molesto

-¡AMAYA!- grita Shun apareciendo frente a ella y golpea la energía dirigiéndola a los guerreros

-¡CUIDADO!-grita un guerrero del Universo 4 esquivandolo con sus compañero

-¡CHICOS CUIDADO!-grita Ten viendo la energía de Hakai

Todos voltean y miran la energía dirigiéndose hacia el universo 13 y cae en las manos de Cindy quien lo controla con facilidad haciéndola desaparecer dejando descargas rodeando su mano, ella mira a todos con superioridad, odio y se acerca a Dan y Alessa

-¡WOW!-grita Goku levantándose sorprendido

* * *

-¡¿Quién demonios es ella?!-pregunta Bills furioso

-Ella es Cindy, candidata a Diosa de Destrucción del Universo 13 y además… Amaya sama la crio después de que perdió a sus padres-dice Wiss tranquilo

* * *

-¡¿Quién es esa?!- pregunta Caulifla sorprendida

-Se parece a ustedes-dice Cabba sorprendido

-Ella es Cindy, candidata a Diosa de la Destrucción y mi hermana gemela segunda mayor-responde Topaz sin dejar de ver a su hermana

-Y mi mama-dice Dylan nervioso

-¡¿Tu mama?!-pregunta Vegeta sorprendido sin dejar de ver a Cindy- Ahora que lo pienso… veo un gran parecido entre ustedes

-Se ve que es fuerte, ya quiero pelear contra ella-dice Goku sonriendo

-Goku no creo que sea buena idea… aunque de todas maneras te enfrentaras a ella-dice Krilin nervioso

* * *

-Con esto advertí a los otros universos-dice Cindy convirtiendo la energía en polvo y mira a los Universos viéndola sorprendidos- Creo que yo solo los veré pelear

-Creo que emocionaste a ese Goku, no te deja de ver de forma desafiante-dice Liby viéndolo y Cindy no se molesta en voltear, pero mira a Saki quien le sonríe con malicia y ella le sonríe

* * *

-¡WOW! Hay otra idéntica a ustedes ¿Cuántas son?-pregunta Cabba sorprendido

-Somos cuatro en total-dice Amelia mientras se masajea la frente por la presentación que hizo su hermana

-¡¿4?!-pregunta Caulifla sorprendida- ¡WOW!... su madre merece un premio por eso

-Todos dicen lo mismo-dice Amelia

* * *

-¡OIGAN DIOSES DE LA CONSTRUCCION TENGAN CUIDADO CON SUS HAKAI!-grita Amaya furiosa

-Lo sentimos-dicen los tres asustados

* * *

Elina mira a todos los guerreros sorprendida, eran de especies que ella jamás había visto y se detiene al ver a alguien de uno de los Universos, empieza a temblar y retrocede

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunta Sarai acercándose

Elina toda pálida apunta y Sarai mira el Universo 6 a Hit quien veía a Elina sorprendido a los ojos mientras que ella lo mira sorprendida, molesta y asustada

-¿Qué demonios hace él aquí?-pregunta Sarai furiosa

-¿Qué hace con ese… ese Universo?- pregunta Elina con la voz casi apagada y eso realiza algo aterrándola demasiado- oh no- viendo a su hermana quien también piensa lo mismo que ella

* * *

-Es un placer conocer a otros Saiyajines, pero siento mucho que sea en esta circunstancia-dice Amelia viéndolos

\- Lo mismo digo-dice Gohan sonriendo

-Tengo una pregunta, ¿En que planeta habitan la raza de los saiyajines en el universo 13?- pregunta Vegeta curioso

-En el planeta Sadala- Amelia responde

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿El planeta Sadala también existe en ese Universo?!- pregunta sorprendido

-Si… ¿Acaso el de ustedes desapareció?- pregunta confundida

-No, el del Universo 6 sigue intacto-dice Caulifla

-El nuestro no, el planeta Sadala termino destruido después de una guerra entre ambas especies y robamos otro planeta al cual llamamos planeta Vegeta-explica seriamente

-¡¿Robar otro planeta?!-pregunta Amelia horrorizada mientras que Topaz y Dylan retroceden sorprendidos

-No puede ser, que crueldad-dice Topaz horrorizada

-Éramos egoístas… ¿Qué no en tu Universo los Saiyajin son una raza guerrera?

-Sí, lo somos pero jamás robaríamos un planeta, muchos menos destruirlo por una guerra, acepto que hay unos que son capaces de atacar sin razón-dice Amelia recordando a Cindy y sus sobrinos- Nosotros ayudamos a nuestro Universo en especial a nuestra galaxia a que haya paz y ayudamos a seres cuyos planetas fueron destruidos o está a punto de morir a buscar otro donde puedan vivir y empezar una nueva vida, claro que hay veces que son repartidos a otros planetas que los aceptan con gusto cuando quedan menos de 10%

Cabba escuchaba con atención, estaba sorprendido de lo que hacen los saiyajines del Universo 13 que es muy diferente a lo que escucho de los del Universo 7 y algo similar a los de su Universo, sonríe y mira algo brillar y nota el collar de Amelia y se sorprende al reconocer lo que era

\- ¿Enserio hacen eso?- pregunta Gohan sorprendido

-Sí, ahora estamos ayudando a los Skrulls a buscarles un nuevo hogar y protegerlos de sus enemigos-dice Amelia

-¿Skrull? ¿Eso qué es? –pregunta Caulifla confundida

-Es una ra…

-¡No puede ser!-dice Cabba impactado

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunta Vegeta confundido

-Disculpe… señorita Amelia pero… eso… eso es- acercándose un poco -¡¿De dónde saco ese collar?!

-¿Mi collar?-pregunta Amelia viéndolo

-¡¿Ese collar?!- pregunta Vegeta sorprendido al verlo

-Ah ¿Ese collar?-Topaz se acerca-ese collar se lo dio el rey de los saiyajines cuando se casaron... ¡AUCH! -recibiendo un pisotón

-¡TOPAZ!

-¡MAJESTAD! – Cabba y Kale se arrodillan rápidamente asustados sorprendiendo al Universo 7- perdone nuestra irrespetuosa presencia y nuestro comportamiento ante usted

Amelia ríe nerviosa mientras que los demás del Universo 7 parpadean sorprendidos, en especial Goku

-Que hacen arrodíllense –dice Cabba a Caulifla, Goku, Vegeta y Gohan

-¿Qué ella es que?-pregunta Krilin sorprendido

-¡KYLE!- Caulifla la levanta- ¡No hagas eso! Nos haces quedar mal

-Pero…

-No, no se arrodillen además… ella tiene razón-dice Amelia y Cabba se levanta aun con la cabeza agachada- a mí no me gusta eso de arrodillarse

-Perdón majestad, pero de todas maneras perdone nuestro irrespeto hacia usted-dice Cabba nervioso

-Están perdonados, pero aquí no soy reina… yo soy una guerrera como todos ustedes

-Claro, claro… como usted diga-dice Cabba nervioso

-Jejejeje gracias hermanita-susurra molesta por delatarla y ella sonríe nerviosa

* * *

- _Gran Sacerdote, el Universo 11 ya está listo vale_ -anuncia Margarita

-¡Perfecto!

* * *

En eso Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Amelia y Cabba se alertan al sentir un gran ki

-ese ki es de-Goku dice rápidamente

Todos voltean y aparece una luz que revela a los diez guerreros del Universo 11

-¡¿Quiénes son esos tipos?!- Vegeta pregunta rápidamente al verlos

* * *

-¡WOW!... ¡Mal mira!-dice Liby sorprendida viendo el Universo 11

-Son ellos-dice Mal sorprendida

-Sí, no hay duda tienen ese feo uniforme-dice Sarai molesta

-¡¿Qué?! -Mal voltea a verla molesta

-No peleen-dice Liby rápidamente y mira a Elina pálida- oye… ¿Estas bien? – acercándose

Sarai mira al Universo 2 quienes también notaron la similitud del uniforme con el de Mal

- _Ellos son el Universo de las misma tropas de Mal_ -Sanka pregunta en señas

Sarai asiente y mira con odio esa tropa y sonríe al ver lo mucho que se divertirá

* * *

-Los saiyajines del Universo 7 no son nada de qué preocuparse, se asustaron como unas nenas-dice Caulifla en tono burlón

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!- pregunta Vegeta viéndola mal

-Tranquilo, tranquilo-dice Vegeta acercándose

-Es el señor Toppo-dice Topaz viéndolo- Iré a saluda -acercándose al universo 11- Señor Toppo

-Topaz espera-dice Amelia nerviosa

-Yo también voy-dice Goku siguiéndola

-Ah… pero papa

-Hola señor Toppo-parándose frente a él

-Eres tu pequeña-dice Toppo viéndola y ella sonríe- Tenía esperanzas de que no vinieras

-¿Ah?... ¿Por qué?-confundida

-Hola Toppo-dice Goku acercándose

-Eres tu Son Goku-dice Toppo viéndolo mal

-Esta vez terminaremos la pelea que dejamos pendiente

-Estamos aquí por el destino del Universo 11 ¡No me interesal las disputas personales! ¡¿Te quedo claro?!- dice molesto

-Hmmm pero vamos a luchar de todos modos

-¡Lo trataremos en ese momento!

Goku mira a Jiren que le da la espalda, en eso recuerda lo que Toppo le dijo en las preliminares por lo que asume que se trata de Jiren el gris

-Hola tu eres…

-Largo-dice Jiren apareciendo tras de el

-¡¿Ah?!- Goku y Topaz voltean a verlo sorprendidos ya que no saben cuándo llego y estaba frente a ellos dándoles la espalda

-¿Ellos son la tropa que tanto me hablaron? –pregunta Mal acercándose

-Si, son ellos-dice Topaz sonriendo

El Universo 11 voltea a verla y la mayoría se sorprende de lo que ven, habían sido advertidos de que el Universo 13 tenían su propia tropa y al verla frente a ellos era más sorprendente, aunque algo que le daba envidia para la guerrera del Universo 11 por el uniforme.

Mal retrocede al ver a Dyspo frente a ella

-Soy Dyspo el guerrero Sónico, el mejor guerrero del Universo 11 y disponible para todo lo que necesitas-dice haciendo reverencia mientras que ella parpadea sorprendida

* * *

-¿Que hay de nuevo, viejo? –dice Ed ivertido y Talía se tapa la boca para no reír

* * *

-¿Puedo saber el nombre de la linda dama?- pregunta Dyspo

-Mal

-Ay perdón, no sabía que te molestaba-dice apenado

\- Por favor Dyspo, deja de molestar a la señorita y compañera de la tropa-dice Toppo acercándose- Puede que seamos de diferentes Universos pero somos de la misma Tropa de Orgullo, soy Toppo el guerrero de la Libertad y líder de las Tropas del Orgullo

-Yo soy Mal la guerrera de la Verdad y segunda al mano de las Tropas del Orgullo

Todos los de la tropa se miran confundidos, no se imaginaron que ella fuese la segunda al mando de la tropa y mucho menos tan joven

* * *

-Vaya Rei, solo trajiste a un miembro de tu tropa-dice Kai en tono burlón

-Y tu cobardemente trajiste a 10, ¿No tienen a alguien que no sea de la tropa fuerte para el torneo?-Pregunta Rei tranquila

-EN esta situación necesitamos a los miembros de la Tropa ya que son los más fuertes del Universo-dice tranquilo

-Del tuyo… porque ya veremos si son de todos los universos-dice Rei con malicia

* * *

-¿No vino nadie más de tu Tropa?-pregunta Toppo viendo a los guerreros del Universo 13

-No, yo vine en representación de mi Tropa, permiso-dice Mal pasando entre el Universo 11 y se dirige al Universo 7 donde están Amelia y Dylan- si yo fuera tu ahorita estaría con mi equipo-viendo mal a Amelia y agarra la mano de Dylan- Ven pequeño, tienes que estar con nosotros - llevándoselo

-Adiós-Dylan se aleja con Mal

-Nosotros también Topaz-dice Amelia acercándose a ella

-Sí, adiós-dice Topaz a Goku y Toppo para después irse con su equipo

* * *

Los guerreros ya están completos-dice Anak viéndolos

-Vamos a acelerar el paso-dice Liquir lanzando de una vez los bloques que faltan

Todos los guerreros comienzan a esquivarlos, Goku rápidamente se mueve y se sorprende que Jiren no se haya movido para nada, como si hubiera leído los movimientos de los bloques

-¡¿A ese que le pasa?!-pregunta Jerez molesta viendo a Liquir

-Es Liquir, le encanta acelerar los pasos-dice Sour

-¡El último bloque!-anuncia Liquir al ver que ya todo esta listo

- _La arena de combate esta lista, y los guerreros de todos los universos ya están presente_ \- anuncia el Gran Sacerdote- ¡ _El Universo 0!_

Las mujeres sonríen con malicia, Saki cruza los brazos y Talía saluda a todos tiernamente y Saki

-Asi que ellos son los guerreros de ese Universo fantasma-dice Gohan

-Es verdad, no siento la presencia de ellos-dice Ten viéndolos

-Ay no, ahí también hay niños –dice Krilin preocupado al ver a Ed y Talia

 _-El Universo 2_

Brianne acomoda su cabello y sus dos amigas se paran cada una a su lado y Vikal presume sus alas

-¿Es mi imaginación o ese es un Yadora?-pregunta Goku sorprendido

-¿Los que se tele transportan?- Vegeta pregunta sorprendido

-Hay que tener cuidado

- _El Universo 3_

Se presentan varios robots brillantes y un científico loco de piel morada y una criatura azul

- _El Universo 4_

Ganos salta con un miembro de su equipo de contextura gorda y se paran al frente de seis miembros del equipo

-¿Ya vieron?, ese universo solo trajo a 8 guerreros-dice Gohan

\- A ver son uno, dos, tres...

\- No lo había notado-dice Picorro interrumpiendo a Goku

-¿Únicamente 8?-pregunta Roshi sorprendido

-¿Con que motivó?-pregunta Krilin

-¿Creen que con 8 son suficiente?- pregunta 18 confundida

\- No, es leve pero siento otra presencia- dice Ten

- _El Universo 6_

Hit se para entre Cabba y Frost estando los tres al frente de su equipo

- _El Universo 7_

Ellos miran seriamente a todos los oponentes

-Ay no-dice Liby deprimida

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunta Dylan

-Desgraciadamente casado-viendo a 17

-¡¿Seguirás con eso?!- pregunta Amelia molesta

- _Universo 9_

Basil lanza unas patadas para después pararse junto con su equipo

-El _Universo 10_

Se miran miebros raros muy coloridso en especial uno de cabello azul y con una rosa en la mano

-Universo 11

Jiren se muestra inmutable, mientras el resto hace sus poses y humos de colores salen tras ellos

-¿Los Power Rangers?- pregunta Talía sorprendida

-Parece- dice Ed sorprendido

-Y Además, el Universo 13

La mayoría sonríen con malicia mientras que explota algo detrás de ellos mostrando una sombra con la imagen de una calavera

-Ese Universo está furioso-dice Cabba sorprendido

-De seguro solo lo hacen para asustarnos- dice Caulifla

* * *

\- No es por nada pero... Todos los peleadores son asombrosos- dice Krilin sorprendido

-Así es- dice Ten

\- No pierdan los estribos- dice 18

-Gohan, que haremos ya que... hay niños aquí – dice Krilin viéndolos

\- No contaba con que estuvieran tan desesperados como para usar niños- dice Gohan preocupado viendo a los niños

-Gohan esas dos niñas parecen tener la edad de mi hija- dice Krilin ya que la estaba imaginando en la arena

\- Aunque la pelinegra tiene un aura mucho más oscura- dice 18 viéndola

Todos voltean a ver a Alessa hablando con su mama sonriendo tiernamente

\- Es verdad- dice 17

-¿De qué hablan?, es una ternura- dice Goku tranquilo

Gohan tiembla, Alessa es una ternura pero una sombría ternura que no le gustaba nada

-Y ahora unas palabras de cortesía de parte de Zeno sama, peleadores, guarden silencios- anuncia Gran Sacerdote

-¡¿Cómo están?! –dicen ambos al mismo tiempo saliendo del templo- Gracias por venir/Estamos muy entusiasmados por verlos pelear/Si así es/Ojalá sea emocionante!

-Muchas gracias por sus encantadoras y motivas palabras

-yo no escucha nada motivante – dice Mal molesta

-Cálmate… ahorra tu fuerza por lo que viene- dice Amelia seriamente viendo a todos los guerreros- la necesitaremos


	19. ¡Al fin empieza el Torneo de la Fuerza!

Todos los guerreros por fin estaban reunidos, ya se hicieron las presentaciones y ya todos sabes quienes son de cada Universo. Ambos Zeno sama veían emocionados a los guerreros ya que habían esperado tanto para ese momento mientras que ellos miraban a cada uno de los guerreros de otros universos.

En eso del centro del pilar sale el Gran Sacerdote llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

-Ahora quiero que pongan atención, les explicare las reglas del torneo una vez más-dice el Gran Sacerdote flotando cerca de Zeno sama - El tiempo del torneo es de 100 tacks, el pilar del centro irá descendiendo poco a poco, en cuanto esté al ras del suelo el torneo habrá terminado

-¿Dijo 100 tacks?- Krilin pregunta confundido

-Son como unos 48 minutos se la tierra-dice Picorro

-¡¿Qué?!, pero es muy poco tiempo-dice Krilin sorprendido

-48 minutos de diversión, que alegría-dice Alessa emocionada y Cindy le acaricia la cabeza

-Las técnicas de pelea son válidas pero usar armas y matar está prohibido

- _Aburrido-_ Sarai piensa molesta

- _Aguafiestas-_ Raven piensa furiosa

-Deberán derribar a sus enemigos y lanzarlos fuera de la arena de combate, los peleadores heridos se considerarán a salvo solo hasta que sean lanzados fuera

-Vaya, tendremos que volvernos ingeniosos durante la pelea-dice Roshi seriamente

-Las habilidades que eviten las caídas como flotar están prohibidas, sin embargo los peleadores con alas tienen la posibilidad de volar

-Ahora desearía haber sido una mariposa venenosa-dice Elina nerviosa

-Que chistoso, yo pedí exactamente lo mismo hace unos minutos-dice Sarai viéndola

Elina mira nerviosa a Sísifo pero él le hace señas de que se calme sonriéndole con ternura llamando la atención a Hit que noto la interacción entre ellos.

-No importa que tan heridos estén, usar objetos para curarse está prohibido, esas son todas las reglas

-¿Dijo que no podemos pelear?/ ¿Cómo se supone que pelearemos así?/ Es injusto-dicen los guerreros entre ellos sorprendidos por las reglas

-Unas cuantas reglas son decepcionantes-dice Sarai cruzando los brazos

-Ni que lo digas-dice Dan molesto

-Solo lo dices porque no podrás dejar a alguien a borde la muerte-dice Dylan

-No por eso, si no de volar

* * *

-Son tantas reglas, mi cabeza explotara-dice Talía tambaleándose

-Pero nada implica romperle los huesos a alguien-dice Sísifo sonriendo

-Esto será bastante divertido-dice Loki con malicia

-No se confíen, son muchos guerreros y a pesar que estamos aliados con dos de ellos hay que estar atentos, no conocemos la habilidades de todos ellos-dice Ángel seriamente

-Ella tiene razón, hay que estar alerta porque lo que apenas vimos en algunos de cuatro Universo… es casi útil-dice Ana seriamente

-Cierto-dice Ed

* * *

-Muy bien, empecemos con esto-dice Goku emocionado

-Escucharon muchachos-dice Gohan viendo a su equipo- Tal como dijo el supremo Kaio-sama el Universo 7 tendrá que trabajar en equipo, deben mantenerse a espaldas, formen un circulo y enfrenten a sus oponentes entre dos o mas

-¡JA! Tu plan suena aburrido-dice Vegeta

-Como quieras, prometo tenerlo en cuenta-dice Freezer con malicia

-Pero que testarudos, dudo mucho que quieran cooperar-dice Krilin

* * *

-Muy bien, recuerden que Liby se asegurará de que nadie salga pero aun así nos apoyaremos para no caer, las vindictas se transformarán en algún momento, sus habilidades nos ayudaran y lo más importante proteger a Topaz y a su bebe… hay guerreros que veo que son demasiado fuertes-dice Amelia a su equipo

La mayoría asiente mientras que Cindy rueda los ojos y Sarai sonríe con malicia

* * *

Ángel miraba a todos los guerreros, algunos no se miraban peligrosos pero había otros que con solo verlos daban miedo.

-Enana-dice Sísifo llamando su atención- No muestres tu miedo, porque si sigues así es obvio que serás la primera que ataquen

-Lo se… pero jamás imagine que los guerreros se mirarían así

-¿Cómo creíste que se verían? ¿Cómo ositos cariñositos?-Sísifo cruza los brazos mientras que Ángel lo mira mal- Tranquila, permite que uno de ellos te enfurezca y saque a Hela dentro de ti así tu no pelearas

-De hecho a Hela le temo más-abrazándose

* * *

-Todos ellos necesitaran una lección de amor-dice Brianne viendo a los guerreros

-Sin duda alguna-dice Sanka

* * *

Kale se acerca asustada a su equipo, todos los guerreros le daban miedo y más el hecho que uno de ellos la podrían golpear

-Kale, ¿Por qué estas temblando?, si sigues haciendo eso pensaran que somos unos cobardes-dice Caulifla

-Pero… todos se ven muy fuertes… y temibles-dice asustada

-¿Por qué les tienes miedo?, compórtate como una desquiciada y llamaras su atención-dice al recordar su lado súper Saiyajin incontrolable-será muy fácil

-¿Qué?-pregunta confundida

* * *

-Es placentero está en un entorno sanguinario-dice Freezer viendo a los guerreros con malicia- Me fascina lo inquietante que puede ser el ambiente- mira a Dan y Alessa- jejejeje ver a esos niños me recuerda mucho a los niños del planeta Vegeta, ¿No lo crees Vegeta?

Vegeta lo mira mal ya que sabe que se burla de los niños saiyajines que asesino cuando destruyo su planeta.

* * *

-Yo me encargare de esos dos que se parecen a Cold-dice Liby viendo a Freezer y a Frost con odio

-No creo que sea buena idea, no hay que permitir que lo odio nos ciegue-dice Amelia agarrando su hombro-además… mama y papa no les hubiera querido que te vengaras

Liby la mira furiosa pero suspira tratando de calmarse

* * *

-Son demasiados guerreros y muchos se miran muy fuertes-dice Rei viendo preocupada al equipo

-Tienen que ganar, tiene que hacer ya que hay muchas cosas en juego-dice Amaya viéndolas seriamente aunque en el fondo estaba asustada

* * *

Mal mira a Jiren ya que puede sentir un gran poder dentro de él, de pronto Jiren la miro a los ojos y ella desvía su mirada rápidamente sonrojada.

-No fraternices con el enemigo y mucho menos te enamores-Amelia susurra y Mal rueda los ojos molesta

-Es soltero –Liby le susurra al oído y Mal la mira mal

* * *

-Yo me encargare de las mujeres-dice Roshi a su equipo sin dejar de verlas

-Pero Maestro Roshi ¿Crees usted que sea una buena idea?-pregunta Ten preocupado ya que conoce la obsesión de Roshi con las mujeres

-Por supuesto que si-dice confiado

* * *

-Me pregunto si nuestro Universo será capaz de ganar-dice Shin preocupado

-Debemos confiar en ellos-dice su antepasado preocupado

-Después de todo sus destinos recaen en unos cuantos nada mas-dice Wiss tranquilo

-Guarda silencio, tu te salvaste de desaparecer-dice Bills furioso

-Jojojojo soy muy afortunado

-GRRRRRRRRRRRRR ¡CONFIAMOS EN USTEDES, TRABAJEN EN EQUIPO LES QUEDO CLARO UNIVERSO 7!-grita Bills

-Qui, Qui, Qui, ¿Escucharon eso?, nunca pensé que Bills apoyara el trabajo en equipo, es ridículo-se burla Quitela

-TSK! No oigo no oigo-Bills se sienta

-Cielos, ¿No piensa contestar?, eso es nuevo-dice Wiss sorprendido

-Claro que no, no nos llevamos bien, eso es todo

* * *

-¡Dijiste que no habría niños! –Caulifla mira furiosa a Cabba

\- No pensé que traerían-dice Cabba nervioso viéndolos

-Sabes que soy capaz de todo pero no soy capaz de dañar niños -dice molesta mientras los miraba

* * *

-Muchos nos están viendo, incluso también a Ed y a Talía-dice Dylan viendo a los guerreros

-Definitivamente no esperaban que hubiera niños-dice Dan viéndolos- ya que solo nuestro Universo y el 0 son los únicos con niños

-Ya quiero jugar con ellos, Dan haz algo para que empiece el torneo-dice Alessa saltando emocionada

-Tranquila-dice Dan agarrando su hombro logrando pararla- Por lo que acabo de ver esos reyes tienen la mente de un niño de kínder de nivel inferior asi que no obviamente también desea que empiece el torneo

Alessa sonríe emocionada

* * *

-Tenemos que esforzarnos 18-dice Krilin haciendo pose de combate

-No te preocupes

* * *

-Zeno sama, ¿Comenzamos con el torneo?- pregunta el gran Sacerdote

-¡Dense prisa!/ ¡Dense prisa, deprisa!-dicen emocionados

-¡Muy bien peleadores de cada Universo, pongan atención y ahora prepárense!-dice el Gran Sacerdote

Todos aprietan sus puños mientras veían a cada peleador de otro Universo, seguían estudiándolos para saber de qué Universo es cada uno, sabían que de esta pelea dependía salvar su Universo aunque eso signifique sacrificar la vida de todos los demás.

-¡Que empiece el Torneo de la Fuerza! ¡A PELEAR!

En ese momento todos corren hacia los otros guerreros iniciando a si la pelea, todos peleaban, lanzaban ataques y otras cosas sorprendiendo a ambos Zeno y a los Dioses. Los únicos Universos que seguían juntos eran los Universo 7 y 13

-Parece que no somos los únicos que no aventamos a los otro Universos-dice Amelia viendo al Universo 7

-¡Qué miedo!-dice Elina aterrada

-Por favor Elina, ya estuvimos en batallas-dice Sarai cruzando los brazos

-Pero no una como esta

-¡WOW!, esto se ve increíble-dice Dylan sorprendido

-¡QUE DIVERTIDO!-grita Dan emocionado

-¿Vamos?-Alessa pregunta

Sus hermanos asienten emocionados y los tres salen corriendo alejándose de su equipo

-¡NIÑOS!-grita Topaz viéndolos alejarse

-Crecen tan rápido-dice Cindy sonriendo

-Por desgracia no como quisiera-dice Amelia preocupada- ¡TENGAN CUIDADO!

* * *

-Recuerden, trabajo en equipo, solo así ganaremos así que solo hay que esta uni…- Gohan no termina de hablar ya que Goku, Vegeta y los androides se alejan de ellos- ¡¿Qué?!

-Cre… creí que era… algo de equipo-dice Krilin viendo a su esposa y a los demás alejarse

-¡ESPERE SEÑOR VEGETA!- Gohan grita al verlo alejarse- ¡Freezer!- viéndolo alejarse

-Yo iré a divertirme un poco jajajajaja- comenzando a disparar a quien sea mientras sonríe con malicia

-Pero… y… y el plan-dice Gohan sorprendido mientras los veía pelear por su cuenta

-Es inútil hacer que esas sabandijas entienda en este tipo de torneos-dice Picorro

* * *

-Perdimos el tiempo haciendo una estrategia-dice Shin viendo como cuatro se alejaron del plan

-¿Qué le vamos a hacer?-pregunta Antepasado no muy sorprendió

-Alimañas insubordinadas -dice Bills furioso

* * *

-Parece que no duro el grupo por mucho tiempo-dice Cindy

-Al igual que el nuestro, tus hijos se alejaron-dice Amelia cruzando los brazos

-No recuerdo que estar juntos era el plan-dice Sarai

-Hay que separarnos, estar juntos nos convierte en un blanco fácil-dice Mal

-Tienes razón-dice Amelia viendo al resto de su equipo- chicas… que la suerte este siempre de su lado y recuerden el plan

Todas asienten y se alejan rápidamente uniéndose a la pelea contra los otros Universos.

Muchos guerreros se lanzaban rayos creando fuertes explosiones que obligaban a todos a cubrirse

-Narirama-sale de la nada de la zona de explosiones- Narirama, NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- comenzando a usar el modo súper sobreviviente

-¡CHICAS!-grita Su

Sanka y Brianne voltean en el momento en que las tres son brutalmente golpeadas

-¡¿Qué?!, ¡¿Atacaron al equipo de Brianne antes de que pudieran transformarse?!, Ay pero qué falta de cortesía-dice Jerez furiosa

Dyspo y Cabba peleaban entre ellos hasta que miran a Narirama acercándose a ellos y antes de poder alejarse son atacados

-¡Eso es pelear sucio aunque es increíble su velocidad!-dice Champa sorprendido

Dan y sus hermanos corrian en el centro de la arena pero se detiene al sentir un temblor que cada segundo se hacia muy fuerte

-Pero que- Dan agarra el hombro de Alessa

-¡CUIDADO!-grita Dylan al ver a Narirama acercándose

Dan y Alessa voltean justo en el momento que son golpeados por el robot.

-¡NIÑOS!-grita Rei preocupada

-Jajajaja, Modo súper sobreviviente-dice Ea emocionado- Es una estrategia insuperable

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-gritan mas guerreros que son víctimas de Narirama

Mosco emite unos ruidos al ver a mas guerreros siendo derrotados por Narirama

-El señor Mosco dice, acaba con todos los peleadores, derívalos y tíralos al vacío, sin piedad- dice Camparli

-Después de esta increíble táctica, el Universo 3 será el único sobreviviente-dice Ea y Mosco hace ruidos

Cindy caminaba fumando tranquilamente ignorando a todos en especial a Narirama que se dirige a ella, a pocos milímetros cerca Cindy da un gran salto logrando esquivarlo sin problema

-¡¿Pero que...?! -Ea pregunta sorprendido al ver que ella sin verlo lo esquivo- ¡¿Cómo hizo eso?!

Elina se aleja de un contrincante justo a la dirección en el que Narirama iba

-¡ELINA CUIDADO!-grita Sarai bloqueando un ataque

Ella voltea y mira a Narirama acercándose a ella, rápidamente cierra los ojos esperando el ataque pero escucha un fuerte estruendo, lentamente abre los ojos y mira a Hit destruyendo uno de sus brazos robóticos.

-Hit-Elina susurra sorprendida

-¡Miren es Hit! ¡BIEN HECHO HIT!-grita Champa emocionado

Basil aplaste el otro brazo y ríe maniáticamente

-¡ASI SE HACE BASIL!-grita Rou

Sísifo sale de la nada y carga a Elina en brazos y la aleja ante la mirada de Hit.

-¿Estás bien?-pregunta Sísifo mientras que la sienta en un lugar seguro

-Sí, perdón... estuve lejos de las peleas por mucho tiempo por dedicarme a mis peques-dice apenada

-Pues entonces tendré que hacer de niñera-dice Sísifo sonriendo haciéndola sonrojar.

-O… oye... ¿No será bueno que también cuidaras a tu hermana?-pregunta Elina confundida

-Se puede cuidar sola-dice Sísifo mientras golpea a un guerrero del Universo 4

* * *

-¿Están bien?- Dylan pregunta mientras ayuda a Alessa a levantarse

-Si- Dan se levanta un poco adolorido

-Eso creo, ese robot tonto me las va a pagar-dice Alessa molesta

-Ya lo está pagando- Dan apunta a Narirama con los brazos destrozado- y es un robot, ellos no muestra nada de dolor así que no sirven

-Tienes razón, serian una pérdida de tiempo-dice Alessa con odio

-Esconde ese odio con tu apariencia tierna-dice Dan y Alessa lo mira- Me di cuenta que fascinaste a muchos incluyendo a ese Goku con tu ternura y eso debes seguir usando- su hermana sonríe tiernamente- así me gusta, aun no muestres lo que hay detrás de esa carita

-Pero al igual que muchos dudan de esa ternura-dice Dylan preocupado

-Acaba de empezar el torneo así que por unos minutos deben de hacerse la idea que Alessa es incapaz de lastimar una mosca-dice Dan mientras abraza a su hermana- sabes que eso es una de las especialidades de nuestras querida hermanita- con malicia

-Cómo olvidarlo-dice Dylan aun preocupado- iré a buscar a Talía, Alessa no te alejes de Dan

-Que aguafiestas-dice molesta

* * *

Lilibeu lanzaba sus ataques a Basil quien tiene algo de dificultad de esquivarlos

-¡MALDICION!

-¡OYE! ¡No te muevas!, ¡Te eliminare perro pulgoso!- Lilibeu dice furiosa mientras volaba a gran velocidad hacia él

-No alardees solo porque puede volar- Basil dice furioso mientras lo rodea un aura roja y salta esquivando otro ataque- ¡Patada Explosiva Centelleante! –lanzándoselo

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- Lilibeu grita mientras trata de alejar el ataque

-¡Prepárate que te lanzare otro!-dice lanzándole el mismo ataque

-¡NO!-grita recibiéndolo siendo lanzada fuera de la arena cayendo al vacío- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-¡Oh no!- Topaz dice aterrada mientras se ocultaba detrás del pilar

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – Lilibeu grita mientras continua cayendo- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- en eso siente que deja de caer y lentamente abre los ojos dándose cuenta que estaba en la gradas junto a Rumoosh, Kus, y Gowas- ¿Ah? –sorprendida y confundida

-Así que… si caemos terminaremos en las gradas- Topaz dice sorprendido viendo a Lilibeu

* * *

-Lilibeu del universo 10 ha sido eliminada- anuncia el Gran Sacerdote- Es hora de utilizar la Kamipod-dice viendo a ambos Zenos

En eso dos tablets aparecen en las manos de ambos Zenos emocionándolos

-Veamos-dice aplastando la imagen del Universo 10 apareciendo los diez integrantes- Lilibeu… PUM- aplastando su imagen- Eliminada

-¡Eliminada!- dice Zeno del futuro- después sigo yo

-Está bien

* * *

-Una menos así que solo falta 99 –dice Elina nerviosa

-69, omite los del Universo 2 y los nuestros-dice Sísifo y Elina asiente

* * *

-¿Una guerrera con alas fue la primera en caer?- Anna pregunta sorprendida

-Su guerrera es débil-dice Raven alejando a un guerrero de un golpe- al igual que muchos aquí son débiles, el universo 10 tiene un aura de energía muy débil- sonriendo con malicia- no dudo que vayan a ser eliminados

-Las apariencias engañan Raven, ya viste la trio del amor, se ver como chicas comunes y corrientes pero tienen un gran poder

-Ni me recuerdes cual es, solo recordarlo créeme que después de esto no quiero volver a ver un corazón en un largo tiempo-alejándose

-No exageres

* * *

-Yo… yo… en verdad lo lamento mucho- dice Lilibeu muy apenada mientras miraba el suelo

-Pues no parece, ¡¿De qué te sirvieron ese par de alas que tienes?! - Rumoosh pregunta extremadamente furioso

-Lo… lo siento tanto-dice asustada- todo sucedió tan rápido que olvide por completo que podía volar

-¡Es inconcebible que el primer eliminado sea de nuestro Universo 10!, ¡Me acabas de avergonzar frente a todos y ahora estamos a nueve guerreros de ser eliminados!

-Por favor, ya no podemos hacer nada al respeto, aún tenemos nueve guerreros en la arena-dice Gowas calmado aunque en el fondo estaba decepcionado- Lilibeu trata de animar a tus compañero

-Sí, ¡USTEDES PUEDEN UNIVERSO 10!

-Te informo que tú serás el siguiente en caer-dice Basil a otro guerrero del Universo 10 que parece luchador de sumo parecido de piel rosada y cara de cerdo con una barba, cabello negro y piel rosada.

Este se enfurece y comienza a pelear contra Basil al mismo tiempo que bloquea sus ataques mientras que él hace lo mismo

-¡Tú puedes acabar con él Basil! ¡Sácalo de la arena!- dice Rou

-¡OIGAN! ¡El Universo 7 tiene prohibido caer fuera!- Bills les advierte

-¡Universo 6! ¡Dense prisa y eliminen al universo 7!- Champa grita y Bills lo mira feo- Jejejejejeje

* * *

En la arena la lucha continua, 18 peleaba contra Cocotte que parece que tiene el mismo nivel teniendo problemas de combatir, lo mismo le pasa con Liby quien peleaba contra Caulifla ocultando sus habilidades de controlar la arena.

Vegeta peleaba contra un guerrero de gran estatura, 17 se protegía de los rayos gracias a su campo mientras que Goku seguía peleando contra Ganos

Anat sonríe de forma burlona y orgullosa al ver a todos los del Universo 7 pelear, claro que se le hacía divertido ya que su Universo estaba a salvo

-Universo 7, ojala que hagan divertido el torneo-dice Anat viendo a cada miembro del equipo- Oh pero parece que están en problemas

Gohan, Ten, Roshi, Picorro y Krilin estaban rodeados por Lavender, Dercori, Confrey, Botamo y Loki

-Saiyajin, esta vez te hare pedazos-dice Lavender viendo con malicia a Gohan

-No te precipites Gohan- Dice Roshi llamando su atencion- Tú fuiste quien creo este plan, no te dejes intimidar

-El enemigo los tiene rodeados-dice Bills viendo a muchos de sus guerreros con problemas

-No se preocupe, cubrir las espaldas y atacar a los enemigos en equipo es parte del plan que ideamos-dice Shin tranquilo

Lavender sonríe con malicia y se lanza hacia ellos junto con los demás guerreros pero el equipo salta rápidamente

-¡Taiyoken! – grita Ten creando destellos luminosos de Ki que obliga a los guerreros a cubrirse los ojos

-¡Makankosappo! – Grita Picorro lanzando su haz de ki perforador

-¡Kienzan! – Krilin lanza su disco de poder

Roshi lanza una bola de energía mientras que Gohan lanza una ráfaga de Ki hacia los guerreros y con todo los ataques combinado se crea una gran capa de humo. El equipo se para frente a ellos pero en cuanto el humo se dispersa se ver a los guerreros como si nada hubiera pasado

-Son sujetos muy fuertes, peleadores dignos de un torneo como este-dice Roshi sorprendido al ver que no funciono ningún ataque

-Gohan en ningún momento bajes la guarida-dice Picorro

-¡Entendido!

* * *

Mal da un gran salto alejándose de un oponente del Universo 4, este se lanza hacia ella y Mal espera el ataque pero Dyspo lo golpea alejándolo de ella quien parpadea confundida.

-¿Estas bien?- Dyspo pregunta preocupado

Mal rueda los ojos y se pone firme poniendo ambas manos en su espalda viéndolo seriamente

-¿Cómo dijiste que te llamas?

\- Dyspo, el Guerrero Sónico de las tropas del Orgullo

-Guerrero Dyspo, no llegue a mi puesto por mi cara bonita, fui entrenada para resistir situaciones de riesgo-dice seriamente causando que Dyspo se sonroje- Le agradezco su ayuda pero no era necesaria

- _Es tan hermosa cuando se enfada_ \- Dyspo piensa sonrojado

\- Además los dos somos enemigos pero aun así… a pesar de ser de diferentes Universos somos de la misma tropa, regrese a sus funciones guerrero, no decepciones a las tropas

Dyspo hace un saludo militar y sale corriendo para pelear mientras que Mal suspira negando con la cabeza ya que no es la primera vez que pasa por esto con un miembro de la tropa.

* * *

-¡Basil! ¡Detrás de ti!- Grita Rou

Basil voltea para ver a Napapa tratando de atacarlo por la espalda pero el salta parándose tras de él

-¡Toma esto infeliz!-Basil grita lanzado Bláster Brillante a Napapa pero él lo detiene con sus manos mientras retrocede ¡Con esto acabare contigo! ¡Hasta nunca! – lanzando Patada Explosiva Centelleante haciendo que se dirigía a la orilla- el segundo está a punto de caer

Napapa está a unos centímetros de caer de la arena pero lanza las bolas de energía fuera logrando detenerse a tiempo

-¡Oh Napapa, lo soportaste como un campeón!- Gowas dice emocionado

-Jajajaja claro era de esperarse, a Napapa lo conocen como el gran mago del Dojo, se le considera el gran Yokozuna de Dohyō-doru- dice Rumoosh orgulloso viendo como Napapa golpea fuertemente el suelo

-Bien, estoy listo-dice Napapa

\- ¿Dohyō-doru?- preguntan ambos Zenos confundidos

-Se trata de un arte marcial del Universo 10, a ese gran campeón se le considera el Rikishi mas fuerte del universo- responde el Gran Sacerdote

-¡WOW!- ambos Zenos dice emocionados

* * *

Dyspo y el General pelean contra 17 mientras que 18 sigue peleando contra Cocotte y Vegeta contra seguía peleando contra el mismo guerrero mientras que Goku terminaba su pelea contra Ganos que decide alejarse

-¡Resplandor de la Justicia!- Toppo lanza su ataque usando sus dedos

-Toppo-dice Goku

-¿Ah?- viéndolo- Goku-viéndolo seriamente pero es alejado por Murichim

En cuanto se Toppo se aleja Jire queda al descubierto, él se encontraba viendo la pelea

-Ese… debe ser el sujeto llamado Jiren-dice Goku al momento que él voltea a verlo-

Rabanra se lanza hacia Jiren pero con solo una mirada fue suficiente para que él se alejara

-Jiren ni siquiera se ha movido-dice Kai sorprendido

-Eso es perfecto, es el estilo de Jiren- dice Vermoud tranquilo

-¿Qué le pasa a Rabanra? ¿Por qué se aleja?- Amaya pregunta confundida

-No tengo idea, se supone que los únicos que asustan con la mirada son Cindy y Saki, eso significa que ese guerrero del Universo 11 es muy poderoso porque hasta ahora no lo eh visto pelear-dice Rei seriamente

-Pues ya son tres-dice Michela apuntando a Cindy quien estaba sentada en la orilla fumando y a Saki caminando por la arena ignorando a todos

-Ese par sí que son el uno para el otro-dice Amaya

-Oh no-Rei dice al ver a Lavender dirigiéndose a Cindy

Cindy miraba la nada seriamente mientras que Lavender sonríe con malicia mientras se aproximaba lentamente hacia ella para poder tirarla de la arena con un solo empujón

\- Solo tienes 10% de probabilidad de tirarme pero yo tengo 90% de solo moverme para esquivar tu ataque y tu caigas el vacío- Cindy sonríe con malicia mientras que Lavender se asusta al ver que ella tiene razón y más que él no haya considerado ese detalle- ¿Te arriesgaras?- Lavender gruñe molesto y se aleja rápidamente-eso crei

-Fiuf, que astuta-dice Rei sonriendo

-Por favor, es obvio que nadie se atrevería en tirarla contando que ella con un movimiento ellos podrían caer-dice Amaya tranquila- yo hubiera pensado lo mismo

-Parece que habrá otro eliminado-dice Michela viendo otro lado de la arena

Rei y Amaya miran a Goku atrapado por los brazos de Nink

-Qué curioso, ¿No me digan que el sujeto que se le ocurrió el torneo está a punto de abandonarlo?- Anat pregunta con malicia

-Pues no me sorprendería, todos lo odian por eso-dice Akio viéndolo seriamente

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-grita Goku de dolor mientras que Nink lo aplasta con sus brazos

-¡GOKU! ¡UTILIZA TODO TU PODER! ¡QUE NO SE SUPONE QUE ERES MUCHO MAS FUERTE QUE ESO! –grita Bills desesperado

Goku logra liberar su brazo y lo golpea repetidas veces en la cara pero se ve que Nink puede soportarlo

-Eres un sujeto muy fuerte y eso me encanta-dice Nink en tono burlon- Me fascina- mientras retrocede

-¡Oye! ¡¿Qué estas haciendo?! ¡Tu también vas a caer!

-Por mi no hay problema, ya que tu me acompañaras

-¡RAYOS! ¡INTENTA AVENTAR A GOKU AL VACIO!- grita Bills aterrado

-No pueden negarlo es una buena forma de eliminar a un enemigo poderoso-dice antepasado sorprendido

-Van a caer-dice Rei sorprendida

-Mmmm algo muy riesgoso ya que perjudica al otro Universo-dice Michela

-Ven vamos al cielo, acompáñame al cielo-dice Nink en tono burlón a pocos milímetros de la orilla

-Oye si quieres… puedes irte tu ¡VETE TU SOLO!- grita Goku transformándose en Super Saiyajin Blue logrando liberarse

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-Nink grita mientras cae al vacío

Bills mira aterrado por donde ambos cayeron, Champa mira sorprendido ya que no podía creer lo que acaba de ver

-Goku-dice Zeno sorprendido

-¿Se cayó?- Zeno del futuro dice sorprendido

De pronto aparece Goku des transformándose al momento que regresa a la arena, dándoles entender que se sujetó a tiempo evitando caer con Nink

-Cielos, por poco y me caigo

-¡OYE NO SEAS TAN DESCUIDADO! ¡¿SI PODIAS ELIMINARLO CON EL BLUE PORQUE NO LO HICISTE DESDE UN PRINCIPIO?!- Bills grita furioso

-Lo siento señor Bills, es que quería conservar mi poder-dice Goku nervioso

-Eso está bien pero no servirá de nada si lo hace perder-dice Wiss

-Si Goku se salvó entonces el otro…- Dylan mira las gradas donde se a Nink siendo pateado en la cara por un furioso Quitela- Wow

-Nink del Universo 4 también ha sido eliminado-anuncia el Gran Sacerdote

-A ver, a ver-dice Zeno del futuro usando su Kamipod- dijo Nink PUM- aplastando su foto- Nink ha sido eliminado

-¿Quién será el siguiente?-pregunta Zeno emocionado

-Sí, ¿Quién será?

* * *

-Otro eliminado-dice Elina viendo las gradas- ¿Cuánto ha pasado desde el inicio del torneo?

-Un minuto-dice Sísifo cruzando los brazos

-¡No puede ser!-dice Elina sorprendida

-Esto parece el Endgame -dice Sísifo viendo seriamente su alrededor

-¿Endgame?- Elina pregunta confundida

-Hace cincuenta años en un planeta de Universo hacia que cada año un juego que involucra niños y jóvenes entre 12 a 18 años y solo uno salía con vida

-Qué horror-dice Elina horrorizada

-Duro 145 años esos juegos, cada diez años se hacía purga de los vencedores hasta que una mujer decidió pararlo para siempre y lo logro- sonriendo mientras que Elina lo mira sorprendida

* * *

Goku se dispone a regresar a pelear pero es rodeado por todo el Universo 9 quien lo miraba con malicia y burla

-¿No creen que son muchos contra mí?- Goku pregunta sin preocuparse pero ninguno le responde

Desde lejos Topaz y Liby miran lo que está pasando

-¡Eso es trampa!-dice Topaz enojada

-Por desgracia no está en contra de las reglas-dice Liby sin dejar de verlos- solo pelear por sobrevivir

-Si pero…

-Él quiso este torneo… entonces tendrá lo que merece-dice Liby sonriendo con malicia- pero… están haciendo una tontería

Topaz parpadea confundida y mira a Goku preocupada ya que no le gustaba que muchos tomaran ventaja de que él esté lejos de su equipo y cerca de la orilla


	20. ¡La desesperación de un Universo!

-Jajajajajajaj ¡Escuchame Goku, tal vez lograste sobrevivir pero te arrepentiras de ellos! ¡No sabes lo mucho que eh esperado para darte las gracias, aunque no creiq eu fuera tan rápido, será mejor que te prepares porque los guerreros tan fuertes del Universo 9 te harán pedazos!- dice Rou con malicia

-¡OIGAN, ESO ES TRAMPA!- grita Dylan furioso

-¡Cállate mocoso!, tú serás el siguiente-dice Rou viéndolo y Dylan lo mira mal

-Aquí solamente hay tres reglas Dylan-dice Ed parado tras de él- aunque nosotros tenemos una y es sobrevivir

Dylan lo mira y asiente ya que tiene razón

Goku comienza a pelear contra los guerreros del Universo 9, no tenia ningún problema ya que le gustaba la idea de pelear contra un Universo completo

-Me alegra pelear contra ustedes de nuevo. En especial a ti-dice Goku viendo a Bergamo- Tu usaste mi poder y ocultaste el tuyo

-¡Oye! Deja de fanfarronear, es hora de que conozcas nuestra verdadera fuerza-dice Bergamo comenzando a pelear contra Goku

Goku bloquea los ataques y ataca mientras que Bergamo hacia lo mismo

-Mmmm el Universo 9 está empeñado en atacar a Goku desde el principio-dice Wiss mientras veía la pelea

-Parece que siguen molestos por haber perdido en las preliminares-dice antepasado

-¿Por qué el Señor Goku no los derrota usando el Blue?- Shin pregunta confundido mientras ve a Goku siendo rodeado por el Trio del Peligro

-Está controlando su ritmo-dice Wiss y los tres voltean a verlo- El Súper Saiyajin Blue puede llenar de drenar una gran cantidad de Ki, y ya que los objetos que regenera como las semillas del ermitaño esta prohibido necesita saber controlar su Ki para soportar la pelea hasta el final del torneo

-¡¿Ni siquiera sabes eso?! ¡¿Qué incompetente?!-dice el Antepasado furioso-

-¡Y… yo también pensaba en eso!- dice Shin rápidamente nervioso- jejejejejeje… pero- mira el Universo 13- Yo creí que los primeros que harían eso sería el Universo 13, ya que son conocidos por ser muy vengativos

-Puede que el Universo 13 sea muy vengativo pero son muy conocidos en calcular bien la situación-dice Wiss viendo a los guerreros del Universo 13 y se detiene al ver a Alessa saltando alegremente mientras tarareaba como una niña normal- Y es obvio que algo traman

-¿De que estas hablando?- Bills voltea a verlo

-Jojojojo no puedo decirlo, no me gusta dar spoilers

-¡Odio que hagas eso!- Bills dice furioso

-¡Uno contra tres!- dice ZenoF emocionado

-¡Veremos a Goku contra el Trio del Peligro, si!- dice Zeno emocionado

-¡QUE EMOCION!

-Aunque se encuentre solo es capaz de derrotar a ese trio, les aseguro que será un momento emocionante-dice Gran Sacerdote mientras veía la pelea

-Jejejejeje no es de los peleadores que pierden fácilmente. Pero sin él el Universo 7 perdería un gran miembro-dice Champa con malicia- Pondré mi confianza en la astucia de esos tres lobos

* * *

Topaz trataba de mantenerse lo más alejada posible del combate, no se arrepentía de ir pero le daba miedo los guerreros ya que no se los imagino así, no estaba asustad por ella si no por su bebe

-Topaz

-¡A….-no sigue gritando porque Liby le cubre la boca

-¡No a mí!-dice molesta soltándola

-Perdón- dice nerviosa- perdón, no te esperaba

-Ya viste que sacaron a un volador del universo 10-dice Liby viendo a la guerrera animando a su equipo- una voladora, que patético-dice en tono burlón

-No es gracioso, debe ser muy humillante ser el primero en ser eliminado-dice Topaz viéndola- Además no es la única que esta fuera

-Si ya vi el grandulón torpe del Universo 4, el más tramposo de todos-dice Liby viéndolo- de seguro ellos aun piensan que somos débiles- divertida

-Pues con que me vieran a mi huyendo les eh obvio-dice Topaz apenada

-Es perfecto, y con los niños en especial Alessa fingiendo que es una ternurita nos traerá ventajas-dice Liby con malicia y voltea para ver al Trio del Peligro rodeando a Goku- Vaya, parecen que están desesperados por derrotarlo

-Los Trio del Peligro, son los de las Preliminares-dice Topaz sorprendida

-Si esos tres vencen juntos a Goku retirare la mitad de las cosas que dije sobre ellos- dice mientras se aleja

-Aaaammm ¿Qué cosa dijiste sobre ellos?- Topaz la sigue demasiado curiosa

* * *

-¿Podrás romper la manifestación de nuestra hermandad?- Basil pregunta con malicia

-¿Goku estará bien?- Antepasado pregunta preocupado

-¡Claro! ¡Goku no perdería con esos tipejos!-dice Bills rápidamente- Más bien, si lo hace, estaremos en problemas- levantándose- ¡GOKU! ¡Entiende que no debes dejarte ganar, ¿Verdad?! ¡No vayas con todo y pierdas tu resistencia ante esos débiles!

-Ya lo sé Señor Bills-dice Goku sin dejar de ver al trio

-¡Hablando a lo grande!-dice Bergamo

-¡Hare que te arrepientas por tratarnos como débiles!- dice Basil furioso

Lavender se enfurece pero después sonríe con malicia para activar de nuevo su veneno, recuerda que funciono demasiado contra Gohan en las preliminares, aunque perdió, pero recuerda como Gohan sufrió y su padre merecía recibirlo de nuevo.

-Este es el veneno que tu hijo disfruto-dice Lavender con malicia- ¡Ahora es tu turno para saborearlo!

Goku se enfurece ya que recuerda lo que Gohan sufrió con ese veneno y si no fuera por las semillas del ermitaño de seguro hubiera muerto

En ese momento los tres se lanzan hacia Goku y él rápidamente comienza a esquivarlos y bloquear los ataques, aunque Bergamo logro darle una patada por detrás pero no logro tumbarlo o herirlo.

-¡Veneno, veneno, veneno!- Lavender grita mientras trata de golpearlo pero Goku lo esquiva

-Ese veneno es un problema- dice Shin recordando como quedo Gohan en las preliminares

-Una vez golpeado, se acabó. Quedará incapacitado-dice Wiss

-Ese guerrero venenoso es un tonto por presumir ese veneno-dice Amaya furioso

-Puede ser, pero si ese veneno lo toca ya no podrá Goku pelear-dice Michela viendo la pelea- nosotros tenemos guerreros inmunes al veneno pero la mayoría no lo son

-Más vale que alguien saque ese pulgoso venenoso porque si no tendremos que adelantar nuestros planes-dice Amaya furiosa

-Paciencia Amaya sama, pacie…- Rei no termina de hablar ya que ve a Goku creando una barrera de Ki y comienza a pelear contra Lavender sin ser afectado por el veneno- parece que ese Goku es muy astuto-dice sorprendida

-¡¿Mi veneno no funciona?!- Lavender dice sorprendido y furioso mientras bloquea el ataque

-Ya vi tu ataque una vez, así que pensé en un contraataque con Gohan-dice Goku mientras comienza a esquivar los ataques de Lavender

-¡Hermano yo me encargo de él!- Basil corre a ayudar

* * *

Alessa corre rápidamente hacia donde esta Sarai quien se aleja de un guerrero fácilmente, sin necesidad de transformarse

-¡SARAI!- Alessa grita corriendo hacia ella

-¿Qué pasa?- viéndola

-Hay problemas, al parecer el Universo 7 usan barreras para protegerse del veneno, Goku lo está usando contra el pulgoso amarillo del Universo 9

-¡Maldita sea!- Sarai se levanta furiosa pero después sonríe con malicia- ¿Dijiste que solamente el Universo 7, verdad?

-Sipi-sonriendo

-Entonces… tengo más guerreros con que descargar todo el enojo que llevo dentro-sonriendo con malicia

-¿Qué planeas?- pregunta Alessa emocionada

-Ya lo veras peque, ya lo veras- tornando sus ojos se tornan negros

* * *

Frezzer fácilmente derrota a Napapa fácilmente poniendo un pie en su espalda

-Parece que Goku está teniendo un monto de diversión, supongo que debo empezar a divertirme tambien- dice Freezer con malicia

-¡TE TENGO!-grita Roselle volando hacia él

Freezer sin necesidad de voltear lanzo un rayo hiriendo el ala, el trata de volar pero es inútil y cae brutalmente al suelo, adolorido siente a alguien frente a él y abre los ojos para ver a Freezer

-Felicidades, vas a tener el honor de divertirme un rato-dice Freezer con malicia preparando su rayo logrando asustarlo

* * *

Los Trio del peligro rodean a Goku con el objetivo de confundirlo y así derrotarlo como lo han hecho en su Universo con tantos guerreros

-¡Juntos, los tres hermanos somos el Trio del Peligro más fuerte!-dice Basil con malicia

-Para sobrevivir en el vertedero de basura Universo 9, ¡Nosotros tres hermanos trabajamos juntos! -dice Bergamo.

-¡Utilizamos esta combinación suprema para derrotar enemigos fuertes que no podríamos vencer solos!-dice Lavender

-Ataque continuos desde tres direcciones-dice Wiss un poco sorprendido- Goku está teniendo dificultades para luchar

-Es una pena considerando que los tres son unos debiluchos-dice Bills molesto

-Bueno, esa es la mejor parte de una batalla campal-dice Antepasado emocionado

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! ¿Qué tal?, Una vez que entras, es como un pozo de hormiguero sin escape-dice Rou emocionado al ver que la victoria estaba asegurada- ¡El ineludible triangulo de la muerte de Trio del peligro! ¡Mejor conocido como el Triángulo de los Peligros!

-¡Triangulo..-dice Zeno F

-… de los peligros!- termina Zeno la oración

-¡WOW!

-El Triángulo de los Peligros. Un nombre de mal gusto podría ser bastante pegadizo-dice el Gran Sacerdote

-A mí me parece tonto, ¿No crees papa?- Anna pregunta viéndolo

-No tienen imaginación esos pulgosos-dice Saki cruzando los brazos

* * *

17 alejaba de un golpe a un guerrero del Universo 3 y después con un rayo derriba a alguien del Universo 10. Al ver que no había nadie cerca pone ambas manos en sus bolsillos y comienza a caminar en buscar de un nuevo oponente.

En eso se detiene al sentir una pequeña vibración cerca y mira su alrededor, de pronto bajo de él una mano atraviesa el suelo y justo cuando 17 baja la vista un rayo le da en el rostro tirándolo. Lentamente se sienta y mira a Midnight apareciendo frente a él

-¿Acaso no me vistes venir?- Midnight pregunta con malicia y se aleja

17 parpadea sorprendido ya que no la vio venir, apareció de la nada

-Mmmm ¿Ella apareció de la nada?- Kai dice sorprendido ya que noto que salió del suelo

Midnight caminaba tranquilamente sonriendo divertida ya que lleva tres guerreros que sorprendió con su poder

-¡OYE!- Loki se acerca a ella rápidamente- ¡¿Porque no en lugar de asustarlos mejor los tiras?!

-Porque así no es nada divertido, en cuanto caigan dos Universos comenzare a eliminar de esa manera o si alguien me ataca antes de eso me revelare –dice tranquila

-No entiendo a las mujeres, ¿Por qué siempre tardan en todo?- Loki pregunta mientras se aleja

-¡Eso no es cierto!-dice ofendida

- _Midnight_ \- Shun se comunica telepáticamente a ella logrando llamar su atención- _Aun no_

-Entendido Señor Shun-dice Midnight con malicia

-Parece que Midnight dejara de adelantarse al plan-dice Elina a Sísifo quien golpeaba a unos cuantos

-Mejor así, quiero ver la cara de los dioses cuando ella revele lo que es capaz-dice Sísifo golpeando a Murichim

* * *

Mal peleaba contra Nigrissi al otro extremo de la plataforma

-Eres buena, para ser solo una niña-dice Nigrissi con malicia

-Tú solo eres un Ciborg-dice Mal golpeándolo logrando alejarlo- Ya eh peleado contra muchos como tú, no eres nada nuevo

-Veras que no soy como los débiles Ciborg de tu Universo-dice furioso lanzándose hacia ella

* * *

Goku seguía viendo al Trio del Peligro esperando el momento oportuno para pelear ya que sabía que tenía que tener cuidado, pero no conto que Vegeta entrara al triangulo parándose tras de él, algo que no molesto a los tres hermanos, es más, mejor para ellos.

-¡Oye insecto, ¿Por qué diablos estás jugando con estos tres debiluchos?!- Vegeta pregunta sin verlo

-Los chicos del Universo 9 son un poco problemáticos-dice Goku tranquilo – No pude sentir su Ki, con tres a la vez es un poco difícil.

-Eso no es excusa. Ve a descansar ¡Los derrotare!

-¡No es justo, Vegeta! Son mis oponentes-dice un poco enojado

-¡Se están burlando de nosotros!-dice Lavender molesto al ver que ellos los están insultado llamándolos débiles.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡El tonto entro en el triángulo de la muerte, el Triángulo de los Peligros por su propia voluntad!-dice Rou emocionado - ¡Todos los guerreros del Universo 9, unan sus fuerzas y lancen a esos dos fuera de los limites!

Todos, menos Roselle, lo escuchan y sin queja alguna dejan a sus oponentes y rápidamente van hacia donde están sus tres compañeros, Cheppil peleaba contra Angel, aunque para ella se le dificultaba por la dura piel de su oponente, pero en cuanto él escucha la orden de Rou sonríe con malicia.

-Dejaremos nuestra pelea para después nena-dice Cheppil alejándose

-¿Qué fue eso?- Ángel parpadea sorprendida y confundida

-Por fin es mi turno-dice Hop con malicia mientras se acerca junto con los demás hacia Goku y Vegeta

-De nuevo están yendo todos los del Universo 9 hacia el Señor Goku-dice Topaz viéndolos- y también hacia donde está el Señor Vegeta-preocupada

-Si ese Vegeta puede transformarse en Blue como ese Goku… entonces el Universo 9 está acabado-dice Liby viéndolos

-¿Tú crees?- pregunta asustada

-Ejecutando las órdenes de Kaioshin-sama- dice Cheppil con malicia

-¡Ahora son ochos contra dos!-dice ZenoF emocionado

-¡Muchos luchan!-dice Zeno emocionado

-Qué bueno que Vegeta fue, los dos estarán bien, ¿Verdad?- Shin dice un poco tranquilo

-No estaría tan seguro-dice Wiss y Shin voltea a verlo- Por supuesto si trabajan juntos los ochos no serían nada, pero no puedo imaginar a esos dos trabajando juntos.

Shin y Bills se dan cuenta que Wiss tiene razón, sería un milagro ver a Goku y a Vegeta trabajando juntos pero eso es imposible.

-Hay ocho, así que cada cuatro para cada uno-dice Goku

-¡A quién le importa! ¡Al primero le toca más!-dice Vegeta lanzándose a ellos

-¡Oye, no es justo!

Vegeta se dirige hacia Lavender, pero él junto a sus hermanos sonríen con malicia y Basil y Bergamo se lanzan hacia él.

-¡Oh no! ¡Tú pelearas conmigo!- dice Goku dirigiéndose hacia ellos

Basil bloquea el ataque y ambos comienzan a pelear

-Por lo menos han dejado a esos de los peligros-dice Antepasado un poco más tranquilo

-¡Triangulo de los peligros!-Bills le corrige

-¿A quién le importa ese nombre pegajoso?

-¡Entonces, ¿Qué tal esto?! ¡Les mostraremos el poder del Universo 9!-dice Rou orgulloso- ¡Vamos! ¡Aplástenlos!

-¡VEGETA! ¡CUIDADO CON SU VENENO!- Goku grita al ver a Lavender dirigiéndose hacia él

-¡Se lo que viene, este veneno no es nada!-dice Vegeta al momento que lo rodea una barrera de Ki

-¡¿Otra barrera?!- Lavender dice molesto mientras trata de golpearlo

Vegeta golpea los ataques pero logra darle una patada alejándolo, en ese momento Hop aparece de la nada y lo ataca con sus largas y filosas garras pero por suerte Vegeta logra esquivarlo por unos milímetros

-Lo esquivaste-dice Hop molesta- Pero no fallare el siguiente intento-dice con malicia mientras muestra sus garras- ¡Sera un placer cortarte ese rostro tan varonil!

-¡INSECTA!- grita Vegeta lanzándole rayos pero Hop logra esquivarlos con facilidad

-¡Vamos dilo! "¡Destroza mi cara por favor!" –Hop dice mientras trata de golpearlo pero Vegeta fácilmente la esquiva y bloquea sus ataques

Hop salta y Lavender lo golpea en el estomago

-¡VEGETA!-grita Goku pero voltea para ver a Basil y Cheppil frente a él

-En lugar de preocuparse por los demás ¿Por qué no te preocupas por ti mismo, Goku?- Cheppil pregunta con malicia- Vamos, pégame. Veamos si tus ataques pueden funcionar en mí

Goku no lo pensó dos veces y lo golpeo pero Cheppil no se mueve ni un milímetro ni sintió dolor

-Ni siquiera se movió-dice Goku sorprendido

-¡¿Qué tal?!, Cheppil es un guerrero con piel de hierro-dice Rou sonriendo- ¡Él es conocido como Iron Skin Battler!

-Con tenia problemas cuando peleaba contra él-dice Ángel enojada

-Oye, ¿No podemos hacer algo acerca de su irritante hábito de nombrar?- Antepasado pregunta cansado de escuchar esos raros nombres

-Ya estoy aburrido-dice Bills

* * *

Alessa tarareaba tiernamente mientras saltaba en el centro de la plataforma, los del universo 4 se acercan sigilosamente a atacarla ya que no le importaba que sea una niña. Alessa se detiene al sentirlo y finge ver su alrededor muy curiosa y en ese momento se lanzan sobre ella

-¡Ah! ¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- cerrando los ojos comenzando a llorar causando que ellos se aterren y se caen rodeándola -¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-No, no llores niña-dice Shousa nervioso

-¿Alguien sabe cómo calmar a una niña?- Ganos pregunta nervioso

-¡Yo que se!

-¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-Qui, Qui, Qui, Cognic ¿Qué información tenemos de ella?- Quitela pregunta mientras la veia

-Veamos- Cognic saca el cuadernos con las notas de los guerreros de cada Universo excepto el Universo 0 y 2- Ella debe ser Alessa y aquí dice que es una miedosa

-Quien diría que tendrían a una debilucha-dice Quitela en tono burlón- Qui, Qui, Qui, el Universo 13 trajeron una fachada de valientes cuando en realidad son unos cobardes

-Alessa es muy buena fingiendo-dice Amaya sonriendo

-Tiene una ternura increíble, por eso todos en nuestro Universo no pueden contra ella-dice Michela sonriendo

-Mientras lo use por ahora todo estará bien, ya quiero ver la cara de todos cuando vean quien es realmente esa "ternurita"- dice Amaya con malicia

-Vaya, esa niña sí que es buena-dice Raven sorprendida

-Qué bueno que estamos en el mismo equipo-dice Sísifo igual de sorprendido y Raven asiente

* * *

-El señor Goku y los otros están siendo retenidos-dice Shin preocupado

-¡Así se hace, Universo 9! ¡Dense prisa y derroten a esos estúpidos!-grita Champa con malicia

-¡Champa ¿Por qué estas animando a otros Universos?!- Bills pregunta furioso

-¡Es obvio! ¡Sin Goku y Vegeta, el Universo 7 será fácil de vencer!, ni siquiera son contendientes ¡VAMOS UNIVERSO 9!

-Ese par no parecen ser hermanos-dice Jerez cruzando los brazos

\- ¿Pero será verdad lo que él dijo sobre ellos? - Peru pregunta confundido

-Ese miserable-dice Bills furioso- Sin embargo..- viendo a los del Universo 9- ellos me dan mala espina

-¿Eres curioso también, Señor Bills?- pregunta Wiss

-Sí, los chicos del Universo 9 tienen algo más en mente

-La victoria es una cuestión de suerte. El que aprovecha el momento decisivo de la victoria gana- dice Oregano mostrando un hilo de telaraña

* * *

-Como dije, los dioses son unos egoístas-dice Mal bloqueando el ataque de Nigrissi pero de todas maneras logro escucharlo

-Todos menos los de Universo 3-dice Nigrissi lanzando otro ataque pero ella lo bloquea

-Para mí todos son iguales-dice Mal empujándolo y lo golpea en el cuello y después da una gran patada en la cabeza lanzándolo lejos- Como dije, nada nuevo- comenzando a caminar pero siente una presencia y voltea justo cuando un rayo se dirige a ella y lo bloquea- ¡Rayos!

-¡TE ATRAPE!-grita Caway lanzándose hacia ella con un mazo hecho de Ki

-¡No lo creo!- Mal salta logrando esquivar el ataque

-Sí que eres buena-dice Caway al momento que desaparece el mazo- Me llamo la atención de que uses el mismo uniforme de todos los guerreros del Universo 11

-Créeme, ya van cuatro que me dicen lo mismo y eso que apenas llevamos como dos minutos-dice Mal cruzando los brazos- tú debes ser una guerrera del Universo 4

-Aja, no pareces nada de lo que nos dijeron de ustedes-dice Caway con malicia

-No sé qué te habrán dicho de mi Universo y créeme que no me interesa

-Quiero comprobar algo, ¡Se mi oponente!- creando una lanza con su Ki

-Acepto-dice sin pensarlo

Caway se lanza hacia ella y Mal crea una espada de Ki oscura sorprendiéndola

-No eres la única que sabe hacer eso-dice Mal empujándola y reanudando la pelea.

* * *

Vegeta retrocedía mientras bloqueaba y esquivaba los ataques de Lavender y Hop quienes atacaban al mismo tiempo

-Vamos, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes tanto miedo de mi veneno? ¡No puedes ganar solo con defensa! - Lavender se burla sin dejar de atacarlo

 _-¡Este tipo está siendo arrogante!-_ Vegeta piensa sin dejar de bloquear los golpes

Cheppil arroja fuego a Goku pero él logra esquivarlo

-¡Bien solo elimínenlos! ¡Luego nos encargaremos del resto!-ordena Rou hambriento de victoria

-Definitivamente la característica del Equipo Universo 9 es la de tener muchos luchadores violentos, cobardes, oportunistas y/o deshonestos, eligiendo usar toda artimaña posible a su favor antes que una pelea 100% limpia-dice Shun mientras miraba la pelea

-No puedo estar más que de acuerdo- Akio seriamente

-¡El primero en desaparecer será el Universo 7!- anuncio Rou

-Algo me dice que no será así-dice Rei cruzando los brazos

-Que alguien ya lo calle-dice Amaya furiosa

-Estamos en problemas, a este ritmo.. esos dos realmente…- Shin dice preocupado alertando a Bills y Antepasado

-¿Goku y su amigo van a perder?- Zeno pregunta preocupado

-Es una pena-dice ZenoF

Vegeta seguía retrocediendo al igual que bloqueaba y esquivaba los ataques

- _Necesito romper su coordinación de alguna manera-_ piensa Vegeta rápidamente ya que sabe que no puede seguir así

\- ¡Aisu Ransu!- Hyssop dispara lanza de hielos hacia Vegeta

Hop y Lavender rápidamente se quitan permitiendo que el ataque llegue a Vegeta que termina parte de su brazo izquierdo

-¡¿Qué?!- Vegeta pregunta sorprendido al ver su brazo congelado

-¡VEGETA!-grita Shin

-Eso es lo que buscaban-dice Bills sorprendido

-¿Qué tal? ¡El ataque de Hyssop es cero absoluto!-Rou anuncia- ¡El ataque de congelación de un solo toque, todas las extremidades se congelan instantáneamente hasta el hueso al contacto! ¡Ustedes comiencen a golpear a esa gran frente!

-Rayos, eso suena como los Jotunheim-dice Loki alejándose de un oponente

-Solo que la diferencia es que en cuanto ellos te tocan te congelas por completo y mueres-dice Eyra bloqueando un ataque

-Ni me lo recuerdes, sus mujeres son un problema-dice Loki lanzando un rayo

Lavender, Hop y Hyssop sonríe con malicia mientras lo rodean mientras que Vegeta los mira uno por uno

-¡Oh no, está rodeado!- dice Shin

-¡Es tu fin!- Lavender se lanza hacia ellos

-¡Es mi presa!- Hop se lanza hacia él

Ambos se dirigen hacia él al mismo tiempo ya que ambos querían herirlo, Vegeta ve una gran oportunidad y salta esquivando ambos ataques pero Lavender recibe el ataque de Hop

-¡Maldición!-dice Hop sorprendida ya que no puede creer lo que acaba de pasr

-¡Lavender!- Cheppil y Comfrey voltean a verlo preocupados

-¡Ahora sigo yo!-dice Goku transformándose en super Saiyajin y se lanza hacia ambos lanzando un potente rayo

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! –gritan ambos cayendo al vacío

-¡¿Qué paso?!- Topaz voltea al escuchar la explosión

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-grita Hop recibiendo una gran paliza de Vegeta y después una patada elevándola bruscamente- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Vegeta da un gran brinco para darle un tremendo golpe haciendo que atraviese una parte de la orilla de la plataforma haciéndola caer al vacío

-¡Imposible! ¡Eliminaron a tres a la vez!- dice Rou sin poder creerlo, estaban cerca de la victoria y de pronto todo se volteo

-¡Eso fue increíble!- dice ZenoF emocionado

-¡Fue instantáneo!

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?- Loki pregunta sorprendido ya que juro que ellos iban a perder

-Sencillo-dice Liby parada junto a Topaz tras de él y Loki voltea- Nuestra raza es muy conocida por ser una raza guerrera, uno de los instintos Saiyajin es detectar el momento decisivo de la victoria-dice orgullosa

-Aparece en la más mínima oportunidad de distracción de nuestros oponentes-dice Topaz sonriendo

-¡Rayos, están teniendo demasiados problemas con estos bufones!- Bills dice molesto

-¡KYA!- grita Vegeta mientras que Oregano ata su mano derecha con su telaraña

-Bajaste la guardia-dice Oregano parado junto Hyssop- ¡con estos hilos mios, ya no puedes moverte!

-Bien hecho Oregano-dice Hyssop

-¿Tú crees que tal cosa mantendría mi poder bajo control?- pregunta Vegeta al momento que se transforma en Súper Saiyajin- ¡NO SUBESTIMES EL PODER DE VEGETA!- grita furioso asustándolos

Vegeta comienza a pelear contra Hyssop pero al momento que lo golpea en el estómago lanza un potente rayo tirándolo junto con Oregano que estaba tras de él

-¡Siguen cayendo mas!- dice Zeno emocionado

-¡Increíble! ¡Seis de ellos cayeron!-dice Zeno mientras veía el KamiPad

-¡Tienes razón?

-¿Eh? ¿Seis?- Sidra pregunta confundido

-Jejejeje me tiene a mi también-dice Sorrel nerviosa mientras que Sidra se espanta

-¿Seis fuera?- Dan pregunta sorprendido

-No puede ser-dice Sarai sorprendida

-Eviten terminar como ellos-Eyra dice pasando tras de ellos

-¡Ya cayo otro!-dice Dan viendo a Roselle apareciendo en las gradas

-Me salve-dice Roselle aliviado de verse lejos de Freezer

-¡Oye! ¡¿Por qué rayos se te ocurrió regresar a las gradas?!- Sidra pregunta furioso

-¡MALDICION!- Roselle grita al ver el gran error que cometió

-Creo que él se auto elimino-dice Sarai en tono burlón mientras que Dan se ríe

-Esperen-dice Amelia acercándose- ¿Se dan cuenta lo que está pasando?

-Que al Universo 9 solo les queda tres guerreros-dice Amelia viendo al Trio del Peligro peleando contra Goku y Vegeta- si ellos pierden el Universo 9 también

-No lo había pensado-dice Sarai sorprendida

-¡Trio del Peligro, no se atrevan a perder!- Rou grita asustado

-¡Déjenoslo a nosotros, Kaioshin-sama!-dice Bergamo peleando contra Goku

-¡Nosotros derrotaremos a estos dos!- Basil dice mientras pelea contra Vegeta

Lavender se lanza hacia Vegeta pero él golpea a Basil y bloquea su ataque

-¡Toma miserable! –dice Vegeta mientras pelea contra él

Goku lanza un rayo a Bergamo logrando alejarlo y pelea contra Basil, pero Goku lanza un par de rayo alejándolo, Vegeta libera una onda de Ki logrando alejar a Lavender.

Los tres hermanos rápidamente se reúnen ya que no estaban dispuestos a perder contra ellos.

-¡HERMANO!-grita Basil

Bergamo voltea y se da cuenta que los tres están en la orilla de la plataforma, un movimiento en falso caerán al vacío

-¡Hagámoslo hermanos!-dice Bergamo

-¡Hagamos el Triángulo de Peligro!-dicen los tres al mismo tiempo que son rodeados por un aura de Ki y les dispara el ataque

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- transformándose Súper Saiyajin Blue - ¡Fainaru Furasshu!- lanzándolo

-¡Kamehameha!- Goku lanza su ataque al momento que se transforma en Blue

El rayo de ambos golpea con el del trio, pero como era más poderoso logro rebasarle llamando la atención de todos los que estaban cerca de ahí

-¡WOW!-grita Caulifla sorprendida

-¡¿Qué fue eso?!- Alessa pregunta sorprendida

-¡Alessa!-Dylan se para frente a ella para protegerla

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- gritan el trio del peligro mientras caen al vacio

-¡NO!-grita Hop horrorizada

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-gritan Sorrel y Roselle igual de horrorizados mientras que su esquipo se paraliza del horror

-¡¿El trio del peligro esta…?!- Rou grita aterrado ya que no puede creer que los hayan derrotados

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- los tres caen en las gradas frente a su universo

-¡CHICOS!- Sorrel grita aterrada

-Les dije que eso pasaría-dice Rei rodando los ojos

-De hecho todos sabían que esto pasaría-dice Kai

-Los… los diez guerreros han perdido-dice Sidra sin poder creerlo- ¿Qué… pasara con el Universo 9?- viendo a los Zenos

-¡Basil!- Zeno aplasta su imagen

-¡Lavender!-dice ZenoF aplastando la suya

-¡Bergamo! ¡Eliminados!- Zeno aplasta su imagen y mira a todos los guerreros- ¡WOW! ¡Todos están en negro! ¡Todo negro!

-¡El Universo 9 se ha ido!- dice Zeno F emocionado

-¡Si, todos se han ido!

-Jajajajajajaja- ambos ríen al mismo tiempo

Todos los guerreros los escuchan haciendo que detengan sus peleas y volteen a verlo

-¿Son todos los del Universo 9?-Caway pregunta sorprendida

-Son los diez, todos fueron… eliminados-dice Mal sorprendida

-Todos los guerreros del Universo 9 han perdido. Ellos han sido aniquilados. Por lo tanto, el Universo 9 será borrado- el Gran Sacerdote anuncia seriamente

-Oh no-dice Anna sorprendida

Mal y Caway se miran sorprendidas mientras que Dan se para cerca de sus hermanos, Topaz abraza el brazo de Liby asustada. Amelia se para atrás el trio de doncellas quienes miraban asustadas al Universo 9. Todos los demás guerreros murmuran sorprendidos por el destino de ese Universo.

-¡ZENO-SAMA!-Grita Rou aterrado

-¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!-gritan ambos alzando sus manos que comienzan a brillar y las cierran

Los del Universo 9 comienzan a brillar y lentamente comienzan a desaparecer hasta que un momento todos desaparecen dejando solo a Mojito en las gradas.

-¡Cielos!- Caway corre aterrada

-Se… se han ido-dice Sanka impactada por lo que acaba de ver

Topaz abraza aterrada a Liby mientras que ella tiembla de miedo

-¿De… desaparecieron?- Bills dice impactado- Wiss… ¿Qué pasa con el universo 9?

-Veamos…- Wiss revisa su cetro- vaya, vaya… todos han dicho adiós- viendo puras estrellas donde antes estaba el Universo

-¡Wine!- Shun voltea a verlo

-No hay nada de ese Universo- responde mientras mira el cetro

-Santos cielo, de todo lo que solía existir ya no queda nada de nada -dice Michela viendo el cetro horrorizando a Rei y a Amaya

Los demás Ángeles confirman la desaparición del universo a sus Dioses de la Destrucción que se negaban a creerlo

-Realmente borraron todo un Universo-dice Bills horrorizado al ver que es enserio el castigo por perder

-Liby-Topaz la abraza aterrada

-Eso no nos va a pasar, no vamos a sufrir ese mismo destino-dice Liby mientras trata de calmarla- No podemos permitirlo


	21. El Plan A

Todos los guerreros incluyendo los Dioses estaban en shock por lo que acaba de suceder hace unos segundos, el Universo 9 fue completamente eliminado sin dejar nada ni nadie excepto a Mojito quien estaba quiero y tranquilo en las gradas, como si no le afectara que su Universo haya desaparecido.

-Elimino un Universo completo-dice Saki cruzando los brazos

-No es la primera vez que lo hacen, eliminaron otros Universo y el mío se salvó misteriosamente-dice Cindy seria mientras veía a ambos Zenos

-Suenas como si los hubiera visto antes-dice volteando a verla

-Vi a través del cetro de Michela como fueron eliminados los Universos hace siglos-sin verlo- me lo mostro para no sorprenderme en un futuro, así estar más preparada

-¿No le temes a la muerte?

-… Le vendí mi alma hace años-dice con malicia

-Qué curioso, yo también-dice sonriendo

* * *

-¿Eso… eso nos va a pasar?-pregunta Talía temblando asustada mientras abrazaba a Ed

Ed estaba a punto de hablar pero Dylan lo empuja y abraza a Talía

-No… no permitiré que te pase eso-dice Dylan abrazándola con fuerza haciéndola sonrojar

-Está asustada-dice Amaya viendo a Talía

-¿Cómo no estarlo?, todo un Universo desapareció ante sus ojos, y pensar que eso casi nos pasa a nosotras cuando eliminaron los otros –dice Rei tratando de calmarse

-Ni me lo recuerdes, Jerez y yo perdimos a nuestra amiga Baileys ese día-dice Amaya con tristeza

-Desde entonces yo no eh vuelto a ver a mi hermana Makkora-dice Michela viendo al resto de sus hermanos- al igual que mis otros hermanos que están durmiendo por no tener un Dios de La Destrucción a quien vigilar

\- Pensé por un segundo que los dejarían ver las finales-dice Loki sorprendido

-Yo también pensé en lo mismo... Pero parece que no los dejan ni asimilar su derrota para desaparecerlos -dice Liby abrazando a Topaz

-¡Chicas!- Amelia se acerca a ella y Topaz rápidamente la abraza- ¿Estan bien?

-¿Crees que con lo que acabamos de ver estaremos bien?- Liby cruza los brazos

-Sí, que pregunta tan tonta

-¿En serio lo elimino?- Vegeta pregunta sorprendido sin poder creerlo lo que acaba de ver

\- Si, esta es la segunda vez que lo vemos desaparecer un Universo-dice Goku seriamente al recordar como ZenoF desapareció su Universo en el futuro alternativo para destruir a Zamas Infinito

-Sí, es cierto

-Si Zen-chan decide eliminarlos… desaparecerán ¡Por eso tenemos que ganar y aguantar hasta el final!

-El que gane obtendrá las Súper Esferas del Dragón, ¡Seré yo, el gran Vegeta!- dice orgulloso

* * *

-Mojito- Kus susurra viéndolo tan solo

-Vaya, como encargado del Universo 9, soy el primero en marcharse… bueno, era de esperarse-dice Mojito tranquilo ya que no le sorprendida nada la desaparición de su Universo

* * *

La desaparición del Universo era un sacrificio necesario, gracias a Goku los Universos que iban a ser eliminados obtuvieron una oportunidad para sobrevivir, pero al perder deben desaparecer para mantener los niveles. Ese es el objetivo de este torneo de poder- dice Anat seriamente ya que agradece de esa forma a Goku por darle una oportunidad a los otros Universos.

Los guerreros no se movían, seguían viendo donde antes estaba el Universo 9 aun en shock

-Ya… ya no siento en Ki de Kaioshin Rou ni el del Dios de la Destrucción Sidra-dice Shin asustado

-Pues claro, desaparecer significa ser parte de la nada-dice Whiss tranquilo

-Pero eliminaros sin vacilar es…-Antepasado no termina de hablar ya que estaba asustado

-Es algo loco, Zeno sama es un Dios de verdad-dice Champa en shock

-¡Oh!- Vardos se cubre un ojo muy triste- Adiós Señor Champa, debo despedirme de usted

-¡VADOS! ¡MALDITA! ¡No seas arrogante solo porque tu no desaparecerás!-dice furioso

-Jojojo tendrá que confiar en que los guerreros hagan un buen trabajo-dice Vados sonriendo divertida mientras que Champa se enfurece mas

* * *

Elina casi se desmaya pero Sísifo rápidamente la agarra y trata de calmarla

-No… eso no… mis hijos no… no puedo permitirlo-dice Elina soltando lagrimas

-Tranquila, tranquila… eso no va a pasar-dice Sísifo abrazándola

-¿Cómo está?- Ribrianne se acerca con Vikal

-Asustada, teme que al perder todo su Universo termine como ellos, en especial sus hijos-dice Sísifo

-Tranquila, eso no va a pasar-dice Vikal limpiándole las lagrimas

-¿Y Sanka y Su Roas?- Sísifo pregunta

-Fueron a ver a Topaz, con su embarazo quieren asegurarse que este bien-dice Ribrianne y él asiente

-Tranquilízate- Krilin se agarra el pecho asustado- Ya sabias que solo sobreviviría un Universo de los 10-suspira profundamente logrando calmarse un poco

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes miedo?- Picorro pregunta en tono burlón

-Me impacto un poco, eso es todo

-¿Están todos bien?- Gohan pregunta preocupado

-Eso creo- Roshi responde

-Es aterrado que elimine un Universo con tanta facilidad- Gohan dice seriamente aunque en el fondo estaba impactado

-Si- dice Ten sin verlo

-No hay duda-dice Roshi

-Esos mocosos coloridos-dice Freezer celoso del poderoso poder que los Zenos tienen- Su dulce voz no concuerda con sus crueles acciones, que desagradable. Les aseguro que un día reinare sobre ustedes

Sarai desde el otro extremo de la plataforma mira a ambos Zenos sama y suspira

-Te miras un poco sorprendida-Eyra dice seriamente

-Eh asesinado a una gran cantidad de gente… pero ver la eliminación de un Universo es algo muy distinto-dice seriamente

-Ni que lo digas, jamás creí ver algo así en mi vida

-Hay que asegurarnos de acompañarlos en la eliminación-dice Sarai

Mal suspira molesta mientras miraba a ambos Zenos, si antes ella creía que los Dioses eran egoístas ahora esa idea creció aún más.

Los Androides 17 y 18 veian las gradas donde estaban el Universo 9, 18 siente algo de escalofríos mientras que 17 estaba tranquilo ya que no parecía haberse sorprendido.

-¿Acaso estas mal humor?- 17 pregunta mientras mira a su hermana acomodándose el cabello

-Eliminaron un Universo como si nada, eso asusta a cualquiera

-Solo los eliminan si pierden, eso no cambia-dice 17 tranquilo pero después le sonríe a su hermana- Te volviste más compasiva- 18 lo mira confundida- Me alegro. Pero ahora debemos aprovechar que somos androides de energía ilimitada. Nosotros no nos cansamos, es una gran ventaja

-Sí, tienes razón-dice 18 sonriendo al recordar su energía- No necesitamos contenernos

18 se lanza de nuevo a la pelea y 17 la sigue

* * *

-Todos está muy calmado-dice Rei viendo a los guerreros

-Estan en shock, igual que nosotros-dice Amaya agarrando el cetro de Michela y se contacta con los de -¿Estan bien?

-Yo asustada, creí que Zeno-sama eliminaría a los perdedores después del torneo-dice Jerez nerviosa

-Obviamente no sería así-dice Shun llamando la atención de ambas y de sus Kaioshin- piénselo, si pierden y los elimina poco después la desesperación por sobrevivir de los otros Universos aumentara y pelearan más duro

-… tienes razón-dice Peru sorprendido

-Las cosas están en un punto muerto-dice Shin viendo a los otros Dioses callados

-Todo porque el Universo 9 paso a la acción y fue el primero en desaparecer-dice Bills seriamente

-Comprendieron que Zeno sama los eliminara de verdad-dice Antepasado seriamente- El resto de Universo reformulara una estrategia más cautelosa

-Sin embargo, no les sobra tiempo-dice Wiss tranquilo mientras mira el pilar descender alertando a todos

-Todos dejaron de pelear-dice Zeno

-¿Qué les paso?- pregunta ZenoF

-Enseguida retomaran el combate-dice el Gran Sacerdote tranquilo- Hay guerreros impacientes por volver a pelear

* * *

-Parece que todos aprendieron la lección del Universo 9, un Universo tontos –dice Cindy cruzando los brazos

-Fueron unos debiluchos

-No se dan cuenta- Ann se acerca a Cindy y Saki- No estaban bromeando con lo de eliminarnos- dice asustada

-Entonces no hay por qué tener misericordia Ann-dice Saki viendo a unos cuantos guerreros volviendo a pelear

-Seria todo más fácil si ustedes pelearán –dice Ann cruzando los brazos

-No me han dado una razón para hacerlo, pero si le dieron una razón a Alessa para llorar-dice Cindy viendo a su hija llorando en los brazos de Dylan

-Vaya… es buena fingiendo llorar por miedo-dice Saki sorprendido

-No está fingiendo esta vez, pero no está llorando por lo que crees- dice Cindy viéndola

-¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-Ya, ya cálmate-dice Dylan apapachándola mientras que Ed se cubre los oídos- ya, ya

-¡YA CÁLLATE!- Ed grita molesto y harto del grito

-E… esos dos me quitaron victimas-dice Alessa llorando- snif, doce victimas menos, snif

-Pero al menos tienes más tiempo para que los demás sepan quién eres-dice Talía dándole palmaditas en la espalda

-Snif... Dan –Alessa lo mira acercándose y ella se para frente a él- ¡Me quitaron víctimas esos dos!- abrazándolo mientras que su hermano mira a Goku y a Vegeta

Unos cuantos reanudaron la pelea y en poco tiempo todos volvieron a pelear con más empeño ya que se dieron cuenta que si es enserio la eliminación

-Alessa deja de llorar y siente el miedo que sienten todos ahora-dice Dan y Alessa se separa un poco y mira a los guerreros y a los Dioses, todos estaban asustados, lo que ella tanto le gusta

-Miedo-sonriendo

-Si… miedo-Dan sonríe con malicia

-¿Por qué es tan importante el miedo?- Talía pregunta confundida y Ed se encoge de hombros

-Vegeta-dice Goku viendo a Hit y a Botamo acercarse- tenemos compañía

-Kakaroto, no gastes energía inultamente-Vegeta le advierte

-También tú, no te diviertas demasiado-dice para después alejarse

-Empezare por devolverle el favor-dice Vegeta con malicia viendo a Hit ya que no olvida como él lo derroto en el torneo anterior- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! –transformándose en súper Saiyajin y se lanza hacia Hit pero Botamo se pone en medio ¡APARTATE! –golpeándolo pero aun así no le hace nada y Hit desaparece

¡Enfréntate a mi primero!-dice Botamo con malicia, Vegeta se enfurece y lo golpea cantidades de veces pero no lo movía ni un milímetro –No me haces nada

-¡Lo siento, hermano!-dice Champa con malicia- ¡El cuerpo de Botamo no recibe daño! ¡Ve por el! ¡Vamos, Botamo!

-¿No es el primero que perdió en el torneo del Universo 6 contra el 7?- Rei pregunta confundida

-Si, tiene un cuerpo muy resistente y se confía mucho en eso-dice Michela seriamente

-Ni que lo digas, Amaya sama, creo que es hora-dice Rei viéndola- es hora del plan A

-Es muy pronto… pero tienes razón-dice Amaya seriamente- ahora mas que nunca debemos eliminarlos a todos – cierra los ojos- _Niños, niños ¿Me escuchan?_ \- hablando telepáticamente

 _-Amaya-_ los tres dicen telepáticamente sorprendidos

- _Llego el momento, es hora de que demuestren que no los trajimos por desesperación y para que tengan piedad de nosotros, muestre los que son capaces-_ sonriendo con malicia

Los tres se miran emocionados ya que tienen la autorización para pelear, Amaya mira a Shun y a Jerez y asiente, ambos sabían lo que significaba y Jerez mira a Shun y el asiente y mira a Ed y a Talía

- _Niños, llego la hora, usen sus habilidades y eliminen a los que puedan-_ Shun se comunica con ellos telepáticamente

-¡A JUGAR!- Talía grita emocionada alejándose haciendo marometas

-Escoge una víctima hermana-dice Dan con malicia

-Mmmmm creo que probare con alguien del Universo quien nos golpeó-dice Alessa sonriendo mientras mira a los guerreros- ¡Lo encontré!- alejándose haciendo saltos

-Y yo al mío-dice Dan viéndolo

-¡¿Qué?!-Dylan mira el objetivo de Dan -¡¿Estás loco?!

-No estoy loco… solo quiero divertirme-dice Dan alejándose

-¡DAN!-grita Dylan

-¡BIEN! ¡Así se hace, Vegeta! ¡Échalo fuera de la pista!- ordena Bills emocionado de que sacaran a alguien mas

-¡Tiempo fuera, tiempo fuera! –Botamo suplica nervioso mientras trata liberarse

-Qué tiempo fuera ni que tu mama osa-dice Vegeta en tono burlón

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡QUE ALGUIEN LO AYUDE!-grita Champa desesperado al ver a Vegeta a punto de llegar a la orilla

Magetta golpea por la espalda a Vegeta alejándolo de Botamo quien se muerde los brazos logrando desenredarse los brazos y ambos miran con malicia a Vegeta pero él sonríe con malicia

Dium lanza una bola de fuego a Gohan, Picorro, Krilin y Ten. Gohan lanza un rayo destruyendo la bola y se dirige hacia Dium quien lo esquiva

-Ganara el que mantenga más personas en la pista hasta el final. No hace falta pelear innecesariamente-dice Gohan seriamente

-¡Nos están subestimando!- dice Dium volando hacia ellos

-Pero si alguien viene a molestar, lo aplastare-dice Picorro quitándose su capa y su gorro quedándose con su túnica morada

Dium lanza rayos con su boca y los cuatro se separan para esquivar los ataques

-Bills dijo que huyera hasta el final-dice Krilin seriamente- pero tengo que derrotar a alguien- preparando su ataque- ¡KIENSAN! ¡TRES HOJAS!

Dium a duras penas los esquiva pero le hieren una ala, pero no demasiado para que pudiera volar

-¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- Roshi lanza un gran rayo

Dium lo esquiva y se aleja de ellos pero cae al suelo casi al otro extremo de la plataforma pero a salvo

-Eso… estuvo cerca, ¡AY MI ALA!- grita Dium adolorido

-Fiuf- Rumoosh suspira aliviado mientras se sienta- por poco

-¡Mira Ed!- grita Talía viendo a Dium

-Hora de mostrar lo que el universo 0 es capaz de hacer-dice Ed con malicia mientras que Dyla se para a su lado

Talia cierra los ojos y pone sus manos sobre sus ojos y al abrirlos tienen un color amarillo brillante, Dylan se sorprende y más cuando ve que de sus pies salen raíces de color amarillo brillante y se dirigen a Dium

-¡DIUM CUIDADO!-grita Gowas

-¿Ah?- Dium mira unas rosas que el mismo color que las raíces lo rodean - ¿Y esto?- tocando una y en ese instante está explota junto con todas las demás lanzándolo por los aires -¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Ed da un salto que lo deja a la altura del pajarraco y su brazo se convierte en un cañón que dispara un potente rayo tirándolo a la nada

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- desapareciendo

-Bien hecho- Shun sonríe con malicia.

Dium aparece en las gradas a lado de Lilibeu y frente a un Rumoosh completamente furioso

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¡No debiste perder!- dice Rumoosh furioso golpeándolo con su trompa

-Lo siento-dice apenado

\- ¡SEÑOR PÁJARO! ¡DISCULPE POR HABERLO ATACADO, PERO ES POR UNA NOBLE CAUSA!- TALÍA GRITA SONRIENDO TIERNAMENTE

-¡OIGAN ESO ES TRAMPA! ¡USO UN ARMA!- Quitela grita furioso

\- Es parte de su cuerpo, si así fuera todo el universo 3 sería descalificado-dice Shun tranquilo y en ese momento Mosco emito unos cuantos ruidos

\- El señor Mosco dice "No nos metan con sus pleitos"-dice Camparli

-ME DESVÍE, ME DESVÍE!-grita Ed viendo que se dirige al vacío

-¡Oh no!- dice Rei asustada alertando a Kai

De pronto una parte de la plataforma se estira creando una res baladilla haciendo que resbalara hasta llegar a lado de Dylan

-Fiuf –Ed suspira aliviado secándose el sudor

-¡¿Que fue eso?! –Cabba pregunta sorprendido viendo la res baladilla al igual que el resto de los guerreros y Dioses ya que eso no se lo esperaban algo asi

-Esa es la belleza de una noble guerrera –dice Jerez con los ojos llorosos como si estuviera viendo una telenovela al igual que Peru

Los del Universo 0, 2 y 13 miran a Liby quien se levanta del suelo y asiente sonriendo dándoles la señal de que fue ella, todo iba de acuerdo al plan.

-¡ESO FUE INCREIBLE!-grita Zeno sorprendido

-¿Pero quién lo hizo?- ZenoF pregunta sorprendido

-Mmmmm quien diría que fuera tan buena para fingir, este torneo cada vez se pone interesante-dice el Gran Sacerdote sonriendo

-¡WOW! ¿Hay res baladillas aquí?- Goku pregunta sorprendido

-Eso sí que es un problema-dice Shin viendo la res baladilla desaparecer

-Quien lo haya hecho está complicándolo todo, debemos descubrir que guerrero del Universo 0 fue-dice Bills furioso

Wiss entrecierra los ojos y mira la res baladilla desaparecer por completo

\- No creo que haya sido alguien del Universo 0, ellos son más que los que destruyen no de los que crea-dice Wiss seriamente ya que también estaba interesado por saber quien fue

-Si seguimos averiguándolos perderemos el tiempo-dice Bills viendo a Vegeta contra Botamo y Magetta - ¡Vegeta, no soporta que lo ofendan! ¡Insúltalo!

-¡BASURA! ¡CHATARRA!- grita Vegeta a Magetta pero no parece afectarle- ¡Pedazo de metal vacío!

-Es inútil. Tiene medidas contra eso-dice Champa con malicia- El Metalman Auta Magetta supero la debilidad de espíritu- viendo como Botamo se sube arriba de Magetta

-Si lo insultos no funcionan, lo tiene complicado-dice Shin nervioso

-¡Un cuerpo invulnerable y un espíritu de acero! ¡Nadie puede vencerlo!- dice Botamo con malicia

-¡Si solo se tapó los oídos!- dice Vegeta molesto

Magetta escupe saliva de lava y Vegeta rápidamente salta para esquivarlo y golpea a Botamo para tirarlo

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Botamo, Magetta, Vegeta y algunos otros guerreros voltean para ver a Nigrissi golpeado y sucio huyendo rápidamente

-¡SOCORRO! ¡SOCORRO! ¡ES UN MONSTRUO!- grita Nigrissi huyendo

Los Dioses miran la dirección que él salió corriendo y miran a Alessa siguiéndolo saltando la cuerda con su cola. Algunos guerreros y Dioses comenzaron a reír ya que le parecía ridículo que este huyendo por ella.

-¿Que estás haciendo?- Ea pregunta sorprendido y humillado

Mosco hace unos cuantos ruidos

-El señor Mosco dice "Que es…- Camparli no termina de hablar ya que ocurrió algo inimaginable

Alessa da un gran salto y lanza cuchillas que se clavan detrás de Nigrissi quien apenas huye de ellas

-¡No huyas! ¡Que no ves que jugamos! – Alessa cae encima de su espalda- ¡Te atrape!- bajándose de encima mientras que Nigrissi se arrastra para poder escapar- ¿A dónde?- agarrándolo de la pierna y regresándolo

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Aurora lo agarra del brazo y se lo dobla completamente causando que se le abra sorprendiendo a todos que los miraba mientras que Amaya sonríe con malicia

-¡Le abrió el brazo! –grita Caway aterrada

-¿No es la niña tierna de hace rato?-Krilin pregunta sorprendido

-Ya se estan asustando-dice Michela viendo a todos

-Y eso que es una pequeñita parte-dice Amaya sonriendo

Alessa voltea bruscamente a Nigrissi y le arranca salvajemente un diente con las manos

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- saliendo liquido morado de la boca

-¡NIGRISSI!-grita Ea horrorizado

-¡WOW!- ambos Zenos miran sorprendidos mientras que el Gran Sacerdote mira atentamente lo que ella hacía ya que era demasiado salvaje

-Me aburriste-dice Alessa guardando el diente- pero esto me servirá para que el ratón me traiga dinero- parándose a lado de él- ¡Bye, BYE!- pateándolo mandándolo al vacío

-Nigrissi del Universo 3 ha sido eliminado-anuncia el Gran Sacerdote

-Nigrissi… ¡POP!-dice Zeno aplastando la imagen

-¿Estas bien?- pregunta Ea revisando a Nigrissi mientras cubre su boca para que no pierda mas sangre- sostenlo con fuerza

-Debemos acomodar y vendar el brazo, lo doblo por completo- dice Camparli viéndolo y en eso Mosco hace unos ruidos- El señor Mosco dice "¡¿Qué clase de niña es?!, Era una ternura hace un momento"

Ea mira a Alessa quien sonríe tiernamente como si la niña de hace rato jamás hubiese existido

-Esa niña… no es una niña-dice Ea asustado

Alessa sonríe al Universo 3 para después alejarse haciendo marometas mientras que Talía aplaude sorprendida

-¡Esto no puede ser!-dice Quítela viendo su cuaderno con la información del Universo 13- Aquí dice que es una niña débil y llorona ¡Y DE ESO NO TIENE NADA!- grita furioso

-Acaso creíste que no te descubriríamos Quítela-dice Amaya llamando su atención- Se diferenciar a los de mi Universo y a lo que no, lo descubrimos y lo usamos a nuestro favor-sonriendo con malicia enfureciéndolo

-Wow… sí que ella me sorprendió- Wine dice sonriendo

-Y eso no es nada-dice Amaya alertando a todos los Dioses y Kaioshin- Alessa es una del equipo llama o mejor dicho el dúo del mal, son los más temidos del Universo, ¿Acaso creyeron que solo la traje para que tuviera piedad de mis guerreros? –todos se sorprenden ya que eso habían creído desde el inicio

-No puedo creerlo, esa pequeña escondió todo eso en su ternura-dice Roshi sorprendido

-18 sospecho de ella desde el principio-dice Picorro

-Ni que lo di… ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! –grita Gohan ya que alguien lo golpea en el mentón alejándolo del equipo

-¡Gohan!-grita Picorro

Gohan cae bruscamente al suelo y mira a Dan parándose a unos paso frente a él con malicia, una malicia que jamás se ve en ningún niño

-¿Dylan?-pregunta sorprendido

-Veo que aún me confunden con mi hermano-dice Dan sin detenerse

-¿Qué?- Gohan pregunta confundido

-¡DYLAN!-grita Picorro

-Dylan esta allá-dice Ten apuntándolo junto a Ed- ese debe ser su hermano

-¡Rayos!-Picorro dice molesto

-Gemelos-dice Gohan sorprendido viendo el uno y el otro

-Sí, gemelos-dice Dan sonriendo

Gohan se levanta de un salto y se pone en guardia, Dan se tele transporta sorprendiéndolo y lo golpea bruscamente por detrás

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Dan comienza hacer lo mismo golpeándolo repetidas veces, era demasiado rápido para Gohan que a pesar de que trata de esquivarlo y concentrarse en su Ki le es imposible ya que lo golpea a gran velocidad que impide eso

-¡GOHAN!-grita Picorro yendo a ayudarlo pero Eyra se pone frente a él

-Parece que nos soy la única de piel verde-dice Eyra con malicia y Picorro se enfurece

-Mira a tu papa porque cuando caigas sentirá vergüenza de que su hijo lo venció un niño –Dice Dan golpeándolo guiándolo hasta la orilla

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-grita Bills al ver que están a punto de eliminar al líder del equipo

Dan se prepara para darle el golpe final cuando alguien lo agarra del brazo y lo alza

-¡WAAAAAAAAAAAA!

\- Te diré algo aunque mi hijo saliera por ti yo siempre estaré orgulloso-dice Goku seriamente

-Papa-dice Gohan sorprendido por lo que dijo que lo hizo sonreír

Dan se enfurece y hace un movimiento logrando liberarse y se aleja un poco de ellos

Goku mira a su hijo y le sonríe y Gohan se levanta sonriéndole

-Gohan, sé que eh sido mal padre y mas marido no lo niego para nada-dice Goku sonriendo un poco- Pero eso sí, te juro Gohan, si así hubieras sido de niño una hubiera escuchado a tu madre de meterte a la militar o dos te hubiera mandado a vivir en las montañas lejos de la civilización como las que yo viví de niño para calmarte-dice seriamente

-Jejejejejeje- ríe nervioso ya que sabe que sería capaz de eso- eres buen padre pero a tu manera nos educas, pero siempre estás ahí cuando te necesitamos-dice sonriendo y Goku asiente

-Padre eh hijo, lástima que no está la madre ya que me hubiera encantado sacarlos a todos-dice Dan con malicia

-¡Como te atreves!-dice Gohan lanzándole rayos

Dan se tele transporta y aparece detrás de ellos y los golpea pero ellos lo atacan a la vez logrando bloquear y esquivar sus ataques

-¡Goku y su hijo están peleando juntos!-dice Zeno emocionado

-Y contra un niño-dice Zeno F sorprendido

-Ese niño es muy rápido, tanto que Gohan no pudo contra él-dice Shin sorprendido

-Los niños tienen una gran velocidad por ser los más jóvenes-dice Antepasado viendo sorprendido la pelea- Y ese niño también es del Universo 13

-Los niños del Universo 13 son un problema, incluso los del Universo 0-dice Bills molesto

-Vaya… 18 esta enfrentándose a alguien del universo 4-dice Wiss

18 peleaba contra Shousa quien bloqueaba los ataques mientras retrocedía, pero ella de la una tremenda patada que lo tira bruscamente dejándolo inconsciente ya que se le trono el cuello

-Jmph, que débil eres. Levántate-dice 18 parada frente a él

-Vaya, vaya ¿Dejo de respirar?- Wiss pregunta sorprendido

-P… pero si lo mata-dice Shin nervioso

-La eliminara, vaya, vaya-dice Antepasado sorprendido

-Maldición, parece que me excedí-dice sin importarle mucho

En eso Shousa abre los ojos y le da una patada en la cara mandándola a volar, se arrodilla y comienza a lanzarle rayos impidiendo que pudiese escapar mientras se dirigía al vacío

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-¿Vieron eso? ¡Shousa domina el arte de hacerse el muerto!-dice Quitela orgulloso- ¡Toma eso, Bills!

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-grita Bills aterrado ya que estaba a punto de perder a un guerrero

-¡Maldición! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-cayendo al vacio

De pronto alguien la agarra en brazos y ella mira sorprendida a su marido quien se lanzo al vacío por ella. Él lanza un rayo logrando que los empuje de vuelta a la plataforma

-Es una falla no muy propia de ti 18 jejejeje-dice Krilin sonriendo

-¡No te rías!-dice molesta

-Lo siento-dice nervioso

Los Dioses miraron sorprendidos la acción, estaban aliviados de que 18 no fuese eliminada pero se decepcionaron un poco por el "agradecimiento" que ella le dio a su marido

-Es una pena, casi logro emocionarme-dice Antepasado un poco decepcionado

18 baja de los brazos de Krilin y se limpia el golpe de su rostro

-¡Te devolveré el favor por engañarme!-dice molesta

-Jejejeje, no gracias. Además, serán los siguientes en caer-dice Shousa son malicia- recomiendo que te retires. Si no, quizás acabe destrozando esa cara bonita

18 se enfurece

-Ese es, Shousa. Que feroz-dice Quítela con malicia

-¡No tiene nada de feroz! ¡Hacerse el muerto es de cobardes!- Bills dice molesto- ¡Oigan los dos, devuélvale la jugada multiplicada por dos!

-¿Probaremos la técnica que estuvimos practicando?- Krilin sugiere mientras se pone en pose de combate

-Como quieras-ella dice

-Bien

-¿Qué tanto hablan?- Shousa pregunta- Si no van a atacar, ¡Lo hare yo!- lanzándose a ellos

-¡Ahí viene!- dice 18

Ambos se lanzan a atacarlo, empiezan a pelear dos contra uno y Shousa apenas puede contra ellos

-¡TOMA!-grita Krilin lanzando un rayo

Shousa lo esquiva pero 18 lo atrapa y lo lanza pero Shousa de nuevo lo esquiva y Krilin lo agarra y comienzan a repetir esa técnica haciendo que él tuviera dificultades ya que apenas lo esquiva

-¡Cada vez es más rápido y más grande!-dice Shousa al ver la bola creciendo cada vez mas cuando ellos lo agarraban

-¡MALDITO ESTAFADOR!-grita 18 lanzándole el ataque

-¡VAMOS!-grita Krilin

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- Shousa recibe el ataque explotando haciendo que cayera al vacío- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- desaparece

-¡Qué bien!-dice Krilin orgulloso - 18

18 sonríe y ambos chocan cinco sonriendo

-Eso fue increíble-dice Zeno sorprendido

-Impresionante-dice ZenoF

-¡Bien hecho pareja!-grita Bills emocionado mientras le jala el cabello de Antepasado

Shousa estaba sentado a lado de su compañero llorando de vergüenza mientras que Quitela lo ignora molesto

-Lo siento mucho-dice Shousa llorando

-Eres muy débil-dice Quítela furioso

-Ya van dos del Universo 4-dice Amaya divertida- No le funciono sus espías

-Claro que no-dice Rei sonriendo y mira la pelea de Dan- Ha durado mucho pero… ¿Cree que sea buena idea que el ataque a Goku y a su hijo?- pregunta preocupada

-Mientras no caiga está bien-dice Amaya viéndolos

-No podemos arriesgarnos-dice Rei viendo a Amelia- ¡AMELIA!- ella aleja a su oponente y la mira- ¡DAN!

Amelia mira y lo mira peleando contra Goku y Gohan

-Ay no

-¡Gohan la cola es el punto débil!-dice Goku esquivando un ataque

-¡Sí!-dice Gohan recordado como le dolia o lo paralizaban cuando tocaban la suya cuando era niño

Dan lanza un ataque pero Goku lo agarra de la cola

-¡SUELTALO!-grita Dan pateándole el rostro logrando que lo suelte

-¡AUCH! ¡Eso dolió! –dice Goku agarrándose el rostro

-¡JA!

-¡Te Tengo!-dice Gohan agarrándolo del brazo y lo lanza hacia la orilla de la plataforma

-¡AUCH! ¡AY!-cayendo boca abajo bruscamente-esa sí que dolió- levantándose un poco y mira el vacío- ¡Oh no!- retrocediendo un poco y voltea para ver a Goku y Gohan acercarse- Los Saiyajines del Universo 7… son fuertes-dice molesto

-Eres muy fuerte, lo admito pero no queremos lastimarte así que mejor lánzate al vacío ya que muchos no dudaran en herirte-Gohan le advierte

-¿Y tú crees que les tengo miedo?- pregunta molesto

Amelia sale de la nada parándose en medio de ellos y los golpea en las costillas

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- gritan ambos adoloridos y se arrodillan ya que el dolor era tan fuerte que no podían moverse

-¡¿Tia?!- Dan la mira sorprendido

Amelia no dice nada, carga y rápidamente se lo lleva lejos de ellos

-¡NO SE QUEDEN AHÍ PARADOS! ¡SIGANLOS!-grita Bills furioso

-Ese golpe que recibieron en las costillas fue muy doloroso, como si dio en un punto exacto –dice Wiss sorprendidos

-¿E… estas bien?-Gohan pregunta dejando lentamente de sentir dolor

-Si… wow, ese golpe si fue muy fuerte-dice Goku sorprendido ya que lentamente el dolor se está yendo- ¿Tu estas bien?

-Si- levantándose- Oye… papa… gracias

-Eres mi hijo Gohan, aunque no creas que porque me guste mucho entrenar no me preocupe, tu, Goten y tu madre son lo más importante que tengo, al igual que mis amigos-dice Goku sonriendo y Gohan sonríe- no creas que porque ese niño estaba a punto de eliminarte iba a estar decepcionado, cuando tú eras niño vencías a muchos guerreros al igual que yo de niño-sonriendo

-Jejejejeje es cierto papa-Gohan sonríe

-Vamos, tenemos un torneo que ganar y una familia que salva-dice Goku alejándose

-¡Sí!-dice Gohan sonriendo

-Eso estuvo cerca-dice Rei aliviada

-Ni que lo digas-dice Amaya suspirando aliviada- evitamos que sacaran a uno de los nuestros que es lo más importante

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- Majora grita mientras es sacado de la plataforma por Krilin

-Majora, del Universo 4 queda eliminado-Anuncia el Gran Sacerdote

-Veamos… Majora… ¡PON! Desaparecio-dice ZenoF aplastando su imagen

-Desapareció. No dejan de desaparecer-dice Zeno sonriendo

-Es divertido

Majora estaba llorando a lado de Shousa quien trataba de consolarlo

-Que irritante-dice Quítela cada vez más decepcionado

-¡Se hizo justicia!-dice Krilin sonriendo

-Lo sacaste de una manera repugnante, pero eso sí, lavare todos tus zapatos cuando volvamos a casa-dice 18 algo asqueada

-Fuchi-Talía se cubre tiernamente la nariz ya que vio como lo derrotaron

-¡Hoy brillas más que nunca!-dice Bills emocionado

-¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Hoy Krilin está en buena forma!-dice emocionado

En eso siente que alguien le picotea la espalda y voltea

-¡LAS TRAES!-grita Alessa empujándolo

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- desapareciendo

-¡¿QUE?!-18 y Bills gritan impactado

Alessa sonríe con malicia y voltea a ver a 18

-No bajes nunca la guardia

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a hacerle eso a Krilin?!- pregunta 18 furiosa

-A mí no me derrotaran tan fácilmente-dice lanzando un rayo

18 lo esquiva pero ella lo esquiva y se lanza a ella. Pero Talía jala a Alessa antes de que 18 la atacara y ambas se alejan hasta estar al otro lado de la plataforma

-¡Maldición!-dice 18 molesta

\- Vaya... Esa niña es más letal de lo que pensé-dice Shun sorprendido

-¡Maldición! ¡¿Que rayos estabas haciendo Tribilin?!-Bills pregunta furioso al verlo aparecer en las gradas

En realidad soy Krilin-dice nervioso

-Te dejaste llevar por el momento-dice con una mirada oscura

-L… lo siento-dice temblando de miedo

-Señor Krilin hizo su mejor esfuerzo –dice Shin seriamente

-Su… su mirada da miedo

-Anima a los demás. Es lo único que puedes hacer-dice Bills sin verlo

-S…si- viendo a sus amigos- Lo siento chicos

Alessa cae de pie a lado de Talía después de llegar al otro extremo de la arena

-Gracias-sonriendo

\- No hay de que -sonriéndole tierna

De pronto Ganos salta hacia ellas

-¡Ya te vimos!- dicen ambas al mismo tiempo lanzándolo un rayo alejándolo de ellas- jajajajajaja

-Esas niñas son un problemas, ¿Wiss alguna vez has visto a dos niños pelear de esa manera?, ni los hijos pequeños de Goku y Vegeta tienen esa habilidad y velocidad-dice Bills molesto mientras mira a ambas yéndose con sus respectivos equipos

-Qué extraño… pareciera que son amigas cuando deberían ser enemigas por ser de distintos Universos-dice Wiss confundido- _Aunque pensándolo bien-_ viendo a Amaya y después a Shun

-Vaya... esas niñas pueden ser un problema para las tropas del orgullo-dice Margarita sorprendida

\- Aun así no podrían contra Jiren ni Toppo-dice Vermoud seriamente

Margarita mira a Alessa parándose frente a Cindy quien le acaricia la cabeza mientras le dice algo y la pequeña sonríe emocionada

\- Que curioso-dice Margarita sonriendo ya que con solo verlas juntas sabe que son madre e hija- Esto será interesante

-¿Que será interesante?- Kai pregunta confundido pero Margarita solo sonríe

* * *

 **Pobre Krilin, ahora será criticado porque una niña de casi la edad de su hija lo tiro de la arena XD**

 **Y eso que apenas inicio el Plan A con los niños, aunque sabemos, bueno casi, que eso es solo el inicio de lo que esos pequeños pueden hacer**

 **El nombre de Baileys estaba basado en una bebida con ese nombre**

 **Nos leemos pronto**

 **Bye, bye!**


End file.
